


Bring back your shine

by WhiskeyCream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 140,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyCream/pseuds/WhiskeyCream
Summary: 哨兵与向导世界观设定，向导克罗斯x哨兵罗伊斯。





	1. Chapter 1

今天的天气并不好，暴雨使得杜塞尔多夫的公路交通大范围堵塞，Toni比约定时间足足晚了半小时才赶到NW地方塔。塔里的接待员是个小姑娘，还是个极为罕见的女性哨兵，Toni远远看见她就不自觉理了理自己的领带，礼貌地对她笑了笑，希望缓和自己迟到的尴尬，而对方明显并不吃这一套，态度依旧冷冰冰的。

“不得携带金属物品进入静音室。”

“当然。”Toni点了点头，作为一个六级向导，这点基本规则他相当清楚，他早早把自己身上的金属制品放入了一个束口袋中，交给了接待员。

“这边请。”

即便Toni没有哨兵的优越五感，也能听见她在引路时嘟囔了几句。Toni不禁疑惑，现在的男性向导已经对女性哨兵不具有天然的吸引力了吗？

“Marco到了多久？”

“Reus先生比约定时间提早了3分钟到达，上校。”

这下Toni可算知道，这位接待员小姐又是偏袒Marco的，好吧，Toni并不怪她，是自己迟到有错在先，况且Marco确实很有魅力，作为哨兵仍能赢得哨兵倾心的那种魅力。

NW地方塔占地面积并不大，却充分利用了纵向空间，换言之，这座塔的高度着实惊人。

电梯在49层停了下来，电梯口直直对着一条走廊，走廊两边排列着许多房间，像极了旅馆的设计。走过电梯口前的安检仪器时，机器发出了小小的声响：“上衣左侧口袋，钥匙。”

接待员瘪了瘪嘴，也许她希望严厉地批评Toni几句，可碍于Toni的身份，她只能把话咽回去。Toni自觉地拿出了方才他匆匆从停车场赶到NW地方塔接待大厅时顺手放进了上衣口袋的车钥匙，交给接待员。携带金属进静音室会是一个致命错误，Toni在心里深刻反省了自己欠妥的行为，回以接待员抱歉的眼神。

“3号静音室，上校，请记得静音室内谈话尽量低于60分贝。”

“好的，麻烦了。”Toni挠了挠后脑勺，这是他自军队服务期经过以后，第一次被着重提示了静音室里的分贝限制。

推开门，静音室里萦绕着白噪音，还有Marco颠球的动静。

“他们怎么允许你在静音室里玩足球？”

也许是Toni的突然发声把Marco吓到了，Marco的腿上动作稍一失控，足球稳稳地被他踢向自己的下巴。

“Ouch……”

Toni上前就把足球没收了，静音室就是给哨兵放空大脑的地方，Marco在这里面需要做的是在沙发床上好好躺着，而不是玩需要他集中注意力动用五感的游戏。

“Hey Toni，好久不见。”被抓了现行的Marco却跟刚才什么事也没发生一样，笑着请Toni坐下。

“塔的接待员小姐没有提醒你，单独在静音室里的时候不该做除了发呆与睡觉以外的任何事吗？”Toni不知道自己算不算是把刚才接待员对自己的态度迁怒于Marco，他想不是的，只是他对Marco不遵守规矩的行为感到一丝焦虑。

换句话说，Toni在关心Marco。

Marco耸肩，“我知道，可我不找些事情做就会感到烦躁，就像是空有一身精力无处安置一样。你看，这太让人不安了，就好像……好像我生病了一样。”

Toni皱眉，Marco的这种说法很奇怪，哨兵在觉醒之初，屏障尚未稳定的时候都是到静音室里被保护起来的，有人戏称静音室是培育哨兵的“第二子宫”，哨兵在这个地方不该会有抵触的感觉才对，除非……

Jogi事前是有跟Toni说过Marco有值得关注的异样，但对方显然淡化了主要问题。

“你可能真的生病了。”Toni很严肃地说。他伸手要去触碰Marco的后脑勺，想以此快速地浏览Marco精神海的基本情况，可是Marco躲开了Toni的触碰。

“对不起……条件反射。”

“放轻松，例行检查。”Toni不知道该不该说Marco过分敏感。

Marco点了点头，全身开始绷紧，像是压抑住他自己不要有过激反应一样。

这很不对劲。

“你上一次接受精神疏导是什么时候了？”

“呃……我想是去年3月。”Marco越说，声音越小。

距今一年又四个月。Toni险些就要打破分贝规定在这里教育Marco一番，正常来说哨兵每个月至少需要接受一次精神疏导，像Marco这种有首都塔分配S级任务在身的哨兵更是应该缩短精神疏导的时间间隔，否则极易出现感知过载。

“我很高兴你还活着。”Toni又问，“难道你们公会连一个向导也没有吗？”当然不可能，据Toni所知，Mario就在DOT公会。

“不是，就是……”Marco在组织语言，“现役的只有两个。”

“也不可能不安排你进行精神疏导，至少不需要Jogi出面找我。”

根据EU中心塔颁布的《哨兵向导等级评定标准》，将哨兵与向导划分为7个等级。与向导全凭天赋能力认定等级不一样，由于哨兵人数将近是向导的八倍，又只有EU中心塔有资格对哨兵向导进行评定，中心塔忙不过来，三级以下哨兵全凭任务积分评定，从四级哨兵才开始评定要综合哨兵个人天赋及任务积分。可以说三级哨兵与四级哨兵中间隔了一道名为“天赋”的难以突破的坎，因此在这道坎两边，哨兵能够领取到的津贴和补给是天壤之别。

每个向导觉醒后都要进入塔学习，可会被选入塔学习的哨兵少之又少，Marco不仅在DE首都塔里生活了五年之久，他从离开DE首都塔那一天起就是五级哨兵，属于天赋能力最佳的哨兵之一，他的公会怎么会让他连一次精神疏导都安排不上？何况当年Marco跟Mario的相融性打破了DE首都塔相融领域测试的纪录，Toni一度以为等到Mario过了向导结合保护期，也就是25岁，他们就会结合。现在的情况是，Mario接受EU中心塔调配，几经辗转，最终作为DOT公会的固定驻守向导回到他的家乡多特蒙德，Marco却连结合申请都没有递交过。

“不接受精神疏导是我自己选择的，你可以看见我现在依然很好，没有感知过载也没有感官神游，我没有必要加重别人的负担。”Marco意识到自己开始有些情绪化，马上控制下来了，“公会和地方塔都有给我向导素的补给，至于你，我真的很抱歉，本来不需要麻烦你过来一趟，但是我长期不接受精神疏导这件事似乎被媒体知道了，他们认为我是黑暗哨兵，Jogi认为我需要澄清这件事，Mario跟我太熟了，他给我做的精神疏导评估报告不会使媒体信服，于是Jogi想到了你，我接受了Jogi的提议，我别无选择。”

Wow，言下之意是说我跟你不熟吗？Toni内心小小地感慨了一下，甚至有些受伤。诚然，Toni没有跟Marco一起长大，甚至没有一起出过任务，可Toni也没有忘记，在Mario来到DE首都塔以前，他是Marco在相融领域测试相融性最为契合的向导，Marco之于Toni也一样，而且Toni至今也没有遇过比Marco相融性更高的哨兵。可能Marco已经忘记了吧，Toni无不灰心地想。

“我得先检查你的刻度盘，放轻松。”

“Toni，这么说吧，我觉得我们可以跳过所有这些，我需要的是一份正常的评估报告，Jogi应该有跟你……”

“坐下，Marco，既然我已经在这里了，就得对你负责，如果你不配合，我只能让你在静音室多休息几天了。”

现在的社会可没有什么柔弱的向导了，只分脾气好的和脾气坏的，塔教会他们如何用自己的精神力化身利剑，直接击破哨兵的屏障，进入对方精神海并取得控制权。也许Marco的精神力在哨兵中算得上顶级，但Toni好歹也是中心塔认证的六级向导，碾压不掉就说不过去了。

Toni盯着Marco看，眼底透着几分凌厉，他要让Marco知道自己不只是说说而已，他可以做到。

“好吧。”Marco无奈地坐下，还抛给了Toni一个可怜巴巴的眼神。

Toni稍稍张开了自己的精神领域，把Marco罩入，这种方式对Marco进行精神检查比直接进入对方的精神海要温和许多。不过几秒，Toni就被迫解除了精神领域，他几乎感应不到Marco。

“Marco，你真应该被送进研究所，我几乎要怀疑我是不是在跟一具丧尸在对话。”Toni冷冷说道，Marco刻度盘几乎要完全崩坏，按道理来说对方已经是行尸走肉了，能维持现在表面看起来一切安好的情况恐怕也只能归功于对方在精神力方面天赋异禀。

“所以你也看到了，我不是黑暗哨兵，我没法自己把它拨正。”

噢，他知道他的刻度盘情况。Toni马上下了定论，而Marco表现出来这种避重就轻的态度令Toni有些恼火，这种恼火在静音室的沉默中直接使得Toni的精神力更为集中，甚至拥有了攻击性。

“停下，Toni！”Marco完全打破了分贝限制规则，高声叫喊着Toni的名字。

回过神来的Toni才意识到自己刚才差点做了什么过分的事，他在试图强行与Marco进行精神结合，他太想探知Marco的真实状态了，一下子竟然失了控。

“抱歉。”Toni揉了揉自己的太阳穴，然后正色道，“你的情况很危险。”

“我知道，这种情况很久了。”

“自从你那一次在任务中受重伤开始？”Toni记得，大约在两年前，Marco在执行S级任务时受过重伤，当时整个执行任务的团队只有他一人生还，DE首都塔损失了七个四级向导。

关于那一次任务的内容是什么，为什么会派出七个向导与一个哨兵如此诡异的团队，他们遭遇了什么情况，至今都是个未解之谜。

“我身上有保密令。”

“我没有在问你发生了什么，我需要知道你的刻度盘……”Toni突然想明白了Marco现在的窘境，那次不能说的任务保密等级很高，也恰恰因此，从公会到地方塔甚至首都塔都对Marco避开精神疏导这件事睁一只眼闭一只眼。Toni给出自己的承诺：“Marco，我不会窥探你的记忆，我保证好吗？”

Marco很干脆地拒绝了Toni的好意，“为什么你不能只是给我出一份正常的评估报告。”

“那么报告里的内容除了你不是黑暗哨兵外，还会有你刻度盘的真实情况。”Toni让自己平静下来，有人安排他在这件事里充当遮羞布的角色，固然令Toni感到气愤，可他不能在这时候跟Marco硬碰硬，天知道Marco固执起来的时候多没法说理。

“听着，我不希望你惹上麻烦，有些事是我希望把它们带进坟墓。”Marco指着他自己的太阳穴说道。

“从你答应Jogi喊我来这里给你做精神疏导那一刻起，就给我带来麻烦了，不是吗？天知道我是怎么从马德里飞到柏林去见Jogi后又几乎无间隔地坐上了来杜塞尔多夫的飞机？”

Marco没有回答，他缓缓站了起身，若有所思。

“抱歉。”

在Marco按下紧急情况警报按钮前，Toni先一步要把人拦下。与哨兵拼体力是愚蠢的选择，只不过一来Toni对自己在军队操练过的体格有信心，二来他赌Marco不会对自己下狠手，于是他成功了，在把Marco扑倒在地的同时Toni迅速破入了Marco的屏障，强行催眠了Marco。

Marco可比许多狂化的哨兵要难搞，Toni坐在地上用力喘了几口气，再看趴在地上睡着了的Marco，脸上的表情并不安宁，Toni看了也不是滋味，把人横抱起来放到了沙发床上，可惜静音室里没有被子能把Marco裹起来。据ESP首都塔下属的研究所实验表明，被一张柔软舒适的被子包裹着入睡对哨兵的抚慰效果比使用四级向导素还要好。

Toni右手垫在Marco后脑勺下，准备进入Marco的精神海。静音室内的精神疏导本来就是向导主导的工作，接受精神疏导的哨兵从进入预约好的静音室开始就要无条件配合向导的工作，哪怕今天Marco明确拒绝了自己的帮助，Toni完全能凭他的意志完成精神疏导。


	2. Chapter 2

9年又6个月。Toni上一次进入Marco的精神海的事已经是相当久远的记忆了，那时Toni刚满18岁，塔安排他进行第一次相融领域测试。这个测试结果并不会对Toni的未来有什么影响，毕竟根据法律，向导要在他们25岁以后才能与其他哨兵进行完全结合，对于第一次接触相融领域测试的向导来说，那得是遥远的以后，7年后的事谁又说得准呢？塔的安排纯粹是为了教学需要，让向导了解相融领域测试是怎么一回事。

Toni是DE首都塔207期生，与他同期的学员包括有现在几位高评级的向导，像Ilkay、Sebastian、Jonas和一直以为自己是哨兵不料比一般人晚了些时间作为向导觉醒的Mats，同期在塔内的哨兵仅有12人，如今已经听不到这12人的消息了。EU中心塔的总负责人曾经沉痛地说道：“每个人都知道向导的出生率低得可怕，可没有多少人注意到哨兵的折损率高得可怕。”

物以稀为贵，当DE首都塔三个年级挤进了将近1000名向导却仅有不到50名哨兵的时候，无论外面的人口比例如何，哨兵在塔里绝对是引人注意的存在。

相融领域测试是要消耗双方精神力的，同期的向导与哨兵比例太过失衡，所以每一次为新一期的向导进行测试的时候，所有在塔内的哨兵学员都必须参与。

基于尊重配对权的考虑，塔给予了向导自由提交测试对象志愿。206期哨兵学员Marco当时在向导中人气就非常高了，据当时学生会做的一份调查结果显示，207期向导学员里有47%希望与自己进行测试的对象是Marco Reus，塔内另一个人气哨兵则是与觉醒异常早，已经是第五次要参与测试的留塔保护学员Thomas Muller，得到了38%的志愿，当然这些数据似乎尚未超越早些的Miroslav Klose。

当然，向导的志愿未必都能得到实现，否则首都塔随时要经历百万甚至千万里挑一的优秀哨兵苗子直接在塔内学习期间折损的惨剧。起初测试配对全部是随机安排的，后来进行了一次改革提议，首都塔教务处认为按向导课业成绩排名顺序进行志愿选择有利于激发向导学员们的学习热情，结果时任DE首都塔哨兵训导主管的Jürgen Klinsmann不乐意了，认为这样太过侮辱哨兵人格尊严，说好的平权怎么就剥夺了哨兵的选择权，让他们像是能任人挑选的商品一样难堪呢？这位态度强硬的功勋哨兵几乎押上了自己前半生所有的荣誉向教务处叫板，并最终换来了哨兵的自主选择权。于是整个以教学为目的的相融领域测试的规则就被弄得相当复杂，往往在测试开始前三个月收集向导的意愿，然后交由哨兵选择自己分配到的人数，落空的向导要进行第二次志愿选择，最后仍有不匹配的则由首都塔出面调和。如果首都塔当初知道测试会带来今天这样庞杂的工作量，还不如不搞这个改革。

总而言之，一如既往的，207期向导学员在第一学年的第一学期末就要提交意愿申请，天真有如他们某一部分人完全忽略了中选率在纠结到底该选Marco还是Thomas，比较有目的性地已经开始尝试跟Marco或者Tomas交朋友了。这两位人气哨兵为人都非常nice，不过跟Thomas相处似乎相当具有挑战性，虽说能跟他打牌就能跟他做朋友不假，但Thomas总有着他自己的思想维度，一般人难以跟上他的想法。

Toni的室友Mats早早地跟他的发小Benedikt询问过，得到了Thomas是一个极耗精神力的选择的答案后，冷静地在志愿栏填下了Marco的名字。

“Thomas能让Manuel感到自己的精神力被耗掉一大半。”Mats这么告诉Toni，Toni心领神会。

其实除了Marco跟Thomas，明明还有许多选择，但每个人都似乎为了证明自己是被命运眷顾的人，纷纷投入到了这两位哨兵测试对象的名额争夺之中。

“我其实跟谁测试都无所谓，但让我选择就太痛苦了。”选择困难症患者Toni放弃选择，也跟着Mats一起写下了Marco的名字。

后来Toni跟Mats都得到了跟Marco测试的机会，按照Marco说的，他觉得让他来选太难了，于是采取了先到先得的方式。换言之，那年太纠结或者太求稳的向导都输掉了博弈。

在测试正式开始的前一天，塔还请来了提前半年进入军队服役的优秀向导毕业生代表Mesut Ozil回来跟大家交流。总的来说Mesut是个腼腆的人，回答提问的话也不对，在听到抱怨塔里向导待遇远不如塔外的时候，他说：“等你们离开了塔，就会怀念在塔里曾经为了争取跟一个优秀哨兵进行相融领域测试的心情。”

抱着随缘心态参与测试的Toni当时没有把这句话听进去，但这句话仿佛是预言。

Toni是认识Marco的，偶尔也会聊上几句，他不会到处告诉别人，最开始是Marco搭讪自己的。这可能不是特殊的待遇，Marco喜欢交朋友，他人很好，没有人会拒绝他，Toni也不例外。

按照排号，Toni去测试时已经到了晚自习的时间，他很惊讶Marco竟然连晚上都在配合测试，别的哨兵通常一上午就把精神力消磨完了。到指定测试场所的时候，Marco正裹着一张毯子，手捧一杯热茶，看起来有些疲惫，可Toni注意到检测仪器上显示的Marco的精神力数值曲线，数据相当平稳。

这不是决定结合与否的测试，于是没有要求双方在最佳状态下进行，Marco的情况是能继续的，所以Toni在耳麦另一头的指导员的指导下，第一次进入了Marco的精神海，他要做的大概是让自己尽力融入。

阳光、沙滩还有小鸭子泳圈，伴着阵阵海风，这里有夏天最美好的味道，Marco的精神海与度假胜地无异，Toni甚至不需要努力融入，他只要待在里头就觉得是一种享受。测试很顺利，当场出的结果叫工作人员都“WOW”了出声。

“94.6%。”Toni喃喃念出了结果，他看了一眼Marco，对方也有些惊讶。

通常来说，哨兵与向导的契合度只需要超过80%就会被判定为适合结合，94.6%可以说是一个相当梦幻的数字了，不过置身在Marco的精神海之中时，Toni已经知道，Marco是个合适的人。那一刻，年仅18岁，没有任何感情经历的Toni的脑子里产生了一个浪漫的念头，他找到了自己的灵魂伴侣。而在往后的日子里，Toni在为争取与Marco结合默默努力过，哪怕次年传出Mario与Marco的契合度是98.9%，Toni也没有完全放弃。

 

从回忆返回现实，刚才强行破开Marco屏障的一瞬，Toni粗略地瞥见Marco精神海的混沌景象，与初次测试时全然不同。

“我想帮你。”Toni望向Marco，低声说道，“我能帮你。”

Toni试着再一次张开精神领域，在精神领域内的Marco冷得像一块冰，Toni几乎不能把他识别为活人，无奈之下，Toni只能附身，唇贴上了Marco的唇。这不是亲吻，单纯是引动哨兵与向导之间精神链接的举动，如果说精神结合是暂时性地建立连结，精神链接能建立的就是一次性的连结了，通过这个连结，Toni才能深入地进入Marco的精神海。

Marco的嘴唇真软。Toni有了些不合时宜的感想，要知道在塔进行测试的时候可是直接用了仪器辅助达到人工建立类连结，无需身体接触，所以这是第一次，Toni这样触碰Marco。这点触感承载了今天最后的美好，马上，进入到Marco精神海的Toni发现这里的情况岂止不妙，Toni觉得遭受强冷流风暴席卷的西伯利亚旱地对比起这里也算是乐土。

昏暗的环境限制了Toni的视野，他在这个只剩下荒凉与恐怖的地方小心翼翼地探索着，在步步为营中，身后的细微动静也引起了Toni的注意，于是他躲过了一次袭击。

“精神幽灵……”

Toni马上认出了攻击自己的东西，这是他第三次遇见精神幽灵，一次是在塔的课堂上，一次是在军队里一个完全失去了自我意识的狂化哨兵身上。按照塔的教学内容，精神幽灵是以向导生命为代价施以的诅咒，精神幽灵寄生在被施咒方的精神海里以其精神力为食，虽说根据施咒的向导的能力不同，精神幽灵的能力也有差别，但七级向导也没有把握说能在不伤害哨兵的情况下驱逐由四级向导留下的精神幽灵。

如果要说有什么比Toni在Marco的精神海里发现了精神幽灵更麻烦的事，那一定是这里不止一个精神幽灵，Toni保守估计，有两个个，他在一瞬间感受到了同时来自两个不同方向的攻击。

精神幽灵往往受着被寄生者精神力的掩护，只有在被寄生者的精神力枯竭的情况下，他们才会巨像化。现在Toni在跟看不见的敌人纠缠，某种程度上也是一个关于Marco的好消息，但这番打斗是不公平的，因为Toni不敢贸然伤害这些精神幽灵，他没有十足的把握能不伤及Marco，只能任由对方耗费自己的精神力。

“回来！”

Toni听见了熟悉的声音，分神瞥向声音源的方向时，他见到了Marco，正确来说是Marco精神力在他自己精神海里的巨像化。一瞬间，Toni四周的杀气消失了，留下寒风拂脸。

看起来“Marco”能与精神幽灵沟通，Toni判断，这是个好消息，意味着Marco的真实情况没有他的刻度盘表现出来的坏。

“我好像知道你。”“Marco”对着Toni喃喃道，随即他换上了更为警惕的神情，厉声对Toni喝道：“不管你是谁，这里不欢迎你。”

这个“Marco”不认识Toni是理所当然的，Toni只到过Marco的精神海一次，对方能有个印象就不错了。

“谢谢。”此时离开是Toni最好的选择，他至少理清了Marco的症结，至于剩下的种种疑惑，他可以在抽离Marco的精神海以后去思考。


	3. Chapter 3

Toni抹掉了自己一额的汗，Marco的精神体不知道什么时候跑出来了，白狮幼崽恹恹地伏在Toni脚边，Toni可不敢贸然去摸它。

通常精神体也是会随着时间长大的，然而Marco的白狮这么些年了还是个毛球模样，看起来放出去甚至能被猫欺负，不过也只是看起来。被Marco称作Woody的白狮曾一度是业内著名投诉对象，在Marco的视线范围内它姑且能安分些，一旦离开Marco的视线，别人家的精神体可得倒霉了，曾经Thomas的鸵鸟就被Woody追得在塔里疯跑，结果把刚接替Jürgen Klinsmann上任哨兵训导主管的Michael Ballack的熊给撞到了，这件事作为笑料流传甚广，不过Marco跟Thomas最终似乎都没有受到处罚。

Toni稍稍让自己喘了口气，接着就开始给Marco建设精神屏障，以补救他强行在Marco屏障上开的那道口子。哨兵的屏障只能由他自身的精神力形成，其他人的精神力是无法融合其中促成修复的，向导能建立的精神屏障比哨兵自身的屏障更要稳妥，很多时候向导接到的精神疏导任务忙不过来，干脆就临时给马上要出任务的哨兵建设强力精神屏障，暂时提高抵抗外界精神干扰的能力。Toni甚至在思考，在他拒绝精神疏导的前提下，Marco会让向导替他建设精神屏障吗？明明作为特殊对象在塔延留了2年，Toni很怀疑Marco依然是对自己安全保护没有什么意识的笨蛋。

一切大功告成后，Toni已是饥肠辘辘，今天对他的消耗比到荒漠出外勤可能还要大。那么问题来了，Marco还没醒，Toni应该留在静音室里等到他醒来，诚恳地为自己先前的粗鲁行为道歉，还是先去吃个饭呢？

噢，这为什么没有定点送餐服务呢？Toni在这样的内心抱怨中发呆超过了半小时，连自己的精神体跑出来了也未察觉，直到他的水羚去招惹Marco。是的，水羚招惹的是Marco而不是woody，它当着Toni的面用嘴去蹭Marco的脸，woody的状态不怎么好，也没发挥护主的作用，Toni得亲自把自己的精神体赶到一边去。

是Marco的魅力已经从能吸引哨兵扩大到能吸引精神体，抑或水羚是收了自己心情的影响？Toni挑眉，盯着自己精神体的眼睛，试图从对方那里逼问出答案。

停。Toni突然醒悟，自己的行为傻得不行，一定是糖分摄入不足导致的。他转头望向Marco的脸，犹豫片刻，还是决定起身去给自己找点吃的，以及希望在这段时间之内，Marco不会醒过来。

 

墨菲定律。Toni打着给Marco送餐的名义从食堂端回一盘子正餐的时候，3号静音室里的人已经不见了。房间内的紧急联系座机突然响起，Toni放下餐盘就接了电话，那头的女声Toni是熟悉的。

“Reus先生已经办理取消了3号静音室的使用，请问上校还需要继续使用3号静音室吗？”

“等等，Marco现在在大堂吗？”

“Reus先生刚离开。”

这个时间点，怕不是自己乘坐电梯上楼时，Marco从另一台电梯下楼去了，这是什么肥皂剧的俗套剧情？Toni匆匆说了句再见，用纸巾包了块面包，马上冲出静音室，急躁地按着电梯按钮。

电梯通过49层的高度足足花费了90秒，Toni不得不夸奖DE首都塔或者EU中心塔的高速电梯，当然这两个塔的办公大楼加起来也没有49层的高度。

雨原来已经停了，室外弥漫着一股泥土的腥味，尚且不令人反感。Toni动用了精神力去检索Marco的移动路径，他才刚同Marco建立了精神链接，尽管现在已经断开了，多少还有些残留的触感能将Marco的信息如游丝般传达给Toni。谢天谢地，在这段时间里Marco没有使用交通工具，Toni加快了脚步，稍不注意还踩到了两个水坑，黑色西裤的裤管上湿了一片，总算在街道转角处追上了Marco。

当你跟一个哨兵打交道的时候就该谨记，不要从对方身后伸手拍他肩膀，哪怕你们是朋友，否则下场就像Toni现在这样，还没把对方的名字唤出声，被Marco狠狠掐住咽喉按到墙面上。

“Toni？”Marco把人松开了，诚恳地连声说着“抱歉”。

Toni干咳了几声，给Marco做了个自己还行的手势，他刚才没想过要对Marco有所防备，不然也不一定会把自己搞得这么狼狈。

“Emmmmmm……还有别的事吗？”见Toni稍有缓和，Marco问道。

Toni看着Marco，对方眼神里还流露着担心。Hey，需要被操心的人可是你啊，Toni想。

“你饿不饿？要不我请你去吃饭？”说着，Toni把拿着面包的手默默藏到了背后，再把面包揉成一团，“就当是道歉，我的方法太强硬了。”

Marco愣了愣，摇头。Toni以为自己被拒绝了，可Marco接着说：“我请你吃饭吧，就……麻烦你跑一趟了，还有，精神屏障让我觉得舒服多了。”

“成交。”得知Marco确实没有生气，Toni暗自松了一口气。

 

Toni跟着Marco到了附近一家餐厅，能看出Marco是这里的常客，从餐厅门口到餐桌的几步距离，他一直在跟服务员相谈甚欢，一举一动都没有收敛一下荷尔蒙的意思，要不是Toni刚才给Marco建了精神屏障，他怀疑Marco就要开始无差别散发哨兵信息素的味道了。

“看看想吃什么，emmmmm……这里的烤牛肉很不错，或者你会喜欢吃口味更重的食物？”Marco把菜单交给了Toni。

这是两人第一次同桌吃饭，互相不了解对方的口味，不过并没有使他们陷入尴尬。他们各自点了自己的汤与主菜，Marco建议尝试一下以店名命名的甜品，Toni没有异议。

比起在静音室里，现在的气氛好极了。Marco是个话题制造者，跟他聊天似乎并不需要担心冷场，即便自己一下子接不上话题，也可以听Marco碎碎念一般把上个话题说个没完。Toni也会说自己在军队的轶事，他隐约觉得Marco对这些很感兴趣。

“我真不敢相信竟然没有强制哨兵服兵役的规定。”Toni调笑道。

但凡是离塔评级中得到四级或者以上评级的向导都必须到军队服务3年，哨兵则无此要求，全凭他们自行递交志愿申请，军队择优录取。

“那样的话军队开支太大了。”Marco啜了一小口汤，“不过我在第3年的时候递交过参军申请的，被拦下了。”

“Dude，你这是在炫耀你的优秀，我可记得你被留塔察看2年了。”

越是能力强大的哨兵越不容易稳定，想要平衡他们极其敏感的五感需要耗费的时间更长，这也是为什么会有百万里挑一的哨兵会进入到塔学习，他们很有天赋，可他们需要塔的帮助。近来比较著名的留塔学员莫过于Thomas，他足足在塔里度过了7年，诚然Thomas很优秀，不过他五感难以平衡这个问题很大程度上也受他个人性格影响。所以，对的，尽管Thomas留塔时常破了纪录，但他也未能在离塔评级中创造DE首都塔的新纪录，得到了一个稍有争议的五级评定。无论如何，哨兵评级更偏向实战表现，近10年来都没有哨兵能在没有实战任务积分的加持下直接在离塔评级里评上六级。

“那2年我情愿到军队去，后来Mario也到那里去了。”

Mario，Toni总结了自己在塔里的所见所闻，以及这些年得到的消息流言，Mario可能是Marco生命中除了他父亲以外最重要的男人，这丝毫不夸张。

“说起Mario，我以为你们会结合。”Toni不动声色地把话题引向了这边，他对Marco和Mario到底怎样了没有多大兴趣，只是对Marco的结合意向有点在意。

Marco似乎因为Toni的话呛到了，他低着头，手摸到纸巾盒上抽出一张纸巾，闷闷地咳了几声。

“别那么激动。”Toni故作轻松地拍了拍Marco的肩膀。

“Well，说实话，我从来没有想过这个问题。”

“我以为你们感情非常好？”

“怎么说呢？”Marco托腮沉思片刻，他没注意到Toni正盯着他不安分地敲打着桌面的手指看，“我俩很熟，你知道，我们是从小一起长大的朋友，更小的时候他还穿过我的内裤。”

说到这里，Marco不自觉地笑了出声，Toni只好也附和笑着，但对Toni来说这个故事算不上有趣，他承认他带了点嫉妒。

“是因为……”Toni试着找合适的措辞，“因为你刻度盘的问题吗？”

“噢，真不是。我只是从来没有想过跟Mario结合这个问题，光是想想也觉得那太奇怪了，比我跟他各自只剩下内裤躺在一张床上看成人片还奇怪。”

这下轮到Toni差点被汤呛到，Marco这个比喻非常……特别。

“总之，我大概能接受结合对象是Mats、Mesut或者是别的什么陌生人，但不是Mario。”

“那我呢？”Toni不敢相信自己真的问了，他当下要做的是表情管理，令自己看起来不那么诚挚，不那么满怀期待。

Marco抬头，眼睛眨巴眨巴地望向Toni好一会儿，Toni只觉得两颊微微发烫，希望不要被Marco看出端倪。

“你收到的结合申请估计已经塞满了好几个抽屉了吧。”

Marco没有正面回答自己的问题，Toni也不打算追问下去，怕使这难得的好气氛变得紧张。

接着Marco又跟Toni回忆了在首都塔的同期生，私底下说了几个共同好友无伤大雅的糗事，甚至约好了等到Marco下一次放年假的时候Toni会在马德里招待他。菜品的味道很好，Marco也很好，要不是Toni了解Marco的情况，这会是他非常棒的一天。

“不好意思。”Marco享用甜品的时间被骤然打断，他碰了碰右耳上的耳钉。

仔细看，Toni认出Marco的耳钉其实是保密局特制款通讯接收设备，通常用于塔与哨兵的单向联络。眼见Marco的眉头逐渐蹙起，神情也变得非常严肃，按Toni推断，这是首都塔要给Marco派发S级任务了，可Marco的情况一点也不适合出外勤。

 


	4. Chapter 4

“还好吗？”等到Marco挂掉电话，Toni问。

Marco耸肩，“我以为今年中心塔会放过我。”

“怎么可能，你又不是掉级了，他们可不会错过压榨每一个免费劳动力的机会。”

“但是规定才刚出台。”Marco叹了口气。

近年来高评级哨兵折损率越来越高，EU中心塔陷入人手严重短缺的困境，就在今年年初新出台了规定，义务接受EU中心塔发布的S级任务将作为五级及以上哨兵评级的硬性要求。最近Toni在中心塔能听到的关于Marco的讨论越来越多，Marco的能力不仅于五级哨兵的评级，可他似乎并不愿意归属EU中心塔调配，更希望留在家乡，这些年Marco完成任务后也不去公会申报积分，有故意压低评级之虞，这已经是公开的秘密。传言说EU中心塔主席总负责人亲自出面找DE首都塔要过人，未果。

“Marco，你……”Toni刚想严肃地提醒Marco，他的状态根本不适合出任务，尤其是EU中心塔发布的S级任务，但他也接到了电话。

等Toni挂掉电话时，他说不出自己是怎样的心情。

“还好吗？”这次轮到Marco发问了。

“看来我得跟你一起去机场了。”Toni顿了顿，“还有，合作愉快。”

 

Toni到首都塔取回个人物品后就到机场跟回酒店收拾行李的Marco汇合，中心塔为他们买到了今晚凌晨的机票。

这是Toni与Marco第一次被安排作为搭档完成任务，作为一个五级哨兵和一个六级向导搭档的任务，它的危险等级是出乎意料的低，仅是黄色警告，相当于民间委托的C级任务，明摆着是要在避免Marco受到过多伤害的前提下给他喂积分。这不免叫Toni怀疑中心塔像要把Marco提上去的流言是真的，经常会跟中心塔打交道的Sergio就曾经在R MAD公会的闲聊里以他的发型保证过，这是真的。完成EU中心塔发布的S级任务后积分不会落入公会记录中，而是直达个人记录，无需个人再向公会申报，眼看Marco还剩一个月就要进行再评定，他记录中的积分必然足够他保持五级哨兵的评定，毕竟五级哨兵才能自行选择隶属的地方塔，可如今加上这一次任务的积分，Marco也许就够得到六级哨兵的标准了。

在候机室里，Marco一直很沉默，Toni认为Marco也想到了自己所想的事，这些年对方不愿意提高评级成为中心塔的直属哨兵一定有他的理由，中心塔这次的作为无异于强行违背Marco的意愿，Marco感到不快亦无可厚非。

“你猜具体的任务内容是什么呢？”

EU中心塔用着最原始的方式对任务信息进行保密，他们从来不会通过远距离通信发布任务信息，而是要求接受任务的人凭唯一编号到中心塔任务处理中心的会客室内直面任务发布者。

“体检？”Marco自嘲道。

“那你可不会合格。”Toni轻叹了口气，又缓缓说道，“中心塔完全不是一个糟糕的选项，你清楚你自己的情况。”

EU中心塔有整个大陆最先进的科技和仪器，还有七级向导，要驱逐Marco的精神幽灵，能得到中心塔的帮助是最好的。这是为什么Toni没有马上上报Marco的情况，如实上报Marco的情况，有可能DE首都塔会对Marco进行一些挽救性措施，也可能会给Marco带来很糟的结果：被塔放弃，从现役哨兵中除名，然后接受拘禁式监管，与等死无异。Toni在观望EU中心塔对Marco的态度，如果中心塔对Marco有着相当迫切的期望，那么他们应该会主动为Marco驱逐精神幽灵提供帮助以换取他入籍中心塔哨兵目录的承诺。

“我怕我回不到多特蒙德了。”

“不一定，Mario不就回去了。”Toni突然意识到Marco的情形跟Mario不一样，Mario能回去是因为各个地区需要固定驻守的向导，可哨兵是不存在固定驻守的说法的，他们需要无条件接受中心塔的调配，于是他又补了一句算不上宽慰的话，“你35岁就能申请退役了，往后还有很长的人生能回去度过，不是吗？”

“那样意义不大，”Marco低头，双手插入两鬓发间，“我只是不希望在我有能力帮助我的家人朋友，帮助邻里度过劫难的时候，我远在千里之外，等我赶回去时已无能为力。这听起来很自私，但我认为我的能力应该优先用在这里。”

25年前发生在多特蒙德的惨案。Toni由Marco说的“劫难”中联想到了这件事，Toni在首都塔的历史课堂上了解过。那几年是DOT公会选送觉醒哨兵到首都塔最多的几年，也许比DOT公会中五级哨兵的人数还要多，DOT公会单凭选送天赋异禀的年轻哨兵到首都塔就获得了不菲的补贴以及积分。悲剧发生在一周末的早晨，正是人们到街上去享受阳光与假日的好时间，数十个狂化了的哨兵闯入了多特蒙德，肆意屠杀当地居民。由于力量过于悬殊，而DOT公会的哨兵甚至是其它距离多特蒙德最近的公会的哨兵联合起来都不足以压制狂化哨兵，几个公会的哨兵几乎全部折损。直到中心塔调配了德国范围内所有的六级哨兵赶赴多特蒙德才阻止了悲剧蔓延到盖尔森基兴的可能，彼时多特蒙德大小街道早已被鲜血染红。惨案以后，塔系统内则对这次惨案做了严肃调查，追究了当时DE首都塔甚至中心塔多名失职人员的责任。

绝大多数惨案幸存者似乎都因为创伤后应激障碍失去了那个早上的记忆，作为对当地居民的保护，这件惨案没有被大肆报道，并且在一百年内不会写入普通学校的历史教材。当时Marco不过是个3岁小孩，Toni不确定他留有那天的记忆，但Marco必然在首都塔里了解到那个屠杀惨案。

“听着，”Toni的左手搭到Marco的右臂上，“你不是自私，你只是很善良。”

“谢谢。”

两人间又陷入了无言，广播里不停播报着航班信息，距离Toni和Marco登机还有足足1小时，而这1小时里，Toni的掌心始终覆着Marco的体温。

 

“麻烦给我一条毯子。”

“好的，先生。”

EU中心塔最近越来越抠门了，公费机票只给买经济舱，Toni也曾是享受过公费头等舱的人，唯有感慨最近经济越来越不景气。

Toni接过空乘递来的毛毯后，马上把它裹在了正戴着耳机跟着音乐节奏微微晃着脑袋的Marco身上，对方终于从他的精神世界里抽离出来，疑惑地看向Toni。

“有学者说毯子比精神疏导好使。”

“Wow，现在竟然还有这么重视实践经验的学者。”Marco接受了Toni的好意，他对这条可以盖到膝盖的淡黄色法兰西绒毯很满意。

Toni突然注意到毯子上的logo，忍不住笑了出声，他指着logo对Marco说：“我猜你家有一条一摸一样的毯子。”

Marco顺着Toni所指低头去看，也笑了，“也许有吧，但我不确定，公会经常会给我们发各种各样的自产商品，实在太多了，有一些我根本来不及拆就将它们塞进我家的柜子里。”

“那你也一定不记得你为这家航空公司拍过宣传片。”

这家航空公司似乎跟DOT公会有商业合作关系，以至于这一切对Toni来说再有趣不过了。

“Oh damn it……”Marco已经在面前的屏幕上看见了他自己的样子，他马上伸手捂住了Toni的眼睛。

“Bro，我什么都看不见了！”噢，Marco抹在手腕内侧的香水气味不错，还是说那是他的哨兵信息素？

“那段片子里的我看起来太蠢了，直觉告诉我不能让它成为你以后与别人的谈资。”Marco哀嚎道。

蠢？不，穿着裁剪得当的黑西服的Marco怎么可能蠢，更别说他当时肯定被拍摄导演指教过要如何对着镜头散发最大的魅力。

萦绕在Toni鼻尖的香气更浓了，那是偏淡的柑橘与麝香混合的味道，不甜腻也不刺鼻，是冷冰冰的茗气，就像冬日里触碰玻璃般的感觉。哨兵的信息素气味注定不那么吸引人，偶尔还带有攻击性，但Marco的味道干净而纯粹。幸好这点哨兵信息素的浓度还不足以引发Toni的结合热，散发信息素显然不是Marco有意为之。通常哨兵能把他们的信息素控制得很好，但在未结合的哨兵遇到同样未结合的向导时，生理反射会促使他们散发稀淡的信息素，这是由不得哨兵控制的非条件反射行为，但也有过向导认为这属于性骚扰而投诉到中心塔去的事情发生。

以机舱内随时能找到让Marco感到羞耻的东西为切入点，Toni跟Marco在座位上闹腾了一番，Marco嚷嚷着他一定会在马德里报复Toni，被后座的乘客高声抱怨了才戛然止住幼稚的行为。

“我怕我们会被赶下飞机。”Marco凑到Toni耳边小声嘀咕。

“你对你这张被印在这架航班公司宣传单上的脸一点信心也没有吗？”Toni调笑道。

“好了，停下，不要再讨论这个愚蠢的话题。”Marco警告Toni，可这个警告太温柔了，起不到半点效果。

机身因为遇到气流颠簸的时候，Toni的右肩上落下了Marco脑袋的重量，对方睡着了，与被Toni强行催眠的时候不一样，这次他睡得很安稳。因此空乘送来饮料的时候，Toni朝对方比了一个噤声的动作，再指了指推车上的咖啡壶。

给Marco休息的时间不多，从杜塞尔多夫到布鲁塞尔中途要在科隆转机，Marco在半梦不醒中跟着Toni下机，被空乘提醒了他不应该把毛毯带走。

“抱歉，我太困了，意识不太清醒。”

“请问你是Marco Reus吗？就是那位Marco Reus。”一位眼神不错的空乘小姐兴奋地指这又一次被播放的航空公司宣传片问道。

“是的，我是。”Marco承认得不那么情愿。

最终Marco被耽误了一点时间，Toni也被牵扯进去了，他们用几个签名换得了一张可以跟随Marco到布鲁塞尔的浅黄色毛毯，。

“所以为什么中心塔给我们订了机票而不是火车票？”在换乘候机室，Marco抱怨道。

“也许火车票只能买到明天9点以后的，中心塔的人希望他们能在一天工作伊始的时候就见到你。”

“但愿中心塔不会安排我在通宵一宿后立即执行任务，睡眠不足太令人崩溃了。”

“如无意外，你可以到我家补眠。”Toni在布鲁塞尔当然有房子，他仔细回忆了上一次离开房子前有没有把它稍微收拾一下。


	5. Chapter 5

EU中心塔安排了司机到布鲁塞尔机场接Toni和Marco，Marco把抓紧一切时间补眠这个宗旨贯彻到底，在他发现自己三次把头挨靠在Toni肩上醒来并一次次确认过Toni不介意以后，他上车就毫不客气地挽过Toni的手臂，再拿Toni的肩膀当枕头。

微光破晓，长夜将明，一路辗转间，Toni仍然没有阖眼，睡着了的Marco意识不到他的动作有多亲昵，Toni就像摄入过多咖啡因一般，心跳逐渐加速。

所以Marco是把所有关于哨兵向导生理课都翘掉了吗？他怎么可以如此不设防地一边散发着哨兵信息素，一边与一个向导进行肢体接触？现在可不是全由哨兵掌握结合关系中主导权的年代了，Toni腹诽道。

约早上7点40分，载着Toni和Marco的车停在了EU中心塔旁的招待所前，让两个风尘仆仆赶来的人有地方洗漱一番，还有服务员很贴心地为他们送来了早餐。

“中心塔待遇都这么好的吗？我以前都只是在再评级的时候过来。”Marco望着铺开在桌面上的丰盛早餐，惊叹道。

“我不得不打破你的幻想，这个地方一般只招待贵客，我们今天享受到的待遇其实是个美丽的错误。”

“好吧。”Marco瘪了瘪嘴，从行李箱中抽出洗漱包就到浴室去了。

Toni以为Marco会占用浴室很长时间，不过Marco仅进去了不到10分钟，他的确洗了个澡，刮了胡茬，吹了个发型，还把衣服穿戴得整整齐齐，动作迅速得令Toni怀疑以前跟自己合作的都是假的哨兵。

“轮到你了。”Marco随手拿起块面包就往嘴里塞，嚼了几口后皱着眉头为自己倒了一杯牛奶，一饮而尽后评价道：“我以为我啃了一块木头。”

“也许招待所识别出了我们两个是错误的存在。”

Toni起身，带着他的洗漱包往浴室走，又神差鬼使地在踏进浴室大门的一刻回头望向Marco，正在与另一块面包做斗争的Marco恰好抬眼，两人的视线就这样交汇到一起。Marco给了Toni一个嘴角上扬弧度稍大的笑，Toni表面非常平静，内心却有些说不出的躁动。跟念念不忘好多年的暗恋对象独处真不是什么容易的事，尤其当你不想让对方因为自己的心意被吓着的时候。

冷水澡让Toni感觉好了许多，他很难得如同一个自恋狂一样在镜子里观察自己，他对自己的身材相貌都很自信，但Marco会被自己吸引吗？这可太难说了，Marco也许不仅对Mario没想法，他在这方面迟钝得对所有向导乃至所有人都没有想法。

总该不会是跟太多向导进行过相融领域测试导致的？没有确切证据表明过多进行测试对哨兵生理会有什么影响，但从塔走出去的哨兵的结合时间似乎会一般哨兵晚很多。

时间不知不觉过去了，要不是Marco来敲门，Toni还能再把自己整理一番。

“我以为你在浴室里睡着了。”

Toni看向墙上的挂钟，惊觉自己竟然在浴室里花费了1个小时之多。把凉掉的培根煎蛋囫囵吞入腹中，Toni抓紧时间把挂了军勋的正装外套烫平成勉强能看的样子，还打电话预约了家政上门服务。

“每次到中心塔你都得穿这身行头去吗？”

这是个无聊的规定，但确实如此，以致Toni得把这套衣服随身拎到世界的每一个角落，就怕中心塔心血来潮的召唤。

“至少这不是军礼服，”Toni努力让外套的下摆更服帖些，“中心塔总希望我们这些从军队退下来的人保持荣誉感，但还挺滑稽的。”

“你在军队里立功真不少。”

“参与的战事任务多了，遇到棘手情况的几率也就比较大了。”Toni稍稍陷入了回忆，又强行把自己带回现实，故作轻松地咧嘴笑了笑，“我那一期可是被Mr. Kahn在毕业典礼上痛批是他见过最差的一届毕业生。”

207期向导学员在离塔评定中仅有不到20%的人拿到了四级向导以上的评级，远低于36%的平均值，在数量上创造了DE首都塔最低纪录。不过说是最差的一届也并不然，DE首都塔207期这不到20%需要进入军队履行服务期的向导学员在军队里屡屡立功，获得的军勋总数在历史上能排进前五。有评论员指出，这就叫时势造英雄。大家都爱英雄，这是为什么高评级的哨兵向导会有许许多多的人追捧，但一个人要历经过多少考验才配得上这个称呼呢？这没有一个可以量化的答案。

Toni以为Marco会附和自己的玩笑再说点什么，然后他们会结束这个话题，往中心塔走去，但Marco面对面给了Toni一个拥抱。

“你的经历很可贵，对每一个人来说都是。”

只差一点，Toni就要顺着自己的感觉去吻Marco了，如果来自EU中心塔的电话没有打过来，他绝对这么做了。

“看来中心塔确实是9点准时上班。”Marco笑着说。

 

踏入中心塔，Marco马上变得局促起来，这使得他一路往Toni身旁靠，在察觉挤到Toni厚又往另一边稍微拉开合适的距离，两人从大门到电梯门的一段路几乎走出了“S”型路线。

“Wow，怎么回事，那么多的视线是在看我还是看你？请告诉我他们在看你。”

当然不是，Toni就知道，Marco对自己近来成为中心塔焦点话题这件事一无所知。

“他们不会吃掉你的，相信我，Luis最近应该在格陵兰岛执行任务，噢，就是那个从SA中心塔交换过来的Luis Suárez。”

这个笑话不好笑，至少Marco没有笑。

作为欧洲大陆塔体系中的最高机构，EU中心塔里有一面20层高的荣誉墙，但凡被称作传奇的哨兵或向导都会在这面墙上留下他们的画像。而荣誉墙的最底端，则是中心塔一楼电梯入口，也就是说荣誉墙的背后是直升梯道。中心塔对外发言人强调过，这个设计是为了让每一位来到EU中心塔的哨兵体验升入荣耀殿堂的感觉，以此激励他们努力奋进。

Marco在EU中心塔的出现确实引得今天在这里出入的人议论不断，在等电梯的短暂时间里，连Toni都想对这些给Marco增加信息量应对压力的人大喊闭嘴。Marco看起来神色自若，他在抬头看荣誉墙上的画像，但Toni注意到他紧握的拳，于是Toni牵上了Marco的手腕，把对方罩入自己的精神领域之中。

Marco侧过脸，望向Toni的眼神带着感激，他的嘴巴张了张，Toni确实读出了他没有发出声的“谢谢”。

电梯停停走走，总算到了1楼，电梯门才打开，迎面走出来两个Marco的熟人。

“OH DEAR！Mats！Lewy！”Marco在一瞬间把刚才几乎要把他压得喘不过气的的紧张一扫而空，Toni在精神领域也分明感受到，Marco要比之前更有温度了。猝不及防地，Toni的手就被Marco挣脱了，对方跟Mats来了个热情拥抱。

“Marco，我可记得你的再评定时间不是这个月？”拥抱末了，Mats用力地拍了两下Marco的腰侧。

“说来话长，我是来领任务的。”Marco当然也去抱了Robert，还做了一套复杂的问候手势互动，两人配合得相当有默契。

Mats跟Toni在DE首都塔的时候就是室友，固然是彼此熟悉的，另一位波兰人Robert Lewandowski，Toni跟他不过是点头之交。至于Marco，他跟Robert很熟，他们曾经一同在DOT公会共事，也经常一起出A级任务，要知道在地区公会极度缺乏能力优秀的向导的情况下，他们更习惯安排能力相近的优秀哨兵完成A级任务。在Robert还没升为六级哨兵那段时间，他一直是A级任务完成数量榜上的TOP 3，因此他没有花很长时间就提升为了六级哨兵。

比起我，他们更是Marco的熟人。Toni再一次被提醒了这个事实，他跟Marco认识了很久，但交情一直没有很深，这一天之内的熟络简直像是假象。

“不过任务？这里？”Robert表示疑惑，随后跟Mats交换了一个眼神，若有所悟。

“你们这对组合还挺新奇的。”Toni岔开了话题。

“这话该我们说。”Mats回道。

“被安排的，凑合着过呗。”

“Marco，你这话是在挤兑Toni了。”Mats把注意力转向Toni时稍稍一愣，马上给对方投去一个意味不明的眼神，脸上笑意更深了，他接着说，“你看他，对你还是挺贴心的。”

这个说法是不是太暧昧了。Toni暗地里用手肘碰了碰Mats，Mats并没有理会Toni的暗示，还想往这个方向继续话题。

“该到上面去了，电梯还等着我们呢。”Toni堵不住Mats的嘴，别无它法，唯有打断Marco与另外两人的叙旧，把人推着进电梯。

“要不我们中午一起吃饭？”Marco提议。

Robert遗憾地摇头，“可惜了，我跟Mats的任务有点紧急。”

“好吧……”

“我猜我们之后可以经常见面？所以这一次的错过我们可以忽略不计。”

Mats朝Marco挥手道别，还送了Toni一个wink，Toni不自觉多按了几下关闭电梯门的按钮。

“我好久没见Mats了，Lewy似乎要更久，噢，在电视上看到的不算。”Marco像是在掰着手指头数日子。

“在昨天以前我们也好久没见了。”Toni想要再一次攥着Marco的手腕，这有利于他控制自己精神领域的范围，但又不想让Marco感受到自己的刻意。

“对啊，所以我跟你说了‘好久不见’。”

“那……见到你真好。”Toni故意把自己的语音语调调拨得特别正式，听起来有一点戏剧化。

Marco半捂着嘴咯咯笑着，Woody不知从哪个角落出现了，围在Toni脚边打转。

“在我不知道的时候，它跟你关系这么好了吗？”

“我也不确定我跟它关系好。”Toni低头观察着Woody，它今天表现得比昨天有活力，这是个好兆头，证明Marco今天的状态很不错。

Marco拍了拍Toni肩膀，“相信我，这可是我的精神体，它肯定喜欢你。”

你怕是不知道你的白狮在你注意不到的时候都做过什么，考虑到Woody过往的劣迹斑斑，Toni对Marco的判断将信将疑，但愿对方说的话是正确的。

“小家伙，你得记住你不是一只猫。”走出电梯前，Toni把Woody抱了起来，放到了自己的肩上好让它伫立着，Marco对此并没有异议。


	6. Chapter 6

EU中心塔的任务处理中心位于17层，在一条长长的走廊的尽头，走廊两边有供休息的长椅，初次配合的任务搭档可以在这里闲聊几句，相互熟悉一下，不过能到中心塔来领任务的哨兵向导也没有陌生人了，在新规定颁布之前确实是这样的。这个地方比一楼大厅更要嘈杂。Mats说得对，Toni跟Marco兴许就是一对新奇的组合，哪怕是Toni从前与现在个人画像已经上了荣誉墙的Miro并肩通过走廊也得不到这么高的回头率。

“Marco Reus，初次见面。”一位中年男人从走到了Marco身前，友好地向他伸出了手，Marco有过一瞬几不可察的迟疑，而后回握住对方的手。

“我知道你，Mr. Guardiola。”Marco点了点头，毕竟对方的画像也在荣誉墙挂着。

“你可以学着Toni那样叫我Pep，噢，我似乎表现得有点失礼了，还没跟Kroos上校问好。”

“将军。”

两人其实已经离开军队了，不过仍然保留着军衔，不然他们该按照军队规定向对方敬军礼。

“我之前代表公会向你发出过邀请。”Pep又把目光挪回Marco身上，他身上总是散发着受过打磨的睿智光芒。

“Emmmmm，我确实收到了，但很抱歉我没能接受。”

“如果你要向每一个被你拒绝过的公会负责人道歉，你会忙不过来的。”Pep风趣地说道。

太多公会想要Marco了，一个能力达到了六级哨兵标准但能凭他自己意志选择公会的哨兵，大家都想要争取，何况Marco会给公会带来许多额外的积分，不仅是公会能收归自己囊袋的10%，Marco几乎不会去申报属于他自己的90%。

周围议论Marco的声音少了许多，Toni领会到了Pep的好意，他由衷地感谢这位中将。

三人又寒暄了几句，Pep以不阻碍Toni和Marco的时间为由结束了对话。

“他真的是个好人。”

“如果你要去马德里度假，这句话可不能乱说。”

“为什么？”Marco不解。

Toni把嘴凑到Marco左耳旁，低声说：“虽然他离开西班牙很长一段时间了，但在我现在的公会里，他的名字还是个禁语。”完成了这个不经意的动作后，Toni惊讶地发现Marco左侧的耳根有些发红了，他顺势捏住了Marco的耳垂，惹得对方在一个激灵后狠狠瞪了他一眼。

反应是不是太大了？难道耳垂是敏感点？那么他的耳洞是怎么打上的？Toni脑子里产生了许多不正经的疑惑，结果他的后颈就被Woody的尾巴拍打了几下。Marco的精神体可比他本人敏锐多了，一向如此。

“ECH08447。”Toni在任务处理中心的机器前报出了他得到的编号凭证，机器通过核对Toni的声纹及编号，最终在屏幕上出现了会客室的门牌号，并且得到了打开会客室房门的磁卡。

“我只能夸奖它很有仪式感。”

Toni认同Marco的话，这一系列繁杂的操作并不会让任务信息更安全，只是看起来更安全罢了，EU中心塔那些信奉老做派的高层也只能欣赏到仪式层面了。

“说实话，我有点紧张。”Toni把磁卡交给了Marco，好让他体验一把中心塔的日常，Marco在开门前做了一个深呼吸。

“相信我，这里面的东西不值得让你紧张。”

“好吧。”

会客室里坐着一位老者，Toni知道他是中心塔的安全事务官，在五年前上任的，只不过这个人把保密工作做得连他的姓名在塔内都是秘密，大家只能单纯以“长官”这个头衔称呼他。

“长官。”

“Kroos上校，还有……”安全事务官用他暗灰色的眼睛把Marco全身打量了一遍，“Mr. Reus。”缓慢而沙哑的嗓音强调了“Mr.”的称呼，听起来并不友好，甚至有挖苦的意味。

“是的长官，emmmmmm……请叫我Marco就好。”

事务官对Marco的示好置若罔闻，开始了他无表情的念白，“你们这次的任务是到摩纳哥去接触这个人。”他从外套内侧口袋掏出一张照片，递给了Toni。

“赌场？蒙特卡洛？”照片里的人俨然是荷官打扮。

“不是，要小型得多，鼠辈是上不了台面的。”

“接触他，然后呢？”Marco问。

老者似乎又略过了Marco的问题，至少他没有正眼再看Marco。

“在过去两年里我们从许多个狂化的哨兵的身上追踪到了一些线索，仍然有人在非法制造人造噪音发射器。”

这已经是上世纪的新闻了吧，Toni腹诽道。人造噪音能对哨兵造成伤害，哨兵抵御人造噪音的能力与其自身的精神力成正比。一些无聊到操蛋的富家子弟曾经设计过一种“贵族游戏”，狩猎哨兵，于是他们从特殊渠道弄来了塔研发的白噪音发射器并进行了反向破解，做出了人造噪音发射器，把图纸发送给工厂大批量进行生产。许多低评级哨兵受到了影响，中心塔一度要求严惩这些人伤害者，但各国政府一致认为中心塔提出的惩罚太过严厉了，他们认为严格来说，哨兵过人的感官是一种天赋，而不是身体的一部分，影响了哨兵天赋的发挥并不等同于触犯了传统法律意义上的伤害，这件事最终以教育涉案人员及彻底销毁流通领域内的人造噪音发射器作为处理结果，当时一度导致哨兵群体与普通群众关系相当紧张。讽刺的是，当哨兵受到人造噪音发射器的负面影响时，政府的态度如此宽容，等到哨兵因为这些负面影响陷入狂化状态并发生了伤人事件时，政府才真正对这件陈年往事重视起来。

“有心人想要得到当年那份图纸也并不难。”

“对，是不难，但是这一次他们用的不是我们已知的图纸。”

“嗯？”

“这一批人造噪音发射器甚至能通过白噪音发射器的质量标准检测。”

“什么？”Marco瞪大了双眼，“也就是说市面上流通的白噪音发射器有可能是……”

“对，Mr. Reus，你很聪明，但也请让我把话说完。”

“好的，长官。”

不难看出Marco感到委屈，在精神领域中，Toni能够感知Marco这段时间的情绪波动相当剧烈。Toni认为这理所应当，Marco甚至不知道自己是因为什么过错而被事务官看不顺眼。如果Toni没记错，事务官应该是强烈抨击Marco故意压评级行为的那一派的，他们认为这是哨兵队伍管理中的一个漏洞，Marco罔顾集体利益的任性行为会引发许多恶劣的后果，比方说会有哨兵想要效仿。事实上，Marco完成的任务不比任何六级哨兵少，只不过中心塔在先前一直无法直接调用Marco的能力，这让一批人恼羞成怒了。

“制造者有他们的反侦察措施，按照Thomas与Neuer少将上次任务的回复，这次的始作俑者利用赌场中的一张赌桌来掩盖他们接受投资者资金的渠道，我需要你们去了解赌桌的两头到底都是什么人，制造工厂在哪里，以及带回这种噪音发射器的制作图纸。”

“他是负责这张赌桌的荷官？也就是他操控着投资者与制造者之间的资金流动？”

“说得没错，Kroos上校。”老者点了点头。

任务听上去相当和平，唯一的不可控因素就是人造噪音发射器。不难想象为什么EU中心塔会想到找Marco来执行这个任务，不是单纯地为了给他喂积分，根据Marco上一次再评定时留在中心塔的数值，Marco的精神力相当出众，也许能媲美三级向导。但要如今的Marco完成这项任务未必如中心塔想象那般安全，Toni庆幸中心塔把自己安排给Marco做任务搭档了。

事务官从茶几上拿起了一份档案，同样递给了Toni，档案袋外皮上印着鲜红色的“Top Secret”，背面开口处封有蜡印。

“里面是一些原始材料，还有整理报告，你们可以在这里，在我的监管下自行阅读。”

Toni可没打算傻站着看完这厚厚的档案，他拉着Marco到沙发上坐下，肩上的Woody一跃，跳到了玻璃茶几上，似乎对档案也非常感兴趣。

Marco正要把Woody抱走，不让它妨碍Toni拆封档案袋的工作，Toni低声说了句“不碍事”。Woody一接收到Toni信号，马上又要放肆起来了，最终被Marco抱入怀中。

受害哨兵名单里出现了四级甚至更高评级的哨兵，想来这些就是误买了人造噪音发射器当白噪音发射器使用的。

档案翻到最后一页，Toni跟Marco交换了一个眼神，双双起身，Toni把档案交还给事务官。

“我想我们了解这个任务了。”

“最后我需要提醒一点，这位荷官只是普通人。”事务官难得让他的正脸面向Marco，“Mr. Reus，希望你记得保护守则的内容。”

保护守则是《哨兵向导管理手册》中最基础的一条，它限定了哨兵与向导执行任务中不得伤害普通人，S级任务中另有要求的除外。除非是新觉醒的，没有哨兵或是向导会不知道这一守则，事务官这么说，已经是在羞辱Marco了。

“长官，恕我直言，我执行过的任务数量并不亚于您在这个昏暗的小房间里见过的任何一位哨兵的，请您尊重我作为哨兵这么多年有过的经历，相信我，那可比您在这里指挥别人去出生入死的经验更要丰富。”Marco逐字逐句说得不卑不亢，目光直逼事务官。

脾气好不等于没有脾气，Marco今天到中心塔来以后就够压抑的了，Toni相当支持他在此时此刻来点情绪的小爆发。

“Mr. Reus，希望你注意你的措辞。”

“那么，我会因为我说的实话遭到处分吗？”

聪明的反击，Toni暗笑。Marco不是EU中心塔直属的哨兵，而是归属于DE首都塔。各国首都塔之于中心塔有非常大的独立自主权利，上下两者之间并没有存在着直接领导关系，也就是说EU中心塔不可能越权给Marco处分。

事务官阴鸷着一张脸，“不要再让我对你的为人有更多的负面认知。”

“长官，我以为我们这次的任务具有相当的紧急性。”Toni挪了一步，站到了两人中间。

“当然。”

“那我跟Marco就不该耗费时间在某人无理取闹的事情上。”Toni的声音冷彻得吓人。

事务官好似被背叛了一般，对Toni怒目而视，愤然道：“你们可以离开这里了！”

“好的，长官。”

比Marco或者Toni更迫切想要离开会客室的是Woody，门才开了一道缝，它就挣脱了Marco的怀抱，蓄势往外奔去。出门以后Marco没有急着去追赶自己疯跑一通的精神体，而是对Toni表达了他的忧虑。

“你不会受到处分吧？”

“放轻松。”Toni没让Marco把充满歉意的话继续说下去，他拍了拍Marco的后脑勺，顺势揉上了Marco的头发，想让对方别那么紧张，“真的，他不会想写那么长的报告的。”

“你刚才的样子……”

“很吓人？”Toni抢答道，并想自我调侃一番。

Marco摇头，“我认为很帅。”

“你也一样，my fellow。”

Marco轻笑，“也许我们做搭档是一件再合适不过的事。”

谁不知道Marco Reus对许多人说过这样的话，Toni在电视上就听见过许多回，Marco擅长真诚地称赞他的伙伴，这并不妨碍Toni现在拥有一份愉悦心情。


	7. Chapter 7

Marco早些时候的话一语成谶，Toni要带Marco到自己在布鲁塞尔的房子住下这件事已经不存在了，EU中心塔订机票的速度总是那么叫人喘不过气，他们新的航班就在3小时以后。Marco要去回收他的精神体，Toni则回到招待所的房间里，他脱下那件显眼的外套往行李箱里一扔，拎上两人行李，跟Marco在今早下车的地方汇合，又直接坐上中心塔安排的车奔赴布鲁塞尔机场。

“我们才离开这个地方没多久。”办理登机手续时，Marco叹气道。

“别那么沮丧，现在还不是最坏的时候。”

Marco把他的毯子从行李箱里翻出来，披到了Toni身上。

“嗯？”Toni有些搞不清楚Marco的意图。

“走，到候机室去小憩一会儿，我猜你两天没合眼了，”Marco拍了拍他自己的肩膀，得意地说，“这回轮到我借你肩膀当枕头了。”

Toni睡不着，哪怕是一瞬间，毛毯上是Marco的味道，把头靠在Marco肩上就更要命了。Marco全然不知Toni的内心的躁动，飞机还没起飞，他的头就又歪到Toni这边，睡着了。

在摩纳哥城降落后，Toni凭借他学得还可以的西语跟热情无比的出租车司机一路闲聊，直到他们在一家旅馆的门口下车。

“Toni？”Marco脸上写满了“你确定吗”几个大字，困惑又迷茫。

“我们没找错地方，这确实是中心塔在摩纳哥的一项物业。”

Toni能理解Marco的讶异，他第一次跟Miro到这个地方的时候，脸上表情估计跟Marco此时的一模一样。

旅馆门口的台阶爬满了青苔，招牌的霓虹灯只有几个灯泡还亮着，往里面望去，两边墙壁是斑斑驳驳的，加之楼道灯光昏暗，隐约感觉有寒风吹出。

“这更像是游乐园里的鬼屋。”

“我同意，不过里面比外面要好一些。”Toni没有十足的把握，他上一次到这里来下榻已经是3年前的事了，那时候旅馆外的霓虹招牌上亮着的小灯泡比如今多了许多。

木质的楼梯在人踏上去的一刻发出了“吱呀吱呀”的声响，垫在楼梯上用以防滑的地毯已经看不出原来的颜色，想必中心塔已经很久没有打理过这个物业了。

“请问有人在吗？”

旅馆二楼楼梯口搁着一张桌子，横档了走廊通道入口一半的空间，桌上还放着一杯热咖啡，可见这座物业还是有人在管理的。

Toni的声音在楼道回响，但久久没有得到回应。Marco不住地往走廊里张望，Toni则是直接俯身拉开了桌子没上锁的抽屉，里面放着一大串钥匙。Toni朝Marco扬了扬手上的钥匙串，“选一间房吧。”

“考虑到你说了这是中心塔的物业，我认为这个地方的安全系数低到叫人难以置信。”

Toni耸肩，表示他也不理解，大概是因为摩纳哥很少会出大麻烦，中心塔快要遗忘这个地方了。

Marco挑了203号房，Toni则拿了Marco隔壁房间的钥匙，不料他们发现，这些钥匙好像都打不开对应房间的锁。

“也许中心塔为这里的安全保护做了点别致的设计。”Toni很困惑，3年前他来的时候可没有这种“设计”。

别无他法，Toni和Marco只能用最笨的方法，分头拿钥匙去将每一间房都试试。

“要不是这里只有6间房，我得试试看另觅途径开锁了。”

“你有过这种经验？”

“没有，不过我确信我有这种天赋，我见过Mario，我是说Mario Gomez，他这么做过，在他忘记带他家里的钥匙出门的时候。”

“其实我有过这种经验，也许比你的天赋靠谱些。”

“真的？”Marco的声音透露着惊喜。

“说实话，这真是不太光彩的操作，但总有些时候任务会要求撬开一个保险箱，而跟我搭档的哨兵忙着应付外头的安保人员，所以，也就这样了。”

Toni话音刚落，他就听到Marco“wow”的声音，这并不是为Toni的“经验”喝彩，而是Marco把房门打开了。

“205的钥匙能打开205的房门。”

经过验证，能用这一串钥匙打开的房门也的确只有205号房。

“我以为我们会有2间房。”Toni上次来就是跟Miro各分得一间房，不过能跟Marco一间房，Toni又有什么可抱怨的呢？

推开房门，Marco不可控制地咳嗽起来，走在Marco身后还没踏进房间的Toni也闻到了房间那股诡异的气味。当霉菌、螨虫尸体与下水道的气味混杂在一起朝你扑鼻而来时，你就该意识到今天注定不是一个幸运日。

“我的天……”Marco以他最快的速度把窗户打开通风了，“在这里根本感受不到我们身处在全世界最富有的国家之一里。”

Toni检查了房间的水和电，并没有问题，只是下水道口的确有点堵了。

“往好处想，我们的床还没有太坏。”

房间里只有一张床，一个人躺上去还能滚上一圈，两个人挤的话也凑合。床上现在只有床垫，被保鲜膜一样的东西包裹起来，Toni打开衣柜最上层的柜门，果然被子和床单都放在里面。

“放过我吧……”Marco看着Toni怀里抱着的发黄的被子和床单，愁容满面，“我情愿在天桥底睡上一觉，也不想碰那些东西。”

“我有个提议，”Toni把怀里的东西塞回原位，“我们去买新的床上用品吧。”

 

超市有一种魔力，面对琳琅满目的货架，人们不禁会慢下脚步，在这里耗些时间，但这不能称之为浪费时间，能换取宁静与富足感的时间绝不是浪费。

“我公寓房间的床上用品都是暖色系的，是我的两个姐姐给我带过来的。事实上它们与我的公寓装修风格十分不搭，但我一直懒得再去选一套。

“那种长条的糖果抱枕，我小时候也有一个，每天早上起来的时候就会看见它被我踢到地上了。

“我上一次坐在摇篮床里其实也不远，我侄子一岁多的时候，我就经常抱着他坐进他的摇篮里，给他唱安眠曲，唱着唱着我都要睡着了，小家伙却有用不完的精力。

“以前我特别喜欢软的床垫，躺下去就会变得无忧无虑，可后来我的理疗师要求我选硬的床垫。”

Marco一边逛着超市的床上用品区，一边又把话匣子打开了。Toni选择安静下来，他喜欢听Marco讲他自己的事，Toni每记下一件Marco的事，好似就又填补了一点他与Marco关系中的空白。

“啊，这张床我躺下就不想走了，更别说回去面对噩梦。”Marco冲着一个看起来又松又软的枕头，迅速爬上了一张作为展示商品的床。

Toni有一丝犹豫，在一个完全开放的场所做躺床这样私密的行为，他心理上有些过不去，可Marco投来的眼神又是难以拒绝的盛情邀请。

好吧。Toni躺上床的时候整个人身体都是不自然地僵硬着的，而Marco还试图让Toni跟他枕到同一个枕头上，为此Marco换了个侧躺的姿势，好给Toni腾出点空间。

太近了。当下情况太难以形容了，Toni跟Marco在一张床上面对面躺着，他们鼻尖之间距离不过10厘米，Marco还在笑问Toni觉得这个枕头如何，Toni只想吻他。但Toni没有吻下去，取而代之，他摸了Marco的耳垂，带着爱抚的意味。这下子Marco笑不出来了，他眼睛微微瞪大，目光透着一丝诧异，不过很快地又稳住了情绪，抿唇来缓解他的小慌乱。

有些东西在慢慢进行着化学反应，比方说这长达30秒的沉默，发酵成了暧昧。

“或者前面会有更舒适的枕头。”

Toni不是真情实意想要搅掉当下的气氛，但他害怕接下来有可能发生的情不自禁，在理智还没耗尽以前，Toni清醒地记得，他跟Marco现在还在人来人往的超市里头。

“噢不对，我们是来买床单和被子的！”Marco一个挺身，首先翻下了床。

一路挑挑拣拣，不知不觉也走到了床上用品区的尽头。回顾刚才那几十米长的路，好几个人误以为他们是伴侣，他们的眼神说明了一切。一起到超市挑选床上用品，想来四舍五入就是在教堂承诺的“Yes，I do”吧，黄金单身汉Toni无不浪漫地想。

那一刻，他们那样亲近。

那一刻，他们那样接近永恒。

 

Marco最后还是捎上了一个方形抱枕，他说是为了让自己在太过糟糕的环境里稍微好受些。

“如果不是身份信息的问题，我们大可以自费到酒店去弄来舒适的房间。”哪怕是采购顺利完成了，Marco依然对中心塔安排的住宿环境耿耿于怀。

“我们现在有了新的床单、被套，还有你箱子里的毛毯，我想还不至于太坏。”Toni命令自己表现得乐观些。

乐观的心态能给不怎么样的现状带来一定的积极影响，可它打败不了事实。回到旅馆，Toni和Marco仍要面对他们的房间，哪怕Marco已经在里面喷了足够多的空气清新剂，就是掩盖不掉那股腐朽的味道。

两人简单地分了工，Toni把床弄好，Marco则简单地打扫一下房间其余的地方。倏然响起的敲门声叫两人都进入了警戒状态，这房门上没有猫眼，Marco给Toni比了个手势，示意Toni原地不动，由自己去开门，Toni点头。

“SURPRISE！！！”

Marco本能的应激防御动作很快，但早有预谋的来客动作更快，一下子就把Marco的发型揉乱了。

“噢……别闹了Thomas，你还有……Leon，你们怎么来了？”

门外站的两个人，Toni跟Marco都不陌生，同样的，Thomas与Leon这对组合的新奇程度与Robert搭配Mats不相上下。

 


	8. Chapter 8

Marco把两人招呼进了房间。

与其他三人相比，Leon是晚了好几期进塔的后辈，他很有礼貌地跟Marco与Toni问好。Marco跟Leon没见过几次，但他记性还不错，Toni倒是有一段时间经常跟Leon打照面，只是没有真正聊上几句。

“Toni，Leon说你是他的偶像，我觉得他现在高兴坏了，但不好意思表现出来。”

Toni一时不知道该做怎样的反应，他下意识看向Marco，发现Marco正心疼地看向Leon。Thomas是一个很好的气氛调节者，但他也很擅长把气氛推向最尴尬的端点。

“或者Toni你该再对他说点什么。”Marco低声对Toni说。

可是我能说什么？对他说，我认为你也很优秀吗？可我根本不了解他。Marco的要求令Toni有些为难，在为难中逐渐变得面无表情。

“Fine，Thomas，所以为什么你会出现在这里？”Marco赶紧转移了话题。

“Aha，你们不知道那个赌场现在是会员介绍制吗？”Thomas叉腰说道，“我跟Manuel第一次到赌场里去还是靠Manuel催眠了他们的一个会员，不过Toni并不擅长催眠，所以这一次中心塔把我赶到这里来当你们现成的介绍人。”

“你被Manuel抛弃了？”在Toni的认知里，Thomas跟Manuel是绑在一起的搭档，尽管他们没有结合，但大家都知道，评级处在六级与七级临界区里的Manuel是Thomas最安全的保险。

“Manuel在休假，说是2个月跟我出三次任务太累了，于是给中心塔递交了申请，被通过了。”Thomas看起来并没有把这件事看得太严重，他用力地拍了拍Leon的背，炫耀般继续说，“我觉得我不是非得要跟Manuel在一起出任务，我俩都看腻对方了，Leon就很好，丝毫不比Manuel差。”

Leon是个内敛的人，面对Thomas突如其来的夸奖，他张了张嘴，却没能说出什么。

“好吧，我算是知道了为什么这个任务不能由你继续完成了。”

理论上中心塔不会把一个任务分开两截，Thomas跟Manuel已经把任务推进到荷官这个节点了，他们大可以继续完成，免去了任务交接的麻烦。Toni推测是，任务进行到这一步为止，Manuel的精神力状况已经不足以令他继续作为Thomas的可靠保护，任务必须暂停，Leon未必能胜任Manuel之于Thomas的位置，所以这个任务交给了Marco与自己接手。

“Well，我知道你是怎么猜的Toni，但其实不是那样的。是的，我跟Manuel本来有机会把你们现在接到的这部分任务完成，但是这里面出了个小意外。”

“你跟Manuel真的因为打牌而错过了任务目标？”Marco好奇心溢出眼底。

Thomas大方地点头，“对，那时候我们正在向赌桌上最后的20万发起进攻，并且最后我们也赢得了它。”

“被塔没收当作罚款了。”原来一旁不作声的Leon补充道。

“Bro，你太不留情面了。”

Thomas露出受伤的表情，Leon默默避开了对方的眼神。

“说起来，你们住哪间房？我以为只有我们的房间有钥匙。”

Thomas一拍手，夸张地笑道，“噢，当然，当然你们只能住这套房。”

“那串钥匙是你搞出来的把戏？”认为自己找出了噩梦源泉的Marco惊叫道。

“不是，那是中心塔让我们一早带过来的，我们早上8点左右就到这里了，”Leon替Thomas解释，“以及我跟Thomas得到的也是那样的钥匙。”

“好吧，我错怪你了，Thomas。”Marco上前去抱了Thomas，以示歉意。

“那么今晚你们要带我们到赌场吗？”Toni说起了正事。

Thomas摆手，“我该告诉你们一个好消息，那家赌场今天休息不营业，我想我跟Manuel忘记把这件事写进报告里了。”

“我们是不是得到了一些休息的时间？”Marco看向Toni问。

“Thomas，你认为你还有在写报告时遗漏掉的信息要跟我们说吗？”

“Uh……我猜你们要逐客了对吧，好的我懂。”Thomas比了个“OK”的手势，“我跟Leon确实该离开，外头不知道是不是要下雨了，我们得把晾在天台晒太阳的床上用品收回来。”

Leon离开前，Marco用手肘碰了碰Toni，叫他有所表示。这大抵是Marco会有那么多朋友的原因，他对每一个人都会尽可能体贴地照顾到，而Toni的体贴倒是只会留给特定的几个人。

“Leon，如果遇到困难，比如说Thomas的问题，你可以来找我和Marco。”

Leon点头，笑着应好，然后被Thomas扯着手臂带回了对门的204号房。

“Leon真的很喜欢你，我猜他很少笑得那么灿烂。”房门关上后，Marco这样对Toni说。

“我一开始表现得是不是有些冷漠？其实我只是不擅长应对……”Toni挠头。

“不会吧，万人迷先生，我以为你经历过许多这样的事。”

那些不一样，我没有必须马上做出热情而恰当的回应的压力，Toni在内心暗暗回答。

“我想我们该继续把事情完成。”为了不让Marco继续揶揄自己，Toni岔开了话题。

“噢对，我们赶紧弄好，刚才我们为什么没有把超市里的半价pizza买回来呢？”

Toni无比赞同，他们必须解决晚餐问题。看起来Marco恨不得马上洗个澡然后睡死在床上，Toni自觉提出他到附近找些吃的回来。

“好的，我会把房里剩下的事情完成的。”

 

Thomas说外面会下雨不假，Toni走着走着，雨就毛毛地下起来了，恰好旁边就有便利店，他买了几个三文治、两瓶运动饮料，还拣了六盒泡面。往回走的路上，雨越下越大，Toni在倾盆大雨到来前回到了旅馆，身上还没湿透。

Marco来开门时Toni正低头检查食物没有被淋湿，他一抬头，险些“WOW”了出声。对方下身只穿了一条黑色四角裤，脖子上裹着伪装成围巾的浴巾，也不知道是怎么想出来的搭配。

“我还担心你在雨停以前回不来了。”Marco把“围巾”拆下来，给Toni擦了擦滴着水的头发，随后又把它随意地搭在了Toni头上，“快去洗个澡。”

只穿一条内裤，其实也跟全裸无异了。Toni为自己这个下流的念头忏悔，但他忍不住在Marco转身往房里走时把目光贪婪地逡巡在Marco身上。

Marco在哨兵中属于偏瘦的类型，Toni在塔初见Marco时根本没觉得对方是个哨兵。Sergio曾跟Toni回忆过他在ES首都塔时被安排参加与DE首都塔联合举办的实战演习，评价Marco像根火柴似的，碰撞的动作大一些就倒。得益于这些年的增肌训练，Marco的体格看起来强壮多了，但全身的肌肉并不突兀，流畅而精致得恰到好处。兴许是Marco的腰身很窄的缘故，显得他的臀部翘得迷人，尤其是当它被包裹在黑色贴身的棉内裤里时，让人想入非非。Toni最喜欢Marco的手臂，对方的肤色很浅，左臂上密密麻麻纹慢了刺青，右臂干干净净的，当它们不被衣服袖子遮挡全部或部分时，强烈的视觉对比衍生成了性感。

Toni Kroos，你他妈都在想什么？来自Toni内心深处的质问惊醒了他，意识到自己几乎要起生理反应，Toni出了一身冷汗。作为工作搭档，抑或是朋友，Toni都不该如此情难自已地想要跟Marco上床。

“Toni，你还好吗？”

“噢，没什么。”Toni是低着头走到Marco跟前的，在房间配备的书桌上放下从便利店提回来的袋子后，又一声不吭地往浴室走。他在小心翼翼地掩饰自己的小心思，完全没留意到Marco担忧的目光。

 

他不会喜欢裸睡吧。各种乱七八糟的念头继续困扰着Toni，使得他心烦意乱。Toni望着浴室镜子里的自己，拧开水龙头，往脸上泼了两把冷水，驱逐了一些困意，人也清醒多了。

好吧，刚才是自己意识不够清醒产生的意外，Toni给自己找了一个理由，好让自己今晚还能坦然面对Marco。

尽管浴室里湿哒哒的，Toni还是坚持在里头把睡衣穿好才推门出去，不料坐在房里的人不是Marco，是Leon。

“你好，To……Kroos上校。”

“叫我Toni就可以了，”看到床上的抱枕不在了，Toni马上搞清楚了状况，“Marco到Thomas那边去了？”

“嗯，他说可能你会觉得不方便，所以跟我换了房。”

Toni有些懊恼，他反省自己刚才的举动造成了Marco的误会，他必须要跟Marco解释清楚，但不能现在到204让人把房间换回来，这样做显得不尊重Leon。

或者我可以给他发短信，于是他打开短信界面，找到了Mats的号码。

-「Hey Mats，你知道Marco的手机号码吗？”」

Mats短信回得很快。

-「你们不是在一起吗？怎么还失去联系了？」

“说来话长，我需要他的号码，很急。”

为了兼顾到Leon的感受，在等Mats回复的期间，Toni还得找点话题跟Leon聊，天啊他真的不擅长做这样的事。

“下午的时候我太累了，对你的态度可能不太好。”

“没，我没这样觉得，因为我们确实比较陌生。”Leon回答得很认真。

然后他们还能聊什么呢？Toni想不到他跟Leon有什么共同话题，总不能大家一起交流向导工作经验心得吧。

“跟Thomas搭档感觉怎么样？”

“还行。”Leon顿了顿，“其实我还没有帮上忙。”

“别急，Thomas总会有需要你的时候。”

Toni的手机抖了抖，他连忙查看短信。

-「Mats说你找我？」

接着Toni又收到了来自同一个号码的另一条短信。

-「btw，我是Marco：）」

Toni跟Leon说了声“抱歉”，迅速组织措辞，敲打着手机屏幕上的键盘，给Marco送出了短信。

-「我今晚只是有点累，不是顾忌别的事，我没有那么敏感，如果让你产生了误会我很抱歉。」

-「好吧，不过现在有点晚了，我也不好再打扰Leon，所以我们先这样过一晚上吧，明晚我会回去的。我跟Thomas有愉快的对话，希望你与Leon也如此。P.S.：我听Thomas说Leon现在处在五级与六级的临界区里，在他这个年纪是相当优秀了，也许你能给他一些突破的建议。」

好消息是Marco接受了自己的解释，坏消息是Marco希望自己与Leon进行向导工作心得交流。

-「那我们明天见。」

-「明天见，还有，提前说晚安^ ^」

Toni嘴角不自觉上扬，他及时收住了表情，把注意力放到Leon身上。

“你没有这么早要睡吧？”

Leon摇头，“我还好，下午休息了一会儿。”

“如果你有兴趣的话，我们可以再聊一会儿。

Leon的确是一个潜力极大的向导，实践经验也不错，聊天进行得很顺利。成功与名誉不值得被过多谈论，Toni选择告诉Leon自己经历过的坎坷与失败，毕竟成功难以复制，失败尚可避免。Leon相当体谅Toni两天的奔波，没有缠着Toni聊太久，他们在11点前熄灯睡觉。

但愿Marco不要因为跟Thomas聊个不停而导致睡眠缺失，这是Toni失去意识以前想的最后一件事。


	9. Chapter 9

Toni是真的累了，一夜无梦，第二天起床时发现Marco已经回来了，正试图把Woody放在水羚的背上，白狮一直在挣扎，不肯站好。

“早安，Marco。”Toni缓缓揉着太阳穴，试图让自己从迷朦的状态中彻底清醒。

“早。”Marco没能分神给Toni，他似乎也与两个精神体杠上了，非要看到水羚驮着白狮的情景才善罢甘休。

Toni无视了自己的精神体投来的求助目光，转身进了浴室洗漱，他笃定水羚出不了事，Woody看起来并不想招惹它。

“什么时候回来的？”Toni刷牙时漫不经心地问。

“也就半个多小时前吧，我起身洗漱好就想看看你起来了没有。Leon给我开的门，他说你昨晚被他耽误了一点睡眠时间所以希望你能多睡一会儿，我就没叫醒你了。”

“噢。”Toni认为自己额外获得的半小时睡眠很有必要，他衷心感谢Leon。

Marco在许多次挑战后以叹气认输收场，辈放落地面的Woody一下子就凑到了Toni脚边，围着他打转。

“为什么Woody比起你的精神体更喜欢你，这没道理。”

这并非完全没道理的事，碍于Marco精神海的情况，Woody本身比较缺乏安全感，他会寻找令它感到舒适的地方，比起Toni的水羚，Toni本人才是强大精神力的源泉本身，所以Woody非常愿意跟Toni在一起。

“而我的精神体比起喜欢我，更喜欢你，”Toni指出，“它从来不让我碰它的头。”

“Oops……”Marco收回了自己正在摩挲水羚头顶部皮毛的手，水羚却主动把它的脸贴上Marco的手背，“我也很喜欢它，天知道我有多久没见过向导的精神体了，我的任务搭档总是哨兵。”

这不令Toni感到奇怪，否则Marco精神海状况怎么还能瞒到今天？

“它有名字吗？”

“没有。”Toni顿了顿，“也许你可以替它起一个。”

会给自己精神体取名的人只有极少数，更多的人认为精神体是另一个自己，不适合被安上别的名字。Toni对此并没有什么特别的想法，水羚没有名字纯粹是因为Toni觉得给它选择一个称呼太难了。

“真的？不过一时半会我也没有什么好主意。”

“你可以慢慢想，我把它交给你了。”

门外传来不合时宜的敲门声，光是凭声响的频率，Toni也知道是Thomas。

“Hey，我不小心听到Toni的声音了，Marco你得催他动作快些。”

“我认为你该早些叫醒我。”

Marco笑着摇头，“赌场要下午4点以后才营业，记得吗，我们要去的不是蒙特卡洛。”

“Thomas是不是太积极了。”

“他可能不适应换了搭档，有些焦虑而不自知。”

“Marco我没有焦虑，真的没有！我也有经历过别的向导的。”

也就那么两三次，都是在Manuel的休假期时。Toni与Marco默契地相视一笑。

“Thomas，你不应该把你的听感过度集中在听墙角这件事情上，会增加Leon的工作压力。”Toni提醒道。

“噢，好吧，但Toni你真的得快些。”

Marco把房门打开了一条缝，确定Thomas回到204号房去了。

“我跟你说，”Marco把声音压低，“这次其实是Thomas提出让Manu休假的。”

“嗯？”

“Thomas意识到他自己得去适应别的向导，因为他谈了一个女朋友，是普通人，他没有跟任何一个向导结合的打算。”

哨兵过度依赖特定的向导并不是好事，除非他们是结合关系，Thomas有要改变现状的意识并付诸行动，为此他可能会把自己置于危险之中，他选择如是。

“听起来……还不错。”

哨兵选择不与向导结合是再正常不过的事，是由他们悬殊的人数比例决定的。况且跳出这个圈子，哨兵的确仍有更多的选择，不需要为申请与一个向导结合争破了头。不仅于低评级哨兵，连高评级哨兵也更多地倾向于跟普通人共结连理。前不久Toni才参加了Miro与他的普通人妻子的结婚周年派对，Miro说到他的第二个孩子，好动得叫大家认为他很可能会在日后成为哨兵。

“我也想过等到我退役，也许会跟一个普通人在一起。”

Toni因为Marco猝然而至的话怔了怔，他把Woody抱得紧了些，故作轻松地说：“你的想法无异于对向导群体砸向一个炸弹，我都能听见心碎的声音了。”

“Toni，其实你最清楚，对向导来说，我只会是个负担，这次就足够麻烦你了。”

“我不认为你是个负担。”Toni说完以后又掩耳盗铃般补了一句，“相信我，你的问题不会让很多人退缩的，反正爱情本来就是盲目的。”

Marco被Toni的一本正经的说理逗笑了，如果Toni能读到Marco的想法，他会知道自己在对方眼中已经化身坐在摄影机前的情感专家。

“太夸张了，明明选择有那么多……”话说到一半，Marco捂住了自己的嘴巴，目光偷偷瞄向Toni，半晌沉默过后，他嘀咕了一声“抱歉”。

向导的配对权受到绝对的限制，哨兵尚可在退役后自由选择对象，向导必须在退役前与哨兵完成结合。按照中心塔出台的规定，向导法定最短服役期为15年，在退役前3年仍未与哨兵有过结合关系的向导将会被强制与现役哨兵进行配对。向导要想真正拥有自主配对权，只有唯一途径，那就是与他们结合的哨兵身亡，但以这种方式终止的结合关系对向导精神力损害不可估量。从大数据来看，没有多少向导在与其建立结合关系的哨兵死亡后能够回归正常生活。只因这样的规定的存在，向导群体中有过不少爱情悲剧的蓝本。

在向导的结合问题上，很多时候谈不上选择，服从命令罢了。

“别在意，不是你的错。”

关于结合的问题，Toni本来没想太多，若不是在这样机缘巧合的情况下得到与Marco拥有更深交集的机会，他都做好了等塔为他强行分配结合对象的准备了。在失去了最优选项的选择可能性后，退而求其次的选项，Toni都不会主动去做选择。

“其实这并不公平。”

“如果你的话是在对我表达惋惜，其实大可不必，”Toni直视Marco的眼睛，坚定地说，“我喜欢的人就是个哨兵，所以不需要给我更多无关的选择。”

Toni不指望Marco能听懂自己话中的含义，可Marco眼睛亮起来的刹那，他又添了许多期待。

所谓暗恋，大抵是在对方给予的明灭焰火间，心头泛起的酸甜苦辣的滋味。

“你们真的需要快点了，Toni，换套衣服不需要20分钟！告诉我你是知道怎么打领带的，不然让Marco替你把领带勒上也可以！”

在Toni猜测着他的心意有没有一丁点传达到位的可能时，Thomas成功搅局。Toni在开门前收回了自己的精神体，却没把Woody还给Marco。

“Thomas，你觉不觉得你精力过剩了，真希望你没有因为那局牌错过了这个任务。”Toni打开房门，揶揄道，内心却矛盾地忏悔自己的刻薄。

Thomas露出了很受伤的表情，并且目光越过面前的Toni，朝Marco嚷嚷让他管管他的搭档。

“现在是平权社会。”Marco委婉地拒绝了Thomas的要求。

“噢不，现在已经是向导主导的社会了，可能地球马上就要灭亡了。”Thomas把他自己的头发乱抓一通，在听闻动静走出房间的Leon的错愕注视之下回到了204。

“发生什么事了？”Leon问。

“或许……锻炼你和搭档的沟通技巧的时候到了，Thomas是个绝佳的对象。”

Leon将信将疑地点点头，转身关门前盯着Toni怀里的白狮看了好一会儿，仿佛读懂了什么。

在等到中午来临的时间里，Toni打开电视了解了一点当地的新闻，Marco不知道在跟谁聊WhatsApp。两个人各做各的事，偶尔交流几句诸如询问要不要吃点小零食这样的话，不需要多热闹，自在就好。Thomas在稍晚的时候又来敲响了205的房门，他似乎把早些时间的不愉快全部忘掉了，以陪Toni和Marco练手为名，拖着他们打羊头牌。

“说实话，我没怎么接触过这些。”Marco认认真真接受Thomas的“指导”。

Toni也没怎么打过羊头牌，但这不妨碍他在了解规则以后连赢好几把。

“Toni，你跟Marco现在有连结吗？”被新手一再打败，Thomas开始从Toni身上找原因，他盯着趴在Toni大腿上的Woody问道。

Woody抬头懒懒地看了Thomas一眼，翻个滚就消失不见了，它选择回到Marco的精神海里。

“没，”Toni解释道，“我的记忆力不错，况且你的情绪波动太明显了，我甚至不用刻意去探知。”

Thomas转头看向Leon求证，Leon点头。

“Marco，我不想跟向导一起打牌了，”Thomas拉拢Marco与他站在同一阵线，“天啊，我竟然有那么多向导牌友，我觉得我被欺骗了很久。”

Marco笑得东倒西歪的，末了他拍拍Thomas的背，安慰道：“至少Toni告诉了你一个真相。”

“Marco，你搞清楚情况，他们俩是向导，我们是哨兵！”

“嗯，所以呢？”Marco没跟上Thomas的思维。

“他们在对我们作弊！”Thomas相当激动。

“不，不能这么说，”Leon打断了Thomas，后者指责年轻的向导是叛徒，这不妨碍Leon把话说下去，“我几乎感觉不到Marco的情绪波动，就像他不存在一样。”

“我可是会隐身的。”Marco愉快地接过了Leon的话。

Leon偷偷地Toni投来了困惑的眼神，Toni知道Leon察觉到了端倪，毕竟习惯了只与哨兵组队出任务的Marco根本没想过怎么在日常掩藏他自己的问题。

“我想你该谢谢我的精神屏障，Marco。”Toni不确定这个借口能不能把Leon糊弄过去。

“噢……连Marco你也是叛徒。”Thomas发出了沮丧而绝望的叫喊。

Thomas最后赢过了Toni一把，这让他心情稍稍变好，一直留意着时间的Leon终止了牌局。

“和你打牌很有趣，Thomas。”Toni友善地向Thomas伸出了手。

“Toni Kroos，我是不会和你握手的！”Thomas用左手握住了自己的右手，并且高声强调了自己的态度。

“深表遗憾。”Toni准备抽回自己举到半空的手，却被Marco握住了。

“谢谢你的精神屏障，今天打牌的体验还不错。”Marco也赢了两把，比Thomas要好。

Toni不知道是自己借口真的把Marco本人糊弄过去了，还是Marco有意去加强这个借口的存在感。

“好了你们两个，不要炫耀胜利的果实，希望你们能保持这个势头，现在我们要去真的赌桌了。”Thomas愤愤然说道。


	10. Chapter 10

“你们最好现在建立好连结，赌场里面有专门干扰连结存在的机器，不过我相信以你们能达到了灵魂伴侣标准的契合度，维持连结是没有问题的。”在车厢里，坐在副驾驶座上的Thomas提醒后座的两人。

与Marco的契合度高得吓人这种陈年旧事竟然还有被别人提起的一天，Toni一时间都愣住了。

“这件事你跟Manuel也没有写进报告里！”Marco大喊。

“赌场里都有这种机器，是中心塔研制并提供的，比起赌场为了防止存在连结的人作弊还得在入口直接设基因检测，主动提供连结干扰机器更有利于中心塔开展任务。”正在开车的Leon解释道。

“好吧，我承认我真的没有进过赌场。”Marco嘟了嘟嘴，掩饰他的尴尬，继而转向Toni，用嘴型问，“我们可以不需要连结吗？”

Toni无视了Marco的问题，他明白Marco的顾虑，可他不会在Marco的安全问题上妥协。

更多的情况下，作为任务搭档的哨兵与向导会选择精神结合，这种结合可以使形成的连结持续一段较长的时间。这种方式不适合Marco，经历过DW地方塔静音室的事后，Toni知道Marco对精神结合有多抵抗。

思忖片刻，Toni沉声说：“或者我们该找一间公共卫生间。”

从倒后镜能看见Thomas的表情在一瞬间兴奋起来了，Toni隐隐有些头疼。

“Toni，要用平常心对待工作。”Thomas抓紧机会扮演教育他人的角色，“或者你一开始就没把它当工作？”

“闭嘴Thomas。”Toni不能和Thomas在话语上纠缠不清。

“我觉得让Toni给我加固精神屏障就可以，说实话，我以前的任务几乎没有过配置向导作为搭档的待遇，所以不建立连结对我来说更轻松些。”

Marco说出了他的想法，毫无疑问马上遭到了其他三个人的反对。

“天啊，你是受到了怎样的虐待？你们公会连一个向导都没有吗？Mario呢？Marcel呢？他俩总不能一直状态不好。”Thomas抛出了一连串的问题。

“Thomas，当你没有在执行中心塔的任务而是公会的民间委托时，能搭档一个向导的概率是多少？”Marco纠正Thomas的认识误区，“以及，Mario跟Marcel的状态都没问题。”

“我确实没有遇到过不给配向导的情况，你知道，我总是有特殊待遇。”为了让自己听起来不是在炫耀，这没什么值得炫耀的，Thomas的声音越说越小。

Thomas的五感有多不稳定，他的爆发力就有多强，又或者说他在爆发的时候才是最趋近于五感平衡的状态。在DE首都塔终于发现Thomas的五感平衡问题无解后，他们只能让Thomas离塔，转而与中心塔进行了一番谈判，希望借调中心塔五级评级或以上的向导作为Thomas在公会中的任务搭档。Thomas就像是一个锻炼向导能力的项目，EU中心塔与DE首都塔达成了共识，以至于Thomas现在不能理解Marco的话。

“前面有服务区，或者我可以在那里把车停下。”Leon说。

“没有人要听我的提议吗？”Marco进行最后的抵抗。

“没有。”Toni坚定表态，“如果你不配合，我一个人去也比带上你安全。”

Marco长长地叹了一口气，问Toni：“那天你在静音室说的话还做数吗？”

“只要是你希望的话，当然。”Toni领会到Marco指的是自己不会去窥看他记忆的事，“只是精神链接而已。”

“那好吧。”Marco屈服了，他往Toni这边挪了点位置，他当然知道精神链接要怎么建立。

“Leon，别靠边停车，继续开，他们不需要公共卫生间。”Thomas指挥着Leon把车开回大马路上。

Thomas刻意的关注叫Toni不自在，比起无视Thomas，Toni更需要做的是将一些乱七八糟的念头从大脑清扫出去，马上他就要在Marco面前毫无秘密可言了。

“我们开始。”

Toni做了一个深呼吸，左手掌心贴合上Marco的后颈，传来的温度竟然令Toni有些紧张。

“我觉得有点痒。”Marco眉头微粗，动了动脖子。

“嗯，马上就好。”Toni望向对方墨绿色的眼睛，知道Marco也在注视着自己，在很久很久以前，他与Marco也这样对视过，只是这次他们之间缺少了一台笨重却精密的导接仪器。

左手摩挲过对方后颈的皮肤，停在了后脑勺的位置，Toni稍稍歪了头，但他没有闭上眼。这是很严肃的工作，Toni提醒着自己，因而Thomas故意发出的那声“Wow”也不那么煞光景了。

第二次贴上Marco的唇，对方嘴里还有丝丝蛋糕的甜味，但与第一次相比最大的不同是，Marco清醒着，他会做出反应。甚至没有经历双方精神力冲撞的阶段，Toni轻而易举取得了主导权，他趁此顺带浏览了Marco的精神海。

Marco是个狡猾的人，要不是事先知道了确实情况，仅凭这两天近距离相处，Toni不会察觉Marco有任何问题。与其说Marco在逞强，不如说他在努力放大自己过得很好的一面。

Marco过得好吗？他过得很好，没有别人想象中好。

Toni将自己的精神触角强硬地附在Marco不断退缩的精神触角上，堆砌精神力以建立起了一个小小的连结，

-我抓住你了。别害怕。

建立连结的时候，Toni全部意识都集中在精神层面上，甚至感知不到自己身体的动作，等他从这个状态抽离出来时，发现自己的右手竟然死死扣住了Marco的左肩。

Toni连忙放开了Marco，却不自禁地舔了唇，上面还残留了一点从Marco嘴里蹭来的甜。

“Toni！不要回想我中午吃了多少块蛋糕！”

Marco确实不习惯连结，Toni就知道，否则他可以通过连结朝自己大喊这句话，没必要给Thomas增添看热闹的乐趣。

-试着别把话用嘴巴说出来。

-噢，我忘了，我不太习惯。

-从现在开始习惯，我就在这里，你随时可以找到我。

 

Thomas所谓的“介绍”就是他拿着一张磁条卡刷开了一处看起来相当低调的独栋别墅的铁门，带着Toni和Marco进去，Leon则在铁门外把风。

“你跟Leon分开真的没问题吗？”Marco显露出了担心。

“Marco，别把我当三岁小孩，我的向导也不是我的监护人。”Thomas抱怨道。

“这个距离还在Leon的精神领域范围内，不用担心。”Toni解释说。

他们三人穿过一个小花园，从敞开的车库走向地下室，在昏暗的灯光中可见，步梯的尽头指向一道门，门前站着两个穿着白衬衫黑西服套装、背着FNC自动步枪的彪形大汉。

“先生，请留步。”左边的人往前一步，挡住了三人的去路。

Thomas再一次拿出了他的磁条卡，笑着对那人说：“我带两个朋友来看一看。”

-雇佣兵？

-对，不过是普通人，我感觉不到他们的精神力。

男人从上衣口袋里拿出一个纽扣大小的东西，他用力按下它的扁平面，随后将“纽扣”放在Thomas的磁条卡上。磁条卡瞬间被“纽扣”底端发散的绿色光束爬满了表面，Thomas的半身人像通过“纽扣”顶端被全息投影出来。

-这种仪式感可比中心塔的酷多了。

-中心塔高层审美缺失也不是这一天两天的事了。

Thomas的身份验证通过以后，他们三人经历了一番严格的检查，以确认他们没有持械。面前的门被另一个男人缓缓推开，他僵硬地做出了“请”的手势。

地下空间远比站在外头能想象出的大，里面的景象与所有的赌场一样，富丽堂皇，有着炫目的灯光和松软厚实的地毯，人来人往，夹杂着烟与香薰的气味。

“咳咳……”Marco才踏进门就被呛到了，他默默抱怨起这里的通风系统。

Thomas一手搭着一人的肩膀，把其他两人半推半赶地带着往里走，并用仅有Marco和Toni能听到的声音说：“听着，我只能带你们来一次，如果今天你们没法完成任务，你们需要自己搞到这里的会员资格。”

“什么？”Marco尽力把音量压到了最低，他确定他又听到了报告里没有的信息。

“没办法呀，这是这里的规定，所以你们可以开始决定是要碰运气到目标赌桌埋伏目标，或者在这里表现得突出些，比如就像我跟Manuel上次从这里赢走了20万欧一样。”

-所以无论如何都是碰运气的事？

-我猜是的。

“你们不要当着我的面交流小秘密好吗？”Thomas打断了Marco与Toni的交流，“这栋楼的3层是贵宾厅，目标赌桌在那里，直接拿着一个10000欧以上的筹码就可以进去了。”

“你口袋里有多少钱。”Toni开门见山地问了。

Thomas用手比了个“3”，说：“我还是第一次出门带这么多现金。”Thomas大方地掏出了300欧，把它们全交到了Toni手上。

“说起来，你要一直陪着我们？”赌场里会令哨兵不舒适的噪音太多了，Toni认为Leon的精神领域未必能完全把Thomas保护起来。

“不，我只顺路带你们到这里，接下来我跟Leon还有点别的事要处理。”

两人顺着Thomas的目光往前看，兑换筹码的柜台近在眼前，而柜台旁则是升降梯的入口。

“这台电梯是通往1楼出口的。”Thomas指了指赌场另一个角落的位置，“到3楼去的电梯是那台，可别走错了，从1楼可到不了3楼，而且你们会被目送走出大门。”

“我认为你还有需要交代的事，真的。”Marco把手搭到Thomas肩上。

“没有了，真的。”

Thomas转身把两块塑料片郑重地交到Toni手上，愉快地跟两人道别了。

“祝你们好运。”

他们三人的行为在赌场里略显诡异，但这不要紧，赌场里的散客只会注意形形色色的赌局，这里不是蒙特卡洛，只有赌徒而没有观光客，他们早就在赌桌上红了眼。

-我们哪里来的1万欧？

-不需要费脑筋去思考这个问题了，Marco，我们有两个1万欧的筹码。

-中心塔在某种意义上也很体贴。

Toni把两块塑料片翻过来，Marco盯着那两块标明了“10000”的塑料片看了好一阵子，他脑子里闪过许许多多输钱的主意，最后得出输钱并不比赢钱简单这个结论，把Toni逗笑了。

-Marco，我们要考虑赢钱的问题。

-你不觉得按照赌场的运营方式，输钱的比赢钱的更受赌场欢迎吗？

-也没错。

“我觉得我们还是该说说话，我的意思是发出声音的谈话，不然太奇怪了。”Marco嘟囔道。

Toni认同Marco，担心连结的事露馅是一方面，另一方面，赌场设置的干扰器起效果了，尽管连结还在，可长时间利用连结沟通会给精神状态带来一定的负荷。

“先去换点小面值的筹码，我们还有Thomas的300欧。”Toni四处张望了一番，“接着可以从21点开始融入这里的氛围。”


	11. Chapter 11

赌场里有五张玩21点的赌桌，Toni选了离通风口最近的一张。鉴于这个赌场并没有放置老虎机，21点成为了这里最初级的玩法，人气还颇为旺盛。

Toni取得了开门红，两度赌注翻倍拿牌后，顺利把更多的筹码揽入囊中。这看似幸运的一件事，可能只有上帝和Marco知道Toni花了多少脑细胞。

-我以为凭运气就好。

-稍微让自己头脑转起来也是好事。

Marco跃跃欲试，Toni把两个50欧的筹码给了Marco，只要不错过目标，小赌怡情。

计算能削弱庄家的一点优势，却不会百分百保证自己的赢面，十盘下来，Toni的势头实则比不过Marco，然后Marco马上遭遇了两盘滑铁卢。

又是一盘，庄家明牌牌面是9，Toni看着自己的牌面点数到了16，开局就遇到尴尬点数的他保守地选择了Surrender，把剩下的筹码全部交给了Marco，他知道Marco需要它们了。Marco似乎也不顺遂，他的牌面点数是15，但他把100欧的筹码放到了指定区域，Double。赌桌上其余人选择了Hit，于是庄家又给继续参与的玩家派了一轮牌。点数不幸爆掉的那人骂咧咧地把手上的牌摔到赌桌上，Marco摸着下巴，时而看看赌桌上的明牌，又时而看看自己手上的牌，在另外两个人都选择Stand时继续选了Double。

围观凑热闹的人开始窃窃私语，不乏嘲笑与讽刺Marco赶着给庄家送钱的。

Marco这一轮足够幸运，他得到了一张Ace，Toni简单地根据桌上已经的明牌算了概率，他的赢面仍微乎其微。这个举动非常冒险，也非常Marco Reus，与头脑发热的赌徒不一样，经历的前两次打击反而令Marco更沉着，沉着中锐气愈劲。Toni隐约察觉到Marco不再是单纯碰运气，他有自己的计算，换言之Marco要较真了。

又一轮发牌，Marco没有过多犹豫，看到自己的牌面后果断选了Double。

-胜率已经低于8%了，Marco。

Toni怀疑这附近摆放了一台干扰器，他跟Marco间的连结暂时弱得可怜，Toni无法得知Marco手上的牌是什么情况，也无法与Marco取得联系。

这一轮只剩Marco一个闲家，他轻而易举成为了焦点。Marco不为外界所影响，他的注意力集中在赌局之中。

又是一局Hit，他不选Double只因为他没有更多的筹码了。

终于，Marco在得到新的卡牌后选择了Stand，他还没有看到牌面，但这不重要，庄家会先开牌。

“19点。”庄家翻开暗牌，围着这张赌桌的人瞬间安静下来了。

Marco亲了亲最后一张牌，缓缓把它放落桌面，然后翻转牌面。

“21点。”Toni马上算出了Marco卡面的点数，正是不多不少的21点。

Marco自己也露出了难以置信的表情，他兴奋得原地起跳，吼出“Yaaaaaaaaa”的欢呼声。Toni计划好了给Marco一个鼓励的拥抱，不过在此之前，Toni的脖子倏然被Marco从侧面用力环住，脸侧只感受到一片温热。Marco吻了Toni的脸颊，不止一次，好似这是多自然的事，吓得Toni险些强行解开他跟Marco的连结，谁让这个猝不及防的吻一下子令Toni乱了思绪呢？Toni就在精神混沌的状态中被Marco扯离了那张赌桌，他知道对方在叽叽歪歪地表达着他的激动，可Toni一句话也没听进去。

“现在我们一共有差不多1000欧，Thomas的300欧安全了。”

Marco赢的那点钱不及他平均日收入的1/30，而Marco得意得跟个拿到了想要的玩具的孩子似的。

“等一下，Toni，你觉得我很幼稚？”Marco顿了顿，又反应过来，“我不该私自窥探你的想法的，隐私保护原则，我就是没习惯。”

Toni一下子收住了思绪，他跟Marco的连结现在正常了，Marco当然知道他的想法。

“没有，我不认为这是幼稚。”

Marco伏到Toni耳边，低声说：“得了吧，我知道你在想什么。”

“我分明是在夸赞你对生活的热诚，真的。”

被Toni一本正经地告知了这番话，Marco有些不好意思了，双手一下子不知该往哪里摆，只好捂住自己的耳朵，嘴上呐呐说着“我一定是出现幻听了”，兀自往前漫无目的地走。

Toni跟上前去，又与Marco保持着他认为合适的距离，留给Marco一些个人空间。

-我说的话很奇怪吗？

-Toni Kroos认真夸一个人不奇怪吗？

-我难道没说过你的好？

-不是，你说话的内容不是重点，重点是你说得太认真了，我有点压力。

Toni希望知道自己在Marco心里是个什么样的人，不过他的职业素养制止了他进一步窥探Marco的想法。

Marco今天运气真的很好，他接连在百家乐、德州扑克上小胜几盘，连俄罗斯转盘这种赢钱概率堪称赌场最低的游戏里也赚得一桶金。Toni放任Marco享受此刻的好心情，他得注意着赌场的情况，这一次他们可不能错过任务目标。

优秀的外表加上好运气使得Marco身边多了几个棕发女郎，在兴头上的人无视了所有的暗送秋波。Marco一次庆祝手势动作太大，手臂碰到了穿着红色连体短裙的女士的肩膀，对方怎么可能责备Marco的失礼，相反，她顺势想要跟Marco搭话。Toni在不远处看见两人聊上了，Marco对女性会更温柔，收敛起他所有的孩子气，把自己得体而绅士的一面表现得淋漓尽致。

Marco跟红裙女士聊着，偶尔抬头四处张望，直至他对上Toni的视线，一双笑眼像是唤着Toni到他身边去。

-需要我过去？

-这就再好不过了，我想我的聊天对象是一位西班牙人，我现在怀疑我是不是真的上过西语课了。

Toni其实有100个拒绝为Marco的当翻译的理由，不过Marco需要他，怎么能拒绝呢？

在围观人群以外站着的Toni稍微花了些时间挤进人群，隔到了Marco与红裙女士之间，趁着Marco在下注的间隙，用西语说：“女士，我能给你最真诚的建议是不要爱上他。”

喜欢上Marco其实是一件很容易的事，但能把最初的好感发展成单恋并不容易。但凡了解他的人都知道，Marco能跟所有人相处得很好，他善于做这样的事，不过他讨厌麻烦到任何人，更别说去依赖。Marco稳稳地把所有人的关系维系在朋友层面，叫人看不见进一步可能的希望。Marco对每个人都交心，那每一个人都不会是特别的，想来这样热情的Marco才是最冷酷的存在。

“Toni，你刚才在说什么？”

“我跟她打个招呼而已。”Toni自如地说着假话。

“这是你的男朋友吗？”女人指着Toni，用口音浓重的英语问Marco。

尴尬霎时在Marco脸上表露无遗，连身体线条都绷紧了，他连忙摇头摆手，否定了对方的问题，同时向Toni投来抱歉的眼神。

-放轻松，Marco，这里没有媒体记者。

“我相信你的建议是经验之谈，不过我只是想跟着下注赚点酒钱而已。”女人用西语说道。

-她是不是又说了什么？

Marco把“工作性质结合期间尽可能尊重对方隐私”这一写在《哨兵向导管理手册》上的规则贯彻得很好，远比Toni好。Toni换一个难免苦涩的角度想，Marco对自己的兴趣不大。

-你不会想知道的。

-好吧，祝你们聊得开心？

-恐怕不能了。

有两个进入赌场的人引起了Toni的注意，倒不是因为他们手上提着的皮箱，携带巨款到赌场不是稀奇的事，可他们身上还带着枪就很奇怪了。两人的枪都是配在腰侧，用西服外套稍作掩盖，漠不关心身边事的赌徒们不会意识到这个问题，但Toni常年经受各种任务锻炼，在他看来对方对枪的掩饰方式太过敷衍了，与光明正大带它们进来无异。

如果这些人能带枪进来，说明他们有别于普通的赌徒，不然外头两位老哥的FCN恐怕不会答应放人的。

-别马上退出，太刻意的举动会打草惊蛇。

-我处理一下这个情况，暂时只能靠你盯梢了，Toni。

Toni与Marco交换了一个眼神，Marco果断拿起了自己面前的筹码，悉数放入投注区，引来周围一片哗声。

-输掉手上的几千欧也不会让你成为这里的会员的。

-我只是觉得带着这么多筹码不方便。

在一旁的红裙女人似乎悄然离开了赌桌，Toni下意识多长了个心眼，在附近搜寻她的身影，他可不信就刚才她拿着的几个小面值筹码会让她满足。

-幸好刚才那位女士不是我们的目标。

-她只是穿上了外套，摘掉了假发，往化妆间方向走。

Toni按着Marco说的朝化妆间方向望去，果然有一个熟悉的身影，他放下了自己的疑神疑鬼。

-我又该怎样夸你？

-这只是一个哨兵该有的分辨能力，好吧，其实我有作弊，我没观察到规程，但我记住了她身上的气味，所以很快地找到了她。

更大的哗声打断了Toni与Marco的交流，Toni分神低头去看俄罗斯转盘，今天的Marco绝对是幸运女神的宠儿。

-现在是离开的好时机了。

一步好棋。Marco刚才把筹码全部推向投注区的举动就是为合理地离开赌桌做铺垫，赢了大家会觉得Marco是见好就收，输了就更不用说了。

Marco只拿走了一个面值10000欧的筹码，剩余的零碎就当作是给荷官的小费了，在几个人发出的嘘声中，Marco理了理衬衫，离开了赌桌。

“刚才真的非常神奇，有好几次就像是有人在我脑海里写下了中奖数字一样。”Marco一边把玩他自己赢来的塑料片，一边对Toni说。

Marco的话给Toni敲响了警钟，他想自己有可能因为错过了一些细节而犯下了错误，虽说这只是预感，但它比任何时候都要强烈。


	12. Chapter 12

3层就是普通住宅别墅的面积，远没有地下大厅壮观，胜在进这里的门槛筛掉了大量的人，安静了许多。

Toni跟Marco分别出示了手上的筹码，两名身材火辣的公关走上前来为他们引路。这里一共只有四张赌桌，Toni一眼就认出他们要来找的那位荷官，他在最靠里的赌桌洗着牌，而赌桌边上只坐了一个举着酒杯的女人，不见提着皮箱的两个男人的踪影。

“或者我们过去打声招呼吧。”

Toni在看到熟悉的背影时马上想明白了许多事，想必他和Marco的身份已经被猜出，唯一的好消息是对方跟自己要揪出的人幕后黑手很有可能不是一路人。

-怎么是她？

-Marco，她应该是向导型临界者。

临界者是介于普通人与哨兵或者普通人与向导之间，具有一定突出能力的人的统称。哨兵型临界者是五感至少缺失一感无法觉醒的人，而向导型临界者则是自身精神力太弱，无法承载哨兵的精神状态，但拥有一定共感力的，能进行思维单向写入的人。这两类人仍被划入普通人的范畴，因为哨兵并不稀缺，而无法安抚哨兵的向导型临界者对塔毫无价值。

-我们暴露了吗？

-去问一问就知道了。

事已至此，遮遮掩掩反而是下策，Toni理了理袖口，从容地往目标赌桌的方向走，他有意识地把Marco挡在了背后，直觉告诉他从一开始被对方盯上的人就是Marco。

“又见面了。”实则是金发的女人说着是流畅的德语，连眼睛颜色也发生了变化。

“我不需要说‘真巧’吧。”Toni坐到了女人的邻座上，“Toni Kroos，也许我可以知道你的名字？”

女人若有所思地把目光投向了Marco，原本准备上前自我介绍的Marco动作突然僵住了。

“不要用这种方式跟他说话。”Toni警告对方。

“只是单向地传个话而已，我认为无伤大雅。”女人莞尔，“叫我Charlott就好，如果不介意的话我就叫你Toni还有……”

“Marco Reus。”Marco找到了补上自我介绍的时候，“你可以叫我Marco。”

Charlott招手喊来了一位公关，说这张赌桌她包下了，随即有工作人员搬来了几道屏风，把赌桌拦隔起来，形成一个相对封闭的空间。

“也许你可以叫我幸运女神，Marco。”

“噢，玩转盘的时候是你在我的脑子里说话。”Marco恍然大悟。

荷官会在赌局里动手脚并不是新鲜事，大多数的赌场暗里都会给这样的指示，有时候是为了让赌桌的气氛不要太过沉闷，给一些人一点甜头尝尝，不过更多的时候是为了搜刮赌徒的钞票。

“你的共感力仅仅能暗示，对吧？”Toni肯定Charlott没有太过强势的共感能力，她只能单方面把信息传达给Marco，没有办法与Marco进行沟通，也不能读取Marco的想法。恰恰如此，Toni才没能第一时间发现她有过与Marco的精神接触。

“对此底下的人，足够了，坦白说，我也以此为生。”Charlott放下了手中的红酒杯，定睛看着Toni，“我的计划里只有Marco一个人会到这里来，但你们都来了也未必不是好事。”

Toni很反感对方的坦言，这番话表明了Charlott最初始的计划是给予Marco暗示，通过在一定程度上影响Marco的行为达到她的目的。

“打断一下，我们在这里说话真的好吗？”Marco认为这个空间不够私密，他们顶上就有一个摄像头。

“这位是我的男朋友，Martin。”Charlott指着的正是这张赌桌的荷官，“监控只有录像，不会录音，至于外面的人，你们大可放心，只要钱给足了，可以把他们当死人。”

Toni摸着下巴，他思忖着对方的话有多少可信度。

“不如开门见山吧，你为什么希望我到这里来，是有什么事情要找我吗？”Marco更快认清他们除了相信Charlott这番话别无他选，即便是这个选择会通向糟糕的结局，那也是从他们踏入这一层就被策划好的。

“缓一缓，Marco，”Toni打断了对话的节奏，他不能冒着被对方牵着鼻子走的风险，“我比较想知道，你对我们了解多少。”

Toni的问题是针对Charlott的，对方很大方地做了回答。

“除了Marco是哨兵，而你是Marco的向导以外，其它都是我猜的。”

“说说看。”

“你是个高评级向导，我刚才费了太大力气来绕开你的精神链接了，意味着你是EU中心塔直属的，Marco也如此。你是个德国人，不过你会说西语，而Marco不会，我认为你们不是同一个公会的，所以会让你们作为搭档一起行动的契机是中心塔安排的任务。”Charlott抿了一口杯中的红酒，接着说，“而且我意识到，你们跟我们有共同的关注点，顺带一提，那两个人大概还在洗手间。”

“你对他们进行了暗示。”这就解释了为什么Toni和Marco上楼以后没看见目标。

-这很冒险，我认为我们见到的是制造方的人，看来他们是一对很相爱的情侣。

-Marco，你的关注点有些太浪漫了。

“这不重要，重要的是，按照赌场的规定，现在没有人能打扰我们，他们大概已经离开了，所以你们也不用着急。”

Charlott是个聪明的人，除了Marco的归属问题，她猜中了全部。Marco没有直接肯定对方的话，他给出了模棱两可的评价：“挺精彩的推理。”

“我们不如一边开局一边聊吧，不然在监控屏幕前的人会看出我们‘不务正业’的。”Charlott朝Martin勾了勾手指，男方会意，拿出了三副扑克牌。

“21点是你真正幸运的游戏，那时候我的精力都落在你身上了，可分不了神给庄家。”Charlott对Marco说。

不出Toni所料，Marco就是在玩21点的时候被注意到的。那个时候Toni与Marco之间的连结太弱，正适合Charlott搞些小把戏，绕过了Toni的精神链接，与Marco取得了单向的精神接触。

闲家三人的明牌都摊开在赌桌上，作为庄家的Martin最先打破了赌局的沉默。

“我遇到了麻烦，Charlott一直在想办法帮我找到能处理这个麻烦的人。”

“因为你们很清楚你们的麻烦实质是什么，所以不敢贸然找公会。”Toni故意把话说得比较含糊。

“他们从一开始就要求我做些操作，让钱从他们之中的一方最终流向另一方，这个要求很怪异，但我能分得我该有的流水提成。对，我知道在赌桌上发生的大笔流水是怎么回事，他们不认为我敢把事情说出去，主要是他们会把枪放在桌面上，所以从来不避讳这个话题。”Martin承认，他又进一步把话说破，“我起初不知道事情有这么严重，不过是几个小小的塑料盒，直到那天我看到新闻说最近频频有狂化的哨兵伤人。”

“原谅他，他只是个普通人，不能理解哨兵对那些噪音会有多敏感。”

Toni并不觉得这个原谅有必要，他肯定对方知道人造噪音发射器的作用是什么，也听到过它会带来的效果，但他确实在为发射器的投资方与制作方提供交易渠道，一句没有切身体会并不能为他开脱。

“不如还是把事情说完吧。”显然，Marco也没有想要原谅对方，不过他把任务放在了更优先的位置上，“你能告诉我们，来这里赢钱的和输钱的都是谁吗？”

“我只能告诉你们，赢钱的客人是我们这里的VIP，在我到这里来以前就是了，不然我不认为他们可以光明正大把枪带进来。另外，每次来输钱的客人都不一样。我们没有必要也没有资格去打听客人的底细，但其实你们可以想，为什么他们要通过赌桌来掩饰他们的交易，他们大可以另外找一个隐秘的地方关起门来交易。”

“投资方拿不出这么大一笔钱，无论是现金或者是信用卡，赌场有洗码工，他们可以从那里搞到钱，而且会有人为投资方输掉的赌债买单，所以他们年纪都不大，对吧？”Toni顺着Martin的思路说出了自己的推断，一切都说得过去。

-又有脑子进水了的富家子弟想要复刻当年的贵族游戏？

-很遗憾，恐怕就是这样的，不过这次的技术并不掌握在他们手里。

“他们的谈话中有透露过制造工厂的地点吗？”

“这个真的没有提起过。”Martin摇头，“还要牌吗？”

“Stand，我觉得我不该随意冒险，毕竟对我没有丝毫好处。”Toni一语双关地拒绝了对方的请求。

Toni理清了现在的情况，Martin在捞足了好处后，意识到他牵扯进了足以把他送进监狱或者地狱的事件中，妄图寻求更安全的势力的庇护。Martin有做商人的潜质，在没法提供到一点有用的线索的情况下，这样找上Marco与自己，把自己打造成受害者，甚至免去了给公会的酬金。

“我跟Toni一样。”

“想清楚了，你们可是放了1万欧的赌注。”Charlott话里有话。

“你真的认为这1万欧对我们来说是大事吗？”Marco反问，将军。

Charlott能作为筹码的只有她知道Toni与Marco身份这件事，而这件事暴露了并不会有太严重的后果，Thomas跟Leon甚至可以立刻接替他们的任务。

Charlott跟Martin的脸色都不太好，在自己设的局里栽了跟头的感觉必定不好受，Toni要做的自然是落井下石。

“况且，我们会赢。”Toni胸有成竹，“真的，在明知道我是向导的情况下想要通过出千来赢钱，不如先回想一下你刚才是不是多洗了一遍牌。”

比起暗示那种雕虫小技，Toni能直接强行绑架对方的思维，简单粗暴，唯一的不足就是被控制的人会记得自己被控制去做了什么事，这点确实不如运作起来复杂许多的催眠。

-Toni，《手册》应该有规定不能对普通人进行强行思维控制。

-别担心，第一，普通人不可能熟知《手册》里面的内容，第二，中心塔的不成文习惯是必要时候可以使用，第三，就算中心塔因此找我追责，最多也就是增加S任务的工作量，又或者增加我义务提供精神疏导的时长。比起折磨，中心塔的高层们倾向于用压榨作为惩罚，我倒是希望他们能把我关起来，好让我休息一番。

Toni的说法使Marco信服了，Marco不再纠结《手册》的问题。

“我虽然不能提供他们的身份信息，但我可以在他们下一次到的时候通知你们，我还可以为你们提供这里的会员卡。”Martin提出了新的交换条件。

Martin提出新的筹码使Toni冷笑，他看不到对方合作的诚意。

“我以为你们会更nice一点，至少媒体把你们塑造成了英雄。”Charlott毫不掩饰她话语里的失望之情，以及挑衅。

“你们本身就是恶人，难道还希望这个世界充满真善美？”Toni嗤笑，他可不吃道德绑架这一套。


	13. Chapter 13

果不其然，Martin原先牌面的15点在抽到一张Q以后爆掉了，他黑着一张脸把Toni和Marco赢得的筹码推到他们面前。

“我们计划以内的事被你们搅黄了，计划以外的事，我们其实没多大兴趣，我建议你们去报警。”Marco单手托着下巴，歪着头看Martin。

这真是一个调皮的建议，警察根本不会接下这样的烫手山芋，但凡案件跟哨兵向导有一丁点关系，他们更愿意移送到塔。这里面的过程需要办理非常繁杂的手续，媒体也可以报导，换言之Martin的告密行为会被塞钱进他口袋的人知晓，从而将他置身地狱。

“其实我们还知道一些事。”Charlott目光只飞快地掠过了Martin的脸，没有征求对方意见的意思，擅作主张继续说下去，“他们为了开发那个小东西，找了不少试验品，或者你们可以统计失踪的哨兵具体失去联系的地区。”

“好建议，但这不可行。”Toni举起一个筹码，询问是否还继续。

失踪哨兵是很难被统计的，很多时候他们会因为任务的特殊情况隐藏行踪，不到6个月找不着人的哨兵往往不会被列入失踪名单。

“不如说说看，我们可以怎样配合你们？”Charlott放弃了最有利于他们的思路，权衡利弊过后，她明白在筹码有限的情况下虚张声势并不会使他们捞到任何好处。

“制造者的身份或者制造工厂的地址，两者给我其一，我敢以中心塔的名义保证你们的安全。”Toni不慌不忙地抛出诱饵。

与其叫Marco和Toni处心积虑接近买卖双方，不如叫Martin直接打听消息，这就避免了许多弯弯绕绕的麻烦。既然Martin被两方的人低估了存在感，换言之他有这个便利条件。

“在我跟他们接触的时候，我需要有人在附近保护我，以及事成以后跟Charlott不能再留在这里了，我们需要新的身份，以及一大笔钱。”Martin提出。

“这很合理，成交。”Marco抢先Toni一步敲定了他们之间的合作。

-Marco，保护可以，新的身份也可以，但中心塔未必愿意为他们付生活费。

-那就让我来付吧，反正我用不着那么多钱，它们可以变得更有意义一些。

“接下来，你们需要一张能自由出入这里的会员卡。”Charlott说。

“要怎么做，把钱输光在这里吗？”Marco问。

“不，你们把手上的筹码全部换成现金，然后回到这里。”

“Marco，你去换，我留在这里。”Toni说。

Marco点头，拿着几个筹码走到了屏风以外的区域，四处张望。

“我更愿意Marco留下。”Charlott面露惋惜，“无意冒犯，只是他看起来更好相处。”

“不要打他主意，我应该提醒过你的。”Toni让自己的话直接进入Charlott的头脑。

Charlott对Marco使用过暗示，她已经进了Toni的重点警惕名单里了，他又怎么会把Marco单独留在这里应对一个向导型临界者以及她那个满脑子算计的男友。这该死的干扰器环境里还不允许Toni为Marco补强精神屏障，Marco的屏障还没完全愈合，他今天有些太活跃了，越是活跃，对Toni为他覆盖的精神屏障的消耗程度就越高，这也是Toni今天忽略的一个问题。Marco不能因为自己的疏忽出任何意外，这是Toni可以想到的补救措施。

Charlott揉了揉太阳穴，“你对女士实在是太粗鲁了。”

“我自认还没展现我坏脾气的一面。”

要问Toni属于脾气好的向导还是脾气坏的向导，Toni只能回答说，那得看对象是谁。

Charlott“啧”了一声，换了个话题，“你们没有完全结合？”

这可不是什么令人愉快的话题，Toni没有交流的欲望。

“看来是没有。”

无所事事的Charlott用手指逐根敲击着桌面，声音的节奏好似要督促Toni有所行动一样，使他略感烦躁。

“关于私事，无可奉告。”

“我以为你们都把结合当成公事。”Charlott半掩着嘴，轻笑出声。

如果这个问题像公事那么简单也还不错。

隔间里没有人继续说话，Martin熟练地洗着牌。Marco出去的时间有点久，Toni试图通过连结联系上他，但一时间真的找不到人。在这个紧拉窗帘、没有时钟的空间里，置身其中的Toni蓦然腾升起了焦虑。

“Toni！”Marco突然急匆匆地赶回来，神色有些慌张。

“怎么了？”Toni起身，本能地把Marco抱入怀中。

“不对，应该我问你怎么了？”Marco没有推开Toni，反而回抱住了他，下巴搁到了Toni肩上，低声耳语，“就是……我能从连结感觉到你不大对劲，我还以为发生什么了。”

干扰器的工作原理本身就是通过影响向导来强行削弱乃至断开连结，向导的精神力越强，越会在这个有着干扰器的作用下感到不适，Toni差点忘了这一点。

“没什么，干扰器对我的精神状态有负面影响。”这不是很大不了的事，Toni选择不对Marco隐瞒。

“我们赶紧把事办完，然后找个地方吃饭吧。”Marco用手掌轻扫着Toni的背，又低声呢喃，“我觉得我饿了。”

好在Toni是一个自律的人，他松开了Marco，很好地掩饰过自己对怀中温度的留恋。Marco不自然地干咳了两声，Toni转身就看见Charlott戏谑的眼神。

“先生们，我们可以办点正事了吗？”

“再好不过了。”Toni回到座位，脸上神情恢复成了一如往常不显露任何思绪的模样。

Charlott的办法很简单，借用赌局把Marco换回来的现金“清洗”了一遍，最后Charlott得到了5w的现金，而Marco和Toni得到了面值10w的筹码。

“这个筹码长得跟我们刚才的似乎不太一样，我想念红色的塑料片。”Marco望着眼前十个面值1万的灰色筹码说道。

“这种是泥码，我想这个赌场的泥码兑现不仅要收手续费，还限额。”Toni讽刺地说。

与Thomas留给两人的现金码不一样，泥码不能直接到柜台兑现，而是要找到购入泥码的洗码工本人，洗码工则在兑现的过程中收取一定的手续费，在洗码工收回本金后他很可能就会控制泥码回流到自己手上的速度，毕竟这家赌场的规模太小了，他也担心现金链条断裂。Toni知道Charlott在搞什么把戏，她利用他们把她手上的泥码套现了，考虑到她每天混迹于赌场，又有保证自己能赢钱的伎俩，这10万也许不过是她几天的进账，而她没有办法顺利地将它们迅速变现。

“听起来是我们被摆了一道。”Marco闷闷不乐起来。

Charlott纠正Marco，“我们是在创造双赢的局面。”

“然后呢，我们要怎么做？”Marco把10个筹码分成两堆叠起，把其中一堆推到Toni面前。

“拿着这些泥码去找洗码工，他会很乐意给你们向赌场经历介绍得到会员资格的，然后你们该得的现金就会成为你们的账户保证资金。”Martin回答。

“这次我听懂了，我们一分钱都带不走。”Marco叹了口气，“Charlott，不妨说实话，你一开始选中我并不是因为知道我是个哨兵，而是因为我是个看起来就很少到赌场去的新面孔，对吧？”

“其实还因为你长得很抢眼。”Charlott承认了Marco的推测，她从一开始就只想捞个冤大头替自己手上的泥码变现一笔，后面的全部是意外之喜。

-我突然想收回给他们一笔生活费的承诺了。

-很高兴你对这个世界又有了新的认识。

“也许你们结束以后，我们还能为合作干杯？”

Charlott举起了红酒杯，Marco故意错开了他的视线。

“走吧Marco，我们把今天的公事收尾，然后去吃晚饭。”

Marco的沮丧太明显了，Toni都不用特地通过连结去感知对方的坏心情。Toni可以保证，假如Charlott当面提出用她的10万泥码换5万现金，他和Marco都会欣然同意，可她选择了更迂回的手段。Toni把这种背叛式的算计看作常态，可Marco不是，他待人都很用心，哪怕是个问路的人，也就注定了他的感情很容易被伤害。

办理会员卡的流程没那么复杂，他们被洗码工带到了2楼，这里用相貌识别取替了身份信息验证，毕竟这里的常客还是在法律上被禁止进入赌场的摩纳哥公民。

踏出赌场时，Toni才意识到现在很晚了，抬头也看不见月光，附近只有几盏昏暗的路灯。赌场的周边在夜晚显得颇为荒凉，在这个用步行即可周游的小国里，除了在机场到达大厅门口外，出租车并不多见。Toni提议他们走一段路，Marco以默不作声地跟着Toni走代替言语上的回答。

也许我应该说点什么。Toni努力寻找话题，这是他非常不擅长的方面。

“Toni，其实你不用这么费心思，或者我们从今晚吃什么开始聊起就好。”

这里完全没有干扰器影响的问题，Marco当然一不小心就会知道自己在想什么。

“Emmmmmmm……或者你可以先断开我们的连结，我们今天的工作应该暂告一段落了，我怕我会继续打扰到你。”

这不是Toni喜欢听到的话，“听着，”Toni停下了脚步，转身面向Marco，双手搭在他的肩上，“作为向导，我应付过很多比你现在的失落更糟糕的情况，不要把你一点坏心情妖魔化，它很正常，而且你处理得很好，比我在赌场里做得好多了。”

“Fine，可这不代表……”

“Marco，你得改掉总怕自己麻烦到别人的习惯了，独立是好事，但你要知道我现在可以跟你分担一切难题，我更愿意你依赖我而不是……”Toni意识到自己有些失控，因为Marco的态度就像一团棉花，他马上为自己的情绪勒住了缰绳，“总之，作为你搭档的向导，我需要得到你的肯定。”

“我一直都认为你是很优秀的向导，Toni。”Marco无奈地说，“所有人都知道你是天才，我也这么认为，能跟你搭档我……觉得很有安全感？”

“好了忘掉那些天才不天才的官腔论调，你的行动不是这么告诉我的，你一直在拒绝我的帮助！”Toni几乎是在控诉了，他认为这种表达方式会让Marco更加重视自己说的话。

Marco咽了口唾沫，他下意识想逃开Toni的注视，可Toni没有给他机会。

“抱歉，我有些敏感了，我不怪她，我认为成为背叛的一方或是被背叛的一方都不好受。”

Toni只见对方的眉头可怜巴巴地凑到一起，令他心生罪恶感，但他不能就此让步，Marco必须接受一次严肃的教育。

 


	14. Chapter 14

“如果你不打算改正你的态度，你的道歉毫无意义。”

Marco挠着后脑勺，他在还嘴与妥协间挣扎了一小会儿，Toni耐心地等他给出一个明确的答案。

“Cool，我接受你的建议，不过改变没有那么容易，你可以提醒我。”在不触及原则的问题上，Marco并不是彻底的顽固派。

“我想在接下来的相处里，我们达成了新的共识？”

“是的，然后……”Marco在斟酌措辞。

Toni洞悉到Marco的纠结，他可以给Marco一个解决办法，“其实你换一个说法我是可以接受的，比如说你希望在私人时间里扼杀思想被窥探的可能，我应该断开连结。把重点放在你的感受上表达出来，而不是我的。”

“好吧，那重新再来。”Marco还清了清嗓子，非常郑重，“Toni，现在给成年人留点私人空间。”

“当然。”Toni再一次把手掌贴到Marco的后脑勺处，这不是断开连结的必要动作，Toni是要在断开连结的同时加固Marco的精神屏障。Toni也不知道自己是不是在无意识中用上了力气，Marco竟然顺着自己按住他后脑勺的动作，把额头贴到了Toni的额头上。

这太近了，Marco的鼻息打在自己脸上，有点痒，Toni想，幸好先把连结断开了，灯光也不足够让Marco看见自己红了脸，但愿心跳声不要太吵了。

“我觉得你额头有些烫？”取代Marco额头的是Marco的掌心，他反复确认着Toni额头的温度。

“抽回精神触角的时候体温升高很正常。”Toni后退了一步，躲过Marco的“进一步检查”。他的谎话完全没有技术含量，也就只能糊弄Marco这种几乎没有跟向导搭档经验的人了。

“噢，这样。”Marco点了点头，又小心翼翼地问，“我是不是你遇到最棘手的哨兵？”

“别高估你自己，哪天无聊了我可以跟你讲讲我跟Diego出任务的经历。”

Marco“噗”地笑出声，他是想忍住的，可没有奏效，反倒笑得停不下来。Toni有些后悔跟Marco分享了他过往的一个小片段，他不想知道Marco现在脑海里都是些什么画面，反正一定是滑稽无比的。不过Marco笑了，是Toni最想看见的模样，所以别的事就随它吧。

“我太失礼了……”Marco终于止住了笑意，“你可以选择在我去马德里度假的时候跟我分享那个故事，我会更有画面感。”

“你似乎愿意听见我跟Diego是邻居这件事。”

“真的？”Marco像是发现了新大陆一样，眼睛都瞪大了。

Toni揉了揉Marco的头发，注意着不把他的发型弄得太糟糕，微笑着说：“怎么可能会是真的呢？”

“Toni你个骗子！我刚才是真的相信了！”Marco着重强调，“真的。”

“为了表达我伤害了你的信赖的歉意，今晚的晚餐就由我买单吧，你看可以吗？”

“快走吧，我真的很饿了。”

风带着海的味道扑面而来，Marco推搡着Toni沿着蜿蜒的街道往上坡的方向走，直到他们见到车来车往的马路。

 

摩纳哥的饮食深受法国影响，连路边的快餐馆飘出的香味都异常诱人，主要还是因为Toni跟Marco都太饿了。

两人随便选了一架西餐厅，拿不定主意的Marco把点餐的任务推诿给Toni，Toni按着服务员的推介点了一个双人餐，强调菜品的味道要淡一些。他不确定他点了正确的东西，为他们点餐的服务员只会说法文和一点点英文。

公开场合不好讨论与任务有关的事，只怕隔墙有耳，于是由Marco引起了关于游戏的话题。Marco对FIFA系列情有独钟，还提到了过去跟Mesut一起翘课打游戏的事。

“也不知道是谁举报了我们，我跟Mesut被痛心疾首地教育了一番后关了一天黑房子，Mesut跟我说他在里面一点都没敢睡，结果发现我什么异常都没有。”

DE首都塔对学员的惩罚措施除了体力劳动外就是关黑房子，后者是塔系统中通用的惩罚，针对学员施行的话必须同时将一个哨兵和一个向导关进去。对于哨兵而言，在暗不见光的地方相当于视觉被剥夺，其余的感官会变得更敏感，哨兵要做的是控制住自己的注意力，不过度集中在其它感官上导致感知过载的情况。对向导而言，在身边有哨兵在的情况下，他们得时刻留意哨兵的精神状态，选进塔的哨兵都是能力非常强的，意味着进入感知过载状态的风险更高，无异于身边放了个不定时炸弹。换言之，黑房子只关哨兵是考验，只关向导是放纵，把哨兵向导关一起是相互进步，能被安排进去而不是承包一周的厕所清扫工作就证明受罚者是被首都塔寄予厚望的。

“我还以为Mesut在塔里的表现会更模范生一些。”至少活在首都塔学员传说里的Mesut是这样的，真正在军队以及在后来的工作中碰了面，Toni发现人会改变又或者传言会有偏颇。

Mesut回马德里度假那一年是Toni被中心塔调派到R MAD公会的第二年，那段时间Marco又一次评定为五级哨兵这件事在圈内闹得沸沸扬扬，Mesut自然也跟Toni谈到了Marco。

“我觉得Marco能按着自己的意愿做选择真的很好，总有人喜欢管太多，尤其是中心塔的一群大爷。”Mesut是这么说的。

Toni没有把这个话题聊得更深入，Mesut是个洞察力很强的人，Toni害怕他们的话题会以Mesut问自己是不是喜欢Marco强行结束。

“大多时候他是的，但总有例外。”Marco一副“我还知道Mesut很多糗事”的得意模样。

有服务员把烛台送到了他们的餐桌上，把两根蜡烛点着了，周围的色调一下子变得暖洋洋的。

“先生，现在需要为你们倒酒吗？”

Toni问Marco：“你能喝酒吗？”

哨兵被加强的五感对他们的生活会有些微妙的影响，如果自身屏障与能力不足够相匹配，他们甚至只能吃淡而无味的食物。根据上一次一同就餐时Toni的观察，Marco只是需要吃口味偏淡的食物，没到非要把菜品的所有调味料都去掉的地步，不过酒精又有些特别，他要询问过Marco。

“如果是低度数的，我想我能喝一点。”

这时候两人都没有预料到接下来的所有菜品摆盘，都是桃心形状。

“可能我不小心点了个情侣套餐，我刚才真的没有听懂多少她的话。”Toni解释。

Marco愣住的须臾微不可察，他表现得对此不以为意，“这有什么关系呢？噱头并不影响它们是食物这件事，以前就有很多人会在西餐厅推出情侣特惠套餐的时候邀请我一起去凑个人数。”

对方的迟钝真是一把双刃剑，Toni无不感慨地想。

餐厅为点了情侣套餐的客人安排了餐桌旁的小提琴演奏，Marco在这种氛围下举起酒杯邀请Toni碰杯，Toni被眼前的烛光晃得有些迷糊，酒精恰如其分地发挥了一点作用，酒杯间发出清脆的碰撞声的刹那，他险些就要跟Marco表露心声了。

“这里的服务也太周到了。”

“我不敢肯定后面还有没有别的惊喜。”Toni认为，最好还是不要有了。

过后没有什么小插曲，他们安静地吃完了晚饭，两人又在餐厅里磨蹭了些时间，直至它打烊，借此逃避回旅馆面对糟糕的房间。

 

“Thomas他们应该回来了？”Marco距旅馆一小段路时就听到楼上的人声，再靠近些又更正了自己的说法，“看来有新的倒霉鬼被安排入住了。”

Marco口中的倒霉鬼肯定也是他的熟人，Toni看着蹦蹦跳跳上楼去的Marco的背影时就隐约猜到了，然后他就看见了被Marco挂在身上的Mesut。

“你要把Mesut压垮了，Marco。”Toni提醒。

“噢……”Marco稍稍控制了他的激动，从Mesut身上下来了，转而扯着Mesut手臂，要对方把他领进房间看看。

Mesut住在206，看起来他已经把房间打扫好了。

“你一个人来的？”Marco好奇道，206里没有藏着另一个人了，在得到Mesut的否定答案后他又接着问，“那你的搭档呢？”

Mesut故作神秘，他告诉Marco说等人从便利店回来了就自然知道了。

Marco转头悄悄对Toni说，他差点以为Mesut要公布恋情了，搞神秘不是Mesut的风格。

Marco的想法很有趣，只不过比起关心Mesut是不是找到了结合对象，Toni更在意Thomas和Leon回来了没有，有些任务上的事他想与两人交流一下。

“你有见到Thomas和Leon吗？”Toni问。

Mesut摇头，“他们也在这里吗？我是晚饭后过来的，没有见到有别人。”

“你也是为了中心塔的任务来的吗？”

“嗯，我是中午从布鲁塞尔过来的，昨天的这个时候我还在伦敦。”Mesut露出了疲惫的神色。

Marco给了Mesut一个“我懂你”的眼神，还主动去给对方捏肩了，Mesut一直要躲开Marco的好意，嘴上数落着Marco过往多少次把自己捏疼了，两个人东倒西歪地扭成一团。

“Wow，看来我们没那么孤单。”打开房门的捷克人站在了门口，手上提着两大个塑料袋。

“Oops……”已经倒在地上的Marco以肉眼可见的速度进入静止状态，把被他勒住脖子的Mesut折腾得脸都发红了。

真的不存在对Marco来说很特别的人吗？不是家人或者朋友的那种特别。当然有，Toni应该知道的。

Tomas Rosicky，Marco在学员时期就常挂在嘴边的崇拜对象，现在他就站在距离Marco不到3米远的地方。


	15. Chapter 15

 接下来Toni几乎插不上话，Tomas是Marco的偶像，与Mesut曾在一个公会共事，Marco与Mesut在塔里因为翘课建立了深厚的革命情谊，他们有源源不绝的话题。Marco一开始也努力让Toni融入其中，但Toni没能领受Marco的好意。

“Toni你今天也累了，不如先回去睡觉？”

Marco把Toni兴趣缺缺的缘由归结为他困了，但不仅是困了，Toni在这个房间里像是个毫无干系的人，一堵名为“陌生”的墙隔开了他与其他三人。

于是Toni回到了205，将钥匙挂在了外面的门把手上，别说这栋楼的外观决定了它不可能进贼，这层楼还有两个没睡的哨兵呢。洗澡更衣，把湿漉漉的头发吹干后，Toni坐在床上抱着Marco的抱枕发呆，然后在Marco残余在抱枕上的信息素气味中意识朦胧起来，他把白噪音发射器放到了床头，这是为Marco准备的，尽管他已经做好了自己一觉醒来会发现Mesut睡到了自己隔壁的心理准备。

Toni在夜半醒了，他做了一个不太好的梦，梦里有什么他已经忘了。身侧没有躺着另一个人，Toni找到手机，凌晨2:48，Marco还没有回来。他起身洗了把脸，再给给自己斟一杯水，Toni试着再一次入睡，但他失败了。

外面似乎下起雨了，雨滴打在玻璃窗户上的声音越来越响，远处传来雷声后不久，房门有了动静。

从脚步声中，Toni能断定回来的是Marco，对方虽放轻了动作，但不难听出他有些急促，像是想赶紧完成睡前准备投归床铺一样。Marco的淋浴时间可能还没有1分钟，他迅速从浴室出来，踮起脚尖走到了床边，轻手轻脚地坐下，掀起Toni留给他的半边被子。

Toni想起Marco的抱枕还在自己怀里，他仍决定装睡，不打算把抱枕还给Marco了。

还挺幼稚的。Toni自嘲。

Marco把Toni留的灯关了，目之所及处归于黑暗。

“Toni，你睡了吗？”

没睡。Toni在内心默默回答。

外面的雨声衬托得房内更加寂静，时间分分秒秒过去了，Toni几乎要以为Marco在问完自己话后立即睡着了。就在雷声又一次响起，好似从天边滚滚而至时，Marco挪了他的位置，胸膛紧贴Toni后背，连手臂都环到Toni腰上。就这样，Toni宛如Marco另一个抱枕。要是早知道Marco有要抱着点什么才能入睡的睡眠癖好，Toni一定会把抱枕还给他。

好吧，其实也不一定。

Marco对他的“新抱枕”很满意，打了个呵欠，声音变得软绵绵的，“晚安，Toni。”

Damn it！这简直是控制开关的咒语，Toni是这么认为的，他的下半身可耻地起了生理反应，好在他昨晚已经想好了应对自己欲望莫名躁动的办法。感谢Diego，Toni靠回忆与他一同出任务的经历平静下来了。

毫无疑问，Marco睡得很安稳，Toni以为自己会睡不着，事实恰恰相反，他睡得比前半夜还要安稳。

 

又一次使Toni醒来的不是风雨声，不是闹钟，也不是生物钟，而是手机短信，Toni在睡眼朦胧中大概看清了发信人是Leon，他打开了消息栏。

-「Thomas出了意外，我跟他现在在被送往MA首都塔的路上。」

“Toni，怎么了……”Marco也醒了，下意识把Toni的腰圈得更紧，又倏然整个人往另一侧翻了个圈，从床上滚下去了。

“没事吧？”Toni拉了Marco一把，把人带回床上。

“没事，清醒多了，”Marco揉着左臂说，“不好意思啊，昨晚打雷，所以……”

因为害怕打雷，所以回来抱紧我睡？Toni也没敢往下多想，就怕自己想多了。Marco还想解释些什么，Toni把自己的手机递给Marco看。

“我们现在得赶紧到MA首都塔去。”Marco没有在询问Toni的意见，他认为他们应该去，必须去。

在翻身下床的时候，Marco背对Toni做了个“等一下”的手势，他碰了碰耳钉。塔的单向联系内容总是坏消息，这一则联络信息更可能是DE首都塔将中心塔的指令转接给Marco，迄今中心塔都没能给Marco派发它们的联络设备。

Marco缓缓转过身来，他需要一点时间消化指令的内容。

    “赫库勒斯港浮出了37具尸体，经过当地警方身份识别，他们生前都是哨兵，中心塔希望我们过去调查这件事，车在半小时之内会到。”

“我们得把Thomas的事放一边了。”Toni被这个骇人听闻的消息一扫倦意。

“要不……”

“我拒绝。”Toni甚至不用等Marco把话说完，他知道对方又有什么好主意，比如说让自己到MA首都塔去找Leon和Thomas，而他自己到赫库勒斯港，“不要试图违反中心塔的指令，任务搭档优先原则，我不可能丢下你去帮Thomas解决问题。再说了，Leon的信息里并没有求助的意思，他只是在报平安。”

“也许你是对的。”Marco耸肩。

“去掉‘也许’。”

两人风驰电掣一般穿戴整齐，出门的时候遇到了同样匆匆下楼的Mesut和Tomas。

“赫库勒斯港？”Marco在确认他们是不是要一起进行调查。

Mesut花了一点时间理解Marco的问题，他轻叹了一口气，摇头，“卡萨布兰卡港，12具哨兵尸体。”

事情更复杂了，两组指令任务似乎有着某种关联，还有Thomas那边出现的意外也是。

“狩猎……”Marco喃喃道。

Toni跟Marco想到一起去了，如果他们的推断是对的，这会是对Marco而言最坏的情况。

刚才还在说着不要违反中心塔指令的Toni只想把Marco送去MA首都塔跟Thomas一起呆着，要是Marco的刻度盘是正常的还好说，最该死的是他被Toni强行突破的屏障还没完全恢复。Toni数不清过去的两天他做错了多少事，也许他甚至早早把Marco的真实情况报告给中心塔，而不是让Marco来到这个随时随地会被一群疯子视为猎物的地方。

“Toni，我们得赶紧了。”Marco朝Toni喊道，试图把人的思绪拉回现实。

Toni没有考虑太多，他一把将Marco扯向自己身旁，把人摁在墙上，在对方尚且处于错愕之中时催动了精神结合。

精神结合比精神链接要更费劲，如果说精神链接是两人指尖相对，那么精神结合得是两人在互相挽着手臂的前提下十指紧扣。通过精神结合建立的连结虽不是永久的，但在没有进行深度结合的两人间，这个连结不是说断就能断的，比精神链接建立的要牢固多了。同时，精神结合意味着向导会共享哨兵的精神海，Toni认为这是Marco百分百拒绝进行精神结合的原因。

“Toni！”

Marco意识到精神结合正在发生，他用尽全身力气要推开Toni，两个人都使出了浑身力气进行这一番体能对抗。在一旁的Mesut没有袖手旁观，他帮了Toni一把，先是把想要上前阻止Toni的Tomas拦下，再往Marco头脑里植入了一个让他镇静下来的精神暗示，作为六级向导，Mesut的暗示可比Charlott高明，它还带有一定的安抚作用。Marco当然知道Mesut做了什么，他瞪大了双眼，不可置信地看向Mesut。同时与两个六级向导进行精神对抗不是Marco能做到的事，很快的，他被迫失去了抵抗意识，从而不再有肢体上的挣扎，任由精神结合发生。

Toni觉得有些冷，当然，他的精神海被狂风肆虐着，天色暗了一半，来自Marco精神海的侵蚀才刚刚开始。Toni并不认为这有多坏，相反，他松了一口气，这是他目前能为Marco的安全上的最稳固的保险。

“是你们疯了还是我疯了？”Marco吼道，“就这样不经由我同意进行精神结合？这是……”

这是rape，Toni当然知道。根据《哨兵人身及精神安全保护法》，尽管没有任何性交行为，向导实施的任何在静音室以外的场所以非精神疏导为目的的强制精神结合，都会被定性为“rape”。

“如果我事先问了，你会同意吗？”面对Marco的愤怒，Toni平静得接近于冷酷。

“不会。”Marco斩钉截铁地说。

“你可以继续对我表达你的不满，或者向中心塔控告我，这是我应得的，但我不会让我的哨兵受到致命威胁。”

Marco揪上了Toni的衣领，紧握拳头，随时都有可能给Toni来一拳。Marco没有打Toni，在僵持的最后，他红了眼眶，不全然是愤慨，也是难过，他选择粗鲁地推开Toni，下楼的时候踩踏得楼梯“嗙嗙”作响。

Toni理了理衣领，回头对Mesut说了一声“刚才谢了”。

“看好Marco，你自己也要多加注意。”以洞察敏感度著称的Mesut当然什么都知道。

 

Marco选择了副驾驶座，他正在气头上，Toni拉开了车厢后座的门。

“Manu？你不是在度假？”Toni没想到连司机也是熟悉的面孔，“而且只有你一个人？”

让向导单独行动的情形比较罕见。

“情况特殊，我连布鲁塞尔都没回去，直接被私人飞机从慕尼黑送来了这里，说是需要我检查一下那些哨兵生前有没有狂化迹象，顺便把你们接去现场。”Manuel话语里透着疲惫。

“什么意思？”Marco突然出声询问。

按照推断，如果是被狩猎的哨兵，不多不少都会因为人造噪音产生感知过载的问题，陷入狂化。

“根据当地警方传给MA首都塔的现场照片，尸体脸上的神情都非常平静，就像……”

“就像正在被向导进行精神安抚一样！”如果没有安全带，Marco已经从副驾驶座上跳起了来。

 


	16. Chapter 16

车里忽然陷入死寂，顺着Marco的思路去假设，杀死这些哨兵的人是个向导，又或者说狩猎组织里面有一个向导，那背后牵涉的问题就太多了。

“不对，这不可能。”Manuel思忖许久后说，“别忘了芯片。”

向导一直是塔严格约束管理的对象，比起体能优越的哨兵，能够直接对人的情绪和思维进行操控的向导才是真正的怪物。塔在每个向导身上都植入了追踪芯片，芯片只有最基本的定位左右，对身体无害，它在X光下是“隐形”的，向导根本无法得知自己的芯片在身体的哪个部位。有一段时间，由于哨兵引发的治安案件数量增多，也有中心塔的高层建议为哨兵植入芯片，遭到了研究所强烈反对。研究所认为：一方面，哨兵的出色五感会使他们在接受异物植入身体这件事上备受痛苦，这是一种变相折磨，非常不人道主义；另一方面，在理论上，哨兵有办法找到芯片所在，他们完全可以自行取出芯片，尽管这个推测没有实践经验支撑。

他们在车上迎来了日出，雨夜后的朝霞尤其炫目，但这并不预示着这将会是明朗的一天，Toni注意到Marco的情绪，简直不能更坏了。

-Marco。

-别用这种方式跟我交流，我还在生气。又或者我没那么生气，但是我需要静一静，琢磨些事情，所以能请你尊重我的隐私吗？

-只要你思绪不失控，我想我能做到。

-谢谢你。

这算不算是和好了？Toni不确定，他可能希望Marco对他的态度更恶劣一些，有如自己刚才擅作主张的行为那样恶劣，这样才不显得自己仗着Marco的好脾气欺负他。

Toni信守承诺，而Marco控制得并不是很好，一些关于Marco的回忆片段不时进入Toni脑中，起初Toni都在尽力忽略它们，直到他意识到这可能是关于Marco受重伤那次任务的记忆。记忆的画面都非常模糊，宛如残片，Toni推测这是因为连Marco自己都并不能回忆起太多准确的细节，他的大脑在保护他。然后Toni猝不及防就被一些画面吓到了，那是一张张狰狞的脸，属于死人的，尤为清晰，Marco的懊恼与悔恨几乎要把他自己淹没，他为那几个死去的人一个个擦干净了染血的脸庞。

这不自然。为什么这里却会有如此清晰的记忆？这只能证明这一段记忆被人故意模糊化了，有的向导擅长篡改记忆，这不稀奇，可是为什么不索性把整段记忆删除了，只给Marco留下那么一小段清晰的记忆实在是太奇怪了。Toni来不及多作思考，Manuel告诉他们，目的地到了。

现场已经被警戒线封锁了，有几个看守的警员站在警戒线外，如无意外这几个人本身都是二级哨兵。

“我把车留给你们，接下来我坐一辆警车去MA首都塔就可以了。”

“Manu，能帮我看看Thomas的具体情况吗？我有点担心它。”Marco问。

“当然，我之后给你发信息。”Manuel应下了，把车钥匙抛给Marco，朝一辆警车走去。

港口清早的景观真不错，尤其是海面上泊着形形色色的豪华私人游艇时，但这一切都因为命案减色不少。

“辛苦了。”Toni走近一个警员，亮出了他的身份证明。

“Kroos上校。”说着浓重法国口音的英语的警员朝Toni敬了个礼。

确认过身份后，对方带着两人到了发现浮尸的地方，正是一个泊位。

“都是淹死的？有没有可能是死后抛尸？”Marco问。

“根据法医给的初步尸检结果，尸体肺部有大量积水，应该都是淹死的，死亡时间在凌晨三点到五点间。”警员打开他的工作记录本，“而且就在刚刚，有一位目击证人告诉我们，死者都是自己跳下海去的，没有挣扎，也没有求救，起初她还以为这些人是想要潜浮。”

“她？这附近的泊位应该是给远洋货轮准备的。”Marco疑惑道。

远洋货轮上极少有女性员工，出于对迷信的顾虑，也很少会有船员带女性家属到船上。

“这旁边是休息所。”警员解释，“今早凌晨有一艘船靠泊。”

经过长时间的航行，船上所有人都需要解决生理问题，而且越快越好，休息所内可能有什么人光临都不足为奇。

“是几点的事？”

“凌晨4:28。”

“这么精确？”Marco认为这不合理。

“她说那时拿出手机想要拍下这段视频，无奈这里太暗了。”

目击证人说的时间点与

“那位女士还在附近吗？”Marco依然认为这是个疑点，他的直觉是这么告诉他的。

警员摇了摇头，“这个我就不清楚了，她留下了联系方式，是一个固定电话的号码，我们之后打过去想要再补充问些细节问题时那头并没有人接电话，可能还没到家。”

“这个位置里昨晚有船吗？”Toni问。

“没有，原来停在这里的货轮昨天下午两点左右开走了。”

Toni环视四周，这附近没有监控摄像，无法佐证唯一目击证人的证言。这件事听起来匪夷所思，但其实只要假设那些哨兵是被向导操控了精神，一切都说得通了。下一个无解的问题是，这个向导是哪里来的，能做到同时对大批量的哨兵进行精神操控的向导至少评级为五级，绝不是向导型临界者能达到的，一个高评级的向导怎么可能逃脱塔的追踪管理？

Toni又简单问了警员几个问题，现有的证据不足以让他得出一个切实的结论，探案推理本来就不是他的强项。

“或者你可以描述一下那个证人，我也许能找到她。”Marco执拗地要往这一方向深入，而且他等不及证人回家了。

Toni赞同Marco的调查方向，这确实是现在唯一的突破口了，否则他们也只能等Manuel那边给出关于死亡的哨兵生前是否有狂化迹象的确凿结果，才能进行下一步。

警员把证人的大致外貌向Marco描述了，不过所有形容都很抽象，显然警员不是一个好的文字工作者或者绘画家，世界上会有成千上万个黑皮肤、棕色卷发、穿着黄色长裙、绿色眼珠、身材凹凸有致的三十岁出头的女人。

“我想给Mesut打个电话，他应该也对他那边的案件有所了解，也许对我们有帮助。”Marco对Toni说。

Toni点头，示意Marco去做这件事。

Marco拿出手机，在通讯录里找到了Mesut的名字。

“这里信号好像不太好，我到那边去，顺便再拨一下证人的号码试试，Toni你一个人可以吧？”

“你去吧，我能应付这边。”Toni补了一句，“要是有什么事你知道怎么联系我的。”

“嗯，当然。”Marco笑了笑，用右手食指指尖点了点他自己的太阳穴。

两人之间的言语交流十分自然，Marco恰如其分地表达了他的关心，Toni接住了Marco的好意，Marco对Toni提到的联系方式也并未有更多的抵触情绪，不会有人想到在不到一小时前，他们两人之间有过剧烈的矛盾冲突。考虑到现在是工作时间，旁边有一个警员，Marco对自己的态度已经足够亲近了，Toni悬在心上的大石总算落下。

目送Marco的背影逐渐远离海岸线，Toni不得不把注意力落到他所处的“案发现场”上。Toni到最近的休息所走了一趟，警员为他打开了紫光灯，看里面的鲁米诺测试结果。很遗憾，墙上地上的荧光痕迹根本反应不出任何问题，Toni倾向于认为那是精液留下的痕迹而不是血迹。

-Toni，Mesut那边的情况跟我们有些不一样。

-具体说说。

-他们那边的哨兵通通有狂化迹象，而且生前身体受到不同程度的伤害，死亡时间在昨夜11点到凌晨1点之间。

那时候在下着雨，雨天尸体上容易留下泥土的痕迹，从而让勘验人员定位到真正的案发现场，Toni不难想象为什么凶手选择抛尸大海，海水能洗刷掉一定量的证据。

-根本不像是同一班人作案，但我总觉得不是巧合。

-我跟Mesut都是这么想的，也许我们能从找出它们的关联这一步着手，塔已经完全接管这两起案件了，有一个好消息和一个坏消息。

-我不喜欢做选择，Marco。

-好消息是，当地警方不会完全退出案件，毕竟他们在侦查方面才是专业的，不过他们的所有调查结果都直接递交给MA首都塔。坏消息是，这有一个潜在的哨兵狩猎爱好者团体，他们还有稀奇古怪的道具，警员里大部分其实还是哨兵……

-我明白了。

也就是说，给这些哨兵建设精神屏障的担子落到了他们几个调派来调查案件的向导的身上。同时给大批量的低评级哨兵建精神屏障对Toni来说没那么吃力，即便他的精神力被Marco糟透了的精神海消磨着，可这也意味着他不能只盯着Marco看。

-Toni，别把我当三岁小孩，我能照顾好自己！

-你需要我详细描述你的精神海有多可怕吗？

-所以你从一开始就……

-这个话题我们会好好聊聊，但不是现在，你什么时候回来？我这里没有更多的发现了，我想我们现在可以到MA首都塔去，顺便问问Thomas发生了什么。

Toni想，Marco既然放心不下Thomas，比起去跟Mesut和Tomas会合，不如直接到MA首都塔去。

-好的，你再等等，我试试看拨一下那个固话号码，马上就回去。

Marco的话仿佛天然就有说服力，又也许Marco擅长哄骗人，加之Toni通过连结确实能知道Marco所在的准确位置，Toni就这样稍微放松了针对Marco的情况的警惕。

分辨好与坏很容易，分辨坏与更坏却不轻松，尤其是面对着一件极其恶劣的凶案时，Toni很难以一个标准值估测Marco的情绪起伏，他隐隐察觉有些不对，但Marco没有选择联系，他选择相信Marco的能力与判断。

Toni Kroos不是个完美的执行机器人，这几天Toni已经犯下了不少错误，他总在尽力补救，成效也还可以。而这段短暂且极其普通时间里，Toni犯下了他人生中最大的错误，险些无法挽救。

 


	17. Chapter 17

警戒封锁线外聚集了几个人，与看守的警员争吵起来。

“这里的游艇主，不满我们办案妨碍了他们出海兜风。”跟着Toni的警员说，“他们根本不在意死了多少人。”

“让我去跟他们聊聊。”Toni不擅长客气的交际，单方面教育人却得心应手。

这一切来得猝不及防，就在Toni冷着一张脸应对好几个身上全是铜臭味的巨婴时，他意识到有人在强行解开自己与Marco的连结。Toni霎时惊出了一身冷汗，他顾不上礼貌的问题，抛下那几个游艇主转身就往Marco的方向赶去。除此之外，Toni还把精神体放了出去，只愿它更快地赶到Marco身边。

土地资源紧张的小国的建筑物密度高得可怕，港口沿线也不例外，在巷道中狂奔的场面带着一定的电影效果。Marco的确就在港口附近，不过这一段奔跑距离对Toni而言实在太遥远了，每多用一秒都是煎熬。他感知到Marco的刻度盘已经不能单单用紊乱来形容，自己特意为Marco加固的精神屏障已经被击碎了，Marco自身的屏障即将抵御不了对方的精神攻势。

水羚伏着奄奄一息的白狮出现在眼前，然后Toni见到了Marco，他把自己蜷缩成一团，背倚墙面坐着，双手插入两鬓发间，浑身颤抖，痛苦异常。

Toni没有杀过人，即便S级任务中经常有清除任务目标的指令，这种事情在过往的任务中都不需要他动手，只需要冷漠地看着任务目标倒在他的哨兵搭档手下，给了他自己一种他对任何人都不会有杀心的错觉。在他无法思考更多，直接以自己能调动的全部精神力凝成无形的利刃悉数刺入那个正在吻着Marco发旋的女人的脑海中时，他唯一的想法是杀死对方。

本来Toni可以杀死那个女人，哪怕对方也是个能力至少达到五级的向导，可他还得保留余力应付Marco的精神海侵蚀，以及紧急修复Marco的精神屏障。

“Marco……Marco……”

Toni的手掌覆在Marco后脑勺上，然而一切精神安抚都宛如无用功，Marco已经开始有感知过载的症状了，他的感知力降到了最低，几乎感觉不到Toni，他精神海里动荡得几乎要让巨浪把Toni卷走，再任由这个情况发展下去，他离进入狂化状态没有多远了。更要命的是，Marco的哨兵信息素弥漫在巷道间，越发浓烈，他陷入了结合热。

“Wow，也是好久不见了，Kroos上校。”因为精神屏障直接遭到毁灭性攻击而瘫坐到地上的女人非但没有慌张，她颤颤巍巍地站了起身，优雅而随意地跟Toni笑着打了招呼。

“Fay Marceau……”Toni当然认识这个人，比自己晚了两期进入DE首都塔的向导，离塔评定为四级从而要到军队履行服务期，在军队举办的联谊晚会上他们还一起跳过舞。

这一切就说得通了，为什么Marco没有及时联系自己，因为他遇到的是Fay，他“死去”的任务搭档，他仍然想保护她。Fay Marceau已经死了，就在那一次Marco受了重伤的匪夷所思的任务中。按照DE首都塔对媒体发布的消息，她的名字赫然在死亡名单内。

眼前的人肯定不是幽灵，关于她身上的谜题，恐怕只有她自己能够解释。

“嗯，很荣幸你还记得一个死人的姓名。”

Fay嗔笑，“噢，我竟然忘了你跟Marco的契合度高得离谱，难怪我解不开你们的连结。”

Toni很肯定Fay就是所谓的“目击证人”，她刚才也许就在附近观察港口，当她见到单独行动的Marco后有了她的计划。

Fay面泛红潮，是进入初期结合热的症状。她想要跟Marco直接进行深度结合，出于某种目的，她需要取代Toni跟Marco建立连结。

Toni对Fay的计划与秘密都没有兴趣，他不像Marco那么念旧情，更不会顾忌对方是个女性，但他给了Fay一条生路，原因是Toni没时间管她了。

“滚，不然你会变成真正的死人。”

向导间的争斗从来不是肉搏，巨大的愤怒总是藏于表面的平静之中，Toni冷冷地说着话的同时，他还在极力撕裂Fay的精神力源泉——精神图景。

“解除你跟他的连结，把他给我，我能带走他精神海里的精神幽灵。”Fay倔强地硬抗起Toni的攻击，丝毫没有让步。

“我没有理由相信你，你并不想救他，你还折磨了他。”

“呵，我为什么要救他？”Fay无不讽刺地回道，“但我为了跟你做交易，会保证我说的话，我要带走Neela跟Sophie。”

Neela Richter、Sophie Lehmann，Toni马上从当初的死亡向导名单里搜索出了这两个名字。

“我知道你保证不了。”

“你护着他有什么意义吗？反正就算我不试试，他也坚持不了多久。

“再给你一次机会，滚。”

Toni直接让他的话在Fay头脑里炸开，成为压垮对方精神状态的最后一根稻草，Fay终于在Toni的威压下跌撞着离开了。

Marco的生命安全是最重要的，Toni根本不需要选择，如今他有唯一的把Marco带离感知过载这种状况的方法，他自问这个考量不带任何私心，他要与Marco进行深度结合，建立一个永久的连结。

Marco太混乱了，根本控制不了哨兵信息素的发散，很自然的，Toni的结合热被诱发了，这对于完成深度结合有重要帮助。

Toni横抱起Marco，对方无意识地紧紧环住了他的脖颈，鼻尖在Toni颈侧的腺体处蹭来蹭去。只有进入了结合热的向导才会散发气味，不同于向导素或者哨兵信息素，它仅仅就是一种气味，这是对哨兵诱发自己的结合热的回应，可以说是一种没有任何实际用途只适用于基本调情的生理机能。

万幸的是港口范围不缺提供房间的宾馆，不用实名制登记那种，Toni随便看见个门就往里闯，把自己的手表往前台上一拍，拿了房间门卡就直接往上走，直接忽视了这栋宾馆是有电梯的这个事实。

309，不知道是不是结合热作祟，带着Marco去到指定房间竟然没有太过费力。

Marco被Toni丢到床上的时候好像有一瞬间知道现在正在发生着什么，但很快的，他的眼睛再次失去焦距。

向导的精神力量越强，性欲越低，高评级向导全都是性冷淡，这绝对是本世纪最大的谣言。即便不在结合热的影响下，向导也是会有正常生理需求的，而结合热的影响于向导并非单纯地要把性欲发泄出来以满足生理需求，而是催生向导对结合对象的占有情感，更多的是满足精神需求。

房间里当然有润滑剂，它被摆在了相当显眼的位置，Toni把它带到了床上。

Toni在脱自己的裤子时尚可秉持着例行公事的想法，可压到Marco身上脱身下人裤子的时候就没有这么冷静了。Marco一直是Toni想要的人，从身到心，更别说Marco白晃晃的两条大腿间穿的是黑色的三角内裤，这画面实在太有视觉冲击。鬼使神差地，Toni已经在解Marco的衬衫纽扣了。

任何冠冕堂皇的理由都不能成为这一刻的遮羞布，Toni竟然顿时不知所措，好像一切都进行不下去了，他明明也有过欢场性爱经验，军队驻扎地周围简直是红灯区的代名词，可这一刻道德枷锁依然紧紧束缚住了他。Toni希望Marco能给他一点回应，哪怕是骂他禽兽再给他一拳，Toni也不用如此无助。

Toni俯身去吻Marco，蜻蜓点水般，一个又一个，好似脑海中那么多的想法里，只有吻没有那么龌龊，还带了虔诚。

Marco回应了他。Toni起初以为这是自己的臆想，可这是真的，Marco在加深他们之间的吻，他的手绕过Toni的腰侧，抓上了Toni后背的衬衫布料。

“Marco？”结束这个吻，Toni唤了Marco一声，他看到Marco半睁着的眼睛底下的亮起了一点光。

Jesus……我吻醒了他？这是在上演什么童话剧？Adult only那种。

Marco的状态仍是浑噩的，亦不至于完全没有意识，他的动作行为更倾向于顺从本能，没有经过理智的层层过滤。

“你的味道真好闻。”Marco以实际行动应证了他的话，用力的吮吻Toni的颈侧。

Toni把Marco的脑袋按住扳正了，一字一顿地问：“Marco，你知道我们现在在做什么吗？”

Marco回应了一声意味不明的“嗯”，他的舔过Toni左耳周侧的皮肤，最后衔住了对方的耳垂，轻轻扯咬着，还微屈起一条腿，架到Toni双腿间，膝盖顶上了Toni前端隆起。

操。Toni想骂脏话，他没真的骂出声，太糟蹋气氛了，取而代之，他亲上了Marco的眼睛，然后是鼻尖，故意绕过了刚才被他吻得红艳而泛着水光的唇，Toni含住了Marco的喉结。

让理性自己操蛋去吧！Toni的坏脾气终于有了爆发的突破口。

Marco的皮肤奶白奶白的，Toni可以轻易地在上面留下自己的痕迹，他乐此不疲，细细品尝着Marco前胸每一寸皮肤的同时在上面留下星星点点的红痕，他的指甲隔着Marco内裤的那层薄薄的布料掐进了两团柔软的臀肉之中。

Marco发出低声喘息，不住扭动着腰身试图躲过Toni带来的瘙痒感，却被更紧地桎梏起来，避无可避，他双手胡乱扑腾了个空，从床头扯来了一个枕头。Marco在Toni埋头苦干的同时半撑起身，用枕头垫在腰后，主动地迎上了Toni的爱抚，同时好让他能舒服地再一次虚抱着Toni的脖子。Marco的腹部已经被Toni舔得湿漉漉的，同样湿了的还有他的裤裆，内裤前端布料上有一片的颜色更为深，他的双腿不自觉夹紧了Toni的腰身。

这一次的感觉比以往都要怪异，是褒义词，Toni发现了连结的美妙作用，他能直接感受到Marco也在沦陷，在享受，虽说这一切都蒙上了一层钝感，相对应的，Toni的感受也会直接传达给Marco。Toni意识到也许Marco能通过这种方式在找回五感，“没有什么感知过载是深度结合解决不了的，如果有，只能说明这对哨兵向导之间契合度不够”，DE首都塔的生理课讲师诚不欺人，于是Toni越发大胆了些。

手机铃声，又是手机铃声，先是Marco的，然后是Toni的，去他妈的手机铃声，世界上有什么事比处理哨兵与向导之间的结合热更重要？


	18. Chapter 18

在两种旋律的电话铃声交替响起的时候，Toni腾出了一只手拦腰把Marco抱坐起来，Toni一边亲吻Marco的左肩。一边按揉Marco的前端和会阴处，Marco希望他这么做。

有纹理的布料对私密处的摩蹭带来的生理上的刺激甚于肌肤相贴，假如Marco没有受感知过载的困扰，他大概已经哭出来了。Marco的低吼在喉咙中翻滚，他总是不满足的，他体内产生的快感被阻隔了一部分，Toni也在努力调整自己的方式和力度，让Marco更多地感受到自己对他所做的。

Marco终于变得急不可耐，伸手去抓Toni的裤裆，甚至要把Toni扑到身下，夺取主动权。与向导进入结合热的状态截然相反，哨兵以满足生理饥渴为主，Toni的种种爱抚举动兴许很体贴，可那不适合现在的Marco。

失去大部分感知控制的Marco下手是没个轻重的，个中利弊得分情况讨论，比如说Marco试图翻过身把Toni按到在床上这一下，他根本没使上什么力气。Marco确实跨坐到Toni身上了，等来的是令Toni更好掌握他的结果。

这个体位很适合接吻，Toni这次没有放过品尝Marco唇瓣的机会，Marco也很喜欢嘴对嘴接吻的感觉。Marco双手攀着Toni的肩膀，吻到忘情时缓缓挺直了腰，双膝撑到床面上，半跪起身。Toni会意，手掌摩挲过Marco两侧的腰线，下滑至内裤边缘上，双手同时撑开橡皮筋，探入其中，触碰着臀瓣上柔软的皮肤。

“Fuck……”Marco前裆的空间因Toni双手的探入被挤压了不少，突然的勒紧使他极其不适，他半咬着唇，含糊地骂了句脏话。

Toni可没错过Marco内裤上的濡湿痕迹面积变大了的事实。

差不多就得了。如果这是单纯的性爱，Toni会选择继续适当地欺负对方，他承认自己内心的恶劣，不过这不仅是一场性爱。

Toni将Marco的内裤褪至大腿根部，露出了半勃起的阴茎，它的顶端吐着透明粘液，被Toni握在掌心时倏然胀大了小半圈。Toni开始套弄起Marco的欲望，作为只给自己撸过管的人，他手上动作并不娴熟，好在当下并不要求他太有技巧，只要有节奏而缓慢，让Marco放松下来就好了。Marco随着Toni的动作颤了颤，额头抵到Toni肩上，整个人有些慌了神，他在试图把注意力集中在Toni的纽扣上，解钮扣的动作并不利索。

这是一个不错的进展，Marco在调动他的注意力了，离感知过载的边缘又远了一步。

趁着这个时候，Toni另一只手抓过润滑液，单手拎开了瓶盖，胡乱地挤出里面的胶质液体，直到他满手都被润滑剂沾满了。他这只手穿过Marco的腿间，贴合上了Marco臀部的弧线，继而将其中两根手指挤进了对方的臀缝之中，让润滑剂湿润Marco的后穴入口。

Marco没有使用过扩容器，那是专门针对选择成为bottom的男性哨兵开发的后穴适应道具，要知道本身男性的后穴就相当紧，加之哨兵的五感都被加强过，不先使用扩容器适应肛交，恐怕在第一次深度结合的时候哨兵就会因为过度刺激做出难以预测的行为。而且哨兵的第一次深度结合对环境有着很高的要求，塔会为他们提供静音室与所需的一切，不得不说是Marco感知过载的状态为他们能仓促地在这么一个简陋的旅馆房间进行深度结合提供了条件。

第一根手指进入了Marco的身体，Toni小心翼翼，也许这个动作并不能令Marco的感官受到多大刺激，可内壁黏膜极易受创导致炎症，Toni生怕弄伤了Marco。

出乎意料的，Marco对此反应并不小，他一口咬上了Toni的锁骨，嘴里发出呜咽声。Toni疼得倒吸一口凉气，双手动作骤然停止，怕自己在无意识中把疼痛又转移到Marco身上。

两人以这个姿势僵持了并不是很久，Marco是先不耐烦的那一个，他放低了身体的重心，好让他的后穴主动包裹Toni的手指。Toni说不上自己内心是什么感受，这真是太色情了，以至于他险些忘了不能让Marco这么快到达高潮。

没有经过深度结合的哨兵向导共用的连结其实是向导自带的，包括精神链接的简易连结和精神结合的普通连结，哨兵只需将他们的精神触角融入其中就可以了，但其实哨兵本身也是有连结的，只不过它不轻易出现。按照现有教材的解说，哨兵的连结只有在同时到达阴茎高潮和前列腺高潮时才会出现，为了更好地捕捉这个瞬间以完成深度结合，向导会事先与哨兵进行精神结合，建立一个普通连结。如果是在塔的安排下进行结合，两人会被要求在深度结合4小时以前进行精神结合。巧得很，Toni与Marco建立普通连结也就差不多是4小时前的事。

Toni在刹那失神过后又夺回了主导权，他又一次将Marco翻到了自己身下，这样更便于观察Marco的状态。一下子失去重心的Marco只管用力攥紧Toni的衬衫，“呲啦”一声，Toni的衬衫从背后半撕裂开了。对于这点突发情况，Toni选择从容面对，他的当务之急是给Marco做好扩张，他了解自己硬得发疼时的尺寸，不是Marco一下子就能承受的。

未接来电怕是有99通了，Toni开始想些别的事来分散自己的注意力，不知不觉间，他亦是汗流浃背，Marco的小动作越来越多了，要控制住他并不容易。想来这几十年塔对向导的体能要求越来越高就是为了让他们能在深度结合的过程中不因体力不支倒下吧。

Marco的手在Toni腹部游走，Toni很高兴对方似乎对自己的肌肉线条很满意，只是这个动作无疑加剧了Toni血管中的躁动。

真正让自己的老二从内裤中解放出来时，Toni不自觉咽了口唾沫，他知道Marco在盯着自己的下身看，还舔了舔唇。

为什么这不能是一次普通的性爱呢？充满了dirty talk那种，搞不好Marco还会给他舔。好吧，Toni也还没有到认为自己很悲哀的地步，他只是想抱怨一下。

Marco的舌尖勾上了Toni的指尖，一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉叫Toni心的心悸动不已，Toni受到了蛊惑，再也顾不上温柔，把身下人的双腿打开到一个极致的角度，扶稳自己的阴茎，撑开了因扩张过略微变得红肿的小穴。

接下来一切比Toni想得要顺利，Marco的甬道湿且热，内壁绞紧了Toni的巨物，Toni扶住Marco的腰，低头舔弄着他眉间的皱起，他知道对方是觉得舒服的。Marco的身体随着Toni抽插的节奏在晃动，他把头埋在双臂之中，身体稍稍绷紧，手指就要在Toni手臂上抓出淤青了，他仍以最放开的姿势接纳Toni地冲撞，嘴上咕哝着，断断续续吐出几个音节。

Woody半路蹿出，小家伙奇迹般地活泼起来了，不过它没机会打扰Toni与Marco，水羚把这个小毛团一样的白狮幼崽困在了它的四条腿间，相互玩起了突破与控制的游戏。

谢天谢地，Toni没有错过Marco的连结，在Marco身体微微抽搐的瞬间，Toni用自己的身体把Marco包裹起来，还没来得及感慨Marco太瘦了，他的精神触角先一步捕捉到了属于Marco的连结，并把它拖拽到了他们现有的连结中。

如果问Toni有没有担心过会受到Marco的连结的抵触，他会如实回答，当然有，哪怕全世界都记得他跟Marco曾经有过的契合度。

意外是小概率事件，Toni与Marco的深度结合没有任何意外，他们一起达到了高潮，连结很好地融到了一起。要说真正的意外，那得数Marco咬破了Toni颈侧的腺体，直接完成了气味标记。

气味标记正如向导腺体发出的气味一样鸡肋，它没有任何实质作用，只一度作为哨兵炫耀对向导的占有的一种方式，在这个已经实现了平权的现代文明社会，除非是非常恩爱的一对，否则一般不存在气味标记。

Toni摸着自己颈侧的伤口，心中五味杂陈，这个会留在他颈侧一辈子的印记比他全部勋章都要珍贵，可清醒过来的Marco会怎么想呢？会不会觉得它……刺眼。

Marco现在睡着了，他的五感正在逐渐恢复，Toni替他稍微做了点清理，用被子把人裹好了，而后陷入不知道怎么跟Marco解释一切的苦恼中。

因为你屏障全部毁坏了，导致感知过载，而且你的精神海糟得不能更糟，更别提刻度盘了，我别无他法只能跟你进行深度结合。这种说法实在有些令人反胃，Toni太明白了，他不是一个老好人，换做是别人出现这种情况，他会直接选择放弃对方。归根到底，他喜欢Marco。

手机铃声很好地打断了Toni的胡思乱想，他抓住了这根稻草，按下了通话键。

“Marco，你知道我给你打了多少通电话吗！”

听见Thomas异常有活力的声音，Toni确定他不会有任何健康问题。

“Hey Thomas，我是Toni。”

“我打的明明是……算了，你也一样，Toni，你们怎么回事！到处找不到人了，还打不通电话，我一度以为你们流落到孤岛去了！”

“对，我们被困孤岛上了。”Toni顺着Thomas的话说了下去。

这座孤岛就是一张床的大小，四面让他们束手无策的汪洋大海，是刹那间会错以为永无止境的情欲。

“Save it！能不能给个听起来靠谱一点的理由来解释你们的失踪，哪怕是你们决定私奔。”Thomas尖叫道。

“我跟Marco深度结合了。”Toni就像在陈述他午餐吃了什么一样。

“什么？！”

不仅是Thomas，Marco也发出了同样震惊的声音。对，Marco醒过来了，白狮也终于突破了水羚，一下子蹦到床上，撞入Marco怀中。

“Well，谢谢你给我演示了世界末日时我该怎么发出尖叫声，Thomas，不过我得先挂你电话了。”

Toni恨不得自己现在立即失去意识，可他没有，他还要面对Marco。

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Jesus……我还以为那是梦……”Marco掀开被子确认了，他“梦”里的一切都是真的，然后他又把被子盖上了，连头也蒙住了。  
Toni单方面封堵了他们之间的连结，他一时间不想知道Marco在想什么，也许Marco不会让思绪溢出到Toni的领域里，只是也许，Toni干脆拒绝了所有的可能。  
今天的手机铃声可能要响个没完了，Mesut的来电紧接而至，Toni刚要直接按下拒听键，被窝里传出的闷闷的声音叫住了他。  
“Toni，我的手机。”Marco的手从被子边缘探出来，  
Toni迟疑片刻，才反应过来，Mesut是找Marco而不是自己，他把手机递给了Marco。  
Marco接通了电话，在回了几句“不知道”后，整个人坐起身来，“Mesut找你。”把手机交给Toni，Marco到浴室去了，“啪嗒”的锁门声在房间里尤为刺耳。  
“Toni，你再说一遍你到底是跟Marco普·通·地·上·床·了·还·是·深·度·结·合？”Toni可不知道Mesut有这么强势的一面。  
“深度结合。”  
“我不清楚你们什么情况，但你知道这件事有多严重的。不说你们两个绕过了塔，你知道在没有仪器监测下进行深度结合对Marco来说有多危险吗？”  
如果不是隔着电话两端的距离，Mesut一定跟自己动手了，Toni听着是这么觉得的。  
Toni简明扼要地说了他跟Marco遇到的情况，但是没有明确告诉Mesut袭击Marco的人是Fay。  
“我以为我要失去他了。”Toni放低了音量，他其实很不愿意回忆刚才发生了什么。  
Mesut叹了口气，他在努力平复情绪，“你们现在在哪里。”  
Toni说不清具体位置，他也不太记得自己是怎么找到这个地方的，就给Mesut说了个大概。  
“你跟Marco哪里都别去，我现在过来接你们。”  
“我们可以自己开车回去。”  
“请你想一想，万一你们回程又遇袭，你们谁能保护谁，你现在还有力气挺直腰杆走路就很不错了，Toni。”  
“哪能不能再麻烦你帮我带件衬衫？”  
什么都知道的Mesut总算犯错了，在半小时后他闯入Toni跟Marco所在的房间，塞给Toni一件特别具有海边度假风情的花衬衫，发现Marco才是走路姿势不太对的那一个，他骂了脏话，不止一句。  
Mesut跟Marco占据了后座，下意识接住了Mesut抛来的车钥匙的Toni只能选驾驶座了。一路上，Toni盯着路面情况，Mesut盯着Toni，Marco时而看看Mesut，又时而看看Toni，更多时间他在看窗外，没有人说过一句话。  
一到MA首都塔，Mesut把Marco的手机没收了，带到了2号静音室，并拦住了Toni没让他进去，不等Toni异议。从门外窥看，Toni知道这里的静音室构造比中心塔还大，附带了独立卫浴，即便是纯白的基调也做出了设计感，连休息用的床也是双人床，上面有一张看起来很舒服的被子，比中心塔安排的旅馆房间强千百倍。  
Mesut嘱咐Marco说：“你现在必须在里面休息，Tomas再过一会儿会给你弄来食物，如果你在此之前有需要，Thomas在1号室有些零食，或者你可以用紧急联系电话。”  
“好，不过我还没有太饿。”Marco没有逞强，他老老实实地躺到了里面的床上。  
“好梦。”  
Mesut把门关上，用眼神示意Toni跟他走，他们不适合在静音室外高声谈话，这样做很有可能会被列入MA首都塔的接待黑名单中。  
Toni跟着Mesut到了2楼的一个小型会议厅里，Manuel跟Leon已经在里面了，没有人嘲笑Toni的花衬衫，可见气氛非常凝重。Toni选择了Leon隔壁的位置坐下，Mesut则坐到了Manuel和Leon中间的位置。  
“我知道有很多事发生了，不过现在我们需要把注意力放到案件上。”  
Manuel的话使Toni自在了一些，他跟Marco的事还没到要关在这个小房子里被轮番质问的时候。  
“Toni你那边的情况我们都知道了，接下来你可以听听我们的。”  
首先是Leon，他说他跟的任务一开始真的只是看着Thomas来给Toni跟Marco做介绍人，这合情合理，但凡比较危险的任务，中心塔至少要选一个六级向导搭档Thomas。  
“昨天把你们送到赌场后，Thomas说想去摩纳哥港的游艇码头走走。”  
摩纳哥港也就是指赫库勒斯港跟芳特维耶港两个港口，Toni今天也见到了游艇码头。  
“这是我跟Thomas上次任务遗留下来的问题，”Manuel说，“我们上次错过了跟投资方接触的机会，但Thomas说他见到了疑似投资方的人，他的钥匙扣是一家游艇俱乐部的标志，他认为我们该去碰碰运气，而我认为这不妥当，我们应该马上回中心塔报告这件事而不是为了并不明朗的补救可能去冒险。我以为我们回中心塔的时候已经对这件事达成一致了，他后来建议我去度假，我没有多想。”  
“所以他擅自带着Leon去碰运气了。”Toni总结，“无意冒犯，这听起来很Thomas。”  
“做为哨兵，他们天生在骨子里就带着一种反叛与冒险精神，Thomas把这些体现得比较极致。”作为Thomas的老搭档，Manuel指出。  
“我们在游艇码头附近找Thomas说的标志，那里的游艇太多了，我们费了许多时间都没有找到。Thomas执拗地坚持要找，大概到了午夜，我们俩在港口打着灯，这个目标太明显了，有人试图攻击Thomas的屏障，Thomas当时就察觉到了，可他没跟我说，反而一个人要去把对方揪出来，然后他的屏障就受到了损伤。”Leon越说越沮丧。  
“他不是不信任你，这是他的正常行事风格，你们是第一次搭档，你并不那么的了解他，关键是你有完美的补救，也就不用太过自责。”Manuel安慰了Leon几句。  
接下来轮到Mesut，他坦言跟Tomas的任务本身是带有保密令的，所以他昨晚没有跟Marco或者Toni提起任务内容。  
“保密令在我们之间已经不重要了，Toni跟Leon都已经跟我的任务目标遇见过了，虽说Leon可能没看到对方的样子。”  
“一个身上没有芯片的向导。”Toni接上了Mesut的话。  
“对，我们的长官对这条漏网之鱼非常生气，你们知道，他总是非常讨厌破坏默认规则存在的人。”Mesut开始模仿安全事务官当时的语气，“如果这件事传开了，不仅是塔体系内，可以说在世界范围内都会造成恐慌，一个不受控制的向导威力可比原子弹大得多。”  
“说起来，赫库勒斯港的尸体……他们生前的确没有狂化迹象，对吧？”Toni向Manuel求证。  
“没有，”Manuel摇头，“可惜时间间隔有点久了，不然我应该还能试着探寻一下残留的精神触角。”  
“其实，为什么是我们？”在一旁安静了许久的Leon突然发问。  
“嗯？”Mesut没理解Leon说话的点在哪里。  
Leon双手交握，为了把自己的意思表达得更清晰，他花了一点时间组织语言。  
“我们被委派的几个任务多多少少都有关联，如果说我、Toni跟Mesut是巧合，那Manu呢？即便有国别回避原则，分布在法国的向导也不少，记录这里最近的NIZ公会也有驻守向导，临时调派一个过来不是难事，如果这么做就不会错过检查精神触角的黄金时间，为什么我们这里变得像DE首都塔往届学员的聚会？”  
Leon问到点子上了，他们之中只有Tomas不是DE首都塔曾经的学员。  
“一开始安排跟我搭档的不是Tomas，是Julian，但是Julian在上一次A级任务中受伤了，还在观察期，刚好Tomas到伦敦来了，我向中心塔提议的他。”Mesut耸肩，“看来我们确实被安排到了一个不明不白的状况中。”  
“我想，这是DE首都跟中心塔的交涉成果。”Toni的手指在无意识地敲打着桌面，以帮助他更快地思考，“首都塔的高层们知道那个向导是谁，他们也知道中心塔发现了那个向导的存在，他们可能用一套含糊的说辞让中心塔把这一些列的任务派给了我们。”  
“那个人是DE首都塔直属的向导，还是我该说，曾经是？”Mesut跟上了Toni的思路。  
“这件事一旦曝光，会成为DE首都塔的丑闻。这件事的知情人必须控制在一定范围内，但是首都塔直属的哨兵和向导的能力恐怕还不足以应付这一切，最好的选择当然是我们这一批从DE首都塔走出去的。”  
“他为什么不用保密令？”Leon质疑，“我们都会遵守的。”  
“首都塔没有办法对我们使用保密令，中心塔并不知道这件事背后牵扯了什么，也不会随意下保密令。”Toni说。  
Manuel也不是很同意Toni的推测，“首都塔大可以让Jogi把我们的记忆都删除掉，他擅长这个。”  
Jogi！Toni几乎可以肯定，对Marco的记忆进行篡改的人就是他了，但是他没有完全成功，也许是因为Marco精神海里的精神幽灵阻碍了他，甚至……伤到了他。  
“他的能力受损了，出于某种原因，他没有办法实现这个便利的操作。”Toni回答。  
会议室里出现了将近3分钟的沉默。他们每个人都在进行自己的信息整理。就在刚才他们的谈话间透露的信息看似零散，实则有千丝万缕的联系，Toni掌握着比其他三人更多的信息碎片，而且这些碎片相当关键，他发现自己心里已经拼凑出了大概的全图了，它接近事实本身。  
“我认为你早前对我们所描述的情况并不是全部，”Manuel很敏锐，经过一番推敲后他发现了Toni有所隐瞒，“你知道那个向导。”  
“对。”Toni承认了，“但我暂时不能跟你们分享这个线索，我有我的原因。”  
这件事牵涉到Marco，了解当年事情全部经过经历过的仅有Fay、Marco、篡改过Marco记忆的Jogi还有DE首都塔的高层，如果要对这件事刨根问底，最方便的途径当然是从Marco失去的记忆入手，修复记忆这件事Manuel就能做到。但Marco真的愿意记起来吗？还有Manuel，他当然是Marco的朋友，同时恰好还是一个会以全局利益为重的人，很难说他在知道Marco的记忆后会做出怎样的判断。  
究其根本，Toni也不知道Marco完整的记忆会是怎样的，他现在只会谨慎地做最有利于保护Marco的选择，不轻易冒险。


	20. Chapter 20

想到Marco，Toni在内心挣扎了一下，想着对方应该睡着了，便打开了他跟Marco的连结。下一秒，Toni直接从椅子上跳起来，推门冲出会议室，猛然发现自己不熟悉NA首都塔的构造，一时间找不出去静音室的路，所以他又急冲冲折返回会议室。

“这里的静音室在哪里！”Toni是吼出来的。

会议室里的其他三人都被Toni一反常态的举动吓到了，Toni索性把Mesut拽出去给自己带路。

“怎么了吗？”Mesut一直被Toni推着走，他很怀疑Toni到底是不是需要自己引路。

“Marco有些不对劲，我能感受到他……前额很痛。”

“电梯在那边。”MA首都塔建得颇具规模，Mesut差点就被Toni带偏到另一个区域了，幸好他及时反应过来，

Marco不在2号静音室里，Toni愣在了原地，他想朝这空荡荡的白色空间大喊大叫。

“Marco应该去了Thomas这边。”Mesut指着旁边1号静音室的门说。

Toni可以说是“闯入”1号静音室的，气势汹汹，然后他看见Thomas、Tomas还有Marco三个围成一圈坐在床上，他们中间放着散乱的扑克牌，Thomas准备用手指弹Marco额头。

“你他妈在做什么。”Toni的语气冷得能掉下冰碴。

“Wow——Mesut，Toni他怎么回事？我怎么觉得他是来寻仇的？”Thomas看了看Toni，又将疑惑的目光投向Mesut。

“他……他在找Marco。”Mesut也被这情形弄懵了，他能感受到Toni想发火，可这里理应没有发生任何值得Toni生气的事。

Thomas一听，手臂一伸，把Marco挡到了身后，跟Toni对着瞪眼。

“好了，先停一停。”Tomas看着气氛不对，从床上下来，把Toni跟Thomas的视线隔开了，“Toni，你得给个在这里宣泄情绪的理由。”

“Emmmmm……我想是因为我？”Marco按下了Thomas挡在自己身前的手臂，往床边挪近了些，又回头对Thomas解释，“你刚才弹我额头用力了些，我是真的觉得很痛。”

“不，你只是表现得很痛，我才不信你这么脆弱。”Thomas理直气壮地“指责”Marco的谎话。

“Marco的屏障严重损毁，你碰他一下他都可能觉得痛。”

Mesut搞清楚了事情是怎么发展成这样的，无非就是Thomas弹Marco额头，Marco由于屏障受损，这一点疼痛会被放大数百倍，然后Toni通过连结感知了Marco的疼痛，以为Marco又发生了什么事。

“什么？为什么Marco没有告诉我？而且他看起来很正常。”Thomas举高双手，作出投降的姿态，“我保证我要是知道Marco的屏障出了这么严重的问题，我会唱安眠曲哄他睡觉的。”

“Save it，我又不是宝宝！”Marco抗议。

“回去休息，好吗？你的状态不适合在这里玩牌，更不适合参与这种惩罚游戏。”Toni调整好情绪，放缓了声音对Marco说。

Marco没有回应，他看向了Mesut。

“Toni，你的语气太像Marco的监护人了，没听到他刚才说的吗，他不是宝宝。”

“Thomas，你先别说话。”Mesut帮着Toni解释，“Marco，他刚才在2号静音室没找到你，太紧张了。”

“他不是可以直接定位到Marco在哪里吗？通过连结。”Thomas反问。

Toni瞬间无言以对，刚才是他关心则乱了。早些时间他也因为Marco经历过同样的惊慌，但那时候他的内心其实很冷静，他知道只有这样才能应付接下来的所有可能的坏结果，而现在他竟真正慌了手脚。Toni其实没有对这里的任何人生气，他只是气自己。

面对Marco对于深度结合的真实想法怎么会比Marco的安全本身重要？Toni暗暗握了拳头，他想给自己来一拳。

“Thomas，真的，你应该安静一些。”Mesut觉得很头疼，这屋子里有一个情绪一直不稳定的，一个情绪突然不稳定的，一个懵的，他只能求助自己的搭档了。

“回去休息是个好主意，Marco，如果你的屏障受损太严重的话，跟我们玩牌对你的负担太重了。”Tomas加入了劝说Marco休息的行列，虽然他不像向导那样能直接通过共感做到与Marco真正的“感同身受”，但他在屏障受损这件事上有着相当多不美好的经验，在恢复建议上有着发言权。

“我只是一个人在那里很无聊，也睡不着。”

“或者……”Tomas打量了Toni一番，他瞥见Mesut在摇头，“或者我可以陪你聊一会儿。”

“我也可以陪你聊天。”

“Thomas，你也需要休息，你的屏障也有点问题。”Mesut喝止了Thomas。

“难道我就不会无聊吗？”

“我会让Leon跟Manu上来，然后你得好好跟他们解释一下昨天的事。”

“那我还是自己一个人呆着吧。”Thomas掀起被子就往自己头上蒙。

“好。”Marco把Tomas的话听进去了，并且打算按他说的做。

从Marco在床上下来，到他稍微绕开了Toni的身位，再到离开1号静音室回到3号静音室，他都没有看Toni一眼。

说不上是失望还是挫败，有许多负面的思考在Toni脑海里发酵。在他从浑浑噩噩回过神来时，他已经跟着Mesut走了一段路。

“我觉得我很不对劲。”Toni停了下来，不住地搓自己的脸，如果现在是梦游，他应该醒来，找回自己对自己情绪的控制。

“虽然我没有经历过，但是按照生理课所说，深度结合以后双方对彼此都会……非常敏感。”Mesut拍了拍Toni的肩膀，想给他些鼓励。

“我觉得Marco非常冷静。”

“他只是懵了。”

“谢谢你开导我，Mesut，但这个解释太无力了。”

“Toni，你真的不觉得Marco刚才是被你吓到了吗！”Mesut低吼道，“从理论上来说，你刚才真的生气了的话，Marco感受到的你的愤怒远不止我们看到的那样，而且那太直接了，也许他会觉得你的怒火是冲着他去的。”

“Damn it……”

Toni的拳头落到了墙面上，发出了巨大的钝响，墙面内的房间里发出了“谁他妈在外面“的骂声，Mesut赶紧拽着Toni走过拐角。

“我可以试着去理解你现在的焦虑，毕竟原本刚进行完深度结合的一对应该有一段腻在一起的过渡期，刚才Tomas试着这样建议，但我认为还不是时候。”Mesut顿了顿，“不过等你稍微把情绪缓过来了，这会是一个好建议。”

“说实话，我以为你对我非常不满，因为这件事。”

“你是对的，尽管我接受了你的解释，可你的补救方式依然会给Marco带来很多后续麻烦。”Mesut说，“唯一使我能接受这件事的大概是我知道你很喜欢Marco，你会是个好对象，你还让Marco做了气味标记。”

“我并不知道Marco是怎么想的。”Toni苦笑，“我可以知道，只不过Marco在此之前就很强调私人空间，我想我该尊重他。”

“你在Marco心里不会太差，他怎么看待你们深度结合是一回事，不妨碍他本身对你有好感。”

Toni不认为Mesut的话能安慰自己，“Marco对谁都能有好感。”

“你该把希望寄予Tomas能够开导Marco，跟我们几个没经验的不一样，Tomas可是有结合对象的人，他在各个方面都能给Marco建议。”

“什么？”Toni还真的没听说这件事，好吧，他平时也不会去关心这些事。

“是我去伦敦前的事了，他的结合对象去年退役了，Tomas也差不多该退役了，也许就在这次任务以后吧，他回伦敦是去叙旧以及道别的。”Mesut说。

Toni做了一个深呼吸，对，他不能让这个状态持续下去，然后他问Mesut要不要继续回到会议室，也许他们还有事没说完。

“不，我们应该到餐厅去。”Mesut纠正，“我本该早点带你去的，但我刚才确实不想对你照顾得那么周到。摄入点糖分对缓解你的焦虑也有好处，搞不好你是因为太饿了所以有点失控。”

Toni终于意识到，他今天一整天都没有吃过东西，经历了非常消耗体力的结合后，他的懊恼竟然淹没了他对食物的需求。

 

作为业内闻名的塔机关建筑，MA首都塔的装潢非常奢华，而比它的装潢更棒的是它的餐厅出品的食物。Toni很平静地用完了他今天唯一的一顿饭，久违的满足感逐渐从腹部腾起，他真的觉得好多了。

Mesut吃得比较慢，Toni没有别的事，便等着Mesut。没多久Manuel跟Leon也来了，不能忽视的还有Thomas。

“看来他们还是就Thomas突发奇想的冒险谈过了。”Toni能看出Thomas肯定是被深刻教育了，他满脸写着不高兴。

“当然得谈，不过你不用幸灾乐祸。”

“我有幸灾乐祸吗？”

“有一点，”Mesut停下了他的叉子，“等Manu坐过来，他会跟你谈谈你跟Marco的事的。”

Toni后悔了，他刚才情愿自己到附近散步消食，也不该在这里等Mesut。

果然，Manuel捧着他的餐盘坐到了Toni身旁，Thomas坐在Mesut身旁，并且拒绝跟Leon坐在一起。

“你们现在应该要回中心塔一趟，报告这件事。”Manuel不做任何铺垫，对Toni开门见山地说。

Manuel的话当然是现在的最佳选择，这种事越早报告越好，至少要让中心塔的管理者相信这是突发的意外，拖久了有故意隐瞒之虞。

“我想Marco会想要留下来继续任务，你们知道他的。”尤其是他已经见到Fay了，她很可能是Marco的梦魇，Toni不认为Marco会就这样退出任务。

“不，你一定要把他带走，”Mesut强调，“无论如何我不认为你们能逃过处罚，比起你可能会受到的处罚，等着Marco的会更严厉，更别说中心塔里还有一群看他不顺眼的老家伙们。”

“这事一定会由中心塔管吗？”Thomas问，“DE首都塔也许能偏袒Marco。”

“可能你体会不到，Thomas，但身为向导，我们实质上类似于塔的财产，打个不恰当的比喻，Marco会被定义为偷窃的盗贼，而Toni归属于中心塔。”Mesut解释。

“Wow……我第一次听说。”向导的谈话哨兵不该插嘴的，Thomas自觉用食物把自己的嘴堵上了。


	21. Chapter 21

Mesut远远地朝踏进餐厅的Tomas招手，Tomas自然靠近了整个餐厅最热闹的一桌。

“Marco睡了吗？”Mesut问。

Tomas耸肩，“也许你们不太了解，说是说休息是屏障恢复的最好途径，但是如果一个哨兵的屏障真的糟到你们说的程度，他很有可能会疼得睡不着。”

“可是，我没有觉得Marco有太大的异常。”Toni皱眉，“至少我不觉得他现在感到疼痛。”

“也许你要夸Marco的忍耐力了，他会疼跟他觉得疼是两回事，我上一次屏障完全碎裂的时候疼得我两天没睡觉。”Tomas拿自身做例子，“我想与其让他睡觉，不如给他拿些蛋糕。”

“为什么不让Toni上去陪着Marco呢？这应该才是最好的办法。”

“Leon你闭嘴。”Thomas喝止道，“Toni只会给Marco带去冷暴力。”

“听着，Thomas，如果你是因为刚才的事在生气，我对你表示抱歉。”

“你该去跟Marco道歉，态度要比现在好千百倍那种。”Thomas没有理会Mesut的手肘轻轻撞了撞他的腰这个暗示，他继续说，“而且收起你的监护人态度，别忘了你比Marco还小1岁。”

“要不这样，”Tomas在必要的时候出来打圆场，“Toni，我认为你现在冷静下来了，那么能不能帮我给Marco送几块蛋糕上去，我想他很期待的。”

Tomas的说辞非常精巧，Toni一瞬间以为他在说Marco在期待自己，不管如何，他已经到甜品区带走了几块蛋糕，然后往Marco所在的地方走去。

注意你的态度，还有说话的语气。Toni在2号静音室门前反复提醒自己，他来回踱步，好不容易下定决心敲门了。

“Tomas，你可以直接进……”Marco打开了门，看到来人时愣住了。

“Marco，我可以进去吗？”Toni并没有什么底气，“如果你觉得不方便，我可以只把蛋糕留下，Tomas还在吃晚饭。”

“没事，你进来吧。”Marco把门打开，他有些不知所措，往屋里走不是，接过Toni手中的餐盘也不是。

真是个尴尬的开场，Toni自嘲。他单手举着托盘，另一只手牵住了Marco的手腕，把人带向床边，后脚跟轻轻把门踢合上了。

“会好些吗？”Toni试着帮Marco加固精神屏障，只不过它始终无法取替哨兵原生的屏障。

“嗯，好多了。”Marco坐到床边，抽回了他的手，Toni也不敢攥紧了。

“你还是说实话吧 ，我不清楚你有多能忍耐。”Toni把书桌前的椅子拉到床前坐下，直面Marco，他认为对方的回答太敷衍了，“这些疼痛不会直观地映射到我身上，但我会知道你觉得疼，而现在我什么都感觉不到，这不是好事。”

最坏的情况是Marco的传感神经已经被他的精神海污染给影响了，这一次感知过载打破了Marco精神状态微妙维持着的平衡。

“我……我不知道，我觉得不舒服，但不是疼痛，如果刚才不是Thomas弹我额头的话，我感觉自己还挺正常的。”

Toni注意到Marco的眼睛不断瞄向自己拿着的蛋糕，他得认清Marco从一开始期待的就是蛋糕这个事实了，他让Marco如愿端过了餐盘，享用里面的甜点。

“我们要暂停任务，回一趟中心塔。”趁着这个时间，Toni决定跟Marco商量这件事，尽管它听起来更像通知。

“为什么？中心塔让我们回去吗？！”Marco对此有很大的反应，他满心是拒绝的。

“不是，只不过，第一，你精神海里的精神幽灵必须解决掉，第二，我们……我们深度结合这件事要及时报告中心塔。”

Marco放下了餐盘，他几度张嘴，想要与Toni争论，可他什么也没说，只是问Toni：“我现在的精神海状况是不是会影响到你？”

“如果我说会，你能不能放下任务跟我回去？”

“好。”Marco垂了眼角，他并不情愿，但妥协了，他的叉子在其中一块蛋糕上来回戳了好几轮，宣泄也仅限于此，而后他抬头看向Toni，“中心塔会不会有办法……解开我们的永久连结。”

Toni喉咙一阵干涩，他以为自己要说不出话了，幸好听起来还不错，沉着如常，“我们都知道的，只有一方死亡，永久连结才能解除。”

Marco长长叹了一口气，问：“那怎么办？”

那怎么办？Toni要怎么回答这个问题才好？他想过自己要面对的种种情况，万万没想过Marco这么一个反问就把自己击倒了。

“我们可以就这样在一起。”

这句话本可以说得更热炙一些，它应该是一句正正经经的告白，而不是无可奈何的下策。

“这样对你不公平，我的精神海污染会侵蚀你。”Marco已经把脸埋到双手中了，声音闷闷的，“你今天不该救我。”

“那是要怎样？看着你就这样感知过载然后狂化？最后劳烦中心塔把你定为任务目标？”Toni说完就意识自己的语气太重了，Tomas建议他上来一定是个错误。

“抱歉，Toni，今天的所有事，我都很抱歉，除此之外我不知道我还能对你说什么。我毁了你。”

等一下，好像哪里不对。Toni无比感谢自己这一刻的灵光一现，使他抽离出与失恋无异的打击之中。

“你觉得你毁了我？”

“对，我的精神海对你只会有源源不断负面影响。”

Toni已经可以肯定，Marco对结合这件事的抗拒还是因为他的老毛病，他不想麻烦到任何人。

“那叫什么事？就算是侵蚀，对，这是个麻烦，可你不要高估了它，真的要耗，我能让它耗上几十年，况且它会得到解决的。”Toni反驳。

“你不该平白无故遭这些罪，因为我。”Marco多少有些自暴自弃，“我已经害Jogi受到不可逆转的伤害了。”

“Jogi抹掉你的记忆是有目的的，出发点肯定不是纯粹为你好，你不必……”

Oops……Toni把事情说漏了嘴，现在Marco知道自己窥探过他的记忆了。这下子Toni都来不及告诉Marco自己不是平白无故救他的，Marco已经一改刚才的愧疚模样，脸上全写着难以置信，他的愤怒直接通过连结传达给了Toni，完全像是被人侵犯了地盘的狮子，马上就要咬人了。

“我以为我们真的说好了，你不会读我的记忆！”

Toni能解释什么？他真的这么做了。

“你的那段记忆至关重要，我那时候认为要驱逐你的精神幽灵，首先要知道那天发生了什么。”

“我让你管我了吗？我的精神海再怎么样，本来都是我一个人的事！”Marco站了起身，高度差距令他给Toni造成了一定的压迫感。

现在自己成了冷静的那个，要保持下来，Toni暗暗地想。

“现在不止你一个人的事了，我们拴在一起了。”

“你擅自掺合进来的！一切都不对了！”Marco的手臂在胡乱地挥着，混乱如同积滚而下的雪球压在他身上。

“你可以维持你现在的态度，我赞成让那天的事成为你带进坟墓的秘密，这样可能对你比较好，而我会陪你一起进坟墓。”

“你……不是，Toni，你把我弄糊涂了。”Marco每次的愤怒固然很有爆发力，但都不能维持很长的时间。

Toni趁这个时机站了起身，他双手捧住Marco的脸，右手缓缓移到对方后脑勺上覆住。这几天Marco习惯了这样的触碰，被Toni的精神力包裹会让他觉得舒服，也就一下子没记得要躲开。

“你会想要说说那天发生了什么吗？”Toni诚恳地发问，他与Marco站得这么近，能看清对方眼眸里自己的倒影。

“你知道Jogi抹掉了我一部分记忆，我记不得太多事了。”

“残余下来的都是你的梦魇，如果你想要找人分担，我就在这里。”

没有人愿意有一段为一个个死去的搭档抹干脸上血迹的记忆横亘在自己的脑海中，Marco承受着无穷无尽的愧疚的折磨。

“Jogi是打算把它们都抹光的，当年没那么顺利，我认为是她们想要惩罚我，我应得的。”

“你不是救世主，你没有办法……”

倘若Marco希望Toni闭嘴，他可以有许多种办法，而基于他们的站位与距离，最快捷的是自然是——

Toni被吓到了，他内心绝对没有表面看起来那么波澜不兴，Marco的双唇贴上了自己的，又是那份欲罢不能的柔软触感，这次是Marco主动的，Toni丢掉了继续说教或者开导的的念头，也不去想这到底能不能被称为吻。享受当下，Toni确信不会再有人令自己这般心跳如擂鼓。

是Toni低估了Marco，他以为对方只会点到即止，他们毫无情趣地僵持在唇贴合唇的姿势上过了有半分钟，Marco竟然把舌头伸进来了。

双手揪住了Toni的衣领，将Toni逼退回他的座位上坐好，Marco单膝跪抵在Toni双腿间的椅子面上，弯着腰继续掠夺Toni口腔里的空气。Marco的吻技太糟糕了，他不得章法，舌头只会在Toni嘴里胡搅，洞悉到这一切的Toni很快地进行了回防，他的舌头缠住了Marco的，把对方逼回属于它的半场，不留给Marco半点喘息的机会，Toni的舌尖滑过Marco上颚的黏膜，直抵Marco的喉道入口，复又返回舌根处。

天知道他们吻了多久，反正没有手机铃响，也没有敲门声，直到他们头脑发晕，这个吻才止住了。

Marco抬起手，用手背擦掉了拉扯出来的银丝痕迹，他对Toni说：“谢谢，这样我感觉好多了。”

Toni抱住了Marco的腰，没让Marco轻易转身离开，他问：“刚才算什么？”

“头脑发热，我猜。”Marco不停地抿唇，倒没有躲开Toni的视线。

“上午的事你记得多少，我说深度结合的时候。”Toni趁着气氛追问。

“我说了我以为是梦。”

“在梦里你会表现得那么……热情？对我。”Toni可没忘记Marco撩拨自己那几下。

“这时候我希望有人来敲门，真的。”Marco转头看向了房门。

马上，Marco奇迹般如愿以偿了。Toni简直想问，到底是谁提议出台静音室的门都不能上锁的这个规定的！


	22. Chapter 22

那几秒的经过是这样的，有人敲完门后就直接要推门而入，Marco下意识就推开Toni，Toni上一秒还肖想着自己能确认恋爱关系了，下一秒整个人都失了重心，仰翻跌落地上，幸好他反应稍快才没有让后脑勺直接撞地。

Thomas只看见了后半幕，从他的角度来看，这个场景不就是Marco跟Toni打起来了吗？他经历了一番冷静的思考，对Marco说：“你还可以给他两拳，我什么都没看见。”

紧随Thomas而来的是Mesut，毫无疑问他跟Thomas以为的是一样的，他也选择了沉默，并且有作为地往外走，听动静是把后面的人拦住了。

我的人缘什么时候这么差了？Toni目睹来人的反应，他从地上坐起来，后背在发疼，无辜地看向Marco。Marco没有掩饰他的慌乱，他至少在不知所措前先拉了Toni一把。

“我们……没有在打架？”Marco解释。

“噢……”Thomas很失望，他话锋一转，“那你们刚才在做什么？”

Toni瞥见Marco耳根都红了，对方还向自己投来求助的目光。

-你是希望我实话实说吗？我一贯只会这个。

-那你还是别说话了。

Toni期待Marco要找一个怎样的借口，他深信Marco已经后悔刚才说希望有人来敲门这句话了。

“不如把Mesut喊回来吧。”

强行转移话题，这不是个有技巧的化解不受欢迎的谈话的方法。本来不是的，但它在Marco身上就像是被施过魔法了，只因Marco看起来太过无害，不会被对方恶意揣摩他在这背后隐藏了什么不可告人的秘密。

“Mesut，Marco说他没有跟Toni大家，你可以让Manu过来了。”Thomas对外喊完还向Marco补了一句，“你知道的，只有Manu会打算制止这种不友爱的暴力事件，我想Leon跟Tomas都很开明。”

2号静音室里一下子变得很拥挤，他们有7个人，4个人坐到了床上，Toni占据了唯一的椅子，Manuel跟Tonmas并不介意坐在地上。

“现在是要开什么重要会议吗？”Marco环顾四周，这么多人聚在一起，却谁也不说话，这个太安静了。

“即便Manu长了一张看见他我们就该开会的脸，我们也就是来看看你跟Toni的情况。”Mesut试着调动一下房间里的气氛。

“Mesut？我怎么不知道这回事？”Manuel问的当然是他的脸跟开会有什么关系。

“回想你在DE首都塔当训导主任助理的时候，我只经历过一年，可足够印象深刻。”Mesut调笑道。

“离开了塔才是我噩梦的开始。”Thomas送上助攻。

三言两语间，房间里的气氛活跃了不少，话题又终于回到了Marco和Toni身上。

“我们还行吧，真的没有要打架。”Marco强调。

“打算什么时候回中心塔？”Manuel问。

“等Marco的屏障初步恢复以后吧，精神屏障没有太管用。”Toni回答，“不过我会先给中心塔发一份基本情况说明。”

“我怎么觉得会有人接到把你们俩带回中心塔的任务？”Thomas挑眉。

“我已经替Marco向MA首都塔申请了这间静音室一周的使用权，即便是中心塔派遣的人也无权直接在MA首都塔的静音室里带走一个正在修养的哨兵。。”Tomas说，“保险一点，Marco应该要休息一周。”

“一周太久了。”Marco并不乐意，“不如早点领受对我的处罚，等待真的很折磨人。”

“你要是恢复不好怎么进黑房子？”Tomas耸肩，“我猜中心塔也没有别的更合适的惩罚方案了，毕竟你没有违背任务指令，也没有伤人，你跟Toni结成一对也没有不合适，他们不会把你丢进监狱，只会让你待上几天黑房子，以示警告。”

这给Toni敲响了警钟，Marco进黑房子的话，他的精神海问题有更高的概率进一步恶化，三天以上，Marco可能就撑不住了。中心塔不会因为一个哨兵在黑房子里有狂化可能而减免他们的处罚期，相反，他们会把这部分本就在狂化边缘徘徊的哨兵顺势清除出队伍，拔除隐患。权衡之下，Toni没料到自己会成为Marco最后的筹码，中心塔倘若要放弃Marco，同时意味着他们会损失一个六级向导，要知道现役的六级向导在世界范围内不超过30人。

“天啊，我上次进黑房子还是跟Mesut作伴。”

“Marco，别说得像是你没有翘课一样，还是你邀请的我，非常盛情。”Mesut不留情面地提起了旧事。

“Toni跟Marco要面对的不仅是中心塔的处罚，还有媒体的舆论。”Leon提醒说。

“尤其是英国的，我可烦死了那些喋喋不休的记者与评论员了。”Thomas接上Leon的话。

“我可不认为英国的媒体有这么糟。”Mesut摇头。

“那是因为你很久没有在德国读过英国报社刊印的报纸了。”Thomas对于自己的观点丝毫不退让。

“Fine。”Mesut深谙不跟Thomas争论才是明智的，因为不会争论出任何道理。

“我突然就觉得留在这里是个好主意。”Marco听到媒体，面露苦恼。

“放心，你是媒体的宠儿。”Tomas宽慰Marco说，“他们不忍心太刁难你的。”

“不过我跟Toni回布鲁塞尔的话，我们的任务怎么办？”Marco提起要事。

“会有人接手的，”Manuel回答，“你们临时缺席这里的任务对我们来说还有一个意义，我们可以看看接下来到这里的人会不会也是DE首都塔曾经的学员。”

没有参与会议室讨论的三位哨兵没太懂Manuel的话，Manuel把他们四个向导下午整理出的线索做了整理说明。

“Manu的确很适合主持会议。”唯一不是DE首都塔出身的Tomas评价道。

-你没告诉他们Fay的事？

-我觉得这关乎你，还有你的记忆雷区，你有权决定告不告诉他们。

按着Toni的打算，他是希望先于其他人听Marco说那件事，仔细考量过再跟其他人分享。

Marco对Fay的事保持了缄默，其他人顾虑到Marco今天经历了非常可怕的事，也并没有仔细过问他遇袭的事。2号静音室里的“会议”以Thomas玩着玩着Marco的头发直接挨Marco肩上睡着了为终结标志，Manuel跟Leon一人一边把Thomas架回了1号静音室。

“你们今晚住哪里？”Marco问Mesut。

“回旅馆去，MA首都塔可没有单独的休息区，静音室的申请审核也相当严苛。”Mesut拍了拍Marco的肩，“珍惜你在这里的住宿条件。”

Manuel从1号静音室里出来了，把Leon留下看着Thomas，招呼其余的人回到他们下榻的地方。

Toni期待着Marco让自己留下，Marco却没如Toni的愿，估计是不想回答Toni留下的问题。不过Toni仍在临走前收获了来自Marco的一个拥抱，对方在他耳边轻念“晚安”二字，Marco温热的鼻息所触及的Toni的耳侧皮肤开始微微发烫，暧昧得刚刚好。

-明天你能不能早点过来？

-当然可以。

-给我一个晚上的时间，明天我会告诉你，我是怎么猜想2年前的事的。

-好。

“好好休息。”Toni的手覆上Marco后脑勺，再一次确认自己加于对方的精神屏障足够稳固。

 

回程的车上，Toni被Mesut一双大眼睛盯得浑身不自在，对方还不是带有敌意的，而是充满好奇。

八卦果然是人类的天性。

“你想问什么？”Toni也不让Mesut憋得难受，他挑明了话题。

“在你端蛋糕上去的那段时间发生了什么？”Mesut笑着问。

“这是个人隐私，不方便透露。”Toni把话锋指向Tomas，“我其实也想问Tomas跟Marco谈了什么。”

突然被点名的Tomas轻咳了两声，说：“私人对话，无可奉告，不如聊聊Manu是怎么教育Thomas的。”

“指出错误，让他反省。”正在开车的Manu语调之平缓犹如车身的稳。

这注定是一场八卦进行不下去的对话，Mesut提前退出了。车厢静下来以后，Toni开始构思他的报告要怎么写，如果可能，今晚他就该把报告发给中心塔，等待回复。

打断Toni计划的是狂轰乱炸的短信，在一段极短的时间内，他手机余下的电量几乎要被新短信提示耗尽。Toni草草看了其中三条最新收到的信息，他得出了一个结论，也许除了已经下了班的中心塔高层以外，所有人都知道他跟Marco建立了永久连结。

“他觉得应该给些时间给他大家消化这个消息。”

Leon的来电使Toni知道，这件事就是Thomas说出去的，他告诉了Mats，告诉了Jerome，告诉了许许多多的人，事情就这样一传十，十传百地为大家所知道。

可能也不是一件坏事，让这个信息提前爆炸，产生一个错位，等到Marco跟自己回到布鲁塞尔的时候，可能关注度已经降了一半了。Thomas有时候会做出一些很天才的举动，也许并非出自他本意，但无所谓，Toni只看重最终达到的效果。

时间已经比较晚了，Toni坚持到把报告写完，用手机邮箱把它发了出去，另外抄送给了DE首都塔，他还给Marco发了一条极其无聊的短信。

-「睡了吗？」

-「睡了。」

Marco给Toni回的信息里还附了照片，是他闭眼在床上躺着的自拍。

-「只能单方面跟你说晚安了。」

-「我想我需要一个抱枕T T」

-「你明天会得到一个的。」

Toni笑了，他放下手机，抱住床上的方形抱枕，马上就睡着了，梦里的一切都是美好的，尤其是在草坪上兴奋地朝他招手的Marco。


	23. Chapter 23

Toni起得很早，他多年严谨的自律使他有一个强大的生物钟，还没到7点半，Toni已经带着Marco的抱枕在去往MA首都塔的路上了。他通过连结提前探知Marco的状态，对方已经醒了，有些饿，可能马上就要到餐厅去吃早餐了。于是Toni到达MA首都塔没有到静音室去找Marco，而是到了餐厅，他也还没吃早餐。

Toni没有在餐厅里找到Marco，倒是遇见了Leon，Leon告诉他Marco在差不多3分钟前吃完了他的麦片和面包，拿着一盒牛奶离开了餐厅。

刚好错过了。Toni也不急着去找Marco，他感知到Marco现在很安全，于是他坐下来跟Leon一起用早餐，不久后Thomas也到了。

“Leon，今天帮我搞定Manu，我今晚不想住这里了。”Thomas可不是请求的态度，他在提要求。

“不可以，除非你跟我或者Manu精神结合。”Leon不敢贸然答应Thomas。

又是一个极其不配合向导工作的哨兵，Toni非常同情Leon，看起来Thomas并不比之前的Marco容易摆平。

“你没有必要把自己摆在一个戒瘾者的位置，你应该接受必要的精神结合。”

“你不如先找找Marco在哪里。”

“我知道他在哪里。”Toni没想多掺合Thomas的问题，他用餐巾纸抹掉了嘴角残留的面包屑，接下来该去跟Marco见面了，他下意识理了理衣领。

离开的时候，Toni隐约听见Thomas小声对Leon感慨发情的向导都太令人毛骨悚然了。

差不多8:20的时候，有一批人涌进了餐厅，目测是MA首都塔的学员，Toni逆着人流走出餐厅时被认出来了，胆子大的连忙从背包里找出油性笔要让Toni在她的衣服上签名。

“Kroos上校，你真的跟Mr. Reus成为伴侣了吗？”在Toni停下脚步签名的间隙，有一个女生问。

伴侣，Toni喜欢这个词。不过Toni没想到这个消息这么快已经传到了这里，他今早应该在MA首都塔的前台拿一份报纸的。

“是的，等他的屏障恢复得比较好了，我们会回中心塔补办手续。”

“Cool！我认为你们很合适。”几个学员跟着附和起来了。

“谢谢你。”Toni不曾想过自己会是一个这么容易满足的人，只因为他人这么一句祝福，脸上便久久挂着笑意。

摩纳哥人口不多，舆论风波不如别的地方那样铺天盖地，也算是一片净土了。

Marco在MA首都塔的室内训练场上跟几个哨兵学员踢着三人制足球，白色棉T恤被汗水浸湿的地方紧贴着他的身体线条，他转身抢断球的时候见到了Toni，做了个wink，又迅速把注意力放到脚下的皮球上。

Toni坐在场边的长板凳上，看Marco以他漂亮的动作完成了盘球与传接，不过三人足球的场地空间有限，身体对抗的强度不小，还在屏障恢复期Marco没有太放纵自己，在约莫10分钟以后，他就退出了游戏。

“出一身汗，感觉还不错。”Marco从地上拿起一瓶矿泉水，坐到了Toni身旁。

Toni按上了Marco的后脑勺，给他例行加固精神屏障，“看来你比Thomas更适应这里，我看他还闹着要走。”

“你要知道他在DE首都塔待过7年，就要闷出毛病了，对这里抵触也很正常。”Marco把一瓶矿泉水全灌完了，转过头对Toni说，“要不到静音室说话吧，噢，我还得洗个澡。”

 

Marco很少穿宽松的衣服，他的衣柜里似乎所有衣服都那么贴合身材线条，于是看见Marco穿上了MA首都塔派发的长袖睡衣时，Toni感觉非常新鲜。

“是我把衣服穿反了吗？”Marco不知道Toni在笑什么。

“没，觉得这套睡衣挺……可爱的。”Toni有想过“可爱”这个形容词会不会冒犯Marco，可他更愿意告诉Marco实情，况且只要Marco擅用连结也会知道他的真实想法。

“如果你感兴趣的话可以找他们要一套带走，穿起来的确挺舒服的。”

重点根本不是睡衣，是Marco的小动作。睡衣的袖子对Marco来说并没有过长，Marco仍将袖口扯攥在手里，相当孩子气，Toni没有解释，他觉得Marco听了肯定会纠正这个小动作的。

Toni还坐在昨天的位置，Marco坐到了床上，他找了个比较舒服的姿势，把枕头抱在怀里。

“我想我可以开始了。”Marco低头做了一个深呼吸，再抬头，一扫刚才的轻松，神色怆然，“我觉得，是我杀了他们。”

“为什么你会这么想？”

精神幽灵是没法与Marco在精神海交流的，Toni排除掉了是精神幽灵诱导Marco往这个方向想的可能。

“我能想起对Neela和Sophie有过的杀意，虽然我脑海里已经回忆不起任何画面，但我就是记得那种感觉，时常令我自己觉得很可怕。”

Toni从椅子上挪到了床边，他的左手牵上Marco的右手，十指相扣，他给Marco添些安全感。

“其他的人呢？”

“我不知道，但除了Fay，他们都死了，我只能想到这个解释。”

这不一定是事实，偏偏Marco这个推测恰好能能印证Toni的推测，如果说Marco接到的指令是执行一个阴阳任务，表面上与几个向导成为搭档去完成首都塔派发的任务实则需要他去秘密处决那几个向导，让一切看起来像是任务事故，这绝对是DE首都塔的一大丑闻，高层无论如何也会想守住这个秘密。

“你觉得Fay的芯片跟那次的事有关系吗？”

“最有可能的不是我帮了她吗？我不仅放过了她，还告诉她芯片的位置。”

“你不记得了，这都是假设。”Toni试着反驳Marco，也是在反驳他自己。

“我认为这太有可能了，我犯了个巨大错误，我一时的恻隐害了更多人，Fay很可能是制造人造噪音发射器的主谋之一。”

“如果你真的做了这件事，Jogi会知道的，他是帮你清除记忆的人，但你没有受到处罚。”这是Toni唯一想到能开导Marco的话了，事实是Jogi不一定知道，Marco精神海里的精神幽灵很可能对他有所干扰。

“说真的，我不想放下任务回中心塔。”

Marco抱着弥补的心态，Toni明白Fay是Marco实现自我救赎的一个切入口，可一切都不那么明朗，Toni没法判断该不该告诉Marco，他的记忆可以被恢复。根据Toni对Marco的了解，他会不假思索地选择找回那段记忆，而那段记忆是一把双刃剑，最坏的情况不仅是Marco的推测是对的，Marco还会在过去的愧疚中走不出来。

“我们应该回去，Marco，我们留在这里帮不上什么忙，把任务交给更合适的人才是负责任的选择。”

“不，我有Fay想要的东西，她想带走Neela跟Sophie，她会来找我。”Marco嘀咕道。

“你这是把你自己置于一个极其危险的境地。”Toni绝不同意Marco要把自己当成诱饵，厉声道，“说实话，面对Fay，你保护不了你自己，同时我不肯定你会不会再一次杜绝我的帮助，独自解决问题。”

Manuel说的没错，哨兵天生骨子里就带着反叛与冒险主义精神，Marco也不会是个例外。

“我知道我该回去……或者我们早点动身吧，我不确定我什么时候又会改变主意。”

这又是一件需要衡量的事，Marco会这么说当然是因为他真的担心他很快就会改变主意，毕竟他现在已经摇摆不定了。马上回中心塔的话，Tomas不了解Marco的精神海状况，说Marco在黑房子里撑不过3天还是高估他了，要Toni说，Marco连坚持3小时都足够危险。Marco不是中心塔直属哨兵，中心塔高层的人不会因为担心影响未来可调动人手而对Marco手下留情……

“Toni，别想那么多弯弯绕绕的，我有点头疼。”

Toni回过神来，他本该控制住不让自己的思绪越过界线，可这一切太复杂了。

“我只是……”

“你只是为我着想，我知道，但这个问题可以算得上无解了，不如试着碰个运气。”

行吧，运气，这是Toni几乎不会考虑的因素，他喜欢更稳妥一点的方案，同时他不得不承认运气是他们现在最能仰仗的东西了。

“我觉得你的运气不怎么样，偏偏被选中去执行那次任务。”

Marco很认真地反驳说：“至少到今天为止，我觉得我的日子过得还不差。”

“我该不该提醒你，你昨天差点死掉。”

“差点，现在我可以说昨天是我的幸运日了。”Marco说着还挺直了腰，让自己看上去更有信服力。

“是吗？那我也这么觉得吧，昨天也是我的幸运日。”

Marco愣了愣，“我以为你会说是受难日。”

“我可以吻你吗？”Toni的请求插入得唐突了些，而这确实是他现在想做的，他感恩自己昨天的幸运，把Marco带了回来。

“嗯？”Marco本能地往后缩了缩，又温顺地挪回了原位，有红晕爬上了他的脸。

“是吻，不是做精神链接的准备那种。”Toni仔细地解释了，“我想吻你。”

“你这么认真地提着……emmmmmm，请求，我不知道怎么回答，就……一切显得很奇怪。”Marco是真的很困惑。

Toni笑了，他搂过Marco的肩，唇贴上了Marco的额头，然后是眼睛、鼻尖。吻，一个又一个，轻柔的、细碎的、令Marco感到舒服的，然后就要落到Marco的唇瓣上了。

“别闭上眼睛。”Toni用低沉的声音说。

Marco竟然在他们唇瓣贴合之际举起来双手，Toni顺手抓着Marco的手腕，把人慢慢摁到了床面上，在一个绵长的吻结束以后，Marco睁着的眼睛透露着无辜，好似控诉Toni刚才的所作所为。

Marco Reus才没有这么乖，除非他另所企图，Toni的理性告诉他，对方是个哄骗人的惯犯，昨天Toni才尝过了苦头。只可惜Toni体内的躁动盖过了理性，他们隔着衣服布料在床上相互纠缠，果然，Toni等来了Marco低吟出的提议。

“Toni，我们明天就回布鲁塞尔好不好？”

“你跟我亲热是为了让我答应这件事吗？”这话太刻薄了，足够令人如坠冰窟，哪怕上一秒他们还在热情如火地厮混着。道理Toni都懂，可他得去确认，该死的理性注定Toni不能成为浪漫主义者。

“当然不是！”Marco的语气完全是在控诉Toni的无理取闹了。

Toni马上吃到了自己出言不当的恶果，Marco直接把他推下了床，对方力气真的不小，这一回他是后脑勺先着地的，发出“咚”的一声，Marco只转过身去面对着墙，不屑给予Toni一分一毫的关心。


	24. Chapter 24

Toni揉着后脑勺从地面上坐起，他看见Marco已经拿被子将自己裹了起来，只留一头金发在外。

别让事情砸在这一步上，Toni轻声去唤Marco的名字。

“我能不能有一个解释的机会？”

Marco在被子里传出闷闷的声音，“嗯，我在听。”

“我没有任何不信任你的意思，我只是……”Toni只是太害怕了，他越是容易相信Marco，越容易因为放松了警惕让Marco出事，“昨天你在电话里让我相信你是安全的，你真正遇到危险了也没有联系我。”Toni不是有意要责难Marco，然而主要稍加细想昨天的事，Toni就会无比焦躁。

“够了，Toni，我没有这么自恋认为我可以凭一些不入流的手段操控你的决定，不管明天我们会不会回布鲁塞尔，我现在只想盖上我的被子睡一觉！”

气氛急转直下。

“不对，Marco，这不对，”Toni压抑住了自己的着急，这一刻他不能让它在自己头脑发热的瞬间过去了，“我认为你知道我喜欢你，如果你之前不知道，那你现在知道了。”

终于还是说出来了，Toni舒了一口气，告白没有他想象中难以说出口，早晚该戳破的，但愿这是一个合适的时间点。

显然它不是。

Marco低骂了一句，Toni听见了。接下来Marco没有对Toni大喊大叫，这更危险，在不动声色中Toni可能就被判死刑了。Toni希望自己更善于交谈一些，不必像Philipp，像Mesut也足够了，而他只是Toni Kroos。

沉默，还是沉默，静音室里的白噪音改变不了这个气氛。

Marco的不回应让Toni变得很被动，他们都该给对方时间冷静一下。Toni站起来，往房门方向走。

“抱歉，Marco，我现在的状态很奇怪，可能说了不太合适的话。我晚些时候再来看你，到时候再讨论布鲁塞尔的问题，如果你真的不想见到我，可以给我发个短信。”

说完，Toni轻轻掩上了静音室的门，没有人会看出他其实是落荒而逃的。Toni给Mesut打了个电话询问对方今天有没有空，他想让Mesut来陪着Marco。本来Tomas是个更好的人选，不过Toni与Tomas不那么熟。

“你俩又怎么了？昨天不还好好的？”Mesut没想到这两人间的剧情要比肥皂剧精彩。

我说了句不恰当的话，然后为了弥补这个过错我直接跟他告白了，在这个非常糟的时机。Toni才不会告诉Mesut这些，至于Marco会不会跟Mesut说，这就不是他能管得了的了。

“稍等，我大概20分钟能过去。以及，你应该打开Tower Social看看，不排除你的App会因为私信爆炸而闪退。”

Tower Social，一个专属塔系统人员的社交App，需要经过严谨的认证才能申请到登陆账号。起初是为了满足哨兵和向导的社交需要，要知道有一些对于他们而言是日常的事会引起普通人的不适，于是这个平台应运而生，由各大洲中心塔轮流派员负责运营和维护。

Toni才不会打开，他能想象平台上现在一片混乱，他跟Marco必然已经被推上风口浪尖了。好在网络有一个好处，离开它，就能跟什么事也没发生过一样。

在Mesut到以前，Toni就站在2号静音室门口，他总觉得Marco会一气之下偷跑出门，去找Fay或者到布鲁塞尔去，幸好这一切都没有发生，Mesut已经到了。

“Tomas呢？”

“去把你昨天留在了港口的车开回来，据说那辆车因为违规停放被这里的警察开罚单了。”

“违规停放的话，也得是Manu的错。”Toni可不对这件事负责。

“我想你还不知道，Tower Social的后台已经崩溃了，就在有人发起‘到底大家是因为失去了Marco Reus还是Toni Kroos作为配对结合对象的机会后而伤心’的投票后。”Mesut今天日子过得不错，是他的两个好友以及社交媒体给了他无尽的阅读快乐。

“好的，我现在知道了。”Toni揉着自己眉间，他怀疑是因为昨晚熬夜写了报告，现在他出现了睡眠不足的症状。

 

Toni选择回旅馆，他上车的时候发现放在了副驾驶座上的抱枕，他忘了拿给Marco，只好再把它载一程。看着抱枕发愣的时候，有人敲响了他的车窗，Miro的脸就在眼前，Toni一瞬间以为自己出现了幻觉，但他还是赶紧把车窗摇下了。

“Miro，你怎么来了？”Toni没有掩饰自己的惊喜。

Miro可以说是Toni最熟悉的哨兵了，Toni完成的第一次中心塔派发的S级任务就是与Miro搭档，对方于他无疑是值得尊重的良师益友。

“我被派来调查Marco遇袭的事，准确来说是你昨晚发给DE首都塔的邮件可没少把Jogi吓到，他凌晨给我打了电话说明了这件事，我似乎没有理由拒绝Jogi的请求，于是我主动向中心塔申请了这个任务。”

Miro虽然半年前退役了，但他七级哨兵的评定仍有效，中心塔不会拒绝他的帮助的。Miro的出现证明中心塔也读过自己的报告了，Toni以为中心塔会第一时间召回自己跟Marco，但他没有得到任何新的指令。

“只有你吗？”Toni没法不担心这种情形，曾经Miro也很喜欢单独出任务，后来不得不带上自己。

“根据指令，我跟Manu搭档，他说他在MA首都塔这边被Thomas的事缠着，我就过来了。”

“这样，那我先不打扰你工作，或者晚些我们可以找个地方叙旧。”其实Toni现在就想跟Miro找个地方喝上两杯，Miro是Toni最信得过的人，他无疑可以把Marco的事告诉Miro，他需要一个可以给他建议的人。

“Marco在里面，你要到哪里去？”Miro的眼神总是很温柔，但在这背后，他已经把Toni看穿了。

“Mesut在陪他，我跟他有些暂时解决不了的问题，大家冷静一下就没事了。”Toni不认为自己撒谎了，他不过是把事情描述得抽象了些。

Miro看了看手表，说：“我跟Manu约了10点半，还有将近1小时，也许我能跟你先回旅馆看看。”

Toni解除了车门锁，Miro打开了副驾驶座的门，Toni拎起了Marco的抱枕，放到了后排座椅上。

“我刚才看你在看这个抱枕，本来要给Marco的？”Miro轻易地猜对了。

“嗯，他想要改善旅馆的睡眠环境，特地买回去的。”Toni回想起那天超市里Marco把抱枕箍在怀里不愿放手的模样，嘴角不自觉上扬。

“聪明，当年我怎么没想过。”

“Marco脑子里总有些奇怪的主意，偶尔还很固执。”就像Marco坚持要买下这个抱枕一样。

“Toni，你自己可能没发现，你现在连抱怨Marco的话都表现出了一个恋爱的状态，看来你们的这次意外没有媒体揣测得那么糟糕，”Miro露出了意味深长的笑，“也许你可以跟我说说你们的故事。”

“这很长。”真要说全了，得往前追溯好多年。

“就说这几天吧，以前的事我想我都知道。”

好似所有人都知道，只有Marco不知道，也不然，更好的推断应该是Marco也知道的，他装作不知道。

在Miro的循循善诱下，Toni开始漫不经心地谈着这几天发生的事，他没想过要去抓重点，想到什么就说什么，在这几天精神高度集中的谨言慎行中，Toni难得真正地放松了一回。20分钟车程真的很短，好在Toni只需要叙述这两三天的事，他依然避开了Fay的存在，不是Toni不信任Miro，只是如果提到了，事情可真要说个没完。

“你太紧张了，这不能说是坏事，只不过Marco不是能呆在你给他精心创设的舒适区里的人。”

“这是我作为他的搭档向导的职责所在。”Toni解释。

“我第一次见你的时候，你就是一副少年老成的模样，我总觉得要不是你还忌惮我是大前辈，你早就指着我鼻子对我指指点点了。”

Miro说的是真的，Miro为人性格与他出任务的行事风格完全是两码事，在日常，Miro的好脾气潜移默化着Toni，在进行任务的时候，Miro孤胆英雄般的举动在挑战Toni脾气的底线。Toni本该是脾气非常坏的向导，也就是Miro让他把性格练得收敛了不少。

“我没对Marco指指点点，我……我不知道拿他怎么办。你能想象吗？他的精神海里寄生了两个精神幽灵，这种情况下他还抵触我对他的帮助。”

这种情况太过棘手，Miro听了以后竟也语塞，许久，他轻叹了一口气，说：“Marco总是知道分寸的。”

“如果知道分寸，昨天的事就不会发生了。”

“Toni，我不能想象昨天的事对你打击有多大，但你不能陷进去了，当你反复提起它来警醒自己的时候，Marco也会反复背负愧疚。”

Miro一语惊醒Toni，他总是以为自己的昨天备受折磨，但Marco更是。Toni以为自己在合理地警示Marco，换个角度看，他何尝不是在给Marco无形地施压，以达到控制Marco不让他继续有出格的想法这个目的。

“我突然觉得自己像是个趾高气扬的混蛋，在Marco标榜自己昨日作为的伟大。”

“你也不用想得这么偏执，Marco知道你不是这样的人。”

“我打算今晚过去再跟他谈谈，不过我不确定他想不想见到我。”Toni考虑过直接把手机关机了，这样他就收不到Marco的短信了。

“等我跟Manu了解完这次的任务，我会去看看Marco的。”

“要不你帮我把抱枕拿给Marco。”

“听着，你不能连一个为Marco送去抱枕而走进那间静音室的借口都不留给自己。”Miro拍了拍Toni右肩，给了他一个鼓励的眼神。

“谢谢你，Miro。”

Toni把车钥匙交给了Miro，免去对方打出租车的麻烦。

“晚上不是更难打车？”

“Tomas应该马上就要把我们的另一台车开回来了，所以不用担心我。”

“你长大了，我完全不考虑要担心你。”Miro习惯性揉了揉Toni的头发，“不过你才是比较操心别人的那个。”

操心完全是向导的天性，那些酷爱冒险的哨兵这辈子都很难理解他们是怎么“磨练”过他们的向导搭档的。

 

Toni在旅馆消磨了半天时间，他找到了发呆的乐趣，而后被短信铃声打扰了，Toni的第一反应是Marco拒绝今晚跟自己见面，感谢Miro，Toni还有抱枕。

真要Toni说，来到摩纳哥以后最不缺的就是坏消息，来自Mesut的短信告诉Toni，Tomas遇袭了，情况比想象中严重些，他还没有把消息告诉Marco，担心Marco知道了就真的不肯先回中心塔了。

Mesut把选择权交给了你，那么到你了Toni Kroos，你该告诉Marco实情，还是瞒着他，立即把人带回布鲁塞尔避免夜长梦多？


	25. Chapter 25

黑房子总比Fay安全，Toni带着这个考量上了出租车。

在此之前，Toni给Miro发了短信，告诉他事情的前因后果、还有他的决定，他内心深处觉得这一切节奏太快了，而他难以自我调整过来，需要有人拦自己一把。过了一会儿，Miro给Toni打来电话。

“我明白你们在想什么，可是Marco有权知道发生了什么。”

“Miro，你现在方便见面吗？我还有些事没说完，关于Marco的。”

两人约在了MA首都塔的一间小会议室里，Toni到的时候Miro已经泡好了咖啡，用他自己带的虹吸壶。

“美式，你可以自己调整口味。”Miro指了指桌面上整整齐齐放着的七颗奶球。

谈私事不能没有啤酒，谈公事不能没有咖啡，Miro一贯如此，会把自己的风格坚持到底。

“不了，我学会欣赏美式了。”

“能喝下去跟真的欣赏是两码事，我们最后一次搭档出任务的时候，你还是皱着眉头喝下去的。”

“好吧。”Toni撕开了两个奶球，他不需要咖啡是甜的，但也不要太涩。

“我中午的时候去看过Marco。”

“还是个让人操心的家伙？”

“他也长大了，跟你一样，但你们又是不一样的。”Miro呷了一口咖啡，深有感慨，“不管怎么说，现在该是你们这些年轻人的时代了。”

“如果往这个话题发展，我们得去找啤酒了。”

“你怎么变得比我这个年纪的人还要刻板？”

Toni拌匀了杯里的奶和咖啡，说：“有些事我以为就该是那样的。”比如说，Marco会在得知Tomas受伤后固执地留在摩纳哥。

“而有些事不是。”

“我们还是谈回Marco的事吧。”Toni敲了敲咖啡杯，“公事层面上的。”

Toni把他理出来的前因后果都跟Miro说了，当然他有说明哪些是推测的，Miro拿出了笔记本，偶尔在上面记下几个字的要点。

“要听我的看法吗？”

“当然，我就是为了听这个才来的。”

“Marco对他记忆的推断我不好说什么，但我认为Jogi是知道Marco放走了Fay的，至于为什么Marco没有因此被处罚，Jogi还替他隐瞒精神海污染及精神幽灵的情况，他跟Marco想到一块去了。”

“诱饵？”

“这只是我的推测。”

“我在想Marco该不该恢复那段记忆。”

“这不是你该埋头苦思的问题，你可以给Marco建议，但别擅自替他做决定，只要你跟他说，他会好好考虑的。”

“我知道。”Marco讨厌所有独断的行为，Toni有深刻体会。

Miro抬腕看了看表，“现在快到晚上九点了，你再不去找Marco，他可能要睡着了。”

提到睡觉，Toni猛然想起抱枕的问题，他来的时候满脑子是Tomas受伤暂时不能让Marco知道这件事，把方形抱枕落在床上了。万幸的是，Marco没说不想见他。

Toni问过Miro要不要跟自己一起上去，Miro更倾向于在这里再泡两杯咖啡。

“你们的事只有你们能解决，祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”

 

Toni独自走到了2号静音室门前，他通过连结确认过Marco就在里面，也还没睡着。

“叩叩——”Toni有一种自己心跳的节奏都被敲门声打乱的错觉。

Marco很快就来开门了，他看起来精神很好，还像是把今早的事全部忘掉了一样。

“你知道Miro来了，对吧？”

“嗯，我见过他了，还聊了一会儿。”Toni模糊了首先见到Miro的时间点，尽量不提早上的事，他岔开了话题，“我这么晚来，没打扰你休息吧？”

“我现在最不缺的就是休息，Mesut强迫我睡了4小时的午觉，也就刚醒没多久，结果他就不见了。”

“Mesut有事要处理。”Toni接纳了Miro的建议，他会让Marco知道发生了什么，而不是让他到了布鲁塞尔后从报纸上得知这个消息。

“什么事？”

“Marco，你听我说，Tomas也遇袭了，他现在在5号静音室。”

Marco双手捂嘴，很是诧异，下一刻他就要夺门而出，径直走向5号静音室。Toni拦腰截下了Marco，对方红着一双眼，望向Toni时就好似在责怪Toni不让他过去。

“他情况不太好，还没有醒，Mesut在照顾他。”

“我想去看看他。”

“再等等，Mesut暂时不希望你知道这件事。”

Marco在难过，他的情绪不可控地越过了连结的边界，Toni不假思索地把人抱紧在怀中。

“我知道你怎么想的，不过……”

“嗯，Mesut没有错，大家都很忙，不应该分神照顾一个可能会在得知这件事后变得情绪化的我。”Marco顿了顿，回抱住了Toni，“谢谢你拦住了我。”

“你现在还想明天回布鲁塞尔吗？”

“我想等Tomas醒来。”Marco的鼻尖蹭到了Toni颈侧的腺体，上面还留有Marco的牙印。

“你不会脑子一热就跑去找Fay了吧。”

“我不知道，可能吧。”

这答案不太糟糕，至少Marco告诉了Toni实话，要是Marco信誓旦旦保证会老实留在静音室里，Toni才要担心。

“Mesut现在可没空看着你。”

“我为什么要Mesut来看着我？”Marco反问。

“怕你做蠢事。”

“Well，蠢事，听起来确实很像我脑子一热会做的。”Marco双手搭到Toni肩上，在两人之间推开了一定的距离，好让他能够看着Toni的眼睛说话，“我想问的是，为什么我需要的是Mesut而不是你呢？”

Marco的眼睛在夜晚的灯光下看颜色要更沉一些，像是蒙上了一层褐色，朦朦胧胧的，叫人想要看得更清楚些，然后就有人沦陷得不可自拔。

“当然，应该是我。”

这个时候很适合发生一些不可描述的事，很可惜它没有发生。Marco的唇瓣碰了碰Toni的鼻尖，然后他笑着把Toni拉到床边，从床底下拉出了一台PS4主机，迅速接上了房间里的电视屏幕。

“Raphael拿给我的，如果你还不困的话，我们可以打一会儿游戏。”

“Raphael是谁？”Toni不认为这里的工作人员会给Marco弄来游戏机，这听起来就不是在塔系统内能发生的事。

“今天跟我一起踢球的其中一个，个子最高的那个。”

Toni隐约对这个人有印象，其实也可以说没有，谁让他的注意力全放到Marco身上了。

Marco闹起来的时候心性也跟那些十八九岁的小孩没有太大区别，他天然有着吸引少年人的气质，并且很快就能跟他们打成一片。也就是这样，Marco凭借他的人格魅力从一个哨兵小鬼那里搞来了一台游戏机。

回想起Miro说自己刻板的话，Toni把“不该在静音室里打游戏”这番话硬生生吞回去，这没什么大不了的，他们早已不是困在首都塔里的学员，没必要每时每刻循规蹈矩。Toni心知肚明，Marco在努力分散他对Tomas伤势的焦虑，他不想让自己因为他的负面情绪担心，Marco依然尽力表现得像个没事人一般，Toni不忍戳穿他。

Toni知道为什么Miro说自己跟Marco不一样了。Toni一直让自己看起来很成熟，这些年来他趋于他从一开始给自己定位的形象，磨掉了当初他认为自己做得不完美的地方。Marco这些年在熟人眼里看起来其实没有任何变化，但如果站在一个更客观的角度看他，他依然会没心没肺地笑，却不再是那个会随心哭闹的少年人了。

两人玩的还是FIFA，这个游戏一直在出新系列，而Marco似乎怎么玩都不会腻。Toni选择了皇马而Marco选择了他家乡的球队多特蒙德，Marco开局不利，5分钟内就丢了2球，他不但没有气馁，还奋起直追了3球，最终3-2险胜Toni。

“再来？”Marco有些得意起来了。

“你得做好输比赛的准备。”Toni的好胜心也被Marco激发了。

差不多11点的时候，Marco开始打呵欠了，Toni当机立断关掉了游戏机。

“Toni！刚才我就要赢了！就差一轮进攻！”

“不，是我马上要赢了。”Toni制止了Marco的幼稚抗议举动，“你的球员把我的球员在禁区内放倒了，至少我能得到一个点球。”

“Fine，说得像你们的前锋不会把球踢飞一样。”Marco摊手。

“别忘了我这里还有个能主罚的后卫。”

“你说的都是假设，没有任何意义！”Marco泄气地把游戏手柄搁到一边，仰躺在床上，仍有不忿。

Toni笑了笑，“好了，忘记这件没有任何意义的事，现我要去领一套睡衣，而你该洗澡睡觉了。”

“我的抱枕呢？”Marco扯住了Toni的衬衫下摆，问。

“噢，抱枕我忘记了。”Toni没想到Marco还惦记着抱枕的事。

“算了，也不缺那一个了。”

Toni觉得Marco笑得不怀好意，他想起了前天晚上的事，耳朵有些发烫。

MA中心塔的睡衣花纹款式都是相同的，不同的码数颜色不一样，Toni穿的要比Marco大一码，于是他得到了一套浅棕色的。

Toni回来的时间刚刚好，Marco以他惊人的速度洗完了，头发湿漉漉的，眼睫毛上还附着水汽，Toni不由自主放下了手里的睡衣，抓过Marco拿着的毛巾，给Marco擦头发。

“你简直在破坏我的发型！”

Marco抗议无效，Toni还挺享受把对方头发抓乱的过程，而Marco发现自己躲不过这个厄运，唯有以牙还牙，也伸手去抓Toni的头发。Toni会用无聊跟幼稚评价这样的行为，哪怕他参与其中，因为无聊与幼稚不妨碍他们在对方的眼眸里找到自己。

“你怎么还不去洗澡！Toni Kroos！”

“马上。”

Toni松开Marco的时候，Marco在他的左边脸颊上飞快地亲了一下，导致Toni进浴室的时候还有些飘飘然，险些滑倒，这么狼狈的一幕是Marco看不见的。

换上睡衣走出浴室，Marco自觉地翻身睡到靠墙的一侧，给Toni留出了半张床的空位，然而Marco把整张被子卷走了，Toni不得不为今晚能盖上被子而努力一把。两人在床上为抢被子暗暗较劲，没有注意到推门进来的Mesut。

“或者我应该先敲门的。”接受了Marco跟Toni在一起是一件事，看见他们在床上厮混在一起是另一件事，Mesut合情合理地傻眼了。

 


	26. Chapter 26

事不过三，这次Marco双手受限于被子，Toni免遭被推开跌地的待遇。

“Oops……Mesut……”Marco瞪向Toni，示意他赶紧从自己身上下来。

-下来，以及解释点什么。

-怎么解释？

-实话实说，你擅长的。

“我们非常欢迎你的到来，只是如你所见，我跟Marco在被子的问题上有一些分歧，正在解决。”Toni摊手表示他什么都没干，他只是想要被子。

“被子的问题？”Mesut翻了一个白眼，他才不相信这种鬼话。

压在身上的Toni的重量终于挪开了，Marco从被子里解脱出来，翻身下床去给Mesut倒了杯水，他注意到Mesut整个人看起来很疲惫。

“Tomas现在情况怎么样了？”

Mesut差点把喝到嘴里的水吐了出来，他诧异地看向Toni，一双大眼睛满是困惑。

“我告诉他了。”Toni大方承认，“等他离开了摩纳哥再从新闻知道这件事会更麻烦，比如说逃离中心塔。”

“天啊，Toni，我以为我是好心，结果你让我成了欺骗Marco的坏人角色？”Mesut认为自己被背叛了。

“Mesut，我没觉得你是坏人，真的。”Marco的手搭上Mesut手臂外侧，“我觉得你做得很对，你要是早告诉我了，我会让你分神的，你该去帮Tomas。”

“罢了，既然都这样了，”Mesut的不满仅针对Toni，他转过头来对Marco说，“Tomas的屏障受到了比较严重的干扰，多亏了他精神力很是出众，屏障还不至于被破坏，有巡逻的警察路过救下了他，现在情况稳定下来了，再睡一晚上估计就能醒了。”

“对了，他是在赫库勒斯港附近出事的？”

Mesut在信息里没有提到，不过他说Tomas去取车了，车要不就是停在了赫库勒斯港的停车场里，要不就是距离那里最近的警察局，无论是哪里，都逃不开赫库勒斯港这个地点。

“是，”Mesut给了肯定的回答，他又抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，“现在太晚了，我们可以明天一起讨论一下。”

“说起来，Mesut，你原本是为什么进来的？”眼看Mesut要离开，Marco疑惑地问。

“为了确保你没有乱跑，这是监护人Toni今早交代给我的任务。”Mesut特地强调了后半句话，大仇得报，他的表情里洋溢着小得意，“不过既然他来了，就没有我什么事了，我回5号静音室打地铺好了。”说完Mesut抱了抱Marco，道了句“晚安”，果断离开了2号静音室。

“确保我没有乱跑？”Marco挑眉，双臂交叠抱在胸前。

“合情合理的担心。”Toni举起双手投降，“不过我今天有反省过我最近的一系列行为。”

“反省结果呢？”

“光是说没有意义，之后你会看得见的。”Toni一边说一边慢慢靠近Marco，“希望你现在没有生气，因为我真的不会哄人。”

“我似乎也没有说过我需要人来哄？”Marco半眯起眼。

“你可以不需要，但我觉得这是我应该做的，又也许不是，我说不清，总之我没有过谈恋爱的经历。”

“你觉得我们现在在恋爱？”Marco又抛来一个尖锐的问题，但他看起来非但没有生气，还在忍着笑意。

“如果你不认为是的话，姑且当作是我在追你吧。”Toni更大胆了些，“不去考虑连结的问题，我能荣幸地得到这个机会吗？”

“要听实话吗？”

“来吧，我能接受。”

“要是没有这个连结的话，我没有考虑过这个问题。”Marco给他自己也倒了杯水，他的回答没有到此终结，“我不是单身主义者，也会想发展一段感情，但不应该是跟一个向导。”

Toni明白Marco的意思，对方不想成为别人的负担。

“如果也不考虑你精神幽灵的问题呢？”

“我能不能不回答这个话题，我困了。”Marco放下杯子，佯装打哈欠，双手摸着脖子，绕开Toni的身位往床的方向走去。

又让Marco强行逃过了这个话题，Toni并不着急，Marco背过身去后，他红透了的耳根在Toni眼前暴露无遗。

“也许你该捂着耳朵。”

“闭嘴，该睡觉了！”Marco不等Toni回到床上就关了灯，这下子Toni看不到Marco还有什么有趣的反应了。

等到两人都躺到床上了，Marco小声地用商量的口吻跟Toni说：“我觉得明天我们该告诉他们Fay的事，我怕还会有人受伤，多了解自己面对的是什么任务目标会比较好。”

“我会支持你的决定，其实我跟Miro说了，也许他会在我们离开摩纳哥以后告诉Manu。”

“我想我可以自己来，不用Miro代劳。”

谈话至此结束。

躺上床很久很久，Toni也没睡着，尽管他的眼皮非常重，头脑仍处在亢奋的状态。Toni相信这不是因为Marco，拜托，他又不是高中男生，一定是Miro给的咖啡在作怪。Marco同样也没睡着，他在不停地变换着睡姿，动作很小。Toni知道Marco是不想影响自己的睡眠，这种顾忌体贴又可爱。

也许他们可以交流一下失眠的理由，Toni又想等等看Marco还会有些什么小动作。维持一个睡姿保持不动挺难受的，Toni还是坚持下来了，他背对着Marco，为的是方便当对方的人形抱枕，面对面抱也不是不可以，就是担心会出现令大家都尴尬的意外。

伴着房间里的白噪音，Toni的大脑总算有了倦意，他也许会就此睡着，Marco现在应该是趴着的，他对这个睡姿应该比较满意，也有一段时间没有乱动了，Toni认为他睡着了。

“Toni，你睡了吗？”

熟悉的对白，又来自Marco，Toni瞬间强打起精神来。

Marco在一点一点往Toni一侧挪动，毫无疑问，他又打算使用他的人形抱枕了，这回可没有雷声。一回生二回熟，Marco从后背抱住Toni的动作可以说很熟练，他的手最终落到了Toni的胸前，出乎Toni意料地乱摸了一把。Toni对自己的身材还是很自信的，他不担心Marco不满意，就担心自己没忍住做出反应，让Marco发现自己在装睡。

其实Marco通过连结也可以知道Toni没睡着，不过他一直刻意回避连结的存在，他非常注重私人空间，Toni也尊重他的选择，这是相处的长久之计。

“我想我比想象中喜欢你。”Marco吻上了Toni的后颈。

现在是夜深人静的时候，而不是一个被周遭情绪感染的场合，Marco以为不会有人听见，种种因素让这句关于喜欢的话听起来那么独一无二。Toni非常感激Miro今晚给自己煮的咖啡，它的确令自己有一个愉快的夜晚。Toni在心里数着数，差不多数到300的时候，他佯装在睡梦中调整自己的睡姿，掌心贴合Marco的掌背，手指扣入对方的指缝间，就这样握住了Marco的手。

静音室里没有窗，只有几个通风口，很难感知外界光线的变化，这使得Toni的生物钟也出了差池。破天荒的，Toni睡到了9点以后，他醒来的时候Marco还没醒，Toni不敢乱动。

当你有大把时间可以浪费的时候，陪着一个人自然醒也不失为一样幸福的消遣。

可惜有个人的叫早阻止了Marco睡到自然醒，来人没有进到房间里来，他只是有节奏地敲打着房门。

“是谁……”Marco在半寐不醒中问。

“我去开个门吧。”Toni松开了Marco的手，轻轻把Marco的手臂挪开，让自己抽离Marco的怀抱。

这下Marco总算能双手一起揉眼睛了。

Toni毫不意外是Mesut站在门外，他们约好了今天会一起讨论Tomas的事，只不过Toni跟Marco现在还没准备好。

“我很惊讶你们还没起床。”

“不要往奇怪的方面想。”

“再给你们10分钟，到5号静音室，Tomas醒了。”

得知这个消息，Marco加快了他的动作，他洗漱过后草草打理了他的发型，连睡衣都没有换就往5号静音室去了，留下Toni在整理着装。

等Toni进到5号静音室的时候，Thomas跟Leon都到了，他们似乎因为一个问题笑得正欢。

“看来主角到了。”Tomas看起来气色不错，他没有伤及屏障的根本，现在完全是健康的状态。

“有什么关于我的好笑的事吗？”

“Tower Social上有一个主流娱乐媒体发布了一个新的投票，票选最适合跟你还有Marco配对的人。”Mesut解释。

“有够无聊的。”Toni耸肩，既然他跟Marco的永久结合既成事实，为什么媒体还要针对这个问题兴风作浪呢？

“Toni你是怎么凭借贫瘠的幽默细胞活到今天的？”Thomas问。

“天赋。”Toni不打算认真回答这样的问题。

“好了，Toni我觉得你可以听一下，反正我们还要等Manu跟Miro，这个还挺好玩的。”Marco还在捂着肚子笑，Toni肯定那上面不是什么好结果。

“好吧。”Toni并不想做扫兴的那个。

Mesut拿着手机，挺直腰板，还轻咳了两声，仿佛是要宣布获奖者名单。

“Toni你的最佳配对第一名我们都不意外，是Miro。”

“Miro已婚了。”

“这不重要，本来就是娱乐性质的。”Mesut并不欣赏Toni的打断，“第二名是Marco，真是全靠你们的永久连结，现在可没有多少人记得你跟Marco当初相融性领域测试的事了。”

“我问过了，Leon说他也不知道，只知道Marco和Mario的。”Thomas适时补充，Leon配合地点头。

谁会记得住第一以外的记录呢？Toni不怪后面才进入塔的学员们。


	27. Chapter 27

“然后是第三名。”Marco笑得就要躺到床上了，Toni的坏预感越来越强烈。

“不是Diego吧？”听起来像好事者会做的事。

“没，不是Diego，不过我觉得你给我们提供了一个更精彩的答案。”

“好吧，那你可以说是谁了。”反正也不是真的。

“我以为你还想猜一猜。”Mesut说。

Toni用他的眼神表达了拒绝。

“Sergio，他是你的第三顺位。”Thomas给出了答案，还附送掌声。

“我们俩？”Toni翻了个白眼，“没有人注意到我们都是向导吗？”

“我就完全没有考虑过这个问题，这是塔的高层需要考虑的问题。”Thomas咧嘴给出了一个很滑稽的笑容。

“实情其实是Sergio给你投票的推送评论了一句‘也许是我’，然后他的排名一下子就上去了。”Mesut道出了这个不靠谱的结果的原委，“反正只是个投票。好了我们可以来听Marco的，事实上我刚才还没点开投票结果。”Mesut看热闹不嫌事大。

“Mesut，不是说好的我们只聊Toni的？”Marco露出一副被欺骗的受伤表情，这并没有打动Mesut。

“我觉得你的榜单会有意思得多。”Mesut露出了神秘的微笑。

“前三名按顺序是Mario、Rober Lewandowski还有我，well，Mats的票数跟我差不多，但我俩中间还隔了个第四的Auba，所以他排第五。”

“I'm out？？？”Toni上前去没收了Mesut的手机，“Wow，Mesut，你给你自己投了一票。”

“Toni你不能这么认真，就是个投票。”Thomas听起来不是在安慰Toni，而是幸灾乐祸，“就像我在你的投票里给自己投了一票一样，以及我是你的第五顺位。”

“这真是个动听的故事。”Toni对Thomas展现出的“友善”并不领情，谁让他没有对方所认为的幽默细胞呢？

“有什么关系呢？反正你们都一起睡过了，就是字面上的意思。”Mesut表示Toni不能在这种娱乐性项目上太较真。

坐在Mesut身侧的Marco对Mesut进行了一番密集的肢体骚扰，Thomas看着好玩也加入了他们，Tomas倒是很淡定地近距离看着三个人在他休息的床上玩着揉头发与弹耳朵的游戏。

“行吧。”反正投票结果再如何天花乱坠，Marco也不会在夜深人静的时候悄悄对他们说上一句喜欢，Toni释然了。

 

Manuel跟Miro姗姗来迟，Miro解释了原因。

“Christoph迷路了，就在我们旅馆门口走丢到街道拐角，Manu接到了求助电话，我们花了点时间把人找到了。”

“Sami也来了。”Manuel补充。

“Sami跟Christoph？一起？”Thomas疑惑道，“我是不是把他们其中一个人错认为是向导了？”

Thomas的记忆没有出现失误，来的两人都是向导。

“我们这里正在发生针对哨兵的案件，中心塔安排向导完成任务很合理。”Manuel说，“不过他们并不是搭档。”

“怎么回事？”这情况Mesut也听懵了，“我以为他们是来接替Marco和Toni的任务的？”

“Sami是来减轻我们向导的压力的，我们要面对的是针对哨兵群体的案件，无论是违规制造人造噪音发射器还是命案，多一个向导不是坏处。”Manuel停下了话语，看向Thomas，“至于Christoph，他是来代替Thomas的，会跟Leon组队接替Toni和Marco的任务。”

“什么？凭什么？”Thomas对这个安排非常不满。

“因为你擅自行动了。”Manuel摆出不容分说的姿态，

“就因为这样就想让我乖乖回慕尼黑？”

“也不对，”Miro说，“虽然你没有被安排任务，也没有搭档，不过你没有被中心塔召回，估计是让你在这里待命的意思。”

“我跟Toni要被召回了吗？”

关于召回这件事，Toni也一直心存疑惑，他跟Marco决定什么时候回中心塔是一回事，中心塔发不发召回指令是另一回事，按理说中心塔在收到自己报告的第一时间就该召回他跟Marco。最合理的解释是中心塔要给Miro跟Manuel时间询问Marco遇袭经过，可都过了一天了，中心塔从来都是急性子，不该让这件事拖延到现在都没发生。

“关于这一点，我们有个好消息。”Miro说。

“也不一定是好消息。”Manuel更正。

“你们还没开始说我已经糊涂了。”Marco抱怨道。

“Jogi在跟EU中心塔交涉这件事，DE首都塔在争取Marco的处置权。”

“Miro是你去提过建议？”Mesut问，“我可不记得我们的首都塔有这么护短。”

“我是提过，但我认为决定因素不在我。”Miro把话停在这里，没有进一步解释他的推测。

Toni向Miro投去感谢的眼神，对方很好地避免了把Marco精神海有寄生的精神幽灵这件事暴露出来。

“其实DE首都塔也不见得会更维护Marco？”Thomas对此表示质疑。

“至少Marco是DE首都塔里难能可贵的能力高于评级的劳动力，可以让Jogi免去一部分因任务太棘手要向中心塔申请人手又或者把任务的管辖权转交给中心塔的麻烦。”Mesut回答。

由DE首都塔处理自己跟Marco擅自配对结合的事确实会更好，原因不用多说，假如Jogi有心希望Marco做诱饵，他就不会让Marco在此之前先出事。与此同时，尽管现在是用Marco引出Fay的最好机会，因为意外配对结合的发生，中心塔的介入，Jogi的计划就此被打乱。一切都在维持着微妙的平衡，也不知该说是好运气还是坏运气。

“这件事情在这两天内就会有结果，Jogi是这么告诉我的。”Miro说，当下这里只有他跟Jogi保持着密切通话联系。

“等消息对Marco不会有太大实质影响，他可以得到充分的休整。”Tomas从一开始就认为Marco应该在MA首都塔恢复好屏障后再回去。

“说起来，你们没有把Sami跟Christoph一起带过来？”Mesut问。

Miro摇头，“他们的任务之旅得从打扫房间开始。”

“再来几个人旅馆房间就住满了，中心塔相当于找了一群免费的清洁工。”Marco对此颇有微词，第一天入住旅馆的糟糕回忆在他脑海里萦绕不绝。

“那我可以开始说说我昨天的倒霉经历了？”

“当然。”

按照Tomas所说，他昨天先到了警察局办理手续，然后在两名警员的陪同下到港口的停车场取车，结果车门还没打开，两名警员突然擒住了他，Tomas没花太大力气挣脱了对方两人，发现他们双眼无神，估计是被强行催眠了。

“我把自己锁进了车里要马上离开，因为我意识到有人在试图突破我的屏障，侵入我的精神海。我们应该相距比较远，不然对方的攻击方式不会这么柔和。”

“但你没有成功离开。”Toni指出，“是对方靠近你了还是你也被催眠了？”

“好问题，我认为我不是被催眠了，因为我有自己的意识，我知道自己几乎要把车开进海里，我及时刹住车了，然后我离开了车厢，往附近的民居走去，我认为有人在引导我。”

“暗示，这一招很低级，但很多时候很好用，因为它不会令人有那么多的不适。”Manuel马上反应过来这是什么情况。

“是的，我为了安全起见还跟Tomas建立了一个普通连结，结果这个小把戏绕过了我的警戒。”Mesut闷闷不忿。

“向导能力越强，越容易忽略掉暗示的存在，除非你是钻研这个小把戏的能手。”Toni也在暗示上吃过亏。

“这让我想起了一些与Philipp的不愉快经历。”Thomas双手按着太阳穴说，“他跟Manu曾经试图把我变成一只关在笼子里的宠物，非常不人道。”

“我只是跟他讨论如何切实有效地让你的情绪更可控，Philip认为比起催眠，暗示更柔和，你更能接受，而Philipp钻研过暗示。”

“闭嘴，你们向导都有一颗想当动物驯养员的心。”Thomas反驳了Manuel的解释。

“Tomas，你见到了干扰你的人吗？”Leon把话题引回了事件本身。

“她站到了我面前，那是个逆光的位置，我当时所有感官间或被放大到极致，视线无法对焦，所以我没看清她长什么样子。”Tomas说着也觉得遗憾。

Manuel、Leon和Mesut不约而同看向Toni，Miro察觉到了，正要开口给Toni解围，Marco先打破了这个局面。

“其实你们为什么不打算问我呢？我也见到了那个向导。”

“Well，那天的事对你来说可能……”Mesut在寻找合适的形容词。

“是Fay，我想你们至少都听说过这个名字。”Marco说罢舒了一口气，好似有所解脱。

连Thomas都安静下来了，这个名字的出现伴随着一股压抑的氛围，虽然两年前的事在现在几乎成了禁语，可许多人其实都还记得死亡向导名单上的名字。

“她没有死，我可以肯定是我的缘故，但我记不起来了。”

“那天发生的事一定很恐怖，你记不起来也很正常。”Mesut安慰道。

“不是，这不是什么大脑保护机制导致的记忆丢失，是Jogi。”

Marco把他记得的都说了，不过他只描述了记忆里的场景，没有说一个字的推测，他渴望有人告诉他第二种可能性。

“在那一次任务里，你是不是被精神幽灵寄生了？”Leon的推测准确得可怕，Marco刚才的话里几乎没有给到这方面的线索。

Marco犹豫片刻，问：“你为什么这么觉得？”

“你的屏障全碎了，这不合理，就算你不抵抗，这件事交给一个六级向导去完成的话也需要耗费极大的精神力以及一段比较长的时间，Fay最后的评定是四级向导，两年间就算能力有所提升，也不会超过五级的水平，她能给你造成这么严重的伤害的唯一可能是有什么因素在极大地减损着你的精神力。”Leon摸着下巴，“当然，这只是我的推测，如果它不是真的……”

“它是真的。”Marco打断了Leon的话并肯定了对方的推测，他拍了拍自己的后脑勺，教科书上说那是精神海的所在之处，“Neela和Sophie，她们在这里。”


	28. Chapter 28

“两个？！”Mesut坐不住了，他立马要去检查Marco的精神海，而Marco一下子仰倒在床上，不让Mesut触碰他的后脑勺，Mesut拿Marco没办法，唯有迁怒于唯一的知情人Toni，“你这样不叫保护他，Toni Kroos！”

“Mesut，你控制一下，至少现在是Toni在替Marco分担精神海侵蚀。”Tomas希望他的话能成为Mesut的情绪冷却剂。

“这叫什么事？我以为Marco就是单纯的比较严重的精神海污染，跟所有长期不配向导出任务的哨兵一样！FUCK！”Mesut硬生生把后面想要宣泄的抱怨止住了，他只是瞪向Toni，那双大眼睛真正发狠起来的时候相当怵人。

“Marco看起来确实不像被精神幽灵寄生了的人。”Leon说，“我根本看不出异样，即便是他跟Toni连精神链接都没有的时候，通常情况下他应该已经……”

“跟行尸走肉无异，是的，我一开始也很诧异。”Toni回想起在NW地方塔的时候，他为自己当时表现出来的镇静感到不可思议。

“我想我可以解释为什么。”Miro摸着下巴说。

“Wow，我自己都不知道为什么。”Marco直愣愣地看向Miro。

“你在庇护她们，换言之你没有选择跟她们对抗。Marco没到过军队可能不清楚，哨兵指导员会强调万一被精神幽灵缠上，首先要做的是不抵触，这样能极大限度减少精神力的耗费。”

“我也记得是这样。”Tomas附和Miro，“不过这么做也有风险，这样相当于放纵精神幽灵，你没有办法给他们画一个限定的圈子。”

静音室里仅有Miro和Tomas接受过军队哨兵指导员的授课，他们说的自然具有一定的权威性，

“我是不是可以把Toni你那天推测的Jogi无法进行高完成度的记忆消除归因于Marco的精神幽灵？她们伤了他，在精神力层面上。”Manuel说。

“我是这么想的，所以Jogi也没能够把Marco全部的记忆抹干净。”

“留下了最糟糕的部分，不是吗？”Mesut的不满没有丝毫缓和。

“这不是Jogi故意的。”Marco替Jogi申辩，“大概是Neela和Sophie不想让我忘掉全部。”

“现在我们知道Fay还活着，Neela跟Sophie出于某种原因以生命为代价诅咒了Marco，还有四个没有留下痕迹的死去了的向导。”Miro把话题转回来，稍作总结。

“没有留下痕迹，这太贴切了，如果不是Marco确定他见过其余的向导的尸体，我都要怀疑他们是不是跟Fay一样还会在某个角落。”Thomas说，“DE首都塔甚至没有为他们举办过追悼会。”

“推测足够多了，没办法改变我们没找到确凿的证据去佐证他们，而且一时间也很难找到切入点。”

Tomas的话并不对，切入点当然是有的，Marco的记忆，Toni用余光瞥向Manuel，发现对方在看Marco，若有所思，Toni竖起了刹那间的敌意。

“我认为Tomas说得对，所以有人想要现在去吃中午饭吗？我其实饿了，不赶紧到餐厅的话，等到那群小鬼放学了就会很吵。”Thomas摸着他自己的胃说。

Marco是第一个附议的，然后是Miro，前者是真的饿了，后者是有意把话题到此结束，Toni在Miro视线扫到自己这里时用嘴型表达了谢意。

去往餐厅的通道里，Toni被人从后方拍了拍肩膀，他停下了脚步，转身，找他的人当然是Manuel。

“先聊两句。”

“我没有意见。”

“关于Marco的记忆，我能帮忙，不过在此之前我该问问你怎么看。”Manuel不是说话喜欢拐弯抹角的人，跟他交流总是很有效率。

“为什么是我而不是Marco？我不是他的代言人。”

“你真的希望我直接问他？”

“好的，我不想让他恢复记忆，至少在他的精神幽灵被驱逐以前，他的痛感传递已经出现问题了，我不能送他去赌博。”

Manuel低了头，他毫无目的地看向地面，头脑里在进行一番博弈。

“如果有需要我帮忙的可以尽管开口，我并不是在说客套话。以及，你可以联系Philipp，他有过做媒介的经验，或者你有更好的人选。”

Toni离开德国有一段时间了，他对这边的事关注得的确比较少，他跟Philipp在一个公会共事的时候Philipp对于启用媒介驱逐精神幽灵就有一套理论，那时候仅仅停留在理论。

假如Toni能够孤身一人收拾干净Marco精神海里的精神幽灵，那么整个驱逐过程就不需要媒介，但Toni不确定他能，为了保险起见，他必须再带上另外的人一起到Marco的精神海里去，最好是哨兵，这就需要到一个人作为媒介将几个人同时强行接入Marco的精神海。击杀精神幽灵的志愿者还比较好找，Marco的好人缘并不是说说而已，媒介才是真正棘手的。媒介会承担一部分由他强行接入精神海的人的精神力损耗，整个驱逐过程，作为媒介的人精神力负担非常重，只有七级向导能承受。

Toni一开始打算问问Luka，Manuel给了他一个更合适的人选提名，更合适的理由不在于他们能力的高低，在于Philipp已经退役了，如果找他帮忙，他们根本就可以绕开EU中心塔来完成精神幽灵的驱逐。

“我会跟他联系的，谢谢。”

“你还该告诉Marco个中的风险。”

“他可不怕死，冒险主义精神。”Toni无奈地笑了，“我相信以我的能力，保住其他哨兵的精神还是能做到的。”

“我说的是你会承受的风险。”Manuel的语气重了起来，“你很可能逃不掉。”

“我告诉他，如果有一天他精神枯萎了，我会跟他一起进坟墓。”

Manuel没有再说别的，他可能不认同Toni的想法，不过他也不认为自己有资格去训斥Toni的不是。

Toni跟Manuel一同进入餐厅，除去因临近餐厅接待高峰而被要求留在静音室的Tomas和Marco，Toni才发现Mesut也不在。

到了塔放学的时间，有不少人对他们身边的座位跃跃欲试，最后当然是活跃的一部分首先抢到了近距离接触偶像的机会。

“我就说这里的小鬼挺吵的。”Thomas嘀咕道。

“但你不愿意留在房间等我们把午饭送上去。”Leon接话。

“你也是这样过来的，Thomas。”Miro始终带着他和蔼的笑意，他也是这里人气最高的一个，除了他是一位七级哨兵以外，还因为他第一次出现在MA中心塔放学后的餐厅。

Toni有些心不在焉，他的注意力被另一件事吸引过去了，他跟Marco的连结似乎出现了一点异常，感觉比往日松动了些，他很难保证这是不是正常现象。突然他的精神触角传来一阵被扯裂的痛，痛觉只是隐隐的，也足够引起Toni的警惕。

“我要去看看Marco。”

“你的监护人性格又爆发了？MA首都塔很安全。”

“我确信Marco是安全的，但是我得去看看他。”这句话听起来矛盾，实则隐去了一层逻辑关系，Toni知道Marco没有危险，可他们的连结出现了异常，这不正常，永久连结理应牢不可破。

Toni按电梯的动作都急躁起来，有人在介入他跟Marco的连结，就在刚才短短的一段时间内给Toni带来了三回神经触角阴阴刺痛的感受，介入者没有恶意，对方不过是在进行类似于试验的行为，否则他可以让Toni更难受些。

推开2号静音室房门的时候，印证了Toni的猜测，介入者是Mesut，Marco在床上睡着了，Toni肯定他是被Mesut强制进入睡眠的。

“Mesut Özil！你他妈在做什么！”Toni不可遏制地发火了，就算Mesut跟Marco关系再如何好，他都不应该试图介入结合，这相当于是挑衅了。

Mesut朝Toni比了一个噤声的动作，示意他们到外面去谈，不要吵醒Marco。

就当是为了Marco，Toni答应了，不代表他消气了，正好Mesut早些时候也在气头上，兴许他们可以到竞技场谈。不过他们没有，Mesut让Toni到1号静音室去。他们连灯也没有打开，黑暗的环境能叫向导冷静下来。

“我给你时间解释。”Toni揉着眉间的皱起，他现在太烦躁了。

“不要把我看做是一个犯错的人，Toni，你才是犯错的那个。”

Toni“wow”了一声，Mesut的指控可真有趣，“然后呢？你这是在交叉报复？就因为我隐瞒了Marco被精神幽灵寄生的事你打算破坏我们的连结？”

“当你能说出这番话的时候，你就是在假装没有发现问题！”

Mesut一针见血地戳破了Toni的自欺欺人，Toni以为他还能再挣扎一下，但他说不出反驳的话。

“假性永久连结，相融性领域契合度低于60%的哨兵与向导深度结合后会出现的现象，你的精神触角能被我介入拔动证明了这一点，只要我费点心思和时间，完全可以解开你们的连结。”

“不可能。“Toni否定得很坚决，“你知道我跟Marco……”

“精神幽灵。”Mesut简要地打断了Toni，“别告诉我你学过的东西被狗吃了，你早就知道精神幽灵的事，那你就该知道你们的契合度会因为精神幽灵的存在产生很大的变化，哪怕你曾经跟Marco的切合度高得惊人，那都是曾经。”

“我想你还没有告诉Marco。”

“我暂时不会告诉他的，起码在他精神幽灵得到驱逐以前我不会告诉他，现在你是他的保护伞，他不能成为中心塔的弃子。”

Mesut考虑到了，在中心塔的层面上，Toni能帮Marco度过责罚，他们需要延续这个谎言。

“我想我们的考量大致是一致的。”

“先说明，如果他的精神幽灵被驱逐了，我会告诉他这件事的，他应该得到一次公平的选择机会。”Mesut特地强调了“选择”。

“这不是坏事，何况他会选择我的。”昨夜的事给了Toni足够的信心。

“你知道什么叫公平选择吗？就是你接下来这段时间最好不要跟他太亲近了，我认为你们还不是伴侣，以及，”Mesut的手指就要戳到Toni的鼻尖了，“你俩可千万别在配对登记册上签名，我知道只要你不想签总有办法的。”

Thomas也许该来看看Mesut的表现，什么才叫监护人态度，Toni想。


	29. Chapter 29

“他是成年人了。”Toni不得不拿出了Thomas的说辞。

“我不是有意泼你冷水，Toni，我跟他还是学员的时候，Marco跟我说的是他以后会想要跟一个普通人在一起。现在他以为你是他唯一的选择，那他无论如何都会尽力适应你给他安排的位置。”

“那是差不多10年以前的事了，人是会变的。”

Toni的自尊心使他几乎要跟Mesut炫耀昨晚的事，在记忆里重温那一幕时，Toni突然愣住了。

我想我比想象中喜欢你。Marco是这样说的，这句话细读起来，包含了一个比较的逻辑。Marco不一定是有意的，可Toni的思考已经被Mesut带偏了，Marco说的并不是“我想我喜欢你”，这里面能够有着千差万别。

“Hello？”

顶上的灯一下子全亮了，突如其来的刺眼光线叫Toni感到不适，Mesut也是如此。

“我以为我进错房间了？”Thomas再三往门外的号码牌看，“你们在我房里说什么悄悄话呢？”

“没什么，Tomas要证明他很健康并不需要我多加照顾，把我赶出来了，Marco睡了，我跟Toni一起在他的房间显得很尴尬。”

Thomas的食指挠了挠下巴，“Marco没睡着啊，我刚刚才把午饭拿给他。”

Toni和Mesut面面相觑，Toni先问的Mesut，“你确定你让他睡着了？”

“我当然确定，不过不足以让他睡得太熟，催眠强度太大可能会损害他的感知神经。”然而Marco这么快醒来也出乎Mesut预料。

“Holy Shit！万一他知道我们刚才讨论的内容怎么办？”Toni出了一身冷汗。

“我要是知道怎么办现在还有必要跟你在这里争论这个问题？”Mesut的状况不比Toni好。

“虽然我不知道你们有什么瞒着Marco的秘密，但我会建议你们直接去看看Marco有什么反应，要知道在我想要睡觉的时候你们一起在我的房间的话，我也挺尴尬的。”

“我觉得你说得挺对。”

Toni立马要离开1号静音室。Mesut紧随其后，在与Thomas擦身而过时还拍了拍对方的肩膀，“好好休息。”

Thomas看着两人，只觉得气氛凝重得莫名其妙，也想跟着过去，刚才还对自己态度温和的Mesut在关上2号静音室门时用眼神警告Thomas不要过来。

“被两个向导看管的滋味我明白。”Thomas自言自语说道，他唯有祝Marco好运。

 

同时进行着好几件事的Marco很忙，戴着耳机的他给游戏机连上电视的同时嘴里叼了一块面包，喉咙里发出含糊不清的流行歌曲旋律。Toni的闯入根本没有打扰到Marco的世界，对方还是无意间瞥见房门处多了两个人，一下子不知道该把面包全塞进嘴里还是放下，在大脑思考的时间里接好了手柄。

“要一起玩吗？”Marco放弃了那块面包，把游戏手柄递向Toni和Mesut的方向，“不过这里只有两个手柄。”

Toni和Mesut迅速交换了一个眼神，由Mesut上前去接过了手柄，顺势揉了一把Marco的头发，瞬间一改刚才的严肃，跟Marco闹了起来，他还把Marco吃掉一半的面包要了过来，很自然地往嘴里送。Toni做了活到今天为止最丢人的事，他竟然从Mesut手里抢面包。蓬松的面包本质上是很脆弱的，它就那样被掰成了两块，被Marco咬过的那一半在Toni手上。

这一幕把Marco看呆了，而后笑得要在地上打滚，Mesut及时护住了Marco的后脑勺才不至于让Marco发生后脑勺与床沿剧烈碰撞的惨剧。

“Toni，你要是饿了的话，那边还有别的吃的。”Marco尽力把笑意憋了回去。

“我……我不饿。”Toni看着自己手上半块面包陷入了对人生的思考，然后他决定一口把这块罪孽深重的面包吃掉。

友情的位阶并不当然次于爱情，道理Toni都懂，可他就是没忍住做了吃醋这样的蠢事。

“我一点也不同意Thomas说Toni没有幽默细胞。”Mesut凑到Marco耳边说，但他并没有把声音放轻，Toni能够听得非常清楚。

Marco捂着嘴起身，轻巧地跨过了游戏主机，去把Thomas带上来食物袋子交到Toni手上。

-怎么了吗？

-没什么。

-真的？那你笑一个给我看。

Marco的要求来得太突然，Toni不确定自己有做好。

“好了，Mesut我们继续吧。”Marco回到原位以前还拍了拍Toni的脸，跟哄小孩似的。

Marco连输了两场，Mesut表示这是为了他好，不然他一赢球就亢奋，不利于精神屏障的可持续使用。

“Toni，换你来。”

“我？”Toni以为Marco要换个对手，而Marco把他的手柄交给了Toni，大有要让Toni替他复仇的意思。

Toni和Mesut在很认真地玩着FIFA，Marco在很认真地点评，他的声音甚至覆盖过了游戏自带的。Toni不得不趁着半场比赛结束的空隙给Marco加固精神屏障，他惊喜地发现Marco自身的屏障恢复得比想象中好。

Toni还是输了，他认为Marco选定的队伍配置出了问题，就这个问题他还跟Marco“理性讨论”了一小段时间，势头大好的Mesut打断了两人。

“我以为这是一对一的游戏？”

“它确实是。”Marco点头确认了。

“但你们为什么在讨论如何赢我呢？”Mesut抱怨，“Marco，你也可以支持我，然后我们会一起取得胜利。”

“Emmmmmmm……可是Toni现在在用多特蒙德。”

Toni更愿意听见Marco说因为他跟自己是一对，但Marco是不会这么说的。

Mesut还想追问下去，不过Marco比了个暂停的手势，他触碰了他的耳钉。如无意外，这次Marco接收到的会是塔的召回指令，现在只等到底是到EU中心塔去还是DE首都塔去。

“我们要回DE首都塔。”Marco听完以后告诉Toni。

比较不坏的那个选项，也完全不能让Toni松一口气。紧接着Toni就接到了Jogi的电话，首都塔会在今天放出召回的消息并且对火车站进行出入人流限制，而对方建议他们能尽量选择深夜抵达的航班。放出烟雾弹加上错开人流高峰，这样可以最大限度保证他们避免在毫无准备的情况下直面媒体人潮，Jogi算是在这件事上费心思了。

“是时候该看看最近媒体都有什么样的消息，关于我们的。”做出这个决定的Marco是为难的，他很讨厌那些偏爱撰写负面报道的媒体，“当鸵鸟的日子也该到头了。”

“也许我可以帮你先过滤掉一部分。”Mesut说，“有些太离谱的根本不必理会。”

“也许，Mesut你该回去看看Tomas？”Marco提议。

Mesut不甘心地接受了Marco的提议，他离开的时候对Toni一步三回头的，无一不是在提醒Toni他保证过什么。

门合上了，Toni以为Marco要跟他讨论媒体的事，结果Marco的话题又回到了Mesut身上。

“你跟Mesut间发生了什么事？”

这很明显，Toni知道，他跟Mesut都没有足够好的演技去掩饰他们之间的问题。

“在某个问题上产生了一点分歧。”

“比如说？”

“关于你的，但我们都暂时不希望你知道，可以吗？”比起直接隐瞒，跟Marco打商量的效果会更好，这是Toni之前学会的。

Marco嘟了嘟嘴，“好吧，我先管好我的好奇心。”

在这个网络信息狂轰乱炸的时代，媒体似乎更在意他们笔下文字的戏剧性而不是事件的真实性，娱乐版如此、政治版如此，体育版也如此。

负面的揣测远远多于Toni的想象，被炮轰对象主要是Marco，媒体称他又一次因离经叛道成名，更有甚者认为他是塔体系内坏风气的源头，应该早日被摘除。Toni已经有些按捺不住要去让撰写这些无用文字的人知道，Marco不是自私自利的加害者，自己也不是什么哨兵信息素的受害者。

Marco的反应很平淡，偶尔还会因为一些极其夸张的谬论笑出声，面对媒体，Marco似乎铸造了铜墙铁壁。

“你不生气？”Toni还是问了这个问题。

Marco摇头，又点头，“全都不在意是假的，但是又不至于那么生气，要知道我每次再评定结果出来后都得有这么一次被所有不怀好意的媒体盯上的经历，他们没有更好的新闻了，也挺可悲的。”

“后面这句话不错，你该当着这些人的面说出来。”

“不了吧，这样我会一年四季都逃不开谣言的。”Marco笑着回绝了Toni的提议。

一口气翻完两天的消息也足够累了，Marco揉着眼睛，不过他没有放下手机，而是点开了他的短信栏让Toni看。

里面几乎都是祝福的话，Toni不清楚Marco是怎么跟他的朋友解释这件事的，但Marco并没有否定他们之间的关系。

“这些才是最重要的。”Marco说。

没有人该在意黑夜有多黑，只要还有星星在闪烁，一切都不会太坏。

Marco的手机又收到了一条信息，发件人是Thomas，Toni顺手点开了，里面的内容足够让他到1号静音室去约架。

-「Hey Marco，我建议你最近留意一下Toni跟Mesut，我怀疑他们之间有点什么奸情。——你善良的朋友，Thomas。」

“我们没有。”

“你不用这么认真地解释，我当然知道你们没有。”Marco表示Thomas的的确确是个开心果，然后他顺手就把Thomas的短信转发给了Mesut，附加了两个带着问号的emoji，露出了狡黠的笑，“好啦我们可以研究一下航班。”

Marco的手机紧接着受到了起码3条来自Mesut的辩解，当它安静下来，Toni能想象1号静音室迎来了一位不速之客。

Toni确定Thomas不是那么善良的朋友，而Marco可能也不是，好吧后者这点调皮捣蛋无伤大雅。

Marco迅速选定了次日凌晨飞往泰格尔机场的航班，Toni没有意见。

“把你的信息给我一下，我得买机票。”

Toni如实报出了证件号码，Marco听到一半打断了他。

“Toni，我要你的工作身份，虽然我们可以自由安排航班事件，但也不是回柏林度假。”

塔会给每个向导与哨兵安排工作身份，他们会得到新的身份证，这个身份证往往用于执行任务，而且会时常更换。Toni习惯了中心塔或者公会给他处理好出行问题，一下子也没反应过来。某种程度上，Marco独立生活的能力要比Toni强。

“说起来我们是要悄悄回国？不告诉他们，对吧？”订好了回国机票，Marco才意识到还有这样一个问题。

“这要你来决定，他们只会拦下你而不是我。”

“我有预感下一次跟Mesut见面会是我的受难日。”Marco不自觉望向天花板。


	30. Chapter 30

为了贯彻落实Marco的偷偷从MA首都塔溜回国的计划，Toni事先回到旅馆收拾好他们的行李，又借交接任任务信息的时间三言两语说服了对Marco是重点看护对象一事毫不知情的Christoph当晚给他们当司机。

Marco早早地准备好了致歉的小卡片，在离开前把它们贴到了1号静音室和5号静音室门上，又踮起脚尖往回走，全然忘了这里的隔音性其实非常好。

“搞得像是私奔一样。”Marco在电梯里终于敢发出声音，他可憋了很久。

私奔。好吧，Toni也喜欢这个词。

要不是离开MA首都塔当晚发现坐在驾驶座上的人是Leon，Toni不会知道这件事差点就出现了败笔，Christoph竟然转头就把事情告诉了他这次的任务搭档Leon。

“本来是他要来的，然后他跟我说他好像也不知道怎么从MA首都塔到机场。”Leon又补充，“我没有告诉任何人了。”

“我当然知道，如果你说出去了，我今晚根本出不了2号静音室的门。”Marco利落地上了车，把车门关上。

Toni这个时候接到了一条信息，来自一个不在他通讯录里的人，但从内容上不难判别对方是Martin，那个赌场的荷官，或者是他的女友Charlott。

对方发来了一个地点，急切地希望Toni和Marco赶过去，说是他们发生了麻烦。这时间节点真是巧合得可怕，Toni把信息告诉了Leon。

“你一个人去不安全。”Marco说。

“你们到机场吧，我现在联系Chirstoph。”Leon二话不说下了车，由Toni坐到了驾驶座上。

“我们应该到那里去，跟Leon一起，如果Martin跟Charlott遇到危险了，不该只有两个向导……”

“Marco，你现在的情况也不能作为一个合格的哨兵，而且向导并非没有近身攻击的能力，我看Leon能媲美半个哨兵。”Toni不会纵容Marco的感情用事，这个任务已经不归他们了，交给Leon和Christoph才是最合程序及情理的做法。

遵守，这才是一个德国人该有的性格。

Marco没有被Toni说服，他摇下车窗想把Leon喊回来，可Toni已经把车门锁上驶出了。

“Toni，停车！我们不去机场！”

取代用语言回应Marco，Toni猛地踩了几脚油门，让车维持在一个较高的行驶速度，窗外的路灯杆在飞速倒退。

“我说停下！”Marco厉声喊道，Toni充耳不闻。

GODSH！Toni应该刚才把后排车厢的儿童锁给锁上的，Marco竟然在时速100km以上的车里打开了车门，Toni还不敢急刹车，只能缓缓靠边停车。

“你疯了吗？知不知道你刚才这样做很危险！”

“是谁疯了？现在有两个人等着我们去救他们，你还记得吗，是我们让他们去犯险的。”

“他们更有可能是自己惹上了麻烦，何况Charlott的能力足够在普通人甚至哨兵之中自保。”Charlott不是个会令她自己吃亏的人，在Toni见过的人里，她是顶聪明的一个，可惜用在了错误的地方。

“可是Fay跟那些人是一伙的，还有一个能对Tomas使用暗示的人，即便不是向导那至少也是个向导型临界者。”

“你都这么清楚最坏的情况是什么，为什么你还想过去？说实话，现在如果遇到Fay或者随便一个向导型临界者，你会是我们这里最薄弱的一环，你的屏障才刚刚成型，更别提你糟糕透了的精神海污染。”Toni的话很刻薄，这也是为了使Marco更好地搞清楚现在的情况。

Marco固执得很，不打算对Toni让步，他已经下车了，还重重地把车门关上。Toni紧随其后，小跑几步从身后抓住了Marco的手臂，对方甩不开他，愤然转身。

“我很抱歉成为你或者更多人的累赘，但我能为自己负责，就算是为了不影响你，我也不会死在那里的。”

映着路灯的亮光，Marco眼中也泛着些亮晶晶的液体，他没有让它们溢出眼眶。

“你不是累赘，”Toni让自己的声音听起来更柔和些，“你也不必事事顾及我，但我希望你是安全的，不是因为我害怕被牵连，而是因为你对我很重要，好吗？”

“我想去救他们，你会陪我去吗？”

“我会。”

Toni顺势把Marco抱进怀里，对方没有抵触，然后Marco就失去了意识，身体软软地挨着Toni。

“抱歉。”Toni深知自己的行为有多恶劣。不同于Mesut，得益于他们之间的连结，Toni大致可以掌控Marco陷入睡眠的时间，足够他们回到柏林了。

到了机场，Toni后悔自己当初对催眠学艺不精，他对这项技能的掌控仅限于字面上的意思，让对方进入睡眠，而不能操控对方在无意识的状态下完成一系列指令，这令他在机场引来了一点小麻烦。

24小时都有航班发出，候机室不会因为深夜而减少乘客，背着Marco的Toni引来了一定的注意，不仅是乘客，还有航空公司的人。

“先生，请问您需要帮助吗？”

Toni实在编不出一个解释，于是又破例对普通人动用了暗示，把麻烦一个个解决掉了。

无惊无险，Toni带着Marco折腾回柏林，这时候是凌晨四点多，还没到能看日出的时候，不过机场外总有出租车等着客人。

“DE首都塔。”

出租车司机是个见怪不怪的普通人，没多问Marco的情况，也没探究哨兵与向导的日常生活，安安静静地把客人送到了指定地点，为此Toni还多给了点小费。

DE首都塔还没到开始运作的时候，不过每座塔旁边必然有招待所，即便是要自费，承担房费也不是什么大不了的问题。Toni对这里的一切都不陌生，包括招待所的前台工作人员，几天前他们才见过面。

“Kroos上校！”

Toni成为了这位被安排来招待所轮夜的DE首都塔学员在这个沉寂的夜晚最大的惊喜，Toni跟对方仅限于几天前下榻此处打过照面的关系，是没有记住他的名字，幸好DE首都塔的学员胸前都会别着用于识别身份的名牌。

Toni顺利地叫出了对方的名字，对方似乎因为这个小细节倍感兴奋。

“Mr. Reus他……”

Marco也是DE首都塔首屈一指的名人了，即便他现在半张脸被宽大的卫衣帽子挡住了，不妨碍他被人认出来。

“睡着了。”

“哦哦，你们幸苦了，Jogi有为你们安排房间。”年轻的向导在电脑键盘上点了几下，然后念出了分别属于Toni和Marco的房号。

“两间？”Toni接过房卡。

“Emmmmm……这是Jogi安排的，不过房间的床足够睡下两个人。”

“好的，麻烦了。”Toni想，Jogi是完全把他和Marco当成因为意外不得不结成配对关系的两人了。

“那个，能签名和合影吗？”

Toni很少辜负对方的期待，他在对方的T恤上签下了自己的名字，不过婉拒了合影。

“不太方便。”Toni指的是他背着Marco。

年轻的向导知情识趣，连声道谢后目送Toni跟Marco进了电梯，差点忘了这时候要给Jogi发个消息知会他两人回来了。

 

Toni把Marco放到了床上，他则是坐到了摆在角落的沙发上，红眼航班极其消磨人的精神，Toni也想睡一会儿，可Marco应该马上就要醒了。

Marco并没有睡得很安稳，不是因为一路奔波，而是他潜意识想醒来，却被Toni的催眠抑制住了，这种焦躁在床上更能体现。被子下的人一直在小幅度地蠕动，不知道的会以为Marco在做噩梦，也许是另一种意义上的噩梦，他被困在睡意之中了。

Toni决定叫醒Marco，让Marco这么奋力挣扎下去，除了消磨精神屏障外，并不会给Toni争取到多少思考如何应对Marco接下来的责难的时间。

Marco是从惊恐中醒过来的，他第一眼能看见的就是Toni。Toni都准备好结实地挨Marco一拳，而Marco迅速弹坐起身以后紧紧抱住了Toni，他还粗喘着气，宛如劫后余生。

“Marco，没事的。”Toni轻扫着Marco的后背，他不知道对方为什么这么害怕，他肯定Marco没有做传统意义上的噩梦。

“我刚才找不到你了。”

Marco的低声嘟囔叫Toni心头一紧，他没想过Marco会害怕把自己弄丢，他从来都觉得对方没有了谁都一样。

“我就在这里。”

Marco就这样抱着Toni，足足两三分钟了，才突然尖叫道：“我们在哪里！”

“柏林。”Toni的耳朵因为Marco吼出的这么一声而嗡嗡作响。

“不对，我们刚才……”Marco松开了Toni，他慢慢往后挪，目光游离不定，在回忆着刚才发生的事，“你催眠了我？”

“对。”这没有什么好辩解的。

“Toni Kroos，这是你的反省结果？”Marco所能表达的尽然是失望。

“你不该把我阻止你破坏程序的行为和这件事混为一谈。”

“So cool，”Marco耸肩，带着不屑，“那我以后该怎么样向你请求去办一件我个人的事呢？Kroos上校。”

“别对我说这样的话，我不是独裁者。”

“你是。”Marco的眼神冷得像冰，与房间里越发浓烈的属于Marco的哨兵信息素气味浑然相配，好似要把一块块碎玻璃往Toni身上扎去。

能把一个脾气好得不像话的人三番四次逼急，程度一次比一次严重，Toni也佩服自己的好本事。这一刹那，连Toni都认为，他不适合Marco，如果Marco能有选择，他说不准是最糟的那个。

“好，我是。”Toni看向窗外，今天是阴天，光线好不容易才穿透厚厚的云层，让这一小块地方明亮起来，“天亮了，我先帮你加固精神屏障，今天还很漫长。”

Marco根本不让Toni碰他，他在房间里给自己划定了一个范围，Toni一旦触碰到这个区域的边界就能从Marco眼里读到一点厌恶，小小的，没有发散开，如同针尖。


	31. Chapter 31

要逃开其实很容易，Toni手上还有另外一张房卡，他可以一如从前，让各自独处，然后冷却下来，可这一回，他怕冷掉的不仅是怒火，还有他们的关系。

现代向导教育多少有些矫枉过正，从向导应该都是柔弱的到向导绝对不能是柔弱的方向发展，主张在气势上强硬不过哨兵的向导不是好向导，概括来说都是试图抹杀人的天性，而它做到了。曾经有心理学学家表示，抛开生理因素，向导于哨兵是最不合适的伴侣人选，除非这个哨兵对他的向导的爱超越了对自由的渴望，哨兵的能力越强，连结的束缚会令他们越不适，与此相随的还有向导本身的控制力，这也是为什么评级越高的哨兵越倾向于找一个不是向导的人结伴余生。

就这样僵持着，marco不会好受，toni更是为难，后者想要找到一个让气氛回暖的契机，这一点也不现实。

“我不喜欢被这样对待，我不需要被保护起来，我还是个哨兵。”Marco第一次说出了他的真实想法，尽管他不说Toni也是知道的，但他说出来了，Toni就必须正面它。

所有诸如“这是为你好”的观点都不能成立，没有人应该困住一束光，Toni试着这么做了，遭到了很严重的反扑。往好处想，Marco看出了Toni的窘迫，尽管他没消气，也愿意说点什么，这几乎是拯救了Toni。

“等到你的精神幽灵被驱逐。”

“Miro说我在庇护她们，而我并不知道这样做能对我有一定好处，是不是意味着在我丢失的记忆里，我有过发自内心的想留下她们痕迹的想法。”

Marco的问题叫Toni愣住了，在Toni看来，精神幽灵穷凶极恶，她们不该呆在Marco的精神海里，这个观点不可能被动摇，即便Marco这么说了。

“我这两天一直在想，Fay告诉我，她可以带走她们。”

“不可能，这个你必须相信我，或者你直接致电Gianluigi Buffon，他这些年一直在研究能不能完好地保留从精神海带出的精神幽灵这个课题，他会给出跟我一样的答案。Fay只是想通过连结，在你身上得到些什么。”

Toni有猜测过这个原因，在Marco的精神海里Fay能得到什么？最有可能的是她想要窥探Marco的记忆，而且是丢失了的那部分记忆。Toni确实记得Fay钻研的是记忆操作类别，可以她的能力没有办法像Manuel那样可以在不使用连结的情况下进行恢复记忆的操作。

Marco被抹去的记忆又一次成为关键所在，潘多拉的盒子到底该不该被打开？

“我不知道，太复杂了，我可能已经是病急乱投医的状态了。”Marco叹了口气。

“你累了。”不是生理上的累，Toni设想自己如果是Marco，他现在可能已经疯了，越是善良的人往往需要遭受更多内心折磨。

在大清早接到的短信往往不会带来好消息，果然，来自Leon的短信令Toni感到一阵窒息，血液仿佛都要在血管里凝固了。

“Toni，你脸色不太好。”因为担心Toni，Marco走出了他的自划圈，逐步靠近Toni的位置，只见Toni迅速关掉了手机屏幕画面。

“Marco，你听我说一件事。”

“好。”Marco不动声色地躲开了Toni要牵过他的手的动作。

“Martin死了。”

Marco可能要哭了，他把脸埋进了双掌之中，一直往后退，直到他被床绊住了，一下子跌坐在床面上。

“Charlott呢？”

“不清楚，Leon没有提到。”

Marco立刻拿出手机，给Leon打去了电话，他的另一只手在不断地捋着头发，整个通话他只简单地问了几句，其余时间都在安静听对方的回答。

这个结果远比Toni想象得坏，他也受到了当头一击，他本来确信Charlott有能力保护好他们自己，从发出求救信号开始至少撑到Leon跟Christoph赶过去是没有问题的。

“Leon说Martin手上戴着的摔坏了的手表停在了给你发出信息后2分钟，就算我们赶过去也来不及。”

Marco的话似乎是在安慰Toni，Toni更是五味陈杂了，比自己难过千百倍的Marco竟然还想着让自己好受些。

“没有发现Charlott的尸体，很有可能逃过了。”这句话近似于Marco的自我安慰。

“2分钟。”Toni强迫自己把注意力转移到事件本身，“这个时间间隔太短了，他们不应该在最危急的关头才想到要求助我们。”这也是一开始Toni认为Leon跟Christoph赶得及的原因，聪明人会为自己的逃生留下足够时间。

Toni又把求救的短信翻出来读了一遍，短信完全是用Martin的口吻写的，Charlott没必要模仿她的男友的口吻给他们发这么一条短信。

“有没有可能是Martin想要引开危险，为Charlott争取到逃跑的时间？”

“按道理Charlott才是有能力与危险对抗的人。”Marco的想法也许很合理，但Toni总觉得缺了一环。

“没有这种道理，Toni，你想保护一个人的时候是不会有空余的逻辑去考虑这些的。”

“如果按着你的假设，我会认为他们的目标是Charlott。”即便Martin是个头脑发热的英雄主义者，Charlott也是他的冷却剂，显然Charlott没有奏效，因为这直接关乎她自身的安危。

“因为Fay需要多一个向导型临界者？”

“需要的不止一个，向导型临界者对他们来说有很大的利用价值，Charlott在赌场走动得太扬眼了，假如Fay去过赌场，她会注意到有这么个存在。”

直接宣战对这个在背地里搞小手段的组织没有丝毫好处，但任由他们这样集结向导型临界者，会让许多哨兵吃亏。

“是不是意味着，Charlott可能已经被带走了。”这听起来也根本不是个比较不坏的消息。

“是。”如果能让Marco在现在就不抱有过多美好幻想，被现实戳破的时候就不会那么难过。

“我想回摩纳哥。”Marco躺倒在床，“我得回去。”

“等这边的事办完了，我们一起回去。”

“如果这边要拖很久呢？”

“那我带你走。”

如果说中心塔还能因为丧失了对一名直属向导配对权的控制而控诉Marco，DE首都塔则根本没有对Toni处分的权利，换言之他不会在这里受到任何束缚。要说会有什么事能让他们完成一次自我救赎，那一定是确认Charlott的安全。

“这可不是背地里违反程序的问题了。”Marco提醒Toni。

“我知道我今晚的表现很糟，但你可以再试着相信一次我的承诺，我知道这很难……”

“没有什么很难的，我总是愿意相信你。”

他们在无声之中度过了整整10分钟，很漫长，也很沉重。10分钟以后，Jogi的电话就到了。

 

Jogi是说过中心塔方面派来了人，作为对Toni的支持和保护，需要Toni单独去会见他，于是Toni要先Marco一步离开招待所，离开以前他如愿给Marco加固了精神屏障。

当Toni看见那个无名无姓的安全事务官站在自己面前的时候，他怀疑中心塔在跟他开玩笑。

“长官。”

“太失礼了Kroos上校，你竟然连军礼服也没有穿。”安全事务官毫不客气地批评道，“几天过去了，你已经被Mr. Reus带得没有了规则意识了吗？”

“DE首都塔并没有这个规定，长官，我熟悉这里。”今天足够不顺的了，Toni周围萦绕着一股低气压，而对方根本性无视了。

“对，你跟Mr. Reus都是这里毕业的优秀学员，这个连接受S级任务都不需要执行人亲自来受领的地方，然后Mr. Reus带着你捅出了我们塔系统有史以来最大的篓子。”

“倘若长官您的意思是我跟Marco可以凭这件事载入史册，我感到无上光荣。”

“Kroos上校，我感受不到你认错的端正态度。”老者放出了高人一等的姿态，他要求Toni的尊重。

“我本来也不是来认错的。”Toni耸肩，“说实话，我也不认为我们带来了多坏的结果。”

“你们会引领一股坏风气！”

这个说辞Toni已经听腻了，每次出现了“特例”，中心塔的高层都会如此谴责。

“长官，试问您认为，从来没有人想过绕开塔进行深度结合吗？当然有，但这么多年都没有发生过，这不是因为我们顾忌之后会面临的惩罚，而是因为在没有塔提供的仪器辅助下进行深度结合的风险大得难以想象，最坏的打算是双方死亡，理论概率高达47%，这比接受惩罚要吓人得多。”

“Kroos上校，你已经完全被Mr. Reus洗脑了，我不认为这会对你有什么好处，他不过是个享受着虚名的骗子。”

Toni翻了一个白眼，“我想，长官，这回是您在失礼，如果他叫骗子，那隐瞒姓名身份的您又算什么呢？”

“希望你在待会儿的记者招待会上能表现得更得体，现在你可以到礼堂去了。”事务官被Toni气得脖子都红了，他指着桌上一份文件，“这次我们的Mr. Reus运气非常好，他得到了足够多的公会负责人的担保，只要他在这上面签下名字，他只需要象征性地进黑房子一天，然后等着下一次再评定的时候晋升为六级哨兵。”

Toni翻阅文件，是附条件的减轻处罚协议，条件自然是在下一次再评定中取得六级哨兵的评级，否则Marco会面临3年监禁。

“3年监禁，认真的吗？没有申辩的环节？”

塔系统内没有审判制度，所有处罚由塔机关各负责人直接决定，受处罚人有自我申辩的权利，但不允许代理人的介入。

“当然，3年足够短了，在我认为这样的情况不到监狱里关10年以上都是纵容。”

Toni直接撕掉了协议，Marco没有任何理由做这样的妥协。

“中心塔没有权力这样要求Marco，您把这份协议给我而不是直接给Jogi，想必它不是DE首都塔和EU中心塔交涉的结果。”如果Marco在这份协议上签字了，就是承认了中心塔对他的处分管辖，眼前的人想要通过自己对Marco施以不利，Toni也不怕跟对方撕破脸皮。

“Kroos上校，别忘了你是中心塔的人。”事务官在暗示，中心塔可以给Toni处分。

“那么您可以让我到监狱里去，我服从中心塔的命令。”这绝对是一场不愉快的谈话，Toni从安全事务官这里感受不到半点来自中心塔的支持。

“罢了，你现在到礼堂吧，但Mr. Reus的事，中心塔也不会就此罢休的。”

“如果您觉得您的影响力能在中心塔高层心里扑腾出多大的水花，您可以继续扮演这个小丑的角色。”Toni不喜欢这位安全事务官，但他还是得感谢对方给了他一个情绪发泄的地方，现在他感觉自己好多了。

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Toni以为记者招待会还在筹备阶段，因为他感知到Marco并没有在礼堂，于是他选择从礼堂的正门进入而不是后台的侧门。当他推门而入时，Jogi正坐在台上，宣布对Marco的处分，记者的注意力还在台上，没有人注意到Toni进来了。

“对于这次的事件，我们将予以Marco Reus一天黑房子禁闭的处罚。”

这个决定引起台下记者一片哗然，他们更乐意听见3年监禁这样的惩罚。

有记者忍不住略过了主持人的安排，直接站起身质问道：“首都塔对Marco Reus的偏袒是不是太明显了？我相信中心塔不会愿意听见这样的处分结果。”

“这是首都塔与中心塔的交涉结果，我们绝对没有偏袒Reus，只是尽我们的能力去保护我们的哨兵，我认为这并无不妥。”

DE首都塔并不是一贯护短，只是这次的事让他们不得不全力与中心塔抗衡，争取一个对首都塔本身更有利的结果，也惠及了Marco。

“对于这次事件带来的恶劣影响，一天黑房子这个处罚难道不是一个愚弄大众玩笑？”那位记者契而不舍地追问。

“我不认为这件事带来了多广泛而恶劣的社会影响。”在全场注视下，Toni快步走到台上，坐到了Jogi身边的位置，他调整了麦克风的高度，接着说，“这件事不存在受害者，我们不过是过程违反了一些称不上是法律的规定，结果并没有任何问题。”

主持人重新掌控了现场，他打断了对方的继续追问。

“Kroos上校，你说的没有受害者，是指你与Mr. Reus原本就有意进行深度结合吗？据我所知，你们已经许多年没有交集了。”另一位记者举手发问。

“我们前几天就发生了交集，而且我们作为学员在DE首都塔的时候就有不错的感情基础。”

“Mr. Reus从来没有对任何向导提交过结合申请。”

“我也没有接受过任何哨兵的结合申请。如果你认为我们结合的事对我们的潜在配对者带来了不太愉快的心情，我姑且可以接受影响广泛这一说法。”

Toni的回答令许多记者发出了会心的笑声，由此他可以观察到今天难缠的都有哪些人。

又有一名记者举手提问，她的问题针对Toni，“我注意到Kroos上校你的颈侧有气味标记的痕迹，作为六级向导，你为什么能接受一个五级哨兵作为你们关系中的主导者？”

“这个问题牵扯到个人隐私了，不过我可以稍作回应，我认为在心理上我跟Marco是平等的，没有主导一说，至于另一个方面，”Toni下意识摸了摸自己颈侧的咬痕，“我想你们的思维有些僵化了。”

这位提问的记者似乎很满意Toni的答案，她笑着对Toni点了头，没有其它问题了。

下一个提问接踵而至，“Kroos上校，假如说日后有人效仿你与Mr. Reus此次的行为，你还认为这次对Mr. Reus的处罚是合理的吗？”

“假如说有一个向导和一个哨兵在一般情形下愿意冒着单方致死率85%以上的风险绕过塔进行深度结合，也许我们可以把这视为殉情，我想你不应该把这种特殊的自杀行为归责到我和Marco身上。”

Toni不知道Jogi许诺给这些记者多少时间，问题一个接着一个，有完没完，Toni还得耐着性子，时而面带微笑把问题一一化解。也许Marco更适合应对这样的场面，他总是有很好的应对记者提问的方法，但另一方面，Toni也不愿意Marco来承受这些压力。

记者招待会一结束，Toni没急着去找Marco，他有话要跟Jogi聊。Jogi也正有跟Toni谈话的意思，所以他们一同到了Jogi的办公室。

“我之前对你们的情况判断有误，也许你可以了解更多关于Marco的事。”

“比如两年前的任务？”

Jogi没有太惊讶，他没有给Toni一个肯定的回答，“那件事该过去了。”

“Fay，”这是个不该被提起的名字，Toni故意在Jogi面前念了出来，“你没办法抹掉这个人的存在。”

“她自己会忘记的，受到她本身的能力和那件众所周知的事的影响，然后一切都会过去，本来是这样的。”

“众所周知的事”是一个特有名词，特指20年前的多特蒙德惨案，这件事当时众所周知而只有当事人不知道，因为他们基本忘光了。

“本来？”听起来是Jogi有意要放过Fay。

“以前的事的确过去了，可她还是现在做了另一件危险的事，首都塔不会对此坐视不理。”

“Marco呢？他现在要扮演什么角色？”

“他很关键，我一开始希望他能留在摩纳哥更久一些。”

就是换了个比较好听的说法，本质上Marco仍然是诱饵。

“即使你知道他的精神海里寄生了两个精神幽灵？”

“他能适应她们的存在，况且这件事得由他去，他需要亲自弥补两年前犯的错误。”

Jogi相当于告诉了Toni，Marco的猜测没有错，Fay的确是他放走的。

“Marco跟我有回摩纳哥的打算，尽快。”如果这次执罚在中心塔，Toni绝不敢这么说，他会希望执罚的时间越晚越好，而到了首都塔情况就大不一样了。

“他的情况还不适合进黑房子。”Jogi说出了他的顾虑，“即便我对这件事有比你们更急切的追求，我也不会拿我们首都塔一个哨兵的生命安全做赌注。”

“我可以跟他一起进去。”这对Marco而言是最安全的，比让他休养上大半个月还要保险。

Jogi犹豫了一下，“中心塔不会同意，他们担心你会有闪失。”

“那就不必报告给中心塔。”

“Toni，我以为你是个更守规矩的人。”

“大多数情况下我的确是。”Toni无奈地扯了扯嘴角。

“我会跟执罚部的人沟通，看看能不能把这件事提早到后天。”

后天听起来很不错，不太晚，Toni预计以Marco在静音室环境下的恢复速度，到了后天，他的屏障大致能回到遭受攻击前的状态。

 

在DE首都塔里，Marco被安排进了7号静音室，是DE首都塔里三间配有真正意义上的床而不是沙发床的静音室之一。

Toni敲门后，开门的是Oliver，他的出现一点也不奇怪，Jogi本质上还是个向导，能更好地跟哨兵交流的人选必然是同为哨兵的Oliver。Toni跟Oliver问好，Oliver认为他该把时间和空间留给两人，所以寒暄几句后他离开了静音室。

静音室的电视开着，不过没有画面，Marco告诉Toni他之前在看发布会的直播。Toni想到他在记者面前说的话，不禁有些心虚，事前可没人告诉他Marco会看直播，他知道媒体想听什么，他营造出了他与Marco非常恩爱的假象，这会分散部分不怀善意的记者的注意力，但Marco接不接受Toni的说法又是另一回事。

“本来我该去的，Olli认为我更适合留在这里，Jogi同意了。”

“我很高兴他们愿意让你不出席那个记者招待会。”房间里没有别的椅子，Toni唯有坐到床边，“正如你所看到的，并不是特别有意义，无聊至极。”

“你的回答就很精彩，不过，”Marco靠到了Toni身边来，神情却一下子严肃了许多，“单方致死率87%？”

“理论上是这样。”Toni摸着Marco的头，他不想Marco胡思乱想更多，“不过这种风险在我们之间几乎不存在，要知道会出现这种情况往往是哨兵承受不住巨大的神经刺激，肉体陷入难以描述的痛苦，进而影响向导。”

没有足够的安全保障之下，对哨兵来说极其强烈的快感也会是致命的。塔的监控下完成深度结合这件事操作上稳妥得很滑稽，主导方和承受方得戴着耳机听另一端人的指令完成动作，要求操作精准得如同机器人，这一切能产生生理高潮，无论是前列腺高潮还是阴茎高潮，哨兵的连结得以被捕捉，却不会让结合双方得到心理上的满足，典型的机械式性行为。

“我怎么觉得你没有完全在说实话。”Marco很难说相信Toni没有瞒骗自己，对方有太多“前科”了。

“这是实话，Marco，”Toni试着用自己的眼神传递真诚，在摩纳哥的那家不知名的旅馆里，他可真的没有冒殉情风险的念头，“你那时候也确实没有什么感觉，不是吗？”

“我觉得还是有的，一点，但不多。”

“嗯？”Toni以为自己听错了，他一开始就不该把话题带到这上面来。

Marco的脸凑近Toni，他吐出舌头，蜻蜓点水一般勾了勾Toni的鼻尖。面对Marco骤不及防的调情，Toni没有表现得太逊色，尽管他满脑子被“wow”占据了，也不妨碍他自然而然地卷起了Marco的上衣下摆，掌心抚摸过对方腰侧的线条，头一点一点地俯下，直到他的视线无法与Marco的相对，他把注意力放到了Marco的胸前，用嘴含住了对方的左边乳头，狠狠地吮了一口，Toni上次就想这么做了。

“Ouch！”Marco是骂出声的，要说这个动作能让Marco有多享受是不可能的，它带来的更多是痛感，是另一种刺激。

“没有现在有感觉，不是吗？”Toni挑眉。

“可以再试试。”Marco跨到Toni身上，直接把人摁倒在床面，对准了Toni的嘴唇就是一通乱啃，也不知道是哪一次换气的时候就把上衣脱下了。

在自己没有很投入地回应的情况下，Marco把节奏带得太快了，这不寻常，Toni看穿了对方想要转移到性爱上的焦躁，

“Marco，做爱只能解决性方面的问题，即便在最理想的情况下。”不可能说靠做爱实现世界和平，高潮过后，糟糕的现实也不会有半分起色。

“我们可以只解决性这方面的问题，这也应该是个问题，”Marco不容分说地压下他的胯部，与Toni的相贴，“要不我们都在床上，要不有一个人得到浴室。”


	33. Chapter 33

Toni抓着Marco的裤子把人掀了个翻身，也许是刚才的他脑子短路了，又或许是现在的他，管它呢，重要的是Marco在邀请他。Marco的眼神很不错，他在看待他的猎物，而Toni会用行动告诉他，谁才是那头绵羊。

Marco的西装裤质量并不怎么样，Toni稍一用力，裤头上脆弱的纽扣就掉了下来，还好拉链没坏，Toni顺利地把Marco的裤子扯下来，都到了一边。现在Marco身上只剩下一条黑色的棉质四角裤和一双白袜子，这样的画面似乎比Marco全裸更具吸引力。

“真的，这是你的趣味？”Marco露出了费解的表情。

噢，被知道了。Toni忘了他跟Marco的连结，尤其是他现在其实很兴奋，比他表现出来的要更兴奋，自然而然的，他许多的想法都越界了。

“没错，我觉得还行，不算低级。”

Marco“咯咯”地笑了出声，他也把Toni的皮带解开了，不过这个姿势使他不太顺手，费了点时间。

“我想我更喜欢坐到你身上的姿势，现在这样我觉得有压迫感，不太舒服。”

Toni接受Marco以沟通形式提出的要求，关于这些，他们也许可以相互了解更多。他让Marco坐起来，恰好这个间隙能让他对着静音室里的监控摄像头比一个暂停的手势，摄像头“识趣”地上下摆动了几下。Toni把自己的西装裤也脱下，Marco跪在床面上，还没有坐到Toni的大腿上，这使得他比Toni的位置高了一个头有余。Toni能更好地观赏到方才自己那一啜在Marco胸前留下的印记，Marco左边的乳粒微微充血，红艳的颜色似隐若现的，没有犹豫地，Toni又一次含住了那一点，这一回他没有用多么粗鲁的方式去蹂躏这个脆弱的地方，而是用舌尖来回舔舐过小巧的乳粒，当然，他还会吻它，湿热得足以在这上头留下亮晶晶的水色的吻。

Marco一手搭在Toni肩上，另一手插入了Toni的发间，他被Toni弄得腰都软了，只能弓着背，不断让自己的胸部往后回缩，这并没有什么效果，甚至在Toni把他的乳头衔在双唇间时感受到了自己左半边的胸肌被一同拉动的诡异，他顺应本能呻吟出声。

Marco叫得很好听，要是说他平时说话的声音就像是含了棉花，那他现在含的一定是棉花糖，又软又甜，而他本人对自己的呻吟声有多大的魅惑力全然不觉，也不吝啬，Toni不能更满意。Toni想要听更多的变化，当Marco在他耳边发出绵长的低呜声时，Toni拍打了Marco的屁股，他也喜欢这里的手感。

“Hey！”Marco的声音更尖了一些，“这个趣味就比较低级了。”

“不喜欢？”Toni吻过Marco的颈侧，贴近Marco的耳畔，用比平日更低沉的声音问。

“也不是。”Marco嘀咕道，“也许还有点喜欢。”

Toni笑着再多拍了两下Marco的屁股，Marco的身体颤了颤，裆部以肉眼可见的程度又鼓了一些，他也发现了这个变化，懊恼地把头埋进了Toni的颈窝。

“告诉我，你还喜欢什么？”

Toni不确定Marco在性事上是不是一个挑剔的人，他当然有挑剔的本钱，他的一切都这么完美，不仅于他圆翘的屁股、奶白色的皮肤和催情药一般的吟叫声，任何人都该为接受他的小癖好而适当地让步。

“好问题，但我想这得你来发现了，在这个位置上我其实不太……emmmmm，习惯，但也不太抗拒。”

对方有在刻意避谈了他过往的性经验，这很体贴，Toni想，没有人喜欢在这种时候听见第三个人的故事。

Marco的鼻尖把Toni的颈侧蹭得发痒，他偏爱这处腺体散发出的气味，上面还有他留下的咬痕。

“是什么样的气味？”Toni觉得自己的气味平淡无奇，他很好奇这气味是怎么让Marco如此喜欢。

“你发情的味道。”Marco被他自己的回答逗笑了。

Marco的答案也没有错，向导本来就只会在动情的时候腺体才会散发气味，但这个人怎么能把一句正确的废话说得这么该死的色情？Toni的手下滑到Marco的腿间，手掌隔着棉布摩挲着对方的会阴处，还不时按揉到稍前端鼓起的位置。

“我以为发情的味道该在这里？”

Marco把身体重心沉下，回应Toni的爱抚，以此告诉对方自己不需要被当易碎品对待，他渴望更强烈的感觉，Marco用手臂紧紧圈住了Toni的脖颈，好让他的身体能贴合Toni的。Toni还没有脱掉他的衬衫，两人的薄汗足够将它染湿，衬衫的表面变得更为粗糙，它很好地磨蹭着Marco胸前的皮肤，也包括因被Toni玩弄过一番变得更敏感的乳头。

“看来我的衬衫并不太碍事？”Toni委婉地表达着不满，Marco如果蹭他的衬衫都能觉得享受，那跟蹭床单也没有本质区别了。

“我以为你是不喜欢脱衣服的类型。”Marco吧唧地亲了一口Toni的脸颊，马上揪起了Toni的领口，解开了上面的第一颗纽扣，“好了，让我来脱下这件该死的衬衫，它让你看起来太禁欲了。”

“谢谢你没有把这个称为性冷淡。”

“在这种情况下我怎么会这么认为呢？”Marco边说边往下摸了摸Toni鼓起的前裆，如无意外他还能摸到湿掉的那一片布料。

Toni配合Marco脱掉自己衬衫的动作，他不得不暂时放下对Marco私密处的爱抚，双臂顺着Marco的动作后背，然后被对方不怀好意地欺身压倒在床面，手臂被没有完全脱下的衬衫捆住了。

“我以为我们有达成共识。”Toni也不喜欢成为躺在下面那个，尤其是他双手被桎梏的情况下，生出了任人鱼肉的危机感，

“换种方式而已，你太磨蹭了，真的。”Marco笑着吻过Toni的锁骨，然后是胸膛、腹肌，最后停在了下腹的位置。

Toni看Marco用如孩童拆掉礼物包装的神情扯下自己的内裤，这可太犯规了，要是他没有受困于现在的姿势，他会直接把再一次压在床上欺负，但现在似乎是Marco掌握着主导权。

Marco的右手握住了Toni的茎身，随意撸了两把就让Toni刚从内裤的包裹中解放的性器挺翘起来，指缝间也沾上了Toni前端流出的透明液体。这不代表Marco的手活有多出神入化，要评价起来仅是中等偏上，不过谁让他是Marco Reus呢？Toni总会轻易被他撩拨起情欲。

Toni想要一个枕头，为了不错过Marco的每一个动作而坚持半仰起坐这个姿势也很累，更别说他交叠在后背的手硌着他的背脊骨了。

“你的磨蹭又能比我好到哪里去？”Toni佯作好整以暇，天知道他体内的每一个细胞都在叫嚣。

Marco变戏法一般从被子底下抽出了一个安全套，Toni不得不怀疑Marco是早有预谋的。

“Oliver带过来的，他说这应该是必需品。”Marco解释了安全套的来源，“还有润滑剂。”

“结果你马上就想用了？”

“放轻松，我不是看到安全套就想做爱，是看见你才这么想的，懂吗？”

Marco干脆利落地用嘴撕开了安全套的包装，他的唇上沾了一点润滑剂，在灯光下泛着一点水光，Toni想吻他了。

安全套的尺寸有一点的不合适，Toni不怪Oliver，总的来说还是能套上去的，这花费了Marco一点时间。Marco淋润滑剂的动作更是让Toni下腹不由得一阵收紧，对方真的是用淋的，跟对待在冰淇淋上淋巧克力酱的态度没有丝毫差别。

“Marco，我想你不能直接坐上来。”Toni可说不准Marco兴奋起来都会做些什么，再如何足量的润滑剂也不足以令Marco没有经过扩张的后穴直接接纳Toni的欲望。

Marco没有用言语回应Toni，取而代之，他伏到了Toni两腿间，做了个深呼吸以后含住了Toni的阴茎，他一边吞吐还一边与Toni对视了几秒，满是洋洋得意的示威。

Toni低哼了两声，他一般把这样的行为理解为欠操，这使得他决意从享受前端被Marco温热的口腔包裹的愉悦中抽回一些理性，他得把那件衬衫处理掉。感谢在军队里养成的常年锻炼的习惯，Toni的腰部力量足够使他在支点酥麻的情况下半撑起身，这给他的手臂腾出了一点活动空间，他极力让自己的双臂扯离衬衫的袖子。

Marco专注在Toni的阴茎上，他在吞吐Toni阴茎的同时还不忘用手照顾到Toni的囊袋，以致忽略了Toni的动静。

Toni粗喘着气，Marco真的有成功打乱他的节奏，不过马上就没有这回事了，他的双臂重归自由，他一把揪住了Marco头顶上的毛发，换得Marco的抬头与皱眉。Toni在Marco停顿的间隙中坐了起身，他双手插入到Marco两鬓的发间，用他的节奏带着Marco吞吐自己的阴茎。

Marco的鼻腔发出了哼声，这没有让Toni停下他的动作，Marco得为他挑衅自己的行为受到一点惩罚。Toni让自己的第一次射进了橡胶套里，Marco还没有准备好，他总不能让自己这么一直硬着。

Marco吐出Toni软了下去的阴茎后到浴室去把嘴里的润滑剂吐了出来，他折返到床边时一直在揉自己的两颊，喋喋不休地抱怨口交太累了，Toni是在折腾他。


	34. Chapter 34

Toni趁Marco到浴室的时间处理掉了安全套，这让他自在了许多。Marco是被Toni拦腰带回床上的，他们面对面躺着，Marco枕在Toni伸出的左臂上，Toni反手揉着对方的头发，同时把右手探进了Marco的内裤里。

“还能继续？”Marco挑眉。

“关于性问题还没解决，不是吗？”Toni暗暗用力掐了一把Marco的大腿根部，Marco笑着吻上了Toni的手臂内侧，在上面留下了一个红痕。

他们又吻在了一起，唇舌交缠，有抵死缠绵的意思，Marco有些缺氧，然后他的内裤里就彻底湿黏黏的了。Toni没有因为Marco射出来了就抽回手，他借手上的黏浊液体轻易把两根手指推进Marco的臀缝，抵在Marco后穴入口处，能清晰感受到周围的肌肉群紧紧收缩了一下。

“紧张？”

“这个地方平时可不会有人碰。”

“你自己也不碰？”

Marco在Toni的嘴唇上咬了一下，让Toni闭嘴，不要再追问下去了，Toni却没有善罢甘休，他一边轻轻反复戳着Marco的后穴入口，一边重复了刚才的问题。

“你会去碰它吗？回答我。”

“有过几次，用按摩棒。”

作为对Marco坦白的奖励，Toni轻啄了一下Marco的鼻尖，对方表现出了嫌弃，并用双腿夹紧了Toni的手腕，这不妨碍Toni将食指的一个指节戳进了Marco的身体里。

“你确定我们就这样僵持着？”Toni的手指不安分地揉按起Marco的内壁。

Marco不忿地咬了Toni一口，还是在手臂内侧的位置，他没有动真格，Toni并不觉得很疼。

“不满意的话你可以再咬一口。”

Marco真的又咬了一口，这一回可比刚才用力多了，在Toni的手臂上留下了泛着血丝的咬痕。Toni吃疼，仍是表现出一副波澜不兴的模样，Marco盯着他看了好一会儿，索性把腿搁到了对方的腰上，屈膝，白袜子蹭着Toni的大腿。Marco的动作令他内裤的布料绷紧了些，压缩了Toni的手的活动空间，于是Toni的食指又戳进去了一节。

“你可以再加一根，我应该还能适应。”

Toni不由得想追问Marco上一次用按摩棒是什么时候，这个没有说出来的念头也不小心让Marco知道了，Marco没有给他机会问出来，用吻堵住了Toni的嘴。

如Marco所愿，Toni塞进去了第二根手指，他们还在交换着津液，Marco的低吟只能被压抑在喉咙里翻滚，他的手胡乱地摸过Toni的腰侧，绕到后背，攀住了Toni的肩胛骨。

再看Marco的时候，他的眼睛蒙了一层水汽似的，有些飘飘然，Toni总觉得这样的Marco下一秒就会开始撒野。

先撒野的不是Marco，是Woody，小家伙久违地出现了，在一个不太恰当的时机，Toni一直认为白狮幼崽不该过早地观看两个成年人的性爱场景，但小家伙不仅明目张胆地看了，它还试图跳到床上捣乱，Toni不得不把水羚放出来消耗Woody的体力。

“它们会不会把门撞开？”

“我觉得你不应该分神关心这个。”

Toni在恰当的时候抽回了自己的手，没等到Marco抱怨出声就翻了个身，把Marco置于自己的阴影之下，抓着对方的脚踝让人把腿合拢一下，好让他把内裤扯下来。

“你喜欢的黑色内裤没有了。”脱下内裤以后，Marco主动张开了腿，勾住了Toni的腰，看来此刻他忘掉了被压在身下的不快。

“也不是那么喜欢。”跟Marco本人比起来，黑色内裤不值一提，要是它没出现在Marco的胯部，谁会真的在意一条黑色内裤？

油性润滑剂与橡胶安全套不可并得，Toni果断选了前者。身后两只精神体打闹制造出的嘈杂犹如为Toni把性器推进Marco体内的一刻助兴，Marco一条手臂伸过了头顶上，紧紧攥住了勉强够及的枕头一角，另一只手五指缠上他自己的茎身，用不完全打开的咬字方式含糊地吐出了几个音节，胸膛随着Toni抽插的动作上下起伏。

“再快点……Toni……再用力点操我……操我Toni……”

这不仅仅是色情了，Pornhub上的所有画面都比不过Marco半睁开眼，意乱情迷地看向Toni这一幕。可能是全身血液都往下身去了，Toni多少觉得自己大脑有些缺氧，所以他也险些稀里糊涂地把自己的节奏打乱了，只因他迫不及待想看到Marco的更多反应。

余光瞥到已经被两人不知节制地挤掉了半管的润滑剂，Toni鬼使神差地将润滑剂淋到了Marco身上，把重心倾向左臂，右手把它们抹匀开去，借此摸过Marco身前一寸又一寸奶白色的皮肤。

下体碰撞发出的声响盖过了白色噪音，夹杂着Marco接连不断的“嗯嗯啊啊”还有Toni的的粗喘声，汗滑过Toni的脸颊，汇集在他的下巴，然后滴落到Marco的胸膛，与那一片水光融合到了一起。

Marco先一抽一抽地射了出来，射到了Toni的小腹上，射精过后鼻腔发出了餍足的声音，他睁开眼，把Toni圈进了怀离，没让Toni抽出阴茎。

“射在里面。”

Marco的语气并没有特别强硬，可于Toni而言，这就是无法违抗的命令，然后他在低吼中把微凉的液体注入了Marco的甬道内。

“还能来吗？”Marco捧着Toni的脸，右边嘴角勾起了藏不住的弧度。

“节制些，哨兵。”Toni手掌垫到了Marco的后脑勺下，果然对方的精神屏障几乎完全被消磨掉了。

“好吧。”Marco耸肩。

不说哨兵的体力比向导有天然的优势，Marco作为承受方的运动量的确没有Toni大，于是在Toni躺在床上稍作调整的时候，Marco已经可以下床到浴室去，就是跨出第一步的瞬间几乎直直摔地下了，Woody及时的一扑让Marco只是摔坐在了床上，Toni听见Marco骂了句“What the fuck”。尽管Toni有尽量顾及Marco，没有太放肆了，但他的尺寸和Marco的经验摆在那里，总归是疼的。

Marco是扶着墙进的浴室，Woody没跟着Marco进去，它终于如愿爬上了床，高傲地对着水羚甩了几下尾巴，耀武扬威。Toni把Woody揽进怀里，听着浴室里传出的水声发愣，他有点享受这种性爱过后放空的状态。

Woody对电视遥控器产生了兴趣，Toni从床头柜上拿过了遥控器，胡乱点了几下，DE首都塔的电视只能播放那几个频道，这件事Toni很久很久以前就知道了。

该来的总会来，Marco的手机铃声响起，是Mesut打来的，Toni想今天Mesut一定是很忙，不然怎么会现在才打来电话。

“Mesut，我是Toni，Marco在浴室。”

接下来Mesut骂的话，Toni都能替他说完了。

“Mesut，你冷静些，我跟Jogi谈过了，我会陪Marco进黑房子。”Toni决定先不要告诉Mesut，他跟Marco还打算回到摩纳哥去，噢对，他俩刚才还上了床，电话这头的Toni还是裸着的。

“好，即便是这样，你们两个一声不吭就走了？我不管是Marco拖着你走的还是你扯着Marco走的，不辞而别难道不是很过分吗？要不是刚才我给Tomas送饭的时候想着给Marco也带一份，我以为他在2号静音室里睡到中午了！”

“Marco给你留了张小卡片，你应该更早知道的。”

“小卡片，什么小卡片？”

真相大白了，难怪Mesut现在才打电话来，他都没发现贴在门外的小卡片。

“就是一张写满了他的歉意的卡片，昨晚我们离开前Marco在1号静音室和5号静音室门外都贴了一张，你可以问问Thomas。”

“噢，Thomas……”

Toni可以猜到是Thomas把Marco留在5号静音室门前的卡片藏起来了，他想帮Marco争取多一点清静的时间，哨兵间的友情大抵就是一起对抗试图管教他们的向导吧。

“谁给我的电话？”Marco从浴室里出来了，只在下半身围了一条白色浴巾，淋浴后的水珠还留在他的身上。

Toni用嘴型告诉Marco，电话那一头是Mesut，Marco愣了愣，还是向Toni比了个手势，表示让他来跟Mesut说几句。

“Marco现在可以接电话了。”

Marco对付Mesut有他的一套办法，先是诚恳地跟Mesut道歉了，然后抱怨了几句他又要又要吃上一段时间他已经吃腻了的DE首都塔餐厅出品的食物，以此为切入点又唧唧歪歪地聊起了一些他们在这里的共同回忆，Toni认为Mesut也气不下去了。

“我只要进一天黑房子，别太担心了，也不是第一次进，虽然这次没有你在……什么？Toni要跟我一起进去，我怎么不知道？”

Marco讶异地向Toni求证这个消息，Toni给了他肯定的答案，Marco对这件事是有异议的，他急于想跟Toni谈些什么，但又不能立刻挂掉Mesut的电话，Toni在Marco能抽身跟他谈论进黑房子的事以前先一步进了浴室。

Toni故意在浴室里拖了一点时间，他给Marco一点思考这件事的时间和空间。如果Marco想要拒绝Toni的陪同，不能怪他不站在Toni的角度想问题，相反是他太过站在Toni的角度思考了。黑房子里与世隔绝，四面是铜墙铁壁，里面没有监听监视设备，关在里面的人出了什么好歹也不会立即被发现。通常来说，向导只会在学员时期有经历黑房子的可能，因为首都塔能保证与向导学员一同关进去的哨兵学员的精神海状态良好，不至于引发极端危险。不作为学员的哨兵的精神海状况不会得到每时每刻监控，没有人说得清他们会不会在黑房子里狂化，单独对阵清醒的哨兵，向导也许不会吃亏，可狂化的哨兵又是另一种说法了，塔系统很难允许这种损失向导的风险出现。Marco上一次进黑房子可以没心没肺地睡上一个好觉而不担心会伤到Mesut，这次他没这个把握了。


	35. Chapter 35

Toni走出浴室的时候Marco正在铺新的床单，他还看见放在桌子上的一次性内裤。

“你去领的？”Toni可不相信Marco会穿着他那条里面全是干涸的精液痕迹的内裤跑出去，但他也不相信Marco愿意在不穿内裤的情况下把他的西装裤穿上。

“我本来是想去领的，但一打开门就发现它们摆在了门口。”

如无意外，Toni认为“它们”包括一套穿在Marco身上的睡衣，一套新的床上用品以及两条一次性内裤，Marco已经拿走了一条。

Marco在努力跟被单的一角作斗争，对于那皱巴巴的一块，Marco非常不满意，但无论怎样都抚平不了，这让他专注异常。白狮和水羚杵在Marco身后，也聚精会神地等待着Marco取得胜利的一刻。

Toni换好了衣服，过来帮了Marco一把，Marco总算满意了。刚才的事情还没过去，当Marco的注意力从床单又回到Toni身上的时候，他开始谈到黑房子的事。

“我觉得你还是不要跟我一起到里面去了，没有必要。”

“就凭你现在的顾虑，我认为就是有必要的。”Toni又补充，“而且就在后天。”

“后天？Oliver跟我说的是……”

“我跟Jogi说了我们的打算，他同意让我们尽快离开这里，回到摩纳哥去。”

“真的？”这对Marco而言是个好消息。

“对，所以你不该拒绝我陪你进黑房子的事。”

Marco挠着头，他有些为难，继而苦恼起来。显然，没有另一个最优方案了。

“说起Jogi，他刚才跟我说了一些话，我觉得挺蹊跷的。”

“嗯？”

Toni告诉了Marco关于Jogi提到Fay的记忆状况不稳定和“众所周知的事”，“她的部分记忆区域因此受阻，这样的人最不适合钻研记忆操作能力，这种能力是一把双刃剑，稍有不慎就会反噬向导本身的记忆。可为什么她作为学员在首都塔的时候并未被劝阻？还有，为什么首都塔都没有发现的事，Jogi会知道。”

DE首都塔有一份名单，亲历过那件事的所有未觉醒的多特蒙德居民都被记录在上面。在名单上的人如果日后作为学员进入首都塔，将会是重点观察对象，没有人说得清到底那样的经历会给一个人带来多大的精神影响，而精神力又是哨兵与向导都赖以发展的存在，也就意味着这部分人在觉醒后可能会出现各种状况。对在名单上的人最直接的禁止性规定就是，绝对不得研习记忆操作相关的能力。

“我想我可以先解答你的第二个问题，Jogi曾经是Fay的导师，应该是她作为学员在首都塔最后一年的事。”

恰好是Toni到军队去的第一年，他当然不知道。

“也许他们关系还很不错，”Toni顺着Marco的逻辑说下去，“研习记忆操作类能力的向导寥寥无几，Manu是近几年来DE首都塔培养出来最成功的了，除此之外很难再听到别的德国人的名字在这个行列中被提起，这意味着Jogi没有多少直系学生，个人能力还不错的Fay很容易得到他更多的指导。Fay极有可能在研习能力的过程中找回了这部分令她困惑的记忆，然后告诉了Jogi，这说得通。”

“第一个问题也很明显，Fay不是多特蒙德人，如果她跟20年前的惨案有关系，说不定她只是路过的，比如家庭旅行，所以她没有在名单上。”说着，Marco拿出手机，在通讯录翻着一个个联系人信息，“也许我刻意打个电话确认一下。”

“Fay的记录应该被塔封存了。”

“我知道，所以我没打算从塔入手。”Marco自信满满，“我给我一个朋友打个电话，他在多特蒙德的警察局工作。”

塔跟国家行政机关是两条平行线的设置，它不可能干涉到国家政府的人口信息登记，习惯从塔得到所需信息的Toni几乎忘记了他们可以从塔外部获得信息源。

Marco很快就拨通了电话，“Marcel，是我，Marco……”

想必Marco跟这位叫Marcel的朋友交情很好，他几乎不用解释为什么他需要对方帮他去查这么一个人，对方就爽快地答应了，并且马上给了回复。

“盖尔森基兴？有没有更具体的地址？”

当年那批狂化的哨兵一路往盖尔森基兴的方向移动，也许Fay住在盖尔森基兴与多特蒙德交界处。

“好，我大概知道在哪里，我还不至于一步都不踏进盖尔森基兴好吗？谢谢啦，等我回多特蒙德再聚。”Marco挂掉了电话，抬头对Toni说，“她住的地方几乎可以说是盖尔森基兴利多特蒙德直线距离最远的一个区域，我只能觉得她那个时候是跟家人到多特蒙德出游了。”

“值得去看一看吗？”

Marco摇头，“我觉得好像也没必要去打扰她的家人，就是……他们好不容易接受了Fay不在了。”

Fay的家人都是普通人，假如他们经历过29年前的惨案，按规定是不应该对他们提起这件事的，所以即便去了，Marco与Toni也无法从这个切入点问出什么。

“我明白。”

2年前DE首都塔是按照Fay在任务中光荣牺牲的说法通报给她的家人的，事到如今再告诉他们说Fay并没有死，而且犯下了一些残忍的罪过，接受这种二次伤害的他们该有多无辜。

“说起来你饿不饿？”

Marco的意思自然是他饿了，Toni会意，“我去给你拿点吃的上来。”

“不是，我不想吃餐厅的东西，或者你会知道附近有一家老板来自施瓦本的店？”

Toni点头，他的确知道，这家店从他到首都塔报道那一天就存在了，里面出品的Maultasche广受哨兵学员的喜爱。

“除了纯蔬菜馅的，什么都行。”

 

Toni给Marco打包了三种馅的Maultasche，有黄油煎的，也有汤煮的，Marco给的要求太宽泛了，对Toni这种难以在零碎琐事上做选择的人并不友好。

回到7号静音室，意料之外又情理之中，Marco没有在里面等着Toni回来，睡衣搁在床上，通过连结，Toni发现Marco在Jogi的办公室。

好吧，不要疑心这么重，Marco不会是故意把你甩开的，是Jogi找他有事。Toni这么多说服自己，也有了成效。

Marco没有出去很久，他进门看到Toni已经架好了床上餐桌，摆上了他们的午饭。

“怎么这么多？”不出Toni所料，Marco为Toni买回来的份量感到惊讶。

“两人份的。”Toni买完它们就放弃到餐厅吃午饭的念头了。

“噢，难怪你这么快就回来了。”Marco走到床边先是用手捻了一块，仰头放进嘴里，然后才到浴室洗手，一边用他极其含糊的声音解释他到Jogi那里去了。

“Jogi说他甚至能让我明天就进黑房子，不过我没答应。”

“我以为你会迫不及待要求提前到明天。”

“如果条件允许我也希望是，不过……”Marco抬手摸着他自己的后脑勺，“还是后天吧。”

“谢谢。”

“这么突然？谢什么？”

Toni只是笑了笑，没有回答这个问题，只因Marco心知肚明自己在说什么，他只是例行装傻。Toni谢的是Marco做这个决定完全是为了自己考虑，要是这次自己不跟他一起进去，他很可能就真的让Jogi安排他明天领罚，这一次Marco的冒险主义精神让步了。

“对了，你今晚留下吗？”Marco也注意到了首都塔只送来了一套睡衣这件事，看来是默认Toni不需要在这里过夜。

“你希望我留下吗？”Toni把问题抛回给Marco，这个做法有点狡猾。

“如果你不留下来，你晚上能到哪里去呢？”

“招待所，我们的行李箱还在里面放着。”Toni不会给Marco“因为你今晚没别的地方可以去了所以得留下来”这样的借口，他想听对方说希望自己留下。

“Wow，你给自己留了退路却没打算给我留。”Marco戳穿了Toni的小把戏。

“Marco，我再问一次，你希望我留下来吗？”

“好吧，我得承认，如果你愿意留下来就再好不过了。”

“那么你得到了一个人形抱枕。”

“Hey！我不是有意的，我只是睡相不太好！”Marco在捍卫他最后一点尊严。

Toni表面上接受了Marco的解释，他不能暴露自己那两个夜晚都没有睡着的事实。

“好了，我们不讨论这个。”Toni帮Marco打住了这个话题，再谈下去，Marco说不好会把他赶回招待所去。

“Well，我在想有没有可能在这里弄来一部游戏机。”

“时刻保持情绪亢奋可不是好事。”

“电视节目也没有可看的。”Marco边说边调换起频道，要映证他的说法。

刚才直播了记者发布会的那个频道有了新的画面，在播报着关于筹备DE首都塔成立周年庆典的新闻。

“竟然又要到周年庆典了，以前当学员的时候倒是很期待凑这个热闹。”Marco感慨。

周年庆典的时候，DE首都塔会邀请其他首都塔的优秀学员过来举行一年一度的联谊活动，竞赛类项目不少，取得好成绩的话会得到丰富的奖品，不过重头戏其实是晚上的舞会，竞赛综合排名第一的学员会赢得跳第一支舞的权利。

“我记得我到首都塔的第二年，你差点就得了竞赛类第一。”

当时所有人都在猜Marco会邀请谁跟他跳第一支舞，为此还有几个向导吵起来了。

“差点。”

“你故意的，后面三项你都报了名，但你没有去。”

“我不擅长跳交际舞，不想在这么多人面前出糗。”Marco举手投降，“我几乎都忘了这件事了。”

Marco乐于朝前看，他不会特别在意这些旧事，不过Toni替他记下来了。

“后来我得了第一。”

“嗯？那你跟谁跳了第一支舞？”Marco当然不知道，他没等到第一支舞开始就跟他的几个异国的哨兵朋友溜出了会场。

“忘了。”

“你可真是……不够情趣。”Marco笑着调侃道。

那时候Toni还是不到20岁的年纪，做过非常幼稚的事，他会想要替Marco占着本来属于对方的名次，甚至会邀请刚刚跟Marco说完话的女生跳第一支舞。Toni有想过很多回，如果当初他去邀请Marco，对方会不会答应。

“能跟我跳一支舞吗？”

“什么？”Marco被Toni的请求搅出一头雾水，连忙摆手，“我真不会跳舞，就只会晃一晃。”Marco真的晃了晃腰，示范给Toni看。

“没关系，我也不太会。”Toni站起身，与Marco平视。

Marco眨了眨眼睛，“Fine，我们可以试一试？”

悠扬的钢琴曲响起，与Toni记忆中那个夜晚的舞曲没有半分相像，他也不是要用复刻那夜的回忆来弥补遗憾。

遗憾留在过去就好，他已经朝前走了。


	36. Chapter 36

Marco进黑房子当天，Toni被要求晚些再出现，因为他陪Marco进黑房子的事不能被拿到明面上，至少要等到来监督处分执行的安全事务官离开以后，他才能现身。

难道这几天首都塔都不需要发布任务了吗？Marco已经离开静音室有1小时了，Toni多少有些坐不住，他的内心急切地盼望那个烦人的老头赶紧滚回布鲁塞尔。

Oliver的敲门声在这一刻无比悦耳，跟着Oliver走向地下一层的这段路上，Toni几度走到了对方身前。Toni虽然从未进过这里的黑房子，不过凭借主场优势，它在什么地方总是清楚的。

地下一层的灯光昏昏暗暗的，是为了防止打开黑房子的一瞬间给关在里面的人太过强烈的光刺激。这里只剩Jogi还在，他手上拿着一大把钥匙，一一对应着各间黑房子的锁头。

“他进去多久了？”

Jogi做了个示意Toni稍安勿躁的动作，“因为中心塔派员监督，程序上需要走的步骤比较多，Marco实际进去不到20分钟。”

边说，Jogi边把其中一间黑房子的门打开了。里面没有一点光亮，外面的也渗不进去，Toni看不见Marco，不过他知道他在哪里，连结的存在感从未如此强烈。

“Toni？”

Toni本该立刻到Marco身旁，可细微的金属在地面的摩擦声使他的表情凝固在脸上。

“为什么给他戴械具？是那位长官的主意？”Toni质问道，语气中没有给Jogi留过多的情面。

“不是，是我要求的。”

Toni一点也不希望这句话是Marco说的，可它确实是。

“你不应该像个犯人一样被对待。”在Toni看来，这是一种羞辱，它硬生生扯下一个人的骄傲。

“这样会比较安全，Toni。”

这个“安全”指的是他Toni Kroos的安全，Toni暗暗咒骂了一句，融身于伸手不见五指的黑暗之中，他准确地走到了Marco的身前，蹲下，在触碰到Marco以前，他蹭到了Marco手腕上的镣铐。

身后的门缓缓关上，隔绝了所有光源。Toni捧起了锁链，铁锈味浓烈起来，这股味道让人不舒服。轻轻放下铁链，Toni没让它发出太大的动静，黑房子里太安静了，一点不自然的噪音都有可能让Marco难受，他转而牵起了Marco的双手，引到自己身前，在对方的手背上分别落下了一个吻。

“你在做什么呀？”Marco话里带着笑意。

“不知道。”Toni只是有点难过。

“其实你跟我保持一点距离会比较好。”

Toni不但没有按着Marco的建议去做，他挪到挨着Marco的位置坐下了，不过他没有攥着Marco的手腕，取而代之是攥着身边人的裤管。

在视觉被剥夺的情况下，其它感觉器官会更敏感，而Marco要控制的就是不让自己过分专注在某一感知上，这也是Toni不敢过多触碰Marco的原因，怕对方陷进触感泥沼里。

“要不要说点什么，太安静了。”Marco说。

“说什么？”

“关于你的事。”

“我的事吗？乏善可陈，你可能听着听着就睡过去了。”

“你这话一点说服力也没有，要知道你在很多人眼里已经是传奇。”

“一个传奇的故事，这听起来就真够无趣。”Toni自嘲道。

“我是要听Toni Kroos的故事，别偷换概念。”

这一大段的沉默是Toni用来组织语言的时间，他没有试过跟别人叙述平生，他甚至不知道该从哪里说起。也正如Toni所预料的那样，从出生地到家里人，再到后来许许多多的际遇，他把每一字每一句都说得干巴巴的，这种情况下他几乎无法坚持说下去，可Marco是一个很好的聆听者，他会在恰当的时候给Toni一点反应，让一切没有Toni自我感觉那么糟。

归功于Marco的循循善诱，Toni渐渐地也能以更放松的姿态回顾自己短短20多年的人生，明明身处在黑房子之中，Toni却恍如他与Marco坐在他儿时住的房子里，翻着装裱了老照片的相簿。

“我不确定你还记不记得我们做相融性领域测试的时候。”Toni很自然地提起了这件事。

“记得，你是那天安排给我的倒数第3个。”

Toni突发奇想地给Marco描述起了对方的精神海，尽管哨兵拥有精神海，可他们本人并不会知道里面是什么模样。

“现在完全不一样了。”Marco叹了口气。

“会变得更好。”

他们不知不觉依偎在一起，Marco贪恋着Toni颈侧的气味，用舌尖反复挑逗过留在那处的印痕。

“也许你该善良一些，Marco。”

“嗯？”

“在这里我什么也不敢对你做，但反过来是不成立的。”

Marco规矩了许多，不妨碍他依然把头靠在Toni的肩上，嘟囔着Toni的不宽容。

黑房子里感受不到时间的流逝，被关在里面的日子好似漫漫没有尽头。时间过去得久了，Toni嗓子都累了，Marco的小动作却越发频繁。

“我体会到那时候Mesut的不容易了，要清醒地面对这个鬼地方。”Marco轻笑，带着点抱歉的意思，“我怎么还给他睡着了呢？”

“你可以休息一会儿。”Toni把手掌覆到Marco的后脑勺上，“我应该能够控制住情况。”

很难保证哨兵会不会在睡眠之中进入狂化状态，它发生的可能性的确比哨兵清醒时要更高。

“我不困，”Marco警惕地说，“你这次可别想着催眠我。”

明明都在打呵欠了，Marco怎么可能不困？其实连tony也有点困，在无光的环境里，人很轻易就会产生睡意，也就幸好黑房子里阴阴凉凉的，在没有被子的情况下这个室温并不适宜睡眠，Marco从很积极地应对困意到很积极地应对寒意。

Marco的精神屏障损耗得比Toni想象中还快，即便在Marco一动也不动的情况下，它依然以一个诡异的速度在逐渐消失，好似Toni怎么反复加固都于事无补。

“Marco，你确定你还好吗？”

“不太坏。”Marco诺诺地应道，他想要伸个懒腰以打起精神，可手铐限制了他的动作。

如果Marco的情况能叫不太坏，这世上也没有那么多坏事了，Marco的状况突然间急转直下，让Toni措手不及，他现在必须冷静下来，控制住这样的趋势。

Marco觉得冷，Toni听见他搓手的声音，还有糟糕的铁链发出的声响，他有在克制自己不要表现得太明显，他甚至没有紧挨着Toni取暖。Toni一把搂过了Marco的肩，他不打算让对方悄无声息地把身体挪开。

“隐瞒只会让情况变得更差。”

“我只是觉得我还能坚持一会儿。”

Marco的体温很正常，他依然止不住地在发冷，这就不是添件外套能解决的事了。

“我给你做精神疏导。”

这里不是个好地点，不如说没有比这里更坏的选择了，哪怕是在炮火连天之中都比黑房子这个隔绝了一切光与白噪音的地方来得安全。

Marco答应了，不过在此之前，他检查了锁链的牢固程度，Toni才意识到Marco的脚上和腰上都有枷锁。

“也许外面已经天亮了。”

 

严格来说，这是Toni第二次进入Marco精神海的核心地带，自从生成连结以后，由于Marco本人的抵触，他一直只能在外围远远观望着精神海里一切的变化。

还没去到那片海滩，只是稍微走了一段不远的距离，Toni发现这里竟然搭起了一座小木屋，看起来并不牢固，在很勉强地抵御着暴风雨的考验。

这像是个陷阱。Toni异常小心，这种在精神海突然出现的新事物往往有可能是污染源在作祟，毕竟Toni想不明白Marco为什么要耗费精神力来搭建这么一座小木屋。对Toni自身来说，最安全的办法就是从外面拆卸掉这座小木屋，在动手以前，他又有些可惜Marco投入到这里面的精神力，犹豫片刻，他选择冒险进到里面一探究竟。

Toni有想过里面会冒出些怵人的东西，他做好了充分的心理准备，当他推开木屋门时，里面简陋得只有一座烛台，焰火明明灭灭的，可它的光温暖地洒在房间的每一处。Toni赶紧重新把门关上，生怕这点火苗会被外面的风刮灭了。

又或者说，我该把它吹灭？Toni仔细分析了当下的情况，这烛火可能是导致Marco情况急转直下的元凶。这完全是Marco潜意识里的作为。非常浪漫主义的创造，但它没有价值，Toni不得不处理掉它。

Toni把蜡烛吹灭了，可它马上又死灰复燃了，如此循环往复几遍，Toni也不敢再尝试，蜡烛的每一次燃着恐怕又得耗费Marco不少精神力。他把烛台放回原位，望着空空如也的木屋，虽然不是记忆里的阳光与海滩，隔风阻雨的木屋之中亦是另一片乐土，Toni感受到了难得的平静。

门被猛地推开，Toni立刻拾起警惕，来人却是“Marco”，一副来势汹汹的模样，在见到自己的瞬间却怔住了。

“你好。”Toni伸出了手，向对方表示友好。

“Marco”没有领情，他用力带上门后，用自己的身体隔开了Toni与烛台，“刚才是你在吹灭蜡烛？”

“嗯。”Toni不难看出“Marco”在生气，生气之余又用费解的目光看着自己，这让他有些困惑，“我是做错了什么吗？”

“Marco”捧起烛台，低头注视着火苗，许久才吭声，“这里不会有阳光，只有这个了。”

对方的潜台词可能是：你不喜欢的话，我也实在没有办法了。

你怎么会觉得它没有价值呢？Toni自嘲，他不仅不解风情，可能还是个白痴。


	37. Chapter 37

“我能吹灭它吗？”Toni小心翼翼地跟这个“Marco”沟通，在Marco的精神海里，眼前的人才是决定者。

“Marco”护住烛台后退了两步，显得很不情愿，“为什么？至少我需要一个理由。”

“它耗费你太多精神力了，它……不对，我随便提起的一点回忆不值得。”Toni不知道自己无意中的一些话会让Marco如此在意。

“Marco”的眼角垂了下来，有些沮丧，“算了，本来就是因为你才会有它的，你喜欢怎么处置都可以。”

“今天的日出可能赶不上，不过……我们可以一起去看明天的。”

“Marco”摇头，“这里没有日出。”

“会有的，不会让你等太久。”

“Marco”捧着烛台递到Toni面前，Toni笑着说了“谢谢”，为对方愿意让自己吹灭蜡烛，也为对方为自己准备的这一切。

Toni吹灭了蜡烛。

周围复归黯淡无光，Toni还牵着Marco的手，他稍稍一动，恼人的铁链摩擦声又在黑房子里回荡着，好不刺耳。Marco的脑袋靠在Toni肩上，由于进行精神疏导的关系，对方正处于浅层睡眠状态，Toni也不打算吵醒他。

在Marco睡着的这段时间里，他的状况有过几次反复，不过并非不可控的，Toni有惊无险地处理掉了几次Marco五感濒临失衡的问题。

终于，门外有了动静，黑房子的门被推开，逆着光Toni也能分辨出门外站着的是Jogi。

Toni低声在Marco耳边说：“天亮了。”

 

Jogi建议Toni先行离开首都塔，Toni拒绝了，于是Jogi只能跟他站在黑房子外，假装Toni是来接Marco的。

医疗人员很快就到了，Marco被放置到担架上抬出来，他的脸色不怎么好，不过人是清醒的，他的眼睛一直注视着Toni，经过Toni身旁的时候还抬了抬手。

Toni向前多走了两步，想去握住Marco的手，被其中一个医疗人员拦下了。

“我们现在会带他去做检查。”

“他是我的向导，可以吗？”Marco问。

Jogi对医疗团队的负责人点头示意，Toni得以陪着Marco完成了黑房子以后的例行检查，从机器得出的数据上来看，Marco现在的状况中等偏下，对于一个刚经历完黑房子的哨兵而言是一个可以接受的结果。

Toni在Marco输营养液的时候坐在他身旁吃着早餐，Marco在抗议凭什么Toni可以享用食物而他只能被针头扎进血管，Toni只好掰下一小块面包送到Marco嘴边，Marco吃完以后还满意地舔光了嘴边的面包屑。

输过营养液后，体检中心给Marco安排了轮椅，Marco认为他还没有虚弱到要人推着他走的地步，无论如何也不肯坐上去，医疗人员根本无法说服力Marco，只好另外叮嘱了Toni一些话，就让他们离开了。

Marco走得不快，Toni跟着他的速度与他并肩走过体检中心外那条长长的走廊，一次又一次重叠的脚步声在这里回响，此时此刻，世界应该就剩下他们两人了。

Marco一开始也是按回7号静音室的路线走的，直到他被礼堂传来的歌声吸引了，他兴致勃勃地寻着热闹的动静去到了礼堂，里面是周年庆典的节目彩排现场。会在周年庆典的舞台上表演的多数是DE首都塔的学员，也许还有这里的指导员，偶尔也会请一部分外来的表演者为这场庆典增添色彩。

“你说我们今年能不能赶回来参加？”Marco扭过头来问Toni，脸上写着期待。

首都塔的毕业学员会在每年庆典的受邀人员之列，只不过很少有人会回到这里来，毕竟一个庆典不可能比任务重要。

“还有半个月，但愿吧。”

“我们得赶紧回摩纳哥了。”Marco在征询Toni的意见。

“如果你打算马上回去，我会反对，你至少得休息一天。”Toni说着打了个呵欠，“当然，我也需要休息。”

“我们可以买完明天的机票后回静音室睡上一天。”

“那现在我们就不该在礼堂凑热闹，明白吗？”

Marco从善如流地回到了静音室，一下子跳上了床，尽情地舒展着他的四肢，他把手臂伸直，衣袖稍稍被扯起，Toni还能看见手铐在他的手腕上留下的一圈浅痕。Toni凝望的目光太不自然了，Marco没能惬意多久，就连忙正襟危坐起来，把袖子往下拽了拽，佯作一副什么也没有发生过的样子。

“去洗个澡，然后睡觉。”

“我还要订机票！”

“机票可以交给我。”

Marco对此表示怀疑，Toni认为自己需要对方多一点信任。

“你说中心塔会不会突然把你召回？”Marco突然想到这个问题。

“我想我可以去申请一个假期，把你的编号和密码给我，我顺便把你的也申请下来。”

“为什么连我也要一起申请假期？我可没有你那么忙。”

“因为是结合假期，我们必须同时申请。”

结合假期是专门为拥有永久连结的一对哨兵向导设置的满足精神和生理需求的假期，每个月可以申请4天，在结合假期里，哨兵与向导都不会被指派S级任务。

Marco霎时间涨红了一张脸，目光游离不定，他在用含糊不清的声音嘟囔出一串字母和数字后，扯起他的睡衣就往浴室去了。

Toni在申请假期的时候遇到了一点麻烦，他跟Marco的配对关系还没有正式登记，系统没有给他们安排结合假期申请这个选项，Toni只能另辟蹊径，选择申请配对筹备假期，这个假期的性质相当于普通人之间的婚假。15天的假期不能完全说浪费，谁知道他们到底能不能在半个月内处理完摩纳哥的事呢？

Marco延续了他一如既往的洗浴速度，Toni机票都没买好，对方就带着水汽从浴室里出来了。但Toni还有一点时间，因为Marco要吹头发，他得争取在对方舒舒服服地躺上床以前把事情办妥，否则闲下来的Marco又会笑个不停。

选择航空公司，选择航班时间，点击购买，输入身份信息，信用卡付款，这几个步骤Toni完成得一气呵成，现在轮到他好整以暇地观察Marco吹头发。

Marco的睡衣非常宽松，袖子在他把吹风筒举过头顶的时候自然地顺着地心引力滑落，露出了Marco小半截手臂。如果说Marco的左臂有太多纹身，Toni很难发现异样，那么他右臂上一点一点的或红紫或淤青的痕迹就显得分外扎眼了。Toni不需要问它们怎么来的，他能想明白，那是Marco在黑房子里为了不睡着都做的“努力”。

看来Marco以为他把这些藏得不错，Toni也就不打算拆穿，他只是走到Marco身后，拿过了吹风筒，吩咐Marco好好坐到椅子上，然后把Marco一头柔软的金色毛发吹出了令对方满意的造型。

“好了，你可以安心睡上一觉了。”替Marco掖好被子，Toni弯下腰，在Marco脸颊上留下一个浅浅的吻。

“你该去洗澡，然后你说的话我再完整地还给你。”Marco单手捧着Toni的脸，吐了吐舌头。

“嗯，马上。”

“我既想你多休息一会儿，又想你叫醒我。”

“那么无论是哪个结果对你来说都不会太差？”

Marco撅了撅嘴，Toni就知道这不是对方想要听到的答案。

“我会叫醒你的，就像刚才那样。”这才是正确答案。

Toni扫着Marco的额头，对方很受用，缓慢地眨了几次眼睛后就睡过去了。在白噪音包围之中，Toni想，这可能是劫后余生的平静，叫人餍足。

 

从Toni醒来发现Marco不在身侧，被窝里仅留下对方一丝余温，他就知道自己没兑现睡前的承诺。现在是夜晚11点左右，Marco不在静音室，他最有可能是饿了，到餐厅觅食去了。

Wow，我居然可以在发现Marco不在自己的视线范围内时这么冷静地思考这个问题了？Toni觉得自己这短短几天里有了很大的转变，是个好的转变，他能够以平常心去对待Marco自己的行动与生活，也就更像从前的自己了，这可以归功于他跟Marco之前屡次的相互折腾。

胃里传来的感觉提醒Toni，他也饿了，于是Toni准备在洗漱后到餐厅跟Marco汇合。在这之前，他通过连结确认Marco的位置，没想到对方不在餐厅，却是去了礼堂。

现在礼堂还有人在彩排吗？兴许有吧，学员们大多时间都有课，能够挤出来为舞台节目排练的时间少之又少，也就只能牺牲一点睡眠时间了，毕竟向导需要的睡眠时间实际上比普通人要少很多，遇到紧急情况他们的精神力一般也能支撑着他们3天不阖眼，不过这不提倡用于非紧急情况的时候就是了，平时该睡还得睡。

Toni到餐厅弄来了些燕麦粥，也给Marco打包了一份，提着两个一次性餐盒往礼堂走。夜晚的首都塔的公共区域灯光昏暗，几个警卫手上拿的手电筒倒成了一束束能够穿过廊道之间巨大圆形空域的光柱，从一楼的圆形大堂往上看，光柱映着首都塔的与国会大厦相仿的玻璃穹顶，少了点月光的温柔。

Toni一路攀着直达礼堂后台门口的螺旋楼梯而上，走到一半的时候已经能隐约听到悠扬的钢琴声，衬得周遭更静谧了。推门而入，绕过后台与舞台间的挡板，Toni的确看到空荡荡的观众席里坐着一个Marco，不过台上的表演者就叫他非常意外了。


	38. Chapter 38

Toni确定Charlott看见了自己，但她没有停下演奏，于是Toni放轻了脚步去到Marco身旁的位置坐下，把尚温的燕麦粥交到了对方手上。Marco把它当作暖手袋捧在手里，Toni有很多话想问Charlott，可是Marco用眼神示意他先安静一会儿。

Charlott弹奏的曲目Toni只觉得旋律熟悉，却叫不上名字，他的艺术天分也仅限于听的层面了。

-你什么时候发现她的？

-噢，我做梦梦见我要到餐厅去，清醒过来的时候就在这里了。

Toni顿时对台上的人生出几分愠色，毫无疑问，Charlott又对Marco使用了暗示，趁他屏障最是脆弱而自己又在睡梦中的时候。

-冷静一些，Toni，看到她安然无恙，我还挺高兴的，况且她来找上我们了，也就意味着我们省去了大海捞针的时间。

-你可能是对的，但是你得明白，她能摆脱那些人并且来到了柏林，甚至混进了首都塔，这个人并不简单，你不要认为她对你做的暗示无伤大雅。

-行了，Toni，我头疼。

Marco在委婉地拒绝继续讨论这个问题，Toni还能怎么办？他只能彻底安静下来。

一曲奏罢，Charlott挽起了她披肩的长发，衬着她身着的白色T恤和牛仔裤，更别提她脸上带着憔悴，与初见时判若两人。等到她走下舞台，来到自己跟前，Toni意识到刚才的一切只是错觉，Charlott还是那个高傲又自恃聪明的女人。

“真巧，两位。”Charlott露出了一个得体的笑容，犹如与老友重逢。

“对你来说应该算不上巧合。”Toni回道。

Marco的手背碰了碰Toni的大腿外侧，提醒Toni注意语气，Toni一把将Marco的手握住了。

“好吧，至少一半是巧合，我回到德国是为了躲那些人，恰好看到了你们的消息，又恰好这里的周年庆典缺一个调音师，我就来找你们了。”

Charlott会弹钢琴，而且造诣不错，这些都不令Toni意外，她身上自带了一份受过良好教育的气质，是赌场里的烟味和酒气掩盖不住的。

“Martin的事……”Marco刚要表达他的歉意，就被Charlott打断了。

“行了，不用多提这件事，无论你只是跟我客套还是真情实意的，你的话不会有令一个死人复生的魔力。”

Charlott的话无疑是正确的，可她用这样的语气去封堵Marco的善意，Toni多少有些不悦，倒是Marco本人并不介意。

“我们有什么可以帮到你？之前我们承诺过的依然可以兑现。”Marco问。

“当然要兑现，我可是带着你们想要的消息来的，不过暂时我不需要移民以及新身份，我认为这里足够安全，也不会有别的更安全的地方了。”

“是买卖双方的身份还是工厂地点？”Toni也就不拐弯抹角了。

“其实前者你们没有那么感兴趣吧，概括来说就是一个对社会稍有威胁的组织和一群贪图刺激的富家子弟，很幸运，我跟Martin找到的是后者。”

“是在赫库勒斯港附近？”

这不难联想到，Toni几乎已经笃定了那些死去的哨兵是出于某种原因被提前弃用了的试验体，他们是被掳去测试噪音发射器的威胁性的。

“你猜到了你能猜到的。”Charlott给了一半的肯定，“剩下的就是，他们的制造车间是在一艘货轮上。”

这个答案意料之外，情理之中。在公海上进行制作也许成本会比较高，但那些疯狂的投资人不会在意，他们参与进来图的不是盈利，而是残忍的娱乐。要强调的是，那些人不害怕违反法律，他们只是担心惹来会浪费他们时间的麻烦，用钱能解决的麻烦听起来很划算。如果他们的投资者里有摩纳哥皇室的人，甚至不用考虑如何给制作好的人造噪音发射器清关的问题。富裕、人口少、皇室成员掌握国政大权，摩纳哥是个太过适合滋养组织性犯罪的地方了。

“我想你也带来了它的名字。”Toni说。

“Nobis，你们稍微查一下就会发现它登记在一家空壳公司名下。”

“这听起来很具有信服力。”

-Toni，不要再让我提醒你注意语气了。

-我已经有注意了，但说实话，我不完全信任她。

-你可以表现得更委婉一点，真的。

这是个好的信号，Toni知道了Marco也不完全信任Charlott，这一次他们没有站在对立面上。

Charlott嗤笑了一声，她把头发解下来，又重新高高地挽了上去，这些动作表明她在做情绪的缓和，而后她的自信与隐隐的攻击性又卷土重来。

“我刚才说的东西是Martin用命换来的，这是我为什么在你们失约让他送命后我依然愿意找到你们，告诉你们这些事。”

“Toni才因为我的事被折腾得很累，现在要求他做好情绪管理有点苛刻，我替他向你道歉。”Marco又一次开始演绎他的交往艺术，他主动揽过了Charlott的矛头，而Charlott本身更愿意针对的是Toni，面对Marco，她似乎发不出太大脾气。

“罢了，今晚把你找来的目的也就只有这件事，我已经说完了，那就该说晚安了。”

“你知道吗？我觉得你很坚强。”Marco又特意强调了，“真的。”

“Well，help，谢谢你没有说我冷血。”Charlott耸肩，“好了，也是时候把你的向导领回去睡觉了，他的起床气我可不喜欢。”

 

Toni特地去餐厅要来了热牛奶，燕麦粥早就凉了，但他认为Marco有必要进食一些有营养的东西。

“她看起来过得还行。”关上静音室的门，Marco从Toni手上拿过牛奶瓶，揭开铝膜纸，仰头咕噜咕噜地喝掉了半瓶。

不管Charlott是带着怎样的心思找来这里，她还是带来了一个比较积极的结果，她的出现令Marco心情好起来了。

“应该不只是我觉得这有些蹊跷？”

“我现在觉得还是该怀着更积极的心态看待人与人之间的关系，不能因为你很少看见一个这么坚强的人就觉得对方有古怪，这不公平。”

Marco是什么时候倒戈的？Toni想不出个所以然，只好把这归结为Marco善良的天性又在作怪。

“如果可以，我不希望跟你争吵这个问题，可现在我们拿到了一个信息，我不确定这到底是个有用的信息还是一个陷阱。”

Marco没有立刻回答Toni的问题，他慢悠悠地背靠到墙边，把牛奶喝完，然后舔干净自己嘴角的牛奶渍，还打了个嗝。

“我们可以之后再做决定，如果摩纳哥那边没有别的进展，这是唯一的突破口了，无论是真的或是陷阱，它都有价值。”

哨兵的思想真是非常危险，更可怕的是他们热衷于投身这种危险中来试图赌博出一个好结果，这在以前Toni是绝对不可能认同的。

“你的忧虑连我都感受到了，如果你真的认为……”

“不，我会陪你去。”

Marco轻笑，“我其实想说可以交给Manu他们判断。”

“这不是你的真心话。”

Marco吐了吐舌头，随便说了些意味不明的话，算是把上个话题敷衍过去了。Toni也不在这上面多做纠缠，他打了个哈欠，是时候继续睡觉了。

Toni躺回了床上，Marco却没有要回床的意思，Toni问对方怎么了，Marco只说他不困了，想看看书。

“过来躺下，我给你加固精神屏障。”Toni拍了拍自己身侧的空位。

Marco用眼神拒绝了，并且开始到墙上悬嵌着的两排书架上物色起他的读物。Toni保证，那些书只要Marco多看两眼就会犯困。结果跟Toni预料的有些出入，Marco光是看它们的标题和封面就止不住打起了哈欠，但他很努力地抑制了自己的动静。

“Hey，我们可以想点别的办法来保证你不会在睡梦中乱跑。”

Marco不愿睡觉的个中顾虑很好懂，他担心Charlott的暗示会让他直接离开这个房间，他也清楚依他目前的状态，说不好真的会中招。Marco拒绝加固精神屏障不能说他对Toni不信任，只是他对自己的要求也很严格，他更希望在这种比较无害的环境中独立地应对精神上的风险。

“你必须休息，进完黑房子以后你比我的损耗大多了。”Marco几乎是一字一顿地警告着Toni。

“其实我们有个更简单的方法。”

Marco将信将疑，于是他继续心不在焉地翻看着书架上书籍的封面，但求这里面能有一本比较有趣的。

“我可以抱着你睡，这样你一动我就会知道。”

这个提议并不受Marco欢迎，对方甚至用一种奇怪的眼神打量起Toni。

“你可以认为我也想试一下抱枕的感觉。”Toni在慢慢令Marco的心理设防松懈下来。

“我怎么觉得你话里有话？”Marco放下了手中的书，半眯起眼，又猛然一拍腿侧，指着Toni叫道，“你之前是不是都没睡着！”

“是。”

看Marco一副恨不得在地上挖个洞钻进去的样子，满足了Toni心中的一点恶趣味，如果要把这个恶趣味完整地演绎出来，他就该大声夸赞Marco此时的……可爱。Marco没有逃避现实太久，他有了新的思路，比如说直接扑倒床上要摁着Toni的头试图让对方忘掉那些记忆。

“如果你是个向导，这件事情还比较有可能。”

“你的潜台词分明是说我幼稚。”

Marco就这样把幼稚进行到底，结果自然是在他都没有察觉的时候就被Toni稳稳抱住了。

“行了，睡觉。”Toni一边吻Marco的额头，一边抽空一只手摸着对方的后脑勺来加固精神屏障。

Marco小小地挣扎了一会儿，渐渐地安分下来了，嘟囔说：“好梦，Toni。”


	39. Chapter 39

Toni跟Marco是在夜晚离开柏林的，Toni的本意是尽可能给Marco更多的休息时间，结果自然是他们又赶上了红眼航班。

“我的要求也不高，航班时间不要太违反正常生物钟就好。”

Marco一边打呵欠一边推着行李往前走，要不是Toni拉了他一把，他在回头对Toni抱怨航班时间的时候已经撞到柱子了。

“还有下次的话，我会注意。”

Marco认为要是有下次，还是他来选航班时间比较妥当。

航班还因为摩纳哥当地的天气问题延误了，在候机室仿佛无止尽的等待逼得Marco给Mesut一连发了好几条信息。Marco的确很健忘，Toni看着对方一脸得意的模样，大概是忘记了他几天前离开摩纳哥时怕下次见面要被Mesut勒脖子的惴惴不安。

这个时间点Mesut估计睡死了，Marco没有得到任何回信，他在联系人里选了一遍，也没有找到更合适的替代对象，便长长地叹了一口气。

Toni不是什么能替Marco解闷的存在，他能做的就是提供令对方挨得舒服的肩膀。Marco不仅脑袋挨在Toni肩上，还挽着Toni的手臂，单手飞快地在手机键盘上打着字。

“怎么了？”

Toni感受到Marco的肢体突然有些绷紧，接着他手指敲打手机屏幕的速度就更快了。

“就在刚才，摩纳哥发生了一起恶性入户伤人案，有一个警员打伤了他好几十个邻居。”

摩纳哥的警察如无意外都是哨兵，会出现这种情况的唯一解释是这个哨兵陷入了狂化状态，只有一起案件通报，哨兵是施害者不是被害者，意味着这不是“狩猎”。

“现在是深夜，大家都该睡了。”

Toni明白Marco的意思，哨兵在睡梦中进入狂化有两种极端情况，一种是周围环境过于安静，就跟在黑房子里一样，另一种则是过于嘈杂，人造噪音密集地包围在哨兵周围，

“他可能买到了假的白噪音发射器，这样的话，我想很多哨兵都买到了。”

这真不是一个好消息，假如使用人造噪音发射器影响哨兵进入狂化状态是需要一定的时间的话，当初投入到摩纳哥市场的这一批估计效果是要集体爆发了，接下来很可能会接二连三地出现这样的恶性伤人事件。

机场广播又一次播报了航班继续延误的消息，摩纳哥当地似乎正在经历暴雨，柏林的夜晚却宁静得叫人愈加不安了。

 

Toni跟Marco没有看到日出，当时他们在云层之上，Marco把遮光板拉了下来，他有必要好好眯一会儿。

飞机落地后的摩纳哥并没有给人雨过天晴的感觉，天一直是灰蒙蒙的，带着湿度的空气过分阴冷了，Marco在没有从行李箱里翻出围巾戴上以前都是缩着脖子走路的。

Toni需要上个卫生间，Marco说他不用去，就在外面看着行李，也就在Toni刚踏进卫生间的一刻，到达大厅传来了接连不断的惊恐叫声。Toni立刻折返，只见他跟Marco的行李箱还在卫生间门口，而Marco已经不见了。

整个到达大厅非常混乱，尖叫声与哭声交织在一起，人们都在四处逃窜，而好几扇出口大门是紧闭的。一下子被人群阻隔了视野，Toni还没找出造成这次恐慌的根源是什么，他唯有往逆着人流的方向走。

-Marco？

-有哨兵狂化伤人了，他跑得很快，我在追他，你查看一下伤者情况。

Toni后悔自己先联系了Marco，现在对方的意思就是不需要他跟过去。他停在了16号门附近，这里有三个躺在地上痛苦呻吟的人，都明显没有外伤，也没有生命危险，只是可能有部分关节脱臼了，送到医院去就行。

Toni吩咐一个因为吓得腿软坐在角落的中年男人打电话叫救护车，然后顺着他通过连结探寻到的Marco的方位继续追过去。

与哨兵相比，向导在短时间内的体能并不会差到哪里去，真正有区别的是他们的速度。如果不是Marco在某个地方停下来了，Toni根本不可能追上去，要知道Marco并不是以力量见长的哨兵，他的攻击性源自于他的速度与阅读环境的能力。

Toni总算远远看到了Marco的身影，只见对方完成了最后一次漂亮的肘击，把人完全控制住了。

我是不是又过度操心了？Toni不禁这样问自己，面对一个狂化的低评级哨兵，Marco在有足够的自保能力的基础上也能很好地制服对方，哪怕他精神海状态很糟糕，但作为哨兵，他拥有的优越天赋从来不会让人失望。

“Toni，来得正好，你看看这个还能不能……”

Toni明白Marco的意思，他旋即张开了精神领域，把被Marco压制住的哨兵罩入其中，很遗憾，他没办法与对方取得丝毫精神共鸣。

摇头，Toni看见Marco垂了眼。

警察随后赶到，Marco跟Toni在出示证件后做了简单的说明，依照程序，那个狂化的哨兵会在被注射麻醉剂后用警车送交MA首都塔。Marco跟Toni不想对他们现在的情况解释太多，两人索性声称是中心塔交给了他们新的任务，搭了个便车，随押送车辆到了MA首都塔，顺便跟两名警员打听了摩纳哥这几天的情况。

Toni得知就在他跟Marco回到德国的几天，摩纳哥也不太平，接二连三有哨兵狂化的事件，不过因为接到报案及时，之前几起引起的动静并不大，不像昨晚的闹出人命了。MA首都塔特意设立了精神疏导站，安排了向导学员轮番值班，确保能随时为每一个在摩纳哥境内的哨兵提供精神疏导，不过似乎没有多少哨兵出入其中。

“只安排那些小鬼，听起来就不怎么靠谱，不太了解最近在发生什么的哨兵都以为是首都塔要给他们的向导学员招揽些小白鼠练手呢。”开车的警员调侃道。

Toni跟Marco交换了一个眼神，许多哨兵意识不到自己有进行精神疏导的必要很大一个原因是人造噪音发射器已经在市面上流通这个信息是塔的机密，他们根本不知道个中缘由，也就不会太放在心上。

警车停在了MA首都塔前，Toni已经看到了刚才提及的精神疏导站，严格来说它只是临时搭建起来的一排小隔间，类似于在建筑工地能见到的那种，为了保障这些向导学员的安全，隔间里还被设计成了告解室一样，还有安全措施分隔着向导学员与来接受精神疏导的哨兵。后者的设计完全没有必要，Toni认为，这显得在塔里学习的这些向导学员太娇贵了，对待前来寻求帮助的哨兵也不够真诚，不怪摩纳哥的哨兵们不买账。

“搞得很有社会实践的氛围。”Marco是这么评价的。

“向导还是该到军队成长起来。”Toni耸肩，在军队里可没有这个特殊待遇，离开了塔的层层保护膜，向导才有可能独当一面。

“你还是学员的时候才不会这么想。”

“也对。”Toni在学员时期几乎没有规划过以后的路，也就是一步一步地走过来了。

虽说是到了MA首都塔，两人也没想过还没进门就遇到了往外走的Sami，对方见到他们也是愣了一愣。

“你们怎么又被派遣回来了？”

“Emmmmmm，其实我们身上并没有任务，就是有点在意这边的事。”

“噢，这样，你们可以到会议室去，大家都在，我想你们知道我说的是哪一间。”Sami说，“我现在要到枫维叶区的警局去帮那里的警员进行精神疏导。”

“没有人跟你轮班吗？我是说你看起来状态并不好。”Marco关心道。

“等你到会议室就会发现，我不是这里状态最不好的一个。”Sami轻叹了一口气，跟Toni和Marco道别后走向了其中一辆公务用车。

Sami没有说错，推开会议室的一瞬，Toni能感受到里面充满了疲劳，所有人都在自己的位置上东歪西倒地坐着，守着放在桌上的三台电话，以至于在长达半分钟里，没有人对他和Marco的进入有所反应。

“Godshhhhhh！你们怎么回来了？！”Mesut突然从椅子上跳起来，跟见鬼了一样。

“我给你发过信息的，但你没有理我。”

“Damn it……我手机呢？”Mesut在翻找着他的口袋，一双大眼睛下黑眼圈不能更明显。

其他人也不多不少有类似的疲态，脸色看起来最糟糕的是Manuel，无论怎么看他都像是3天没睡过觉了，双眼布满红丝，脸上的胡茬疯狂生长。

“要不我下去给你们拿咖啡？”Marco想不到别的能够帮他的朋友们打起精神的方法了。

“说实话，我并不想这么精神，我想睡觉。”Thomas的眼皮一直在打架，竟然也没有人把他赶回去静音室休息。

这里的情况看起来很不妙，Marco询问有什么是他能够帮忙的。

“现在回德国去，就跟你们不告而别那个晚上一样。”

-你觉得Mesut是还在对那晚的事情生气吗？

-应该不是。

如果Mesut想要生气，他现在又这么疲惫，他大可以不控制情绪大闹一场，显然他不是在生气，他是在担心。

“你们可以帮忙，到3号静音室去把Christoph跟Leon叫醒，该轮到Manuel和Mesut了。”Miro试着让会议室里的气氛缓和下来。

“不，我还能坚持一会儿，让Thomas去休息吧。”Mesut认为他是这会议室里状态最好的了。

“虽然我很困，但我觉得还是你们这些两三天没阖过眼的向导该去休息。”Thomas表示他不着急去睡，“Miro也该去睡一会儿，我俩至少有一个是清醒的，不能同时这么耗着。”

看来这里没有人有精力向自己解释发生过什么事，又或者不方便当着Marco的面解释，Toni决定一会儿等Leon醒来后创造点机会私下问他。

 


	40. Chapter 40

“是一定要有一个哨兵醒着待命吗？那我可以，你们俩都先去休息。”Marco说。

“不，你不可以。”Mesut马上否定了Marco的提议。

“为什么？”Marco很费解，“无意冒犯，怎么看我现在的精神状态都应该比Thomas好。”

Mesut在给Toni打眼神，示意他说点什么来打消Marco的念头。

Marco是他们的目标，Toni会意，先前接二连三的报案及时得太诡异了，仿佛是诱饵，在引他们一个个出去。起初对面的人不知道Marco跟自己回了德国，即便是那个记者招待会，信号也只在塔之间转播，所以他们并没有做出太大的动静，而昨晚他们准备离开德国的时候，就出现了能够在普通人的主流媒体上也能看到报道的事件，这一切时间卡得太好了。

“我们才刚到，在了解这里发生了什么以前贸然说要帮忙，可能会适得其反。”Toni劝住了Marco。

Marco点了点头，接受了Toni的说法，“可是，谁来跟我们说说到底发生了什么？”

“我们到楼上去找恢复过精力的人吧。”

Toni就这样把Marco先哄着离开了会议室，他还没想到之后要怎么做，因为这里没有人真正拦住Marco不让他与Fay那帮人面对面，这本来就是Marco回来的目的。避开这件事是不可能的，只能做好万全的应对之策，即便踏入对方设的局也能反客为主。

在电梯里，Toni问起了前天夜晚的事。

“在我到以前，你没有跟Charlott说过别的？”

“她是没有跟我说话，不过我看到她的时候太惊讶了，大概是说了句我正准备跟你回摩纳哥去找她。”

这样就说得通了，Charlott知道自己和Marco会回到摩纳哥，所以她那晚没有更多的言语诱导，Toni有理由相信她出现在Marco面前是为了让Marco回到摩纳哥。Charlott被转化了，也许不是发自内心愿意加入那些人，但为了保命，她也会执行他们的指令。

Marco的神情逐渐凝重起来，Toni知道不用自己多说，对方已经猜到Charlott的出现本身就是一个局。

“他们想让我回来，但为什么是我回来摩纳哥，而不是他们去找我。”

“很显然，摩纳哥的某个或者某几个皇室是他们的投资者，要渗透这里可比渗透德国政府容易多了。”

“看来也只有MA首都塔是相对安全的地方了，但我很怀疑我们能不能在这里呆太久。”Marco没有忘记，他们这次是以私人身份回到摩纳哥的，就算MA首都塔拒绝他们进入也无可厚非。

“事实上，以我们申请的休假性质，是可以在这里逗留的，MA首都塔甚至会给我们安排静音室。”Toni一开始没想这么多，却是歪打正着。

“等一下，不是除了第一次……”

“Well，因为我们还没有到中心塔去登记，所以没有结合假期，只有配对筹备假期。”

“好吧，这里还不错，虽然我更想去洛杉矶。”

Toni后知后觉，足足过了有从电梯口走到3号静音室门前的时间，他才意识到Marco默认了这某种意义上是他们的……蜜月旅行，这的确是一般的哨兵向导会在配对筹备假期里做的事。来不及许诺Marco什么时候再挤几天假期出来陪他到洛杉矶到处走走，他们的闲聊必须结束了，Marco用恰如其分的力度敲响了3号静音室的门。

“你猜他们会不会有起床气。”

“这可说不准。”

Marco第三次耐心地敲响了门却没人应答后，他终于选择直接推门而入，静音室里一片昏暗，还有着此起彼伏的呼声。

“我突然有点不忍心叫醒他们了。”

“楼下还有需要休息的人。”

Toni和Marco一人负责一个，总算把人从床上赶下来了。Leon是起床比较干脆的那个，Christoph就比较难缠了，最后是Marco上手给他两肋搔痒痒，才把人弄下来了。

“你们怎么在这里啊……”Christoph怀疑自己没睡醒，又敲了敲脑袋。

“多两个人跟你们轮换不好吗？”

Christoph正要张口反驳Marco，就被Leon推进了浴室，在他跟Toni擦肩而过的一刹那，两人有过眼神交流。现在Toni必须想办法把Marco支开，听听Leon有什么要私下对自己说的了，内容绝对是关于Marco的。

“Marco，你到餐厅替他们拿些早餐吧。”

Marco没有丝毫怀疑，就这样应下了，并离开了静音室，Toni突然有些良心不安，其实他不应该这样骗Marco。

“你们是为什么回来了？不说你们，Marco为什么回来了？”Christoph几乎是从浴室冲出来吼叫道。

“先说说为什么Marco不该回来，因为你们意识到那些人的目标是他吗？”

“不需要我们去意识！对面用几十个狂化的哨兵给我们带来了不少小纸条，纸上写明了，用Marco换图纸。”

图纸指的自然是人造噪音发射器的制造图纸，如果反向工程有用，塔就不需要劳师动众派人来调查这次的事，要从根源上防止这些人造噪音发射器混入白噪音发射器中流通出去，就必须要拿到原始的制造图纸。

不必多问一句Toni也知道他们没有把这个交易报告给中心塔，否则中心塔怎么会允许作为交换筹码的Marco申请到配对筹备假期，即便中心塔不打算真正拿Marco去换图纸，也会让Marco处在一个可控范围内。

“我觉得那边的节奏有点太急，把他们自己的计划都打乱了，可这个交易，他们非常认真。”

把长久的计划部署全部放弃，就为了从Marco这里得到某样东西？这样的做法太激进了，可也不是无理可循。

“Fay的遗忘速度可能加快了，也许是由于那一次与Marco的直接对话刺激到她了，这一切不在她的计划之中，但她不得不打乱整个计划。”

Leon和Christoph显然听不懂Toni的话，Toni把在DE首都塔了解回来的信息告知了两人。

“那Marco不是更不应该在这吗？谁知道Fay歇斯底里的时候会做什么？”Christoph尖叫。

“谁歇斯底里了？”

幸好来人是Miro而不是Marco，Miro身后还跟着Manuel，看来终于商量好了轮休人选。

“我们在谈Fay，她钻研的是记忆操作类能力，但似乎出现了反噬。”Toni需要得到Manuel的一些看法，可Manuel糟糕的脸色告诉他，反馈要等到对方睡醒了才能得到。

“给Manu缓缓，他从你们回柏林的第二天开始就没有睡过，那些报案电话接连不断地从警局转接到我们这里。”Miro拍了拍Toni的肩膀，把人带到了走廊上。。

“Tomas呢？”Toni发现他一直没见到Tomas，也没有人提起他。

Miro的神情突然变得很严肃，他说Tomas现在回到伦敦接受治疗了，因为放在他房间的发射器似乎出了问题，还好Mesut及时发现了这个情况。

“我们能想到2个解释，都不是什么好事。”Miro说。

静音室里的白噪音发射器都是由塔统一配备的，要么是那些伪造成白噪音发射器的人造噪音发射器已经已经污染了MA首都塔的置办源，要么是MA首都塔里有人悄悄换了3号静音室的白噪音发射器。

“监控录像能帮上忙吗？”如果是后一种情况，摄像头会帮助他们锁定几个嫌疑人。

“这条走廊没有摄像头对着，一直如此。”Manuel突然加入了对话，Toni还以为他已经睡下了，“这件事我们也没有声张，表现得就跟Tomas是临时接到了中心塔的其它指令所以才离开了一样。”

MA首都塔也不安全，Manuel他们的思路是不让MA首都塔介入这次的事，因为说不准有没有内鬼存在的可能。

Miro和Manuel同时沉默了一会儿，Miro的眉头越发紧蹙，Toni怀疑他们正在通过连结对话，而且他们有个具有争议性的话题。Toni双臂抱在胸前，他料眼前的两人最坏的情况也不过是讨论要不要让Marco假意前去“交易”，再反向设局。然而，这次Toni的确猜错了。

“Toni，有件事我们觉得可以跟你商量一下。”是由Miro开的口。

“关于Marco的？”这是个多余的问题。

“我们在想，Marco有没有可能帮我们搞清楚先前影响了Tomas的发射器是哪里出了问题。”

“这是中心塔研究所都没能通过反向工程解答的问题，为什么认为Marco可以？”

“机器分析出来的只有数据，它不能直观地表达感受。”Manuel说。

“可为什么是Marco？”

Manuel有所犹豫，他在寻求Miro的意见，Miro沉思了一会儿，斟酌着用语说道：“因为Marco的特殊情况使得他非常……敏感，可能很多时候他不会说他觉得有多不舒服，但我们认为他能感觉到细微的差别所在。”

五感越强的哨兵理论上越敏感，但相对应的，他们的精神力也会越强，因此在正常状态下，高评级哨兵与低评级哨兵的敏感程度虽有不少区别，但这个区别也许没到能够甄别两种发射器发出的噪音的差异这种地步。Marco恰好是一个五感极好而屏障因精神海污染变得与五感异常不相匹配的哨兵，当下在这里，或者说在能数得出的现役哨兵中，没人比他适合去做这个尝试。

“我们也让Thomas试过了，在短时间内他察觉不出差别。”Manuel补充道。

“让他接受那个发射器的干扰，我不认为对他有好处。”

 


	41. Chapter 41

“我觉得完全可以试试，如果对大家有帮助的话。”

该死，Toni忘了Marco随时会回来，他们还在走廊上谈论这个。

“还有，我认为关于我的事不应该绕过我来讨论，我不想成为最后一个知道这一切的人。”这话有点冲着Toni去的意思，Toni无辜极了。

Miro向Toni投去一个抱歉的眼神，Toni认为对方没必要道歉，他们也料不到事情会这样发展。

“Marco，你要来帮忙我们很高兴，不过你要知道……”

“我是自愿的，我应该能为自己做这个决定。”Marco直接打断了Miro的话，这很罕见，也许是表达决意，也许是表达不满。

“好了，我觉得我跟Leon可以去吃早餐了。”Christoph从静音室里走出来，隐约察觉到气氛不对，他的手往后一拽，让Leon赶紧出来跟他分享此刻的尴尬。

“我想你们该去休息了。”Leon对着Manuel跟Miro说。

“对，”Miro顺着Leon的话打了个呵欠，“我们早点休息也能早点让Mesut和Thomas好好睡上一觉。”

“你们的早餐我放到会议室了。”Marco算是放下了刚才的话题，当然他也做好决定了。

接下来，Leon、Christoph和Marco往会议室的方向走，而Toni则是去办申请静音室的手续。

“是因为先前在我们国家有过美好回忆所以才又选择回到这里吗？”MA首都塔负责办理手续的工作人员是个熟面孔，她记得Toni跟Marco不久前才离开的摩纳哥，也把两人这次的返回看作是普通的蜜月旅行。

“也可以这么说吧。”

美好？大概算不上，不过摩纳哥这个地方承载着对他和Marco而言都很特别的回忆。Toni又跟这位工作人员多聊了几句，对方是专门负责管理静音室的使用的，Toni旁敲侧击出一些关于先前负责静音室保洁工作的人员的信息，得到的结论是MA首都塔的保洁工作并不是外聘人员承担的，而是这里的学员轮流负责。

“事实上，我们这里是不允许普通人出入的，门口有身份识别系统，必须是登记过的哨兵或者向导进入才不会引起警报。”

这听起来比DE首都塔谨慎多了，曾经有段时间DE首都塔还提供给普通的中小学作为校外实践的参观地。

“整容有可能骗过你们的系统吗？”

“严格来说我们的系统识别分两步，第一步是外貌识别，第二步是精神力识别，前者要求精准，后者要求精神力的量化数值达到基本标准。”

“那如果有一个向导整容成另一个已经因死亡而注销了档案的向导进入，系统会发生警报吗？”

“这是个好问题，你可能要去问我们的工程师了。”

“我认为你们的系统应该推广，中心塔就很需要，你无法想象会有些政府职员过来使用我们的餐厅。”Toni以一个调侃自然地结束了对话，带着一些零碎的信息回到了会议室。

没想到，Marco竟然破天荒地跟Mesut发生了争执，可能Marco都想不懂为什么他的决定权会处处受阻。

“好了，Toni来了，我也不知道情况会更好还是更坏。”Thomas摊手。

“随便来个人告诉Marco，他最好别冒这个险。”

Mesut的这个“随便”当然是是说给Toni听的，不过这一次Toni没有跟Mesut站在同一阵线。

“我觉得Marco会有分寸的，他是在知情的情况下接受人造噪音发射器的干扰的，稍微有异常的话他会说。”Toni特地强调了后半句，意在提醒Marco这是自己支持他的前提。

“察觉到异常就晚了！”长时间没有休息积累下来的疲劳放大了不满情绪，Mesut基本不可能心平气和地谈论这件事，“我之前也不同意让Thomas去做这个测试，他什么都察觉不到对他来说是好事，我们都很清楚不是时间长短的问题，是哨兵本身意识到他们不舒服时，噪音干扰的伤害已经不可逆转地产生了。”

“这个伤害是可治愈的。”Mesut不能冷静下来，Toni唯有让自己更冷静些。

“你能够用这个藉口自我安慰你明知他会受伤却没有阻止它发生这件事吗？”

“我觉得这种态度才是正常的。”Thomas突然插了句话，“或者换位思考，Mesut，如果现在是你而不是Marco能够在这件事上有所作用，你会为了保护自己躲起来吗？”

“这个假设不成立，哨兵……”

“不要总在强调哨兵或者向导，会对这样的问题作出不同的选择不是因为哨兵与向导是不同的，仅是因为人与人是不同的。”Thomas的气势一点也没有被Mesut压下去。

“Wow——”一旁的Christoph因Thomas的发言发出惊叹，Leon及时扯了扯对方的衣角，真诚地建议他不要卷入这场争论之中。

“好了，停下，Mesut你去休息，我来接替你的位置。”Toni要把会议室里的紧张气氛缓解下来，“如果你不想到3号室睡地板，我刚刚申请了2号静音室，你可以到那里。”

“我也可以接替Thomas。”Marco又一次要求获得帮忙的机会。

“你不行。”Mesut跟Toni几乎是发出了声音。

“我觉得我受到了歧视？”

“这叫合理的差别对待。”Thomas拍了拍Marco的腰，“不过你可以陪我呆在这里，不然我会窒息的。”

Toni感谢Thomas很难得没有跟他们唱反调，他其实也明白Thomas虽然很多时候是为了抵抗而反对，但在关键时候是有理性的判断思维的。

“我可以先陪Mesut到2号静音室，然后回来陪你。”Marco接受了Thomas的提议，也许是发自真心，也许只是为了让Mesut先安心去睡上一觉。

“好吧。”这次是Mesut服软了，刚才有些太激动，肾上腺激素分泌过多了，现在一下子冷却掉，倦意猛烈地反扑，真的叫他招架不住。

-希望你们对Thomas友善一些，他再窒息下去真的会大脑缺氧的。

-什么时候我们向导都成了欺凌哨兵的形象了？

-一味给哨兵提供浸入式安全感，很容易让人溺死的。

-说实话，想让你迷恋我有错吗？

Marco推着Mesut走出了会议室，离开前还回头瞪了Toni一眼。

“天啊，你们俩是生怕我们不知道你们在一起了吗？”Thomas表示他感到更窒息了，他希望到外面去透透气。

话音刚落，电话铃声就响了起来，Thomas跟Christoph动作异常一致，都捂住了自己的耳朵，神色痛苦，他们实在是被折磨太久了。

Leon拿起了听筒，Toni按下了免提键。

“Mar……Marco Reus……他们说1小时内要……要见到这个人……到王宫广场去……不然……有700多人马上会……会没命……”

“先生，你……”

尽管对面没有挂线，但由“砰”的一声枪响彻底结束了这次通话。

会议室里的四人相顾无言，Christoph一下子跌坐到椅子上，他很难才消化了刚才的内容，听着一条生命就此离去总是沉重的。

“700多人，他说的没命总不能是枪决，而且也没强调是哨兵。”Toni很快回过神来，开始分析有用信息，经过早上机场的那一出，有心人总会知道Marco回来了。

“也不能是由向导利用公感力操纵他们自杀，在700多人身上耗费精神力，无疑是自杀。”Leon接上了Toni的思路。

“像昨晚那样，只要有哨兵狂化了，他们会去伤人的。”

“不对，这种情况会造成不特定的死伤，对面不可能给出这么一个数字。”Toni否定了Thomas的推测。

“按你这么说的话，这些潜在受害者应该已经置身于一个封闭的空间了，怎么不动声色地做到的？”Thomas不住地抓自己的头发，他的大脑其实已经不太能运转了。

“他们把地点约在了王宫广场，这不是相当于告诉我们，他们可以光明正大地在卫兵的眼皮底下横行？如果有皇室的人帮助的话……”Christoph被Leon打断了。

“不，700多人动静太大了，皇室也不愿意让丑闻摆在明面上，对面提供的利益应该不可能足以让他们做到这份上。”

相对封闭又能有700多人的地方并不少，赌场、剧院、学校之类的，可是在一个依靠博彩业和旅游业发展经济的国家怎么会允许在它的国土上发生涉及700多人死伤的案件，这会让摩纳哥皇室损失惨重。如果那个藏在暗处的组织真的这么做了，也等同于要与摩纳哥政府对立，Fay再怎么着急也不应该走上这一步，这不是险棋，是不带脑子。

Toni绕着会议桌缓缓踱步，虽然现在事情并不明朗，但他们达成了一个共识，没有人提到哪怕是在控制保护的前提下让Marco尝试面对那群藏在暗处的人去套取线索。

“就在我走的这段时间发生了什么吗？”监督完Mesut好好睡下去的Marco回来了。

关键时刻Christoph有些不稳重，他的面部表情差不多能直接告诉Marco，他们有事情需要瞒着他。

“现在有这样一个问题，不在摩纳哥的国土内，但是要与摩纳哥有关联，哪里能安置700多人？”Toni把问题稍加变化，好叫Marco加入讨论，毕竟他们只有1小时，不能为了避开Marco而停止讨论，还不如多个人一起来头脑风暴。

“安置？我们要转移什么人吗？”

Christoph突然双手拍桌，响声在会议室里回荡，把Thomas都吓得精神起来了。

“如果你想提醒我别睡着，方法可以温柔一点。”Thomas抱怨道。


	42. Chapter 42

Christoph连忙摆手，当大家都注视着他，等他随便说出些关键性的话的时候，他却卡住了，脸开始涨红。

“把气呼出来。”Leon在一边提示。

“交……交通工具！能够装下700多人的交通工具。”Christoph终于喘上气了，并且他的推测没有令耐心等了他好一会儿的大家失望，他说这是Marco提到的“转移”给了他灵感。

“到底怎么回事？”被Christoph用力地拥抱过后，Marco依然很迷茫。

“我们收到了一通犯罪预告的电话，有700多人的性命受到威胁，对方没有说出地点和犯罪手法。”Leon简明扼要地概括了电话里的内容，并且避开了“交易”。

“这通电话被接到这里了？也就意味着对方本来跟报案中心的人说是来提供狂化哨兵的线索的？”

“对，不过别纠结前面的事了，交通工具的话，我们这里有太多的邮轮。”

Toni真的怀疑Thomas会把他的头发抓掉一大把，可能对方烦躁起来正恨不得这么做。

“不是邮轮。”

“是飞机！”

今早在到达大厅的经历使Toni和Marco一前一后默契地给出了最有可能的答案。

Leon马上联系上了MA首都塔拥有相关信息查询权限的人，“这是一次有计划的恐怖袭击，只有30分钟，要么你把权限给我们，我们处理，要么你们自己处理，稍有拖延就是700多条人命的事。”

这个方法很奏效，MA首都塔的人并不愿意担这个责任，不到2分钟，有人给他们送来了一台连上了内部信息网络的手提电脑，已经开通了最高权限。

 “那些人这是要劫机？”Thomas一时跟不上节奏了。

“别搞错了，他们的目的……”Toni强行把剩下半句噎了回去。

“今天有从摩纳哥飞出的特殊航班。”

所谓“特殊航班”就是特别设置了哨兵机舱的航班，哨兵通过塔的内部信息渠道可以获悉相关的航班信息并且预定哨兵机舱的机票，而航班本身并不拒绝普通人搭乘。

“哨兵机舱里有出了问题的白噪音发射器？”Christoph问。

“我觉得不是特殊航班，哨兵机舱其实就是一间间独立的静音室，就算坐满了也只有同样大小的普通机舱载客量的1/15。”Marco解释说，“现有的特殊航班里应该不存在能实际载700多人的机型。”

“你们哨兵的待遇这么奢华的吗？”Christoph的重点一下子跑偏了。

“航空公司也不傻啊，哨兵机舱的位置是普通机舱价格的15倍有余吧。”Thomas对此也是有发言权的，毕竟只要飞行时间超过5小时，他就必须搭乘特殊航班。

“普通航班的话，范围比较大，符合人数要求又1小时以内不会在陆地上的也有6架。”

诚然他们可以把这些航班全部当作目标航班，逐一联系上，但很容易引起不必要的恐慌。

“查一下驾驶舱内人员有哨兵的航班。”Toni说。

“3架。”

“不是由中心塔科研所直接供应白噪音发射器的。”

“没有缩小范围。”

“所属航空公司没有摩纳哥皇室参股的。”

“这个要查有点难度，也许还会有代持股……好了，只剩飞往斯德哥尔摩的了。”Leon欣慰地看着电脑屏幕上的搜索结果，他能想到的复杂情况并没有出现，情况甚至要更好，“我想你们会愿意听好消息。”

“别卖关子了。”Thomas可没有那个精力去猜。

“飞机上有3个五级向导，可以及时安排为有可能受影响的哨兵做精神疏导，以及它即将进入德国境内。”

接着Leon和Christoph通过MA首都塔紧急联系上了目标航班，说明了情况，要求关掉航班上所有的白噪音发射器，建议他们选择最方便的地点降落，并提供了其中一名向导的座位信息，希望他们的副机长务必先去接受精神疏导。Toni也联系上了Jogi，对方表示会准备好一批白噪音发射器供落地的航班替换使用。

事情到这里算是解决了一半，剩下的一半在王宫广场。Toni给Thomas打了个手势，Thomas不负所望地领会到了。

“Marco，也许你有兴趣跟我去餐厅透透气，我受够了头脑风暴和向导的压迫。”Thomas的卖力表演其实有点过了，不过没关系，大家都习惯了他日常的夸张，他很好地把Marco“骗”走了。

“王宫广场，我可以去一趟。”Toni说，“也许会有些意外收获。”

“我同意你说的意外收获，但我不认为我们有人应该到那里。”Leon不同意Toni，“对方在暗我们在明，去一个旅游景点试图通过观察来找到他们的人一点也不明智。”

“这是个突破口，如果错过了这次机会，他们又会回到暗处了，我们不应该这么被动。”

“阵地战，比的是耐心。”

Toni跟Leon互不相让，Christoph后悔自己没有跟Thomas和Marco一起到外头走走了。

“你们先冷静下来，做个深呼吸。”Christoph不知道自己的打断方式是否合理，他只知道自己再不说点什么的话，其他两个人可要闹僵了。

“虽然我说了一个有些冒险的提议，但我可以自己承担这个风险。”

Leon要继续反驳，Christoph直接从Leon背后伸手把人的嘴给捂上了。

“我明白你为什么比平常要着急一些，但你要知道对面就是想拿Marco来挑衅我们。”Christoph暗自告诉自己，气势不能先败阵下来，才能跟Toni好好沟通，“我想我们这几天给对面的态度也很明确了，我们不会交出Marco，刚才如果对面的人是有心希望Marco亲自去找他们的话，他们至少应该要求Marco亲自听到这通电话。”

Christoph越说越放松，Leon得以摆脱对方，呼吸上新鲜空气。

“Christoph说得没错，最重要的一点，我们根本不知道他们是不是真的制造出了威胁，我是说，刚才我们处理的也许称不上问题。”

Toni明白Leon的意思，对方有意无意地给了他们暗示，说出了700多人这个数字兴许只是为了听起来更可信，这是一点有关心理的小把戏。他们刚才过于集中了，甚至有点捕风捉影的倾向，谁知道航班上是不是本来就不存在有问题的发射器，他们刚才一切的推论都建立在灵光一现的假想上。

“Fine，是我有些冲动了。”Toni举起双手表达歉意，“我应该想得更深入些，比方说我们有可能搞错了重点。”

如果就此换来Marco固然会使那帮人了如愿以偿，可他们这次的圈套未必真的直冲Marco而来，更有可能在王宫广场另做文章。到底威胁是确有其事还是虚惊一场，之后Jogi可能会给到他们答案，但绝不是对方给出的期限里。

“但正如我Toni刚才提到的，我们太被动了。”Christoph有些泄气，“我们筋疲力尽只因为被一群躲在阴沟里的小老鼠耍得团团转，想主动反击又偏偏无矢放的。”

Leon欲言又止，他知道有个办法，大家都知道，但这已经被默认为是最劣之选。

“我联系了Philipp，他会找一个更合适的时间低调地来到这里。”

就在去往机场前，Toni把信息发了出去，他在候机室得到了对方肯定的回复，不过他还没有来得及跟Marco说这件事。

“等等，这里面有什么是我不知道的事吗？”Christoph很困惑，“Philipp也要来当编外人员了？”

Leon尽管不清楚具体是怎么回事，可他隐隐猜到了Toni请Philipp过来的用意，他选择了沉默。

“之后你总会知道的。”

Toni无心做过多解释，只因他察觉Marco的情绪亢奋起来了，楼下传来一阵阵起哄的声音，Toni走近窗边，果然，Marco正和Thomas在MA首都塔的运动场上跟这里的哨兵学员玩起了摘袖标这种基本的训练项目。被围在中间作为抢夺者的Marco收获颇丰，也就那么短短的一段时间里，几乎周围所有人手臂上绑着的标带都到他手上了。

就这么看起来，Marco的状态非常不错，但这才是正常的事。一个哨兵的刻度表有多糟糕，他的外在状态就能有多好。哨兵每一次调度五感就是在撞开阀门，而刻度盘本来正是用来调控阀门开关的，刻度盘崩坏的哨兵就没法关上阀门了，他们的其中一感或者多感会保持在最高峰值上，这也是为什么狂化了的哨兵攻击性远比这个哨兵在非狂化状态下强。Marco的情况特别在于他的五感在各个最高峰值又维持着平衡，于是他的外在状态好得不行。偏偏这个峰值超越了临界线的平衡很脆弱，可以说要不是之前Marco本身精神力在被精神幽灵无止尽消耗后构成的屏障仍然比较稳定，他早就被自己过于尖锐的五感折磨得难受。

-我不是想扫兴，我以为你跟Thomas在餐厅安静地享用食物，太亢奋了不利于你的屏障恢复。

Marco突然停住在原地，四处张望，然后抬头看到了Toni，朝他招了招手。

-我就是想活动一下身体，这段时间休息太久了。

-你今早在机场才活动过了。

-午饭的时候餐厅见。

Marco单方面宣布中止对话，继续投入到了他的“活动”之中。

要不是Marco提到了午饭，Toni也没留意到时间飞逝，距离那通电话打入已经超过了1小时。如果他们比较幸运，Toni能准时到餐厅与Marco一起用上午饭，另外一种情况是他们又会接到新的来电。

Christoph从一开始站着，到坐着，最后恨不得整个人趴在会议桌上紧盯电话，这几天他实在被折腾出了点神经紧张。电话响起那一刻，Christoph几乎是整个人跳了起来的，与此同时他还按下了免提。

 


	43. Chapter 43

“我不知道你们谁还醒着所以我打了这个电话，好吧，希望还有精神力比较充沛的向导，我正带着一个人回来，他的情况太诡异了。”这次打电话来的不是什么“报案人”，而是Sami。

“你还有多久到，现在我，Leon和toni都在。”

“10分钟后见。”

在Sami预告的10分钟里，Leon很有自觉地用冷掉了的早餐填饱了肚子，准备接手Sami带回来的工作。在到餐厅去找marco与留下来了解情况之间，toni选择了后者。

Sami带回来的不是一个警察，据他说是一个在路上遇到的人，当即Sami就认为对方遇到了些麻烦。

“然后你就对一个路人做了浅层催眠，还把他捆起来了？这似乎不太人道。”Christoph看着被Sami捆成了墨西哥卷的人，心生出些同情。

“考虑到他距离狂化状态也就差了那么一点，这是为了我的安全起见。”

Toni上前去快速查看了那人的刻度盘，刻度盘本身是完好的，但似乎没有起到调整五感的作用。

“要么是他五感过载的速度太快了，刻度盘来不及做调整，要么是他故意不调整。”Toni望向Sami，希望对方能再说些详细信息。

“等等，故意不调整？会有这种可能吗？”Christoph不太相信，“放纵五感过载跟自杀有什么区别？”

“我更倾向于是他故意不调整。”Sami也对这个结论心存疑惑，但是从那人清醒时的精神面来看，他不认为对方遇到了什么巨大的刺激源，“至于为什么，我们之后也许能查到。”

Toni从被催眠的人身上翻出了身份证件，Leon拿着它去借用MA首都塔的信息系统，很快就把几页纸带回了会议室。

“有一个地方比较特别，也许是个突破口。”Leon把其中一张纸放到了会议桌上，指出了其中的一行，“他预约了今天进行再评定。”

“可怜的家伙，就算没有Sami的打扰，五感过载也注定他只能获得降级评定了。”Christoph对昏迷的人投以怜悯的目光。

“Wow，我想你们向导有个常识性的误区，”没有人注意到Thomas是什么时候出现在会议室的，“这个作弊的办法很古老，说实话，我以为兴奋剂会比这个安全，不过后者很容易被查出来就是了。”

“Thomas，你可以一口气把话说完，吊人胃口不该是这个紧要关头。”Christoph催促道。

Thomas清了清嗓子，端起了一点说教模样，才又准备缓缓解释起来。

“简单来说就是，像Marco现在那样，在过载的前提下保持五感平衡。”不等Thomas卖弄，Toni抢先说出了他的猜想。

“我以为Marco是个例？”Christoph反问。

“我只是说是这么个原理。”只能说Marco太幸运，所有糟糕的因素堆凑在他身上，暂时糅合出了一个不太坏的结果，Toni为此可以不尽然埋怨命运对Marco的不公。

“Marco当然是个例，这种强行将五感突破安全界限的方法我只在给EU中心塔帮忙给临界的三级哨兵做再评定的时候见过，能力好一点的哨兵这么做可能就熬不到再评级那天了。”Thomas强调，“这种作弊水平不怎么样，但还挺有效，中心塔都不确保他们揪出了四分之一的作弊者。”

看到Thomas，Toni不免多问一句，“Marco呢？”他为自己没有去付午餐的约感到一丝抱歉，但又深信Marco会支持他的选择。

“他说他要上厕所，让我先回来，我总不能陪他去，他又不是会走丢的小男孩，对吧？”

“我怎么觉得这话听起来就是要甩开你？”Sami只是打趣，却叫Toni警惕起来。

会议室里的氛围突然变得凝重，霎时间没有人说话了，根源在于Toni，任谁都能看出他在试着联系Marco。

“这两人之前到底都发生过什么，我怎么觉得在Marco不在场的时候提起他，Toni有点像得了PTSD？”Sami小声问Thomas。

“普通的保护过度而已，现在情况其实要好一点了，你是没见过之前。”

Toni得到的好消息是Marco对他的询问有回应，坏消息自然是对方的回应有些含糊，“有点要办的事”往往不是什么非常安全的信号，强硬地追问下去又会惹Marco生气。

“完了，Toni谈恋爱的方式是不是哪里不对，Marco一个小太阳没把Toni改造成向日葵而是郁金香，这非常不合理。”Sami继续点评道。

“其实我们没有人知道他们到底是不是在谈恋爱，就……他们俩对对方还算不错。”

“你们记不记得Toni就在这里。”Christoph好心提醒Thomas和Sami。

“一旦进入‘Toni很担心Marco’的这个环节，Toni就隐形了。”

Thomas收到了来自Toni的眼神警告，考虑到对方的样子很像认真地在琢磨谋杀，他选择安静一会儿。

“总之，我们现在知道了，有哨兵为了在一定时间里维持五感处于峰值状态，又或者他们以为这种状态能够一直维持，会做一些冒险。”Toni从Marco那里抽回神，继续刚才他们讨论的问题。

“这种冒险有必要吗？”Leon总觉得做出这种决定的人是不是有些蠢了。

“三级哨兵与四级哨兵之间的津贴和补给是天壤之别，总是有利可趋才有冒险者的。”Sami表示惋惜，但这也是现实，许多人都不能那么理想地生活。

“我只能说教育指引很重要了，天资不那么出众的哨兵几乎是放养的，他们连哨兵学校都不会去，我都怀疑这些哨兵知不知道五感过载是怎么一回事。”Thomas说。

“这样我们是不是可以大概猜到，他们是怎么让哨兵狂化就跟定时炸弹一样了，这里可能有不少五感过载又尚且没失衡的哨兵，他们只需要一点看起来很安全的刺激，比如说……”Leon紧盯着“墨西哥卷先生”。

“噪音发射器！”Christoph抢答，“而且很可能只需要一个晚上。”

“这算是一个好的信号，我想是的，”Sami耸肩摊手，“至少这批人造噪音发射器没有我们臆想中那么深入地流向市场，它们只是到了被选定的人手上。”

不经意间，两小时早已过去，最好的消息就是Jogi传来的信息告知众人，他们被耍了。

“虽然我不得不说你们就这样叫停了一架民航客机的举动太莽撞了，但换位思考，我在那种情况下不会有更好的处理办法。”

Sami用力地鼓掌，“我想我们是时候明白，我们的敌人更善于故弄玄虚，而不是真正的神通广大。”

“故弄玄虚就足够令人头疼了。”Thomas瘫坐在会议室的沙发椅上，他是真的耗尽了最后一点精力，“我们到底都掌握了些什么信息？我们甚至不知道他们是怎么选择题这些特定的哨兵的。”

“你提到了一个突破口，这很好了，Thomas，不过你也该去睡了。”Toni说道。

每个人都感受到了Toni的不悦。

有人竟然想用一个谎言把Marco骗到手，这堆Toni而言就是最不敬的挑衅。不过Toni没有被负面情绪冲昏头脑，相反，这有助于他更高效地解读当前的局面，最后他决定不能让自己一个人生闷气，那些始作俑者不应该躲在暗地里为他们的戏耍得逞而心情舒畅。换言之，Toni要给那些阴沟里的老鼠添添堵。

“Miro还没醒。”Thomas还在勉强坚持着，哪怕他现在眼皮在打架。

“我想我们该试试反客为主，不能这么被动了，所以大家都先休息好吧。”

“Toni，你是有什么办法了吗？”Sami问。

Toni摇头，“我只是觉得，任何办法都比我们被对方有完没完地拖着耗精力要好。”

电话铃声继续响起，这对Thomas来说实在是折磨，他保证回家后就拆掉家里的固定电话。

Toni示意由他来接电话，不过他没有真正做到电话接线员的工作，只一提话筒，放在耳侧不到3秒，旋即把电话挂了。

“Toni你……”这操作把Christoph看呆了。

“他们喜欢预告受害者，考虑到他们非常享受把我们牵着鼻子溜着玩的特性，预告这一步才是重点，预告不成功了，也就没有受害者什么事了。”预告的仪式感太强了，Toni的想法是打乱对方的计划，这是抢得主导权的第一步。

“万一……”Christoph并不放心。

“没有那么多万一，这种心理是最容易被对方利用的，他们可以凭一个胡编乱造的劫难让我们大乱阵脚。”Toni兀地勾起嘴角笑了笑，“现在轮到他们来分析这点小意外了。”

“这么做不会把他们惹恼吗？”Sami觉得Toni的办法有些激进。

“那么他们就很容易露出破绽。”Toni摸着下巴，望向窗外，一个熟悉的身影再次进入了他的视线，他转身看向他的朋友们，“好了，现在大家都忘记这个该死的电话，该去睡觉的道静音室去，该去吃东西的到餐厅去。”

Toni硬是把人送出了会议室，很快，他等来了Marco。

“其他人呢？”

“暂时都不会出现在这里。”Toni拉过一张椅子坐到了固定电话旁，“现在我们要来客串一下电话挂线员。”

“认真的吗？”Marco很快想明白了Toni的用意。

“反正如果他们真要做什么事，也不是我们听一个电话能阻止的。”

“噢。”

Marco点了点头，也拉了张椅子到Toni身边坐着，双手支起下巴，目光紧锁在电话上，好像迫不及待想要实施这个计划。

过了好一阵子，Marco大概是跟电话较劲累了，Toni意识到对方好几次视线向自己这边瞟，如无意外是有话要说。

“我刚才去做了点事。”

“我知道，你说了。”Toni的回应有点干巴巴的，他认为自己还是有温和地表达自己一些不满情绪的权利的。

“刚才我真的有点忙，现在我们可以继续说。”

Toni不知道是不是自己会错意了，Marco现在有些特地讨好自己的意思，看着那双眨巴着的绿眼睛，Toni承认自己是有点小气了，同时Marco哄他这件事也让他很受用。

行吧，谁说Toni Kroos不是在谈恋爱呢？


	44. Chapter 44

Marco从口袋里掏出了一个小东西，是克罗斯再熟悉不过的白噪音发射器，但他又很肯定这不是普通的白噪音发射器，不然罗伊斯不会献宝似的把它拿出来。

“外型上的确分辨不出来。”毫无疑问，这个就是一直困扰着中心塔的存在——人造噪音发射器，克罗斯是第一次看见成品，警惕问道，“你从哪里弄回来的？”

Toni最糟糕的假设是，有人已经盯上Marco并且把他可能接触到的白噪音发射器调包了。

“你想听我详细说还是简洁明了一些？”Marco歪着头问。

“详细。”

“我以为你不喜欢长篇大论的汇报。”

“你在跟我做汇报吗？”Toni放下手里的人造噪音发射器，把所有的注意力都放回到了Marco身上。

“好吧，其实详细说起来也不长……”

无非就是Marco注意到他被一位MA首都塔的哨兵学员跟踪了，于是他利用这一点把对方带到了一个几乎不会有人经过的地方，完成了一次问话。

“人呢？”

“我恶狠狠地教育过了，小鬼得回去上课。”

“你？恶狠狠？确定吗？”

Toni才不相信Marco能对着那个小鬼发多大脾气，多数是提醒了几句就把人给放了。

“我怎么不能恶狠狠地教训人了？”

“无意挑战你的权威，但是，你不适合当坏人。”

“算了，我不要跟你争这个，回到正事上来。”

据Marco得到的“供词”，那个小鬼听信了短期内提升五感诸如此类的鬼话，在成功地完成了一次期末评定的作弊后更是对那个噪音发射器的效用深信不疑，他很崇拜Tomas，也知道了他之前受伤的事，然后好心办了坏事。”Marco的眼睛一直往天花板瞄，他得动脑筋把自首者的身份隐藏起来，“他最近发现自己的刻度盘出了问题，思来想去觉得跟发射器有关。”

“借你游戏机玩的那个小鬼天赋很高，但不够聪明，是叫Raphael吧。”Toni相信Marco非但没有骂人，连Tomas因为那个发射器受了负面影响这个真相都没说出来。

Marco的目光瞟向了别的地方，假装没听清Toni刚才在说什么。

要推理出小鬼的身份不难。尽管Marco很注意不透露他的个人信息，不过从Marco的辞措来看，对方跟罗伊斯有一定交情，也许是一起踢过足球之类的，这个范围有点广，那么应该这件事的另一个连接点也就是3号静音室缩窄范围。如无意外，MA首都塔的5号静音室自从Tomas遇袭后就一直都被Mesut跟Tomas占用着，以他们两个人的谨慎不应该让这里的哨兵小鬼有机会进入5号静音室，尤其是在Tomas状态并不太好的情况下，想来哪怕对方是来搞卫生的都会被拒绝。但如果是有人去取回他的游戏机呢？毫无疑问，Marco把归还游戏机的事托付给了Mesut，那么能堂而皇之进入5号静音室的哨兵学员就只有那一位了。

Toni不一定要戳穿Marco，可是看着Marco这么努力偏袒一个小鬼的样子，他又忍不住做点什么，不过他接受Marco的装傻，揪住那个小鬼并不会令整件事的进展有所突破，该问的他相信Marco都问过了。

“他为此吃了点苦头，不过没出大问题，算挺幸运了。”一阵沉默过后，Marco投降了。

整件事往好的方面想，至少MA首都塔并没有被渗透，他们的敌人真的没有那么神通广大，Toni认为自己在大方向的把握上是正确的。

消停了一段时间的电话铃声响起，Marco跃跃欲试要去接，Toni点了点头，反正接电话的目的是为了挂掉。Marco在这通电话上花费的时间稍稍长了一些，他看了一眼Toni，比了个噤声的动作，笑着给了对面几声诸如“嗯”之类的反应，而后在某个时间点把电话挂掉，Toni认为Marco掌握了自己用意的精髓。之后接通的几个电话Marco都如法炮制了，好似玩得不亦乐乎。

Mesut没多久之后就出现在会议室里，说是Thomas的呼噜声太可怕了，他睡不了，隔壁静音室连地板都没有位置了。Marco兴致勃勃地要跟他的好友说Toni的计划，结果Toni又被晾到了一边。

-帮我把桌面上那个小玩意儿收起来，别让Mesut看见！

看起来Marco并不是无意识地“抛弃”自己，Toni也很乐意帮Marco这个小忙。

 

夜晚的时候，该休息的都休息过了，连Marco跟Toni都在晚饭前到静音室补眠了，对面持续好几天的疲劳轰炸似乎也因为Toni的主意暂告一段落。

 “我觉得我活过来了。”Thomas走进会议室的时候，手上还拿着牛角包，看起来精神不错，“谁也别想在半年内骗我喝咖啡。”

“你总会需要咖啡因的，别想着中心塔能让你悠闲地度过半年。”Sami正端着两杯咖啡，一杯是他的，一杯是Mesut的。

会议室里的座位一下子就被占完了，迟到的Christoph跟Leon被起哄要求坐到中间的椭圆会议桌上去。

“等一下别说我挡住你们的视线。”拥有了特殊座位的Christoph转身向背后的Marco跟Mesut提醒道。

“桌子是圆的，也许Manu喜欢站这边的位置。”Marco笑道。

“我以为今晚的会议没有主持人。”Manu其实还走在Christoph跟Leon背后，不过Thomas替他占了个座位，用他打包牛角包的餐盒。

“人到得差不多了，来个人讲讲今天下午发生的事吧，不然我觉得我们可以把灯关掉讲鬼故事了。”Thomas是想要活跃气氛的，但是效果比较一般。

Leon简单讲述了下午那通故弄玄虚的电话以及后续处理结果，电话内容里与Marco相关的部分被他含糊过去了。

“听起来有够令人不愉快的。”Sami瘪了嘴，“说实话，我们没有主动出击的机会吗？他们知道我们就在这里，而我们却找不到那群酷爱挑衅的老鼠，这也太郁闷了。”

“其实有。”

Marco的话让整个会议室都安静下来了，Mesut有点紧张地扯了扯Marco的衣角，用行动表达了他的不赞许。Toni注意到这个细节，不过Mesut猜错了，Marco当下说的可不是要由他去引蛇出洞。在刚才从餐厅来会议室的路上，Marco跟Toni简要讨论了关于Charlott说的那艘货船，结论是他们值得去试一试。

“Marco，不到最坏的情况，我认为不应该由你去冒险。”

又有一个猜错了Marco话里的意思的，这次是Miro，这不怪他，毕竟他们的猜想很符合Marco一向的行事风格。

“你们在说什么？我说的是我现在手上有那个噪音发射器制造车间的线索。”

Marco把他跟Toni在DE首都塔遇到Charlott的事情详细地说了出来，之所以要详细地说是想看看大家有没有能够从中找到什么疑点，他们对Charlott的归属阵营并不确定，她说的话可能会引导他们走向一个陷阱。

“听上去也太像陷阱了。”

Christoph立刻发表了他的看法，其余人纷纷表示赞同。

“但就算这是陷阱又怎么样？”Miro摸着下巴，目光平静地扫视到了每一个人身上，久违地露出了带着自信的笑意，“我是说，我们还没这样聚在一起处理过任务吧。”

Miro说的正是Toni跟Marco认为他们可以试一试以那个线索作为切入点的原因，之前他们的应对策略一直都太谨慎了，而实际上，聚集到这里的人员配置不夸张地来说是可以与一支军队抗衡的。他们的敌人深谙这一点，也是忌讳的，否则怎么会尽搞些把戏来分散他们的战力，令他们疲于应对不特定会出现的狂化哨兵。

“现在算是，冒险精神的胜利？”Thomas一下子来了精神，无需咖啡因支撑那种。

“我必须说，我非常讨厌无法估计的风险。”Manuel叹了口气，“但一直这么保守是不可能完成这个任务的。”

“行了，Manu，你不用装出一副忧心忡忡的样子，哦，你可能的确是有一点担心的，但没你表现出来的那么严重，我知道你都跃跃欲试了，我就是知道。”Thomas说着还随手给Manuel塞了一个牛角包，是他打包盒里仅剩的一个了。

“现在大家都赞成到货船上一探究竟了吗？那我加入。”Mesut没有提出半句反对的意见，兴许是因为这个方案听起来比让Marco去做诱饵安全多了。

没有人提出反对，那么接下来就是要对这个行动进行一番布置，Marco和Thomas完全被排除在行动之外。

“如果消息是真的，船上不乏人造噪音发射器。”没等Thomas抗议，Manuel先解释了他这个安排的用意。

“我没意见。”Marco非常服从安排，这一点是Toni跟他已经达成共识的事。

随着Marco的表态，Thomas变得孤立无援，可他仍要发出异议，“那为什么Miro可以去？”

“无意冒犯，你确定你的情况要跟Miro做对比？”Christoph插了一句话，他真的没有恶意。

“撇开向导的一天，Thomas你不期待吗？”Marco加入到了劝说Thomas的阵营里，他说的话的确叫Thomas动摇了。

-不需要我留下？

-我认为你应该到货船去，Toni，我保证我会看好Thomas的。

-你们俩的组合怎么听起来就让人不放心？

“我认为至少应该留下一个向导。”不放心的并不止Toni一个人，当然还有Manuel。

Mesut也不是那么认可单独留下两个哨兵，天知道他们会有怎样的奇思妙想。

“我可以留下。”Leon是这里资历最浅的向导，为了保证到货船上去的战力，他留下的确是最合适的。

“那我还是到船上去吧。”要么跟着大部队一起行动，要么不受向导管束，Thomas不接受第三个选项。

“稍微相信两个成年人还是有分寸的吧。”Miro调停了这一次的争论，同样作为哨兵，他对自己的两个后辈还是有信心的。

接下来的事情顺利得不可思议，他们在讨论的过程中已经收到了Jogi关于那艘货船定位的回复。

“越看越像陷阱。”Sami甚至要笃定他们不会在船上捣破什么制造车间了，“越是陷阱越让人兴奋倒是真的。”

这番话叫人深以为然，不过他们唯一担心的只有Thomas会不会偷偷跟着大部队溜上船。

“放心，Thomas跟我会去找这里的小鬼好好踢一场球的。”


	45. Chapter 45

根据Jogi给的信息，那艘名为“Nobis”的船三天前启航驶向地中海公海，Leon循例接入了MA首都塔的系统，获取了未来几天的海面气象预测。

“4天后会有暴雨，无论如何，他们会在暴雨来临前返航。”

“看来我们并没有很长的准备时间，不过今天先到这里了，我认为在我们之中依然有不少睡眠不足的人。”Manuel说的自然是不停在打哈欠的Christoph。

“如果可以我想就躺在这里睡了，或者跟Thomas挤一间静音室。”

“Toni跟Marco也有一间静音室，我想Marco不会拒绝你的请求。”Thomas表现出了对向导的极度过敏，“我的静音室只欢迎Miro。”

“谢谢你，Thomas，不过我可以回旅馆去，Manu是个好室友。”

Miro这晚没能尽早回旅馆，因为Marco有事找他，而且Marco并不愿意让Toni加入他们的对话。Toni认为这很公平，他跟Miro也有过没让Marco知道的对话，而且那是Miro，Toni并不担心会出什么问题。

Toni没有急着回静音室，让他一个人待在里面也不知道能做什么，他同意了Manuel说一起到楼下操场散步的建议。Toni不是一个八卦的人，倒是Manuel主动提起了最近中心塔已经在为Mats筛选配对名单了。

“我以为他还有不少时间。”

“所以现在只是温和地建议他去参加联谊。”

EU中心塔对于大龄且没有目标结合对象的的高评级向导总是很操心，生怕拖到强制配对期会出现不服从安排的情况，用他们的影响力挑战中心塔的权威，破坏延续下来的向导配对制度。

“你呢？”

“Thomas还能帮我拖几年，Mats本来打算找Marco给他打掩护的。”

Toni耸了耸肩，他可不会对Mats感到丝毫抱歉。

Miro不知道什么时候从小树林那一侧走过来了，Toni明明还看见会议室的灯亮着。

“我们可以回去了。”Miro的话是对着Manuel说的，但他一直望着Toni，若有所思。

Toni有意忽略了Miro表现出来的担忧，“Marco还在会议室吗？”

“嗯，我想你可以给他一点单独思考的时间。”

Toni按着Miro说的，没有到会议室里打扰Marco，而是在门口候着。Marco表现出反常好似不过一刹那的事，Toni甚至无从得知原本还兴致勃勃跟Thomas讨论着他们可以撇开向导去做些什么的Marco怎么一下子变得心事重重。

Marco没有叫Toni等太久，他见到站在门外的Toni先是一怔，又迅速做好了表情管理，咧开一个尚算灿烂的笑容，还顺势挽着Toni的手臂要带着自己往电梯口走。等到进入属于他们的2号静音室，Marco都没有松开Toni的手臂，这不太寻常。

“怎么了？”

随意地把门推上，Toni伸出他空闲的手，大胆地捏上了Marco的耳垂，而后轻轻摩挲，指甲盖蹭过黑色耳钉的边缘，他认为Marco可能又收到了指令。

“没什么。”Marco没有抗拒Toni的动作，不过他把挽着Toni手臂的双手抽了回来。

Marco的信息素气味拥有很强的欺骗性，它总叫人联想到诸如平静之类的形容词，而Toni认为这并不是Marco此时的心情。

“不打算跟我说吗？”

Marco低着头，扯起Toni的衣角，将那隅布料缠在自己左手的食指上，“到货船去并不是完全没有危险的。”

“在担心我们？”

Toni很理解不能参与其中的Marco为什么会有这样的心情，Marco肯定非常想在此出一分力，可在取舍之间，他学会跟自己妥协了。

“我在担心你。”

Toni愣住了，这个答案有些出乎意料，至少是他没想到过的。

“有什么好担心的。”

“Toni，你听我说，我刚才看到了一些很不好的画面，就是突然出现在我脑子里的，我很肯定这不是什么来自向导的暗示，画面就是在我大脑里生成的。”

Marco说的事听起来有些匪夷所思了，Toni等着对方说下去。

Woody总是很擅长搅局，它的出现叫Marco都措不及防，不过Woody并没有做过多调皮捣蛋的行为，而是蹿到了Toni的肩膀上，尾巴有一下没一下地蹭着Toni的后脑勺。

“Miro说我看见的是未来。”Marco把Woody从Toni的肩膀上抱了下来，他似乎需要靠给Woody顺毛来自我安抚。

哨兵阅读未来的能力，或者可以叫做预知，这是极小概率能发生的情况。根据不完全的研究，这个小概率事件的发生与哨兵本身的能力以及对某个人或某件事的关注程度具有相关性，但具体是怎么触发的，至今没有得出一个定论。高评级哨兵一生中可能会发生那么一两次的预知，往往会被他们当做是梦境或者一时的胡思乱想而忽略了。

“说说看，你都看见了什么？”

“你……伤得很重，流了很多血，Fay用枪口抵着你的额头。”

“就这些，你没有看见别的？”

“嗯。”

“只有这些，不是吗？你没有看见我死在那里了，或者我的墓碑。”

“Toni！这不是开玩笑的时候！”Marco突然拔高的音调把Woody都吓得挣脱了他的怀抱。

Toni把Marco抱进了怀里，将语气放轻，把一句“会没事的”重复了许许多多遍，直到Marco听烦了，他们开始接吻。

“我有点理解你之前都是什么心情了。”Marco讷讷地说，“不过只有一点，我认为我们的情况不太一样。”

首先破坏气氛的是Woody，它低吼了一声，接下来Toni和Marco就知道Woody并不是有意打扰他们，它不过是作出了善意的提醒。

MA首都塔的警报被触发了，四面八方传来了令人不舒服的声响，Toni迅速为Marco补强精神屏障，也就在这时，Thomas推门而入。

“你们下次亲热之前可以考虑把那个小沙发搬到门口来！”Thomas尖叫起来。

Toni直接翻了个白眼，他没有时间跟Thomas争论，直接问，“你屏障还好吗？”

“Leon走之前加强过，不需要麻烦你。”Thomas拒绝了Toni的好意并往后退了一步。

Toni直接张开了精神领域，确认过Thomas没有撒谎，否则他绝对是要给Thomas建起精神屏障的。

“知不知道发生了什么事？”Marco问Thomas。

Thomas摇头，“我一听到警报声就过来你们这边了，无论如何我们得到外面去看看，你信不信我们再慢一点下楼就都得回去挨警告处分。”

虽说他们三人都不是隶属MA首都塔的人，但是根据《哨兵向导管理手册》，隶属EU中心塔及各国首都塔的哨兵及向导对所处地附近塔系统内一切机构发生的警情均有援助的义务。

电梯处于锁定的状态，他们只能顺着人流从楼梯下去，Toni试着询问了几名学员，没有人知道发生了什么事，只是跟随广播的指示赶往礼堂集合。

-Toni，有没有外面的景色不太对劲？

在Marco的提醒下，Toni也发现了，从各楼层的落地玻璃外墙望出去，乍看之下没有任何异常，但是户外除了MA首都塔所属场地内的灯光以外，再也看不到别的光亮，远处的居民楼跟天上的月亮完全消失不见了。

-我猜测现在整个MA首都塔被什么东西罩住了。

好不容易，Thomas在大堂拦下了一个安保人员，询问当下是什么情况。

“首都塔受到了狂化哨兵的攻击，现在保护罩已经开启了。”

“狂化哨兵的数量很多吗？”Marco追问。

如果不过是寥寥几人，以MA首都塔的驻塔战力，加上部分学员，这样的既战力配置根本没有必要大费周章地开启保护罩。

 “说是有100多个。”

MA首都塔总体概况是小而精，就跟它所在的国家一样，好处是组织起来比较容易，然而在面对如此多评级未知的狂化哨兵时就显得人手太过单薄了。

“他们是疯了吗？去哪里找来这么多狂化哨兵？”Thomas表现惊讶的方式非常戏剧化，但在这种情况下无人可以抨击他太夸张了。

“我们该去哪里？”

Toni出示了自己的证件，然后保安给他们指路到保护罩唯一的出入口，那里正由五名向导和一名哨兵在把守，能看出全是MA首都塔里的学员。

“外面还有多少我们的人？”Toni问那位看起来是高年级的哨兵。

得到的答案并不乐观，现在正值考试周，MA首都塔的许多导师没有了授课任务，也就会去接公会任务或者接受中心塔派遣的任务，换言之塔里的既战力并没有理论上的多。

“至少能挺住20分钟吧。”Thomas说起这句话也没有什么底气，“之后Manu他们就能到了。”

只是站在保护罩内，都能听到外头非常大的动静，Thomas已经往外跑了，他的精神体也被释放了出来。Marco也要到外面去，被Toni劝住了。

“总不能让最后一道关口全部由学员把守吧，这看起来并没有导师教他们要怎么做。”

Marco被说服了。尽管首都塔会给学员安排一定的模拟实战课，可在真正的实战面前，那些课上经历的什么都不是。

“你们有发求救信号之类的吗？”Toni试图将自己的精神领域扩至最大范围，他得探一探他们面对的这批狂化哨兵都是什么评级的。

“我们已经发送了求助信号，已经有就在附近的向导来支援我们了。”其中一个向导学员这么跟Marco说。

“这么快？还是向导？”

Toni皱了皱眉头，从警报拉响到现在，过去了也就5分钟的样子，他们发求救信号到第一批支援人员前来的时间间隔就更短。如果来支援的只有哨兵，那不稀奇，三级哨兵可能并不少，但是除了在首都塔里，任何地方的向导都是非常稀缺的，这来得是不是太巧了。

“对，是DE首都塔来的一个女向导，她把Barret带回来了。”那个向导学员又解释说，“Barret是我们的一个哨兵学员。”

Toni神情变得极其严肃，他希望自己所想的那种最坏情况不要发生，“你们把人放进首都塔了？”

几个学员面面相觑，而后点头，“她说她需要一个安静的地方给Barret做精神疏导，我们核对过她的证件了。”

-糟了，Fay的证件没有回收。

“他们人呢？”Marco几乎是吼出来的，Woody先一步跑起来了。

“在……大概……在礼堂。”


	46. Chapter 46

MA首都塔里的三百多名低年级学员及低评级工作人员悉数在礼堂集合，整座建筑一下子就变得无比空旷，Toni跟Marco的脚步声在交错着不断回响。

-Marco，礼堂在那边。

-跟着Woody走，我觉得它知道该带我们去哪里。

白狮幼崽灵敏而迅速，也就幸好受四肢长度局限，它再如何疯跑也没有把追在身后的两人甩开一大段距离。Woody引领两人来到了地下室，塔建筑的地下室作用大同小异，不是黑房子就是监狱。

Toni能想象的最坏的事情成真了，不远处倒下的穿着制服的安保人员印证了这一点，女声哼着的摇篮曲曲调似有若无，逐渐远去。

-她要把困在这里的狂化哨兵全部放出来，我们慢了一步。

Woody停下了脚步，只因为在它的前方，黑压压地走来了一群人，如无意外基本上都是这几天带回来的部分狂化哨兵，他们一个个因为五感失衡而受着折磨，身上不多不少都有自残的痕迹。

-不是全部，有些还是她不敢碰的。

这里必然还关了些在里面困了有段日子的人，也许已经不能称之为人了，他们已经无法感知一切，不过是些行尸走肉罢了，这种狂化的哨兵要是被放出来了，不会有任何迟延，直接会对面前的活物进行攻击，Toni认为Fay不会在这种她无力招架的事情上冒险。

不幸中的万幸是MA首都塔的监狱里并没有关押着向导，根据规定，需要接受监禁处罚的向导无论其评级如何，统一由EU中心塔收押。假如这里出现了几个与他们对抗的向导，在Marco精神海污染这么严重的情况下，Toni不敢想象后果。

Marco制服了几个冲在最前的，可这些人接踵而至，哪怕个体能力上存在非常大的差距，以多打少的架势依然可以很有效地消磨Marco的体力，地下室的情形不是光凭他们两个人能够应付得来的。

-Marco，先回到上面去。

-好，学员都在礼堂，我想有人能帮到我们。

-那些都是低年级的学员。

-眼下的情形是只靠我们也许不能保护所有人，但我们可以教他们保护自己和身边的人。

Marco的想法有些疯狂，Toni对此的顾虑并不是实际可操作性，而是Marco看似要拿这里的学员冒险的时候，实则那人已经默默揽下了一份重任，他不会让这里任何一个年轻学员受伤。

Marco在把又一个狂化哨兵摔跌在地上后总算暂时摆脱了接连不断的纠缠，Toni则是释放出了水羚，让他的精神体驮起处于晕厥状态的保安一同往地上跑去，还一把捞起了地上的Woody，将白狮抱得稳稳妥妥的。

考虑到Marco已经解决了那几个速度占优的狂化哨兵，剩下的大部队还有一定的人数在因为五感受到尖锐的刺激而自我挣扎，总的来说这为他们争取了一点时间。

聚集在礼堂的人员有迷茫的、不知所措的，但没有谁真正表现出了恐慌，Toni认为这是个好现象。

“好了，先听我说，现在你们之中所有哨兵都要跟一个向导建立精神链接，包括工作人员，而哨兵学员，我要求你们要拥有一个暂时性连结。”

对于这里面的学员来说，Toni并不陌生，他甚至是他们之中绝大多数人的偶像，没有人对他说的话有异议，并且开始三三两两结对有序执行起来。

“不是说所有狂化哨兵都需要你们去近身搏斗，强光或者制造刺耳的声响也会起到效果，视乎他们的个体情况，我不需要你们去击杀他们，你们的任务是把他们引离礼堂，去往塔内任何一个没有人的地方，记住，要把你们自身安全放在首位，发现事情应付不来的时候逃走就可以了，这并不丢脸。”Marco找到了低年级仅有的3名哨兵学员，都是偏速度型的哨兵，这一点很符合Marco最开始的战略设想。

“不要尝试动用你们的精神触角跟狂化的哨兵取得沟通，塔内的这一批已经是失去沟通可能的，不然他们应该在医疗研究员的监禁病房里而不是在这里。”时间很紧迫，Toni只能挑最重点的叮嘱跟他们一起到礼堂外的向导学员。

根据商量好的结果，Toni带着4个向导学员和6个从事安保工作的三级哨兵守在礼堂门口，Marco跟3个低年级的哨兵学员一起执行他们的游击战略。

-怎么说呢？我觉得这几个小孩要把自己当成蜘蛛侠了。

-你的精神屏障还好吗？

Marco的战略设想里有一个问题，考虑到他的独特情况，那些对付狂化哨兵的小伎俩对他自身也可能会有负面影响。

-还行，觉得也不太吵。

-我觉得你没有说真话，毕竟我在这里都觉得很吵。

-我们对“吵”的定义没有达成共识而已。

理论上他们不该在这种时刻有这么轻松的对话，不过Toni通过连结感知到Marco在跟他互动这一点时间里还摆平了两个笨拙的大家伙，好似他也没必要把事情想得过于严肃。

-好消息，我想Miro他们到了。

-噢，他们什么时候能进来你再跟我报喜吧。

向导的精神领域可覆盖范围并没有那么广，要不是Miro本身存在感太强，Toni可能也不能探知到。换言之，Toni也不知道外面是什么情况，不过处理起来必然比塔内麻烦，主要是那些狂化的哨兵全部未经过检查，也许有能够挽回的部分，而且他们很有可能是人造噪音发射器的受害者，在对抗的过程中归根到底是要以保全他们为侧重点的。这是为什么Toni没有阻止Thomas参与到保护罩外的对抗的原因，他比起MA首都塔的任何驻塔战力都要了解当下是什么情况，就算Thomas平时看起来是多不靠谱的一个人，但在这种场合，他会相当有分寸。

总的来说Toni的任务还比较轻松，Marco跟几个哨兵学员暂时控制了塔内的情况，没有给礼堂造成任何压力，这使得Toni可以把他的重心落在监测着Marco的屏障及精神屏障状态上。

-你真的太兴奋了，Marco。

-嗯？让我心如止水地打趴几个狂化哨兵，你觉不觉得你的建议非常不切实际？

-让你马上回到礼堂门口补强一次精神屏障这个建议如何？

-再给我2分钟，有个小朋友遇到了点小麻烦，我得去帮忙。

Marco并没有守时，他比自己承诺的时间晚了一丢丢，也就是一丢丢，没有到叫Toni再一次提醒他记得要来补强的程度。

“我想把Woody留在上面，但看起来它不是很愿意。”Marco看着跟在自己脚边的Woody，颇有一种恨铁不成钢的感慨。

“我该说你心太大吗？”Toni牵过Marco的手，把人拉近，“比起那几个成年的哨兵学员，你的精神体是真正的幼崽。”

“噢，我还以为它就是想来找你。”

Marco在Toni为他补强精神屏障的时候一直盯着Woody看，一副若有所思的模样。Toni注意到Woody又开始在自己的脚边绕着打转，看起来Marco因为自己精神体的事在吃醋，Toni可没办法，谁让他的精神力的确能让Woody感到舒适。

“我跟你换一个？”

“嗯？”Marco显然没有听懂Toni提议了什么。

“我想我的水羚很乐意跟着你，稍等。”

说不清是不是受自己的影响，Toni认为他的精神体也具备对Marco的保护意识，在自己不得不留守在礼堂门口的情况下，比起绝对会跟Marco一起闹疯了的Woody，水羚显然是Marco更好的陪伴之选。

水羚还在礼堂内，接收到叫唤的它没有把原先驮在背上的保安卸下就径直走向了Toni。Marco笑着婉拒了Toni，他认为他的战略部署里面应该要有Woody这样捣蛋的存在，而不是稳重的水羚。

“好吧。”

Marco迫不及待要回去照看那3个小朋友，甚至没有执着于Woody不肯离开Toni这件事，他笑着跟Toni挥了挥手。主人还没有走远几步，Woody就开始咬着Toni的裤管撒野，Toni当时没意识到这是来自Woody的警醒。

“Kroos上校！躲开！”有向导学员发出了尖锐的叫喊声。

大意了。

Toni一拧身，发现伏在自己精神体身上的保安已经醒了，对方面带诡异的微笑，手上握着的匕首直直地要插上他的后背，他似乎已经来不及闪躲，唯有硬生生去挨这一刀。疼痛并没有如Toni想象中那样到来，Toni太难描述方才那须臾之间究竟发生了什么，他不知道Marco的移动速度能有这么快，正如他不知道Marco下杀手时候的模样真的是恶狠狠的。那把匕首最终没有插进保安的喉咙，而是穿透了对方的肩胛，Marco甚至握紧了手柄，让匕首的另一端在那人的皮肉筋骨之间旋转一周。Toni耳侧只剩下被撕心裂肺的喊叫声，再看Marco，他好似完全听不见这痛苦的呐喊，他是那么愤怒，他的脸上被血溅到了，看向自己的眼神犹如在看一个陌生人。

-Marco？

Toni太害怕了，比起刚才以为自己心脏要被刺穿，这一刻的情况要糟糕太多了，在连结之中，他的精神触觉几乎就要抓不住Marco了。


	47. Chapter 47

Marco才拔出匕首，把那个疼痛到晕过去了的保安推落到地，他有些茫然地看着那把还淌着血的匕首。Woody一路助跑蹿上了水羚的背，借Toni的肩膀作为跳跃的支点，晃到了Marco的手臂上，朝它的主人的手腕咬了一口。

“咣当”的一声，匕首落地，Marco要弯腰去捡，却被Toni抱住，死死桎梏在怀里。Toni知道自己现在的行为有多危险，以旁观者的角度来看，他抱着一个到达狂化状态临界的高评级哨兵，稍有不慎，他就会把自己的命搭进去。

Marco机械性地企图完成拾起匕首这个动作，他的力气很大，仅凭Toni并不能完全控制他的行动。

-你不需要它，Marco。

Marco还不到应该被放弃的地步，哪怕他的精神海已经变得漆黑一片，永夜即将降临，但Toni就是知道，Marco还等着自己去拉他一把。如果说还有什么能支持Toni的判断，大抵是Marco马上要用匕首刺穿保安喉咙的一刹让刀尖拐了个弯，Marco是凭自己的意识不要那个人的命的。

“Toni你疯了吗？在这种情况下介入精神海……”远处传来的是Manuel的声音。

支援的梯队终于进到塔建筑内部了，但Toni无暇分神给大家解释这里面发生了什么，他又一次穿过了Marco给他划定的界线，凭着感觉在Marco的精神海中穿行。风刮得正烈，海浪拍打的声音那么怵人，而Toni根本无法分辨出它们都是从哪个方位传来的，Marco精神海里的一切都乱套了。

Marco没给Toni足够的时间去思忖对策，他的右臂从Toni的限制中挣脱，准确而不留余力地肘击了Toni的颌骨。Toni被强制从精神海中抽离，他的下颌在疼痛过后传来了灼热的麻痹感，然后是右侧肋骨，他没法考量自己有没有可能哪里骨折了，因为他依然没有放开Marco，也不可能放开，还差了一点。

在那片混沌之中，Toni停下了脚步，转身，看，他就知道。

-我找到你了，Marco。

怀里的人像是突然被抽空了力气，险些没有站稳，全靠Toni环腰稳稳地抱住了他。

“Toni，我刚才……怎么了？”

Toni用手捂住了Marco的眼睛，不让他再去看地上染血的匕首，另一只手扯着衣袖把Marco脸上的血擦干净了，他的嘴唇蹭着Marco的耳廓，低声沉吟道：“你救了我。”

“对，我刚才……”

“你救了我。”Toni打断了Marco的回忆，她带着人转身面向另外一边，然后松开手，“去吧，那3个哨兵学员还需要你。”

“我把Woody留下来给你吧，”Marco低头找了好一会儿也没见那小家伙的踪影，“Woody呢？”

“可能累了。”

“那……我很快就回来。”

“嗯。”

Toni吻了Marco的发旋，还被Marco转过头来瞪了一眼，以示警告。Marco能看见的Toni是笑着的，殊不知那人可能快要哭出来了。

 

随着支援抵达保护罩内，骚乱很快平息下来，那些已经没有逆转可能的狂化哨兵全部交给了MA首都塔的驻塔人员处置。

 Toni在Marco拉着Mesut到餐厅去补充能量的间隙给Philipp打去了电话，虽然是凌晨，Philipp依然几乎没有延迟地接通了电话。

“MA首都塔那边还好吗？”

“我以为这件事应该是要被暂时封锁消息的。”

“的确，不过我有我的渠道。”Philipp顿了顿，“你给我打这个电话总不可能是为了向我报告MA首都塔的情况吧，我已经退役了。”

“你明天能不能到这里来？”

“是Marco的事吗？我认为现在为他驱逐精神幽灵并不是最好……”

 “他没时间了，Philipp，”Toni挨着墙，做了一个深呼吸，“Marco现在的精神力流逝速度太快了，随时可能会枯竭。”

Toni推测是因为Marco精神海里的错乱对精神幽灵造成了刺激，导致两个精神幽灵疯狂地汲取Marco的精神力。Toni有尝试过通过连结给Marco输灌精神力，可是输灌过程不知因何而不太顺利，Toni能给到Marco的和Marco自身再生的精神力不及对方流逝的百分之一。

做到表面平静地完成了与Philipp的通话实在太不容易了，Toni得维持这样的状态，Marco马上就要从餐厅回来，带着为他打包来的食物，他不能叫Marco看出一点端倪。

Thomas与Manuel出现在了Toni的视线范围内，他们不知道在讨论些什么，连Thomas都是一直皱着眉头的。

“今晚从外部发起袭击的狂化哨兵查清楚来源了吗？”Toni问。

“Leon在跟进这件事，不过我觉得有一件事你应该要知道，我跟Manu聊过以后发现很不对劲。”Thomas摆出了一副苦恼的模样，“我们在首都塔里得到的信息是在外面聚集了100多个狂化哨兵，我肯定没记错，对吧？”

“嗯。”Toni也记得是这样。

“实际不会超过30个。”Manuel的语气非常笃定。

“那剩下的到哪里去了？”Thomas可不懂了。

Toni马上就想明白了对方用的策略，“虚张声势，浑水摸鱼。”Toni还简要地给说明了塔建筑内发生的事，包括他险些遇袭。

“从一开始就没有那么多狂化哨兵，估计有一批低评级哨兵自愿或者被强行洗脑接受了乔装狂化哨兵的任务，而这一批五感正常的哨兵只需要假装是来支援的，之后就可以全身而退。”手里拿着芝士汉堡的Sami加入了他们的谈话，“早知道刚才应该建议来支援的哨兵以嘉奖的理由先留下来的。”

“罢了，留下来的价值也不大，还不如从企图袭击Toni的那个保安入手，不过要等他醒来。”Manuel的目光穿过玻璃窗看向楼下操场，满地狼藉，而后再将目光投向Toni，“那个人很可能只是被操控了。”

“如果之后中心塔要就这件事追究超过必要限度伤人的事，我去承担责任。”

“我现在不是想谈论追责的事，Toni，你实话告诉我们，Marco现在的情况怎么样了。”Manuel把话挑明了。

“乐观一点的话，5天，现实一点的话，不超过1天。”Toni缓缓握紧了拳，要不是实在没有能留给他自责的时间，他现在手背上应该已经有淤青和道道血痕了。

“等等，你们在说什么？Marco不是还好好的吗？”哨兵对精神力的感知并不敏锐，Thomas突然就跟不上话题了。

“现在给Philipp打电话，他会尽早赶过来的。”Manuel越过了Thomas的问题，跟Toni说。

“刚刚我就是在跟Philipp通电话，他明天会到，而且他跟我说，如果担心Marco在我们商量好可行对策前撑不住，可以强制让他进入休眠状态。”

虽然被精神幽灵汲取精神力不可避免，但如果Marco进入休眠状态，他可以减少极大部分因为他的生理活动需要消耗的精神力。

“那他可能醒不过来。”Sami提醒。

“我知道。”Toni对这件事再清楚不过了，“Manu，我还有个想单独跟你聊聊的问题。”

“还是到操场去？”

Toni应了Manuel后又让Thomas跟Sami如果遇到Marco的话，让人回静音室等自己。

“当然，要是你们愿意的话，也可以陪他多说说话，我不确定怎样才是对他好的。”

气氛突然变得太凝重，Thomas也没有因为他被Toni和Manuel撇下而表达不满，他沉思了许久，然后跟Sami一起去找Marco了。

 

“有什么需要我帮忙的？”不等Toni开口，Manuel先问了。

“帮我检查一下我跟Marco的连结状态。”

Toni说的话对Manuel来说很是奇怪，按理来说两人之间的连接状态如何，应该是他们本人最清楚的。Marco的情况特殊可以另作他算，Toni总不能心里没数。

从Manuel的表情来看，对方是有疑惑的，只不过他选择了不过问，也许只是意识到事情的紧急性所以暂时不过问，但Toni也足够感谢了。

检查过后，Manuel的表情严肃得不像话，Toni能想象在DE首都塔里担任训导主任助理的Manuel是怎么回事了。

“假性永久连结，你之前就知道。”

“Mesut告诉我了，现在我的精神力没办法跟Marco完全共享，是因为这个的原因吗？”

“你们的连结在松动。”

“嗯。”Toni猜到了，他只是没法自己说服自己，所以需要Manuel帮他确认。

两人之间沉默了好一段时间，Toni踢掉了好几根挡路的树枝。

“要马上做选择了，如果要让Marco休眠的话，越早进行这个选择的意义越大。”

“我知道，但很难，我有想过让他选……”可是看到Marco在骚乱平息后露出的笑脸，Toni要怎么把这个事实告诉他呢？在一场值得高兴的对抗胜利后，告知他一个噩耗。

“你可以给自己设个选择的期限，”Manuel看了看手表，“比如说，30分钟，你知道他会在哪里等你。”

“Manuel，还有件事要请你帮忙。”Toni停下脚步，他不应该再往外围走了，Marco在等他。

“尽我所能。”

“如果Marco需要进入休眠状态……”

“嗯，我来动手。”

唯有这件是为Marco做的事，Toni力所能及，但他做不到，万一Marco之后真的醒不过来了，Toni恐怕往后余生都会做他亲手杀了Marco的噩梦。Toni不是那么大无畏的一个人，面对Marco他比面对任何穷凶极恶的敌人要脆弱得多。

-Toni，你现在在哪里？我给你拿了两个甜甜圈。

“我想我要回去了。”Toni看向塔建筑，“你还回去旅馆吗？”

“不了吧，我会在1号静音室。”

“好，谢谢。”

Toni是跑回去的，每一步都带着沉重，可他又迫切地想要见到Marco，从这一刻开始，每一秒与Marco相处的时间都变得那么珍贵。


	48. Chapter 48

回2号静音室的路上Toni还遇到Sami他们，今晚经历过突发事件的几人在轻松的氛围下谈论着刚才，Toni跟他们打了个招呼，Mesut还提醒他Marco带着食物回2号静音室了。

擦身而过后，Sami回头看了Toni一眼，而Thomas的手拍了拍Toni的肩。Toni懂了，那两人没有把刚才自己说的事广而告之，在直接相关人做出选择以前，事情没有变得更复杂是好的，而且所有人值得拥有这一刻的愉悦心情。

Toni以为自己回到2号静音室只会得到甜甜圈，而他还得到了Marco主动而热情的吻，嘴里的奶油香气是Toni尝过的最叫人回味的甜。

“还疼不疼？”

Marco的指腹摩挲过Toni下颌淤青的位置，那样小心翼翼，有点内疚又有点委屈的样子。

“当然疼。”Toni想不到怎样能让Marco相信自己不疼，那还不如说实话。

“我帮你涂点药？”

“等等，Marco，我们先谈谈。”Toni双手搭在Marco肩上，一路顺着手臂外侧移动，攥住了对方的手腕。

Marco一怔，而后歪了头，笑着问Toni要谈什么。

话都到了嘴边，Toni硬是一个字都挤不出来，是啊，谁忍心让眼前这个人陷入忧愁，更别说要他直面死亡了。

Toni Kroos，你得亲口告诉他。

“Marco，你的精神力马上要枯竭了。”

不婉转，也不加丝毫修饰，Toni把最直接的信息传达给了Marco，也把两个选项告知了对方，他说这段话的时候声音也没有发颤，整个人异常平静。

“那你怎么办啊？”

“我……”

Toni设想过Marco会问的所有问题，也想好了答案，偏偏Marco真的是个天才，能够完美击中自己的死角。

“如果我选休眠的话，就算出了什么事，对你的影响会比较小吗？”

在这个时候，Marco成为了他们之间更理性的那个，因为Toni哭了，他把头埋在Marco的肩窝里哭了。Marco抽回了他的双手，绕过Toni的腰侧，一边温柔地扫着对方的背，一边重复念着“会没事的”。

这一幕似曾相识，不久之前才在同样的地点上演过，只不过Toni跟Marco的角色有所对调罢了。

“Marco，你都不害怕吗？”

“你看，我不害怕的时候你都哭了。”

Toni突然意识到，Marco比谁都更要会逼着他自己坚强。

“选好了吗？”

“你还没回答我上一个问题，Toni，哪一个选择对你更好。”

“你能不能不考虑我！”Toni吼出这话以后自己都吃惊了，“抱歉，我语气太重了。”

“没关系，你可以对我生气，我都害你哭了不是吗？”

Toni太讨厌这种感觉，他不仅什么都做不了，现在还要Marco软声哄他。

“这样吧，或者我们可以……”Marco露出了一个如顽劣孩童般的笑，给Toni留了3秒的悬念。

两人挨得足够近，Marco稍稍身体前倾，两人的胸膛就能贴在一起，感受彼此呼吸起伏。Marco的手摸过Toni腰两侧，顺着人鱼线的纹路摸到了皮带的金属扣，他用一只手给Toni解皮带，另一只手隔着布料去勾勒Toni裆部的线条。

“你疯了，Marco。”不止Marco，Toni觉得自己也快要疯了。

“我没有，”Marco轻而易举地把Toni的皮带解了下来，将它搭在Toni的右肩上，“如果不考虑你，我就想这样做。”

Toni并不适应现在的情况，他几乎没有过被限制行动的经历，更别说在床上被人束住双手，用的还是自己的皮带。

“你很紧张？”

“没有。”

Toni咽了口唾沫，他真的没有紧张，只是Marco张开腿跨坐在他腹部上认真撕开润滑剂包装的样子太色情了，还喃喃抱怨了一句“怎么不是草莓味的”。挤出来的润滑剂被Marco一点一点抹到他身下的穴口周侧，从Toni的视角并不能很好地看到Marco将手指戳入穴口自渎的旖旎风光，而没有很好粘附到甬道黏膜上的润滑剂因为地心引力的作用滴落到Toni的小腹上，带着来自Marco体内的温度。

Marco其实没有什么耐性，扩张不过是草草了事，然后不慌不忙地将右手绕到腰后，抓住Toni的阴茎好让它贴合他自己的臀缝，慢慢厮磨起来。Toni对Marco素来没有什么抵抗力，他只觉得自己全身的血液一下子都往身下涌去，而且他无法掩饰这件事。

“我觉得你在故意折磨我，各种意义上的。”至少在言语上，Toni还是自由的。

“哦，你喜欢直接一点？”

根本不给Toni回答的时间，Marco转了个身，只把后背留给Toni，而后直接将Toni的阴茎纳入体内。Toni倒吸了一口凉气，Marco的甬道其实还很窄，全靠刚才大量的润滑剂让他的欲望一次性挤到了深处，那种压逼感反而造就了另一种刺激，Toni的阴茎不仅没有萎软下去，反倒继续胀大，舒服是舒服，可Toni不得不担心有没有弄疼Marco。

“Marco，你还好吗？”

“我……没事。”

欲望被湿暖而柔软的穴壁包裹着，目之所及处是Marco精瘦却不失力量背部肌肉、圆翘的臀部，还有腿间沾满的因为吞吐自己阴茎而挤出的浑浊粘液，Toni快要被情欲冲昏了头脑，他不满自己的双手被这样束缚住，他想要碰碰Marco，想看见对方意乱情迷的脸。

Marco的呻吟声很小，跟猫叫似的，起伏的动作却是越发不知轻重。性事的节奏开始走向失控，这会带来意料之外的惊喜，Toni贪婪地盯着Marco看，不想错过任何一个细节，他想他马上要射在Marco体内了。

高潮来临的时候Toni闭上了眼睛，断断续续地射出这段时间的压抑，这是无上的美妙，Toni一开始的确是这样以为的。Toni再睁眼，声音略微沙哑地叫唤Marco名字的时候，只见他跟Marco的交合处流落的浊液带着血，可Marco根本没有停下动作的意思。

“Marco，停下！”

Marco猛地回头，有些惊慌地问：“我是不是弄疼你了？”

不对劲，这完全不对劲。

“停下。”

气氛急转直下，Toni难以自抑地朝Marco发火，他现在快要气得把后槽牙都咬碎了，他不管不顾不管不顾地试图用蛮力要把皮带挣开。Marco见状赶紧把皮带解开了，他下身湿漉漉的，仍滴着血，Toni只觉得触目惊心，而Marco对这件事浑然不知的模样。

Toni抓起Marco右手手腕，很用力地握紧了。Marco低头看了一眼，才皱了眉头，说：“你弄疼我了，Toni。”

“你真的疼吗？”Toni想自己现在的模样一定很吓人，这回他是真的要发疯了。

Marco不自觉地把身体往后缩了缩，他想说点什么，最后还是没有说出口。

“回答我，你真的能感觉到疼吗？还是说你觉得我很好骗？”见Marco不说话，Toni更咄咄逼人了。

“能不能不要这么生气，Toni。”

Marco依然是那么平静，显得Toni多么的无理取闹。

“这算什么？”Toni冷笑一声，“我是不是看起来很可怜，所以你大发善心要给我留一个美好回忆做纪念？你根本不喜欢我，你没必要这样哄我开心。”

Toni甩落了Marco的手，他明白自己不应该这样对Marco，可他又能怎样呢？当作他什么都不知道，不知道Marco连做爱时的反应都是演出来的，然后在床上跟Marco温存一番吗？Toni突然就理解为什么Marco听到自己带来的噩耗时能这么平静，他比自己更早地发现了异常，他感受不到触碰，也就不知道疼痛，这只是五感剥落的开始。

“Toni，我们谈谈。”

“我想一个人静静，如果你决定休眠，Manu就在1号静音室，当然你也可以选择倚在窗户边看日出。”Toni捡起地上的衣服，随便把自己套好了，他要离开这个叫他窒息的空间。

 

走出塔后，Toni发现保护罩其实还没有降下来，他如果想要看日出的话还得往外走，那为什么不呢？

Toni走到了附近的一家24小时便利店内，从冰箱里拿出了许多啤酒，结账过后就一路喝了起来，毕竟首都塔内是禁酒的，他也不好回去破坏这个规矩。自持又稳重的Toni Kroos是不会让自己喝醉的，今天是个例外，他想喝醉，不料发现了自己酒量真的还不错这个事实。

你会后悔的。心里一直有声音这样告诉Toni，而Toni把它完全无视了。后悔，那又怎么样呢？他做过的叫自己后悔的事还不够多吗？总不差这一次了。去他妈的愧疚感。Toni觉得满心仍想着不应该这么对待Marco的自己很可笑，又或者他这么久以来都是一个笑话，要不是他在永久连结的事情上对Marco说谎了，他连一个“Marco是喜欢我的”这样的假象都不会得到。

天快要亮了，Toni又把一个啤酒罐捏瘪了，准确无误地投进了不远处的垃圾桶里，这是这个月以来第一次，Toni有这么一段完整的时间完全不去想Marco的事。

看，也没那么难，不是吗？

“我要回去了，你要假装不知道我喝了很多酒吗？”

“可我看见了呀。”

从便利店出来以后Marco就一直跟在自己身后，那么光明正大，Toni怎么能不发现呢？

“Marco，你知不知道你真的很残忍，要是你不出来就什么事也没有了。”

谁让Marco太清楚怎样会令Toni生气，那个小天才完美地踩中了点，Toni想，他差一点就能让这次暴怒的余韵冲淡之后有可能要经历的悲伤。

Marco坐到了Toni身旁，双脚脚跟踩住了长凳边缘，他整个人抱成了一团，望着天边亮起了微光的方向。

“你说到了日出，我突然想到我还没有跟你一起好好看过日出。”

“我还在生气。”

“那怎么办，我让你咬几口解气？反正我也不会觉得疼的。”Marco笑着将他的手臂伸到Toni面前。

“你到底是想我忘了你还是记住你。”Toni也困惑了。

“我想以后还能跟你一起看日出。”

“Marco，我爱你。”

Marco笑弯了眼，“现在还不是说再见的时候啊。”

“没有人是用这句话道别的。”

“Toni，不如今天先算了，我们还是下次再一起看日出吧。”

“好。”

Toni先起身，牵过Marco的手，他想在初升的太阳底下跟这个人慢慢踱步回去。


End file.
